Unknown Protocol
by drumbjo
Summary: Sookie fled Louisiana to live in London over fifteen years earlier, but now she has to go back for her brother's wedding. What will happen when she sees old faces? What will they think of the changes in her? And will Eric be angry with her? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so nearly finished my experiment into the joint world of SVM and Twilight, but this one is just SVM.**

**I had this idea in some conversations a while back with seastarr08, as this starts with a slightly similar theme to her The Amateur, which everyone should read if they haven't already.**

**So, without further ado ... I present:**

**Unknown Protocol.**

* * *

"Callie, get your ass out of bed, now!"

When I heard no response, I banged loudly on the door before hearing something that resembled an 'I'm getting up' coming from her room. I smiled at what had become an all-too-regular routine and went downstairs to get my much-needed cup of coffee.

I was so grateful for automatic coffee pots.

After rejuvenating myself with the liquid gold, I began to feel more alive. I hadn't been sleeping very well for almost a month, possibly longer, and it was only getting worse as this day approached. I could have resorted to getting a prescription for sleeping tablets, but I didn't want to explain my problems to the doctor or be referred to some quack counsellor.

I heard the morning newspaper be delivered so I went to pick it up and read it at the kitchen table as I waited for Callie to come downstairs, her coffee already on the table since she preferred to drink it cold and a bowl of instant porridge pre-prepared and ready to be zapped in the microwave.

It was ten minutes later that she slopped into the kitchen, her limited edition Ugg boots scuffing along the stone floor. She was a few inches taller than me and had on a little make-up, her naturally blonde and wavy long hair tied messily up in a ponytail that no doubt took her fifteen minutes to perfect, and her iPhone in her hand. I raised my eyes at her outfit, however.

"What?" she asked, noticing my expression. "It's the last day of school. And I don't even know why I need to be there – none of the teachers are going to be bothered to do anything. They'll probably just make us watch crappy PG-rated movies because they can't be arsed to do a teaching plan."

She grabbed her cup of coffee, downing it in one large gulp before she poured another one to cool while she heated her porridge for the required two minutes.

"You have exams after the holiday," I pointed out, thinking about her pending AS level exams.

"Tell them that, not me!" she said in a triumphant tone to which I just rolled my eyes.

"And that's the reason you're wearing a skirt that barely covers your ass?" Her skirt was scandalously short, and was smaller than even I would have worn in my day. She sank down in the chair opposite me and waved a black leg at me, pointing at the material that covered her legs.

"I'm wearing tights!" she stated in a tone that suggested I was ignorant, stupid or three-years-old. "It's not as if anyone can see anything. And anyway, I wanted something comfortable to travel in."

"What's wrong with jeans?"

"This is much more comfortable. You know I prefer skirts."

I simply shook my head at her as she noisily ate her breakfast and slurped her coffee, obviously trying to piss me off.

"You're all packed?" I eventually asked when I could stand no more of her slurping or the banging of her spoon on the dish.

"Yes, I told you that last night."

"Fine. I'll book a taxi and meet you after school with our luggage."

"I don't know why I couldn't just meet you at Heathrow. Paddington's only a short tube ride from school and I could get the Express. I'm not a kid anymore; I'm more than capable of getting myself to the airport."

"I'm sure you are, Callie," I said in a bored tone. "But it's easier and more convenient if we just share a cab." I gave her a look to let her know that I wasn't going to back down.

"Fine, whatever. I'll meet you at four."

When Cal's phone chimed to announce the arrival of a new text message, I went back to reading the newspaper in an attempt to take my mind of our coming trip.

"So what are you doing today while I'm being tortured at school?"

I looked up to see her expectantly looking at me, her phone face down on the table in front of her. I let out a sigh and closed the newspaper.

"Working for a bit."

"And?"

"I'm meeting up with Alcide and his new girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Are you able to speak in words that have more than three letters?" It was her turn to give me an incredulous look. "We're friends."

"And the forthcoming vacation," she said, lengthening the words to make her point, "is nothing to do with your anxiety to see him?" She raised an eyebrow in a manner, which was so similar to her father and aunt and glared at me until I showed signs of giving in.

"He's bringing his new girlfriend, who I haven't met yet. And Amelia's coming as well."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to."

"You do realise that you're going to have to talk to me about this eventually. And I'm thinking that with fourteen hours of travelling ahead of us, you will have plenty of time."

"I know, Cal…"

"Look, mum, I know this is difficult for you, but I deserve to know."

I looked into my daughter's pale blue eyes and sighed, leaning forward and giving her hand a squeeze. "You're right, you do. And I should have told you everything years ago, but I was too afraid that you'd want to leave me."

"Why the hell would I do that! Mother, seriously, I love you, and I love London. I'm not going to run off with some bloke I don't know and move somewhere where my hair would frizz so easily."

I laughed at her and gave her hand one more squeeze. I looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and gave her a look. "Time to leave maybe?"

"I was hoping you had forgotten," she admitted as she stuffed her phone in her over-sized handbag and made her way to the door. "See you later, and tell Alcide 'hi' from me."

"Will do, have fun at school!"

I heard her snort as she walked out the front door and slammed it behind her. I was well aware that she did that for the sole reason of pissing me off. After guzzling down another mug of coffee and finishing skimming through the newspaper, I set about doing some work. I found my notes from my previous experiment, pulled out the ingredients I needed and made three ever so slightly different versions of stilton and broccoli soup using frozen broccoli.

As was quite often the case, the first one I made had turned out to be the best, so I repeated the recipe, carefully measuring out the ingredients and writing down all my observations and timings. When completed I tried it again, happy with what I'd done. I let the soup cool and placed in a bag so that I could freeze it and eat when it was needed. I normally would have just had it for my own lunch, but since I was meeting up with friends for lunch, it wasn't necessary.

After showering, changing and making sure I looked half-decent, I left home and went to meet Amelia in the pub in Covent Garden where we'd secretly agreed to meet up in before we met up with Alcide and his new girlfriend. When I arrived, Amelia was already at the bar and chatting up some poor, unsuspecting suited victim who looked quite bemused by her.

"Hey, Meels," I announced as I walked up to her.

"Hey," she said, abruptly ending her conversation with the suit and turning to hand me the large glass of white wine she'd already bought for me. I took a large gulp as soon as I received it. "Someone looks like she needed that, and I'm guessing it's not Alcide that you're concerned about."

"No," I admitted. "And Callie called me on it this morning. I'm not going to have an option but to tell her everything on the plane."

"To be honest, it probably is better that she knows everything before she meets her father."

"I know." I led us to a table by the window of the pub and we sat down, placing my half-drunk glass of wine in front of me.

"So what do you think his bird is going to be like?"

I smiled at Amelia's use of British slang, and I was certain that she did it more when I was around.

"Knowing Alcide she'll be quite sweet, nice, and normal. He's not one to go for crazies."

Amelia snorted and I raised an eyebrow at her. "He was with you for over ten years!"

"Yeah, and I'm perfectly normal thankyouverymuch."

"For an American, maybe!"

Amelia and I often bickered about the difference between me being an American and her being a Brit, but it was (mostly) good-natured, and anyway, I felt quite at home since I'd lived in London for over fifteen years. I had never once returned to the USA and my accent had neutralised in the meantime. In fact, years before I'd applied for and gained British citizenship for Callie and myself, although we both had retained our American nationality as well.

"Bitch."

"You know it," she said with a smile. "So what's she called?"

"Maria-Star, I believe, though normally just referred to as Maria."

"That's a stupid bloody name, what is it with him and stupidly named women?" She gave me a wink when I scowled at her.

"I'd like to think unique and unusual. Who wants a common name? And it's not as if there are too many Alcide's running around this country."

"True, but then he is of French descent, so it can't be helped." Amelia and Alcide had always bickered over his being French more than she'd annoyed me about being American.

There was nothing like a bit of friendly xenophobia.

Once we'd downed out drinks we went to the restaurant where we'd agreed to meet up with Alcide and his new girlfriend.

Alcide and I had been together for nearly eleven years until we finally split a year ago. But in all honesty, I was sure that we both felt for the last couple of years we spent together that we were friends who were sleeping together rather than lovers who were friends.

Our relationship had always been built on friendship, and I'd initially been very protective over Callie, and in doing so wouldn't let anyone get too close to me. But I made a good friend in Amelia at University, and when we both graduated, she started working with Alcide, introducing us both and reassuring me that I could trust him.

We were probably friends for over a year before we started getting involved together romantically, and he let me move slowly, which I always was thankful for. But in the end, I think we both realised that we were better as friends, and I felt like it was wrong to carry on the pretence of our relationship.

After a couple of months apart when he first moved out of my house, we continued to see each other as friends. I was glad that Callie was old enough to understand that we just drifted apart, and it made us both glad that we'd each been quite marriage-phobic as that would have complicated matters to no end.

"There they are," Amelia whispered to me with a nudge as we entered the restaurant that sold 'Modern British Cuisine' – whatever the hell that was.

We walked over to the table where they were sitting, Alcide standing as soon as he saw us and Maria mimicking his movement. She seemed a few years younger than me – probably late twenties – but she was attractive, tall, slim and brunette with warm brown eyes and a smile on her face. I was pleased that I didn't immediately hate her.

"Sook, Meels, this is Maria." She smiled at us both and gave a nervous wave. I could only imagine that it would be difficult to meet the woman who had dated her boyfriend for such a long period of time. I know I wouldn't find it very easy. "Maria, please meet Sookie Stackhouse and Amelia Broadway."

We all shook hands politely and took out seats, the waiter coming to take our drinks order to which Amelia ordered another bottle of white wine for the three girls while Alcide went for his traditional beer. I never could get him to drink anything else than beer or the occasional whiskey and coke when he was normally already drunk. So much for French sophistication.

"You have a daughter, I understand?" Maria asked me with a brief glimpse at Alcide to make sure that the question was okay.

"I do. And she says hi, by the way," I added turning to Alcide briefly. "She's seventeen."

She looked shocked, but then it was a look I was very used to getting when people found out how old my daughter was. Not that it wasn't flattering when people assumed we were sisters, but I knew it was somewhat taboo that I'd had a baby at such a young age. "You don't look old enough to have a seventeen-year-old!"

"Please, don't flatter her anymore," Alcide interjected and I gave him a fake scowl.

"I was sixteen when I had her." I told Maria. "She's a great kid: smart, outgoing, hard-working, sporty. I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was true that my life would be very different if I hadn't fallen pregnant with Callie. For a start, I'd probably never have left Louisiana, let alone the country, and I probably wouldn't be the successful food writer I now was.

"What about her dad?"

It was an innocent question, but it was the one I had avoided for nearly eighteen years. "Still in the States. He doesn't know about her."

I could feel Alcide's eyes on me, but I tried to ignore him.

"Wow," was Maria's stunned response. I could see that she had more questions but obviously didn't want to offend me by asking any of them. I let out a sigh and took a large swig of the wine the waiter had brought to the table.

"Alcide never approved of me not telling him about his daughter, and I seem to remember him and I having more than one argument about it." I gave him a pointed look and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him now, aren't you?" Alcide countered.

I looked away from him, knowing quite how right he was. "I know."

I looked back to Maria who looked confused. It was Amelia that continued the commentary. "Sookie's hot brother is getting married in her home town in Louisiana next weekend and Sook and Callie are going. It just so happens that the baby-daddy is her brother's boss so will also be at the wedding." More bosses' boss since Eric owned the company he worked for, but Jason and him had always been friends and I assumed that Eric took pity on him and gave my brother a job.

"But why hasn't your brother mentioned anything before to him?" Maria asked.

I smiled thinking about what I'd said to Jason all those years before. "My brother isn't the sharpest tool in the shed," I told her to which Alcide and Amelia both nodded in wholehearted agreement. "He's sweet, but he's not the smartest. And he's also hugely self-centred, so even thinking about anyone else generally took too much effort for his brain to manage."

"You're being far too kind to him," Alcide said. I looked into his green eyes to see them dancing with humour.

"But for all his bad points, he is definitely hot." Amelia announced to the table. "I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed."

"You didn't!" I said giving her a nudge in the ribs. "And if I remember correctly the only reason he did leave was because he had to catch his plane to go home as he missed his sports."

Amelia snorted once more. "Yeah, I remember trying to teach him the offside rule, but he just couldn't understand it. Said that 'soccer' was a girl's game and not like his 'football'. I took him to watch a rugby game the day after. That was just hilarious." I had to admit, even after fifteen years I could still not understand 'football' or rugby or cricket. But then I never did like sports like that.

"But anyway," I continued, turning my attention back to Maria, "my brother knows all about my daughter, but I told him that her father was just some guy I met, some student on his way through Louisiana. Jason never really questioned me or forced me to seek child-support or anything."

"So the dad," she queried, "did he not realise that you were pregnant with his child?" Amelia gave me a supportive handhold, which was quickly noticed by Maria. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to be nosey. You really don't have to tell me." She looked upset as she thought she was pushing me.

It was true that it was a story that only Amelia and Alcide knew the full version of, but the shit was about to hit the fan so I might as well get used to talking about it. "It's okay; I need to tell this all to my daughter later so call it a trial run!"

I gave her a warm smile and we ordered our meals before I continued. "Eric – Callie's dad – was my best friend's older brother. Pam and I had known each other since kindergarten, and Eric was four and a half years older than us. He was always off doing his own thing and I never really saw much of him as a kid. He went away to college, and I saw even less of him after that. But when I was fifteen – he'd of been twenty at the time – we started to fool around together."

"You were fifteen? Doesn't that make it rape or something? He was taking advantage of you!" I could see Maria's anger at Eric, but I had never seen it that way.

"I was a bit of an early starter when it came to boys. I lost my virginity when I was fourteen to a boy in my class, and I'd developed a bit of a crush on Eric, so when he started to show an interest I just went with it."

"Still …"

"I know. And I'm really worried that Callie is going to have the same thoughts."

"Callie's a sensible girl, Sook." Alcide told me gently. "She'll understand. And you know, kids these days are more liberated than you were in the early nineties living in Northern Louisiana."

"Anyways," I continued. "We were fooling around together at the Christmas break, and then when he came back in the summer we started again. We never told anyone about it, least at all Pam or anyone in either of our families. I'm sure you can imagine that they would not have been impressed, his in particular.

"Being a naïve kid, I was on the pill, but we never used condoms. I actually believed Eric when he told me that he 'didn't get on with them' so we just didn't use them. I also didn't realise the implications of taking antibiotics when on the pill."

"Ah."

"Yeap. Three months later, I realise that I haven't had my period for a few months and I stole a pregnancy test from the drug store. I hated resorting to stealing, but I'd been far too embarrassed to pay for it, and if anyone had found out, I would have been forced to give her up. And not to mention the fact that Eric would have found out."

"What did you do?" Maria asked with genuine interest.

"I left home and went to live with family in New Orleans."

"Your parents let you leave?"

"They died when I was only seven, and Jason and I had been living with my Gran since then. However, she died the summer before and I was left in the care of my brother as he was over eighteen. It made me very independent as Jason, more often than not, was never really around so I had to fend for myself from an early age. When I announced to him that I was going to live in New Orleans with my aunt Linda and her daughter Hadley, I think he was relieved. He moved back to our parents' home and he went about wasting his share of the insurance money we'd received from our parents."

"How is Hadley these days?" Amelia interrupted. "You haven't mentioned her recently."

"Hadley – yes, dear Hadley is back in rehab for what must be the third time this year alone and it's only April! My cousin," I clarified for Maria's benefit, "is two years older than me and doesn't have a responsible bone in her body. She's much like Jason in that respect. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits and she was great to me when I had Callie – helping me carry on with school and babysitting when my aunt got sick – but she fell into alcohol and drugs and has never been able to stay away from them. She has her own son but he's living with his father."

"So how long have you been living in the UK? I know Alcide said you'd known each other a long time."

"I moved with Callie when I was eighteen. The insurance money came through for me, which had been held in trust since my parent's death, and I used it to start a new life. I rented a tiny flat in London and went to university, which is where I met this bitch here." I nudged Amelia who did the same back.

In all honesty, I was painfully aware that if I hadn't met Amelia things would have been a lot worse for me. I found it difficult to trust anyone at first, but Amelia – a London native – took me under her wing and when my lease was up on the tiny flat I rented for Callie and I, she let me move in with her for a reduced rent. She also proved to be a more than adequate babysitter, which allowed me to get a job, and she got me my first job working for her father's newspaper in London when we graduated.

"We were both studying English lit and journalism," Amelia clarified for Maria, "and when my dad needed a junior food writer for his newspaper, I suggested that Sook here do the job since she was such an awesome cook."

"You flatter me…" I told her dramatically, placing my hand over my heart and pretending to look humble.

"Shit," Maria said in obvious recognition, "you're S. Stackhouse?"

"Yeap," I said, popping the 'p'. "The one any only!" I took a fake bow and Amelia and Alcide both mockingly applauded me.

I'd come on a long way from those early days as a junior writer for Copley Carmichael's small London newspaper: writing now for the glossy weekend supplements of national newspapers as well as writing numerous cookery books and the odd appearance on television. Television was not something I enjoyed, but my publishers had told me on more than one occasion that I needed to increase my exposure, so I dutifully did as I was told.

"Restaurants must hate it when you come in!" Maria stated to which I laughed.

"I'm not a chef or a food critic, but I have been considering going into the latter."

"You don't want to work as a chef?"

"I have no formal cookery training. Everything I know comes from what my Gran taught me as a kid. And anyway, I don't think I could work to that much pressure! I don't like anyone watching me when I cook, something Alcide learned to his detriment on a few occasions!"

He laughed, leaned in close to his girlfriend and spoke in a stage whisper. "She threatened me with a large knife on more than one occasion. The woman is dangerous!"

"I'm not as dangerous as Amelia; she could kill the whole lot of you with one of her dishes."

"Hey, I'm not that bad a cook."

It was my turn to laugh at her comment. "Meels, you could burn water given half the chance!" she scowled at me as the waiter came and brought us all our starters.

"So Sookie," Maria asked when our plates had been cleared away by the efficient table staff, "your daughter's dad … he has never found out that he has a child?"

Alcide gave me a look but I ignored him. "No one else knows. I only told Jason about Callie once I was safely in the UK and he wasn't smart enough to work out when Callie had been conceived."

"But you're seeing him next weekend at the weekend?"

"Yeah," I said with a heavy heart. "Jason has told me that him and his wife have been invited."

"He's married? Does he have his own kids?"

"No idea, I understand he got married about four or five years ago. Although to make things just that bit worse," I said in an aggravated tone. "He is married to a distant relative of mine. She's called Claudine and from what I remember of her and from what Jason has since told me, she looks like a fucking supermodel."

Claudine had lived in a nearby town, and our grandfathers had been first cousins, meaning that we shared great-great-grandparents. She was around the same age as me, and I always remembered her being gorgeous whenever I would see her. And she was nice with it, kind and generous, always wanting to know how I was.

"Jealous much?" Amelia asked.

"I always was of Claudine. Everyone who knew who she was – Eric included – were completely in love with her or wanted to be her best friend. She had this goddamned ethereal, otherworldly quality about her. I supposed that I shouldn't have been surprised that she ended up marrying someone like Eric. He was kind of hot as well."

"So what are you going to do when you see him?" Amelia asked. "He does have a right to know that he has a daughter."

"I've been telling her that one for years," Alcide interjected.

"I know. And I also know that I should have done it many years ago."

"It would make this thing now that much easier," he pointed out.

"Maybe, but who knows what he would have done back then if I did tell him. If I'd told him when Callie was just a baby he would have had access to expensive lawyers, and what if he had tried to take her away from me? I just couldn't risk that."

"You know that the courts would never take a child away from its mother without due cause." Amelia told me softly.

"I know, and I don't know enough of the law in Louisiana or here to know what would have happened if Eric had demanded it. He always was a strong personality and had a tendency to get what he wanted. Me included," I added quietly. "As for what I do now, I really don't know."

"You're going to talk to Callie about that?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to. It's more about her now than either Eric or I, and she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"It'll be easiest if you can control the situation," Maria said softly, "you know, do it on your terms rather than letting it come out on its own."

"You're probably right there. Cal looks a lot like me, but I see so much of her dad and his sister in her. In fact sometimes she really looks like Pam."

"You never saw your friend again?"

"No, and I'm sure I completely pissed her off. We'd been best friends for years, so she was concerned when I suddenly announced to her that I was leaving. She knew that something was up and tried to convince me to stay with her parents. She thought it was something to do with Jason, but I obviously couldn't live with her considering my plight."

I looked away from the others and stared at the fork on the table in front of me. It had been a very sudden decision to leave. I really didn't know what to do and I had no one to talk to. In the end, it was Hadley that I confided in, who told her mom and they invited me to stay with them. Running was the easier option than facing what I had done.

"The stupid thing is," I continued, "is that Pam's family probably would have taken me in if they didn't know the father. They were always really good to me and like the parents I didn't have."

The waiter interrupted me by bringing our next course, and I continued talking through mouthfuls of food.

"Anyway, I left to go to New Orleans, and gave Pam the address and number, but I never answered the phone to her or responded when she wrote. I felt bad in doing so, but I had to do it. I had to break all ties with Bon Temps, and since Pam is Callie's aunt and much smarter than Jason, she might have figured it out."

"Are you going to see her as well while you're over there?" Amelia asked me in a break from chewing.

"Probably. It's a small town, and I can only imagine that me coming home with a seventeen-year-old daughter is going to cause some ripples. I'm half-tempted to just book us into a hotel in New Orleans and only turn up for the wedding, but Jason is insistent that I spend time in Bon Temps and get to know his future wife. Of course, as you can probably assume, he's only marrying her because she's pregnant, but he's been with her for a few years, which by Jason's standards is a very long time." I gave Amelia a pointed look as she smirked back at me.

"How long are you going for?" Maria asked once our plates were clear.

"Two weeks. Although I don't really intend on spending the whole time in Louisiana and I'm positive I can tempt Callie away with shopping trips to New York. She has plans on buying an additional suitcase while she's over there."

"You're going to have an interesting time over there!" she commented with a smile.

"You're telling me!"

For the rest of the meal I managed to move the topic of conversation away from me, and Maria told us about herself. She worked as a freelance photographer and I made a mental note to have a look at her photography as I'd had a falling out with the photographer I'd used on my last cookery book, and I was considering hiring someone else anyway.

"So what do you think of her?" Amelia asked once we'd left Alcide and Maria outside the restaurant.

I had to admit, that I really did like her, and she seemed perfect for Alcide. "I actually like her. She seems great for him, and I can tell that he likes her."

"No jealousy then?" she asked, squeezing my arm as we walked towards the Covent Garden tube station.

"No. I thought that there might be, to be honest, but I'm happy for him."

"You're really not kidding, are you?"

"No, I'm not. He deserves to be happy; he's a good guy. And if we can remain friends, it's all the better."

I opted to get off at the same tube stop as Amelia and walk the remaining mile or so to my townhouse.

"It'll be okay, Sook," she reassured me as we approached the turn of for her apartment. "I think Maria was right in saying that you need to control the situation when you tell him. Make sure that he doesn't find out and make assumptions before you get the chance to tell him. And you'll probably want to do it alone, or at least without his wife there."

"You've got a good point there."

"And if you need me, you know that I'm on the end of the phone, day or night. And if it gets really desperate I'll come over and kick his ass myself!"

I gave her a sorrowful smile and she pulled me into a tight hug. "You'll be okay. Just stay strong. Callie's going to be on your side, she'll understand."

"I hope so. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks. Try not to eat too much chocolate over Easter!"

"Are you serious? My apartment is already full of the stuff! Have a good one."

I waved goodbye to Amelia and took a slow walk back to my house. Once there, I took a quick shower and finished off packing my belongings, and grabbing my laptop so that I could hopefully still do some work while I was away.

At ten to four, the taxi arrived and I made my way to pick up Callie, who was standing by the school gates talking to a tall, thin, pale but handsome looking boy with messy golden-brown hair. I could see from Callie's posture that she liked the boy and I took a sneaky photo on my phone before they both noticed my arrival.

"Are you ready baby?" I called from the taxi as I got out, knowing that my use of the pet name would embarrass her.

"Yes, mother!" she hissed as she glared at me. I struggled to keep the grin off my face.

The boy quickly disappeared once I'd reached my daughter, but I noticed her watching him as he left. It was kind of cute, and I partly wished that I'd been able to have those experiences.

"Okay?" I asked with my best innocent expression as we climbed back into the taxi to head to Heathrow.

"No, I hate you."

"You don't mean that, honeykins!" I went to grab her cheek but she slapped me away.

"Stop embarrassing me! Seriously."

"Going to tell me about him?"

"Not a chance."

"We'll see," I told her with a smile.

"I'm not telling you about my love life," she snapped.

"I was going to tell you about mine, so I thought we could have a fair exchange."

She gave me a quizzical look. "You're going to tell me about my dad?"

"Yeah, though can we wait until we're on the plane? I think I may need a few drinks first."

* * *

**So, back to Louisiana after over fifteen years ... And not to mention a talk on the plane ...**

**Hope you've liked it, I'd love to know your thoughts, comments or queries.**

**;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response to the first chapter, especially those who have added alerts, favourites or taken the time to review.**

**So on with the show, and the talk...

* * *

**

"Thank you."

The air hostess, or whatever the hell they like to be called these days, passed me my second gin and tonic of the flight and I leaned back into the comfy business-class leather seat. I could feel Callie's eyes on me, so I turned my whole body to face her.

"So … spill." Callie's eyes were on me expectantly.

"What do you want to know? It's probably easier if you just ask me questions, which I can answer."

"Fine," she paused, chewing her lip slightly as if she didn't quite know where to start or what to ask. "What is my dad like?" she said, pausing only briefly before asking another question. "What does he look like? What's his name?" She looked at me expectantly. I'd told her he was called Eric, but she knew little more. "How did you even meet him?"

"One at a time, maybe?" I asked her with humour. I didn't blame her for wanting to know since I'd told her I would open up. I took a large gulp of my drink and a deep breath before beginning.

"His name is Eric Northman. I knew him through his younger sister, who was my best friend. Pam and I pretty much grew up together, we were born only a week apart and our parents had been close before mine died. So in some ways I've known him all my life."

"How much older is he then you?"

"Four and a half years." I watched her as she processed that information, obviously doing some sums in her head about how old he would have been when we got together. "I suppose that to him I was always Pam's annoying friend."

"Obviously not that annoying if he slept with you!"

"I guess not."

"So what happened? What changed?"

"I realised I had a crush on him when I was about twelve or thirteen, but he was always this unattainable older boy at school, and I was well aware that he wouldn't look twice at me even though I did know him better than most girls because of Pam. But he went away to college and I supposed that I grew boobs and things changed." Callie raised an eyebrow at me, but I continued. "When he came back for the Christmas break when I was fifteen, he seemed to show an interest in me as well, and we started fooling around together."

I had to admit to finding this very difficult to tell her this. I didn't want her to think that I had never wanted her, or that she was a mistake, but in truth, it was what her conception was.

"So you were fifteen, and he was, what, nineteen?"

"He was twenty." I observed her closely for her reaction to that.

"Was he … I mean, did you ..."

I knew what she was trying to ask so I let her out of having to ask that question. "No he wasn't my first. That happened the summer before with a boy in my class."

"You were fourteen?"

"Yes."

"Wow. And you were always so against me having boyfriends before I was sixteen."

"I didn't want for you to fall pregnant as well. I didn't want to be a grandmother at thirty-three." I leaned over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Do you regret falling pregnant at such a young age?" she asked quietly.

"Cal, I would never regret having you. You must understand that. If I could go back in time, I would not change a thing. I suppose in some ways I've been lucky as I'm sure things could have been so much worse, but you're everything to me."

"Thanks … I guess I've always wondered whether you regretted having a child so young."

"I still got to go to University, and I moved away from home. If I hadn't have fallen pregnant I may never have even left Louisiana, let alone move to London."

"You mean you'd be a hick?"

I laughed. "Something like that."

"So what was he like? What did he look like?

"He was tall, slim and muscular with shoulder-length blond hair the same colour as ours, and pale blue eyes very similar in colour to yours. He was a handsome boy, and most of the girls I knew were infatuated by him at some point. He always had a confidence about him that bordered on arrogance at times, but it was kind of sexy. I have a picture if you're interested."

"Please."

After my conversation with Amelia and the guys at lunch, I'd stuffed my old photograph album into my bag before I left to pick up Callie. I didn't have many photographs of that time, and there probably were still some more in the attic in the farmhouse in Bon Temps, but I had taken one photo album with me when I left, and it did contact a few pictures of Eric and Pam.

I leant down and picked up my carry-on bag and pulled out the small photo album. The pictures in it weren't good quality, but they served their purpose. I handed her the album and she started to flick through. Most of the photos were of Jason and I with either our parents or Gran. I stopped her when she got to one of Pam and I, which was taken when we were around thirteen.

"That's Pam, your aunt. We were probably thirteen when that was taken." The picture showed Pam and I sitting by the lake in Bon Temps, the sun was shining and we were sunbathing.

"You're really tanned."

"I always was until I moved to England. In Louisiana they have this thing called sunshine."

"Funny." She elbowed me in the ribs and continued flicking through. She stopped when she got to another photo of Pam, this time with Eric. "That's my dad?"

"Yeah. He was probably nineteen or so in that photo."

"I can see why you liked him. I don't want to say that my dad was hot, but he was."

She gave me a smile as I looked back down at the photo. Eric certainly was good looking, and I'd have been the envy of many girls if they'd found out about Eric and I having a relationship – if that was even what it could be called. I often wondered after I had gone whether Pam would have realised it was down to Eric that I left. She'd always been very smart and observant, and I was sure that my behaviour towards him must have changed hugely after I discovered I was pregnant.

I remembered that I only saw him a few times before I left, but I avoided him as much as possible. The very last time I'd been with Pam in a store in town when him and some of his friends came in. I always used to pretend to ignore Eric, but take sneaky looks at him when no one was looking. But this time I avoided him completely. I told Pam I would wait outside for her, and when him and his friends came out I made a point of avoiding him, not saying 'hello' as probably would have done before.

"What does he do now?" Callie asked, drawing me out of my memories.

"I only know this from what Jason has told me, but I believe he runs a building company out of Shreveport, although I wouldn't be surprised if he's got his fingers in other pies as well. His dad was a successful local businessman, and made a lot of money from real estate."

"How well does Jason know him now?"

"Jason and your dad always got on fairly well being quite close in age, and Jason works for his building company as a supervisor on site. They've remained friends over the years, and Jason has invited your dad in his wife to the ceremony."

"He's married?" she seemed a little upset at this news.

"Yeah, although I don't know if he had any other kids." I didn't want to mention the fact that I knew his wife, but realised I would have to tell her before the weeding when we'd see them both.

We were both quiet while Callie looked through the rest of the photos, taking particular interest in any that had either Eric or Pam in.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you earlier."

"Honestly mum, I never really felt the need to know before. I suppose I've pretty much grown up with having Alcide around, so I never missed not having a real dad. I guess this last year I've thought about it a bit more, but that's partly from curiosity, not just from you and Alcide breaking up."

"I'm sorry, I know it's been tough on you, and I know how much you liked Alcide."

"It's alright; I understand that things didn't work out between you. What's his new girlfriend like? Did you want to scratch her eyes out?"

I smiled at her comment. "No, I didn't, and I almost surprised myself. She's really nice and seems good for him. I'm happy that he's found someone else."

"But what about you? Met anyone else?" I felt like I was getting somewhat of a grilling on my love life, and I was sure it should be the other way around.

"No, I haven't."

"Geez, mum, I'm getting more action than you!"

"Oh really? Want to tell me all about the boy at the school gates?" It was her turn to look embarrassed.

"No."

"I don't even get a name? Can you tell me at least how old he is, he looked older than you." I was definitely back in concerned mom mode.

"He's eighteen, and he's called Aaron. That's all you're getting." She gave me a smile, which indicated to me that she liked him, but I wasn't going to push her for details just yet.

"Fine." I said in a stroppy teenager kind of way, crossing my arms across my chest.

Callie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own drink. She looked like she wanted to ask more about Eric, so I relaxed my posture and took another large swig of gin and tonic. I had a feeling I was going to need quite a few of those to get through this. I waited for her to carry on the questioning.

"So," she said, lengthening the word and pausing before continuing. "When you found out you were pregnant with me, why didn't you just tell him?"

I imagined this was the big question. "Because I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to have to give you up."

"To whom?"

"Eric's family. Cal, you must understand, I was only just sixteen years old when I found out I was pregnant, and I was living with my hugely irresponsible nineteen-year-old brother. I had no other immediate family that lived very close, my aunt Linda living in New Orleans with my cousin, Hadley. It was them that I did go to, and they were better to me than I ever expected, but I had to get away from Bon Temps."

"But what would have been so bad about going to Eric's family?"

"I feared they would take you away from me. They had the money and means to afford expensive lawyers; I had very little. Callie, I was so scared of losing you. I never imagined that I would fall pregnant at such a young age, and when I found out I was terrified, but I knew that I wanted to keep you. I may have been wrong," I admitted with a sigh, "and I'll never know any different. They may have supported me, but knowing the Northmans as I did, I suspected that they would try and do everything they could to prove that I would be an unfit mother."

"But you weren't!" Callie protested.

"Thank you. And I knew that I would do everything to be as good a mom to you as possible, but I feared they wouldn't see it that way."

"What would they have done?"

"I always assumed they'd want to take you from me, maybe raise you as their own."

She looked a little upset at what I had told her about my fears regarding Eric's family, but there was still more to say.

"And then there was Eric himself." She gave me a querying look. "When I found out, he was about to go back to college in California, and I guess I didn't want to disrupt that for him. But that wasn't my biggest issue when it came to your dad."

"Which was?"

This was the bit I was worried about. "I was fifteen when I was with your dad. He was twenty. In the eyes of the law in Louisiana it was statutory rape." I watched her closely as she took that it. I hated using that word, because it was very much consensual, but the law was the law.

"But it wasn't rape! You consented."

"I know I did; only the law doesn't see it that way because of the age difference. I was so scared that Eric would be arrested and thrown in jail, and I just panicked." I could see she was distressed but I had to tell her. "So with the fear of losing you and the fear that your dad would end up being chucked in jail for years, I ran. It was all I could think to do." I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently. "Please tell me that you understand."

She looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking. "I do understand. And I think I may have done the same thing." I had to admit, it was a relief to hear her say those words. "You went to New Orleans with your aunt?"

"I did. Hadley was a tearaway even back then, but it seemed my only option. My Aunt Linda welcomed me in with open arms even after I told her I was pregnant and didn't judge me when I told her the whole story. I went to school as best as I could; determined that I would still graduate, and when I had you my aunt or Hadley would babysit while I went to school."

"I have no idea how you did that."

"In all honesty, neither do I," I admitted to her. "It was difficult and I hated to leave you, but I was stubborn and determined to do things my way." She gave me a knowing look and I simply shrugged. "Just after your first birthday, my aunt started to get sick, and she was diagnosed with breast cancer. I helped as much as I could, and Hadley didn't take it very well. It became a really hard time, I had schoolwork and you to consider as well as trying to look after my aunt as Hadley had gone AWOL."

"Shit, that must have been hard."

"It was, but I somehow got through it. On my eighteenth birthday I was entitled to my inheritance from my parents, so that eased my financial troubles, but my aunt died two weeks later. I was alone as Hadley was still missing, and I was still living in fear that the Northmans would know that something was up and find me."

"So you moved to England?"

"I did. It was something I'd been looking into anyway, as I'd found that one of the London Universities was offering fully paid grants to American students. I applied on a whim, figuring there was no harm in applying, but I found out around the same time that I had been successful. Obviously having a one-year-old child complicated matters, but the University were okay with it and had their own crèche, so off I went to England. I guess you know the rest."

It felt good to finally come clean to Callie about my past, and I ordered both Cal and I another drink as the steward went past. Cal was looking down at the photos as I placed another white wine in front of her, while I opted for a beer.

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering what the hell we're going to say to my dad when I meet him."

"Trust me; I've been wondering the same. I'm not sure that there is a right way of doing it, and remembering what I knew about him, I can't see him taking it too well."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Your dad was always a strong personality. It's where you get it from," I told her, raising my eyebrows as she rolled her eyes. "I worry how he will react, and I think it may be best to confess to him early on rather than letting him find out at the wedding. It's possible that Jason has made it known that I'm coming back, and people are going to talk when they see me with a seventeen-year-old who looks like she could be my daughter."

"I'm really going to meet my dad," Callie said mostly to herself.

"Yeah, hon, you are. You okay with that?"

"It's something I've thought about a lot over the years," she admitted, stretching herself out in the seat. "I'm not saying that I ever wanted to leave you or anything to find him, but I've always wondered about him."

"I know, and I don't blame you." I sighed heavily. "I really should have told you this years ago. I should have given you the chance to decide on whether you wanted to see him or not. Now I feel like I'm forcing your hand."

"You're not. I know that, but I suppose I do wish you'd told me before."

"I'm sorry." I told her with genuine remorse. I looked over at her and met her eyes. I did feel like absolute shit for not telling her before, and I hoped that she wouldn't hold it against me for too long.

"Hey, mum," she leaned over and gave me a hug. I shut my eyes and pulled her to me. "Don't be sorry. I don't blame you for not telling me, and I can see why you've done it the way you have. And anyway, it's not as if anything can be changed now."

I gave her a tight squeeze and pulled back. "How did I get such a sensible girl? Thank you, Callie. It means a great deal to know you're not pissed at me for this."

"Don't get all bloody sentimental on me, woman!" She fiddled with the remote control for the mini TV in front of her. "So what happens when we get to Louisiana? What are the plans?"

We were flying into Miami and staying overnight as we arrived late at night and then getting flights to Shreveport the next morning. From there, I'd rented a car to drive to the old farmhouse in Bon Temps. I had been against staying there, knowing that it would be full of many old memories, but Jason had been insistent since it was sitting empty; the previous occupiers moving out a month earlier.

Our Gran had left the house to me in her will since I'd always agreed that Jason could have our parents' house, but there was no way that I could sell a house that had been in our family for generations. Instead, I'd asked Jason to rent it out, using the money to pay for the property taxes and make any improvements or repairs that were needed on the house. From what I understood, Jason had been able to modernise the house a fair bit, and he'd told me that Eric's company had done a lot of the work.

I'd wondered on many occasion if Eric thought about what happened between us in that house.

I explained the plans to Callie, who seemed interested to see where I grew up. "Wow, the house where I was conceived. Super."

I groaned and gave her an admonishing look.

"No, seriously, I've always wondered about your life growing up in Louisiana. I'm guessing it's a world away from London."

"Very. Although since Jason had done a lot of renovations to the house, I'd imagine it'd be much different to how I knew it. My Gran never had much money to do anything other than the essential repairs to the house. But it was homely, and I'm going to be pissed at Jason if he's lost the character of the house."

After telling her more of my memories of growing up in Louisiana, we both started to feel tired, so after eating a gorgeous meal (which seemed unusual for aeroplane food), we both pulled on the noise-cancelling earphones watch a film or two before taking a brief nap. We must have both must have slept longer than expected as we were woken by the stewardess telling us that we should prepare for our landing in Florida.

It felt odd to be on American soil again, and it was a feeling I wasn't expecting. I felt strangely apprehensive about returning home, and downright scared shitless about seeing Eric and his family. I didn't want Callie to know quite how worried I was about seeing them, so I kept on a brave face and tried to look forward to it, for her sake.

I'd checked us into a hotel close to the airport, and by the time we arrived we were both fit to drop. The next morning after a hearty breakfast we got our flight to Shreveport and picked up the large black SUV I'd hired.

"How far to Bon Temps?" Callie asked once we were on the road.

"It'll take about an hour, although I know my brother wouldn't have thought to get any food in the house, so we'll need to stop once we're there to stock up."

"You don't want to eat out?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I think I'd like to just laze around today and spend some time recovering from the jetlag."

"You sound like me!" Callie always did like her bed, and it was something I always teased her about.

"I do. And I hate to tell you this, but Bon Temps isn't like London. There aren't restaurants and cafés on every corner. There always used to be a half-decent French restaurant and a few bars, but that's about it in terms of entertainment."

"Please tell me you're kidding!"

I smiled at her desperation. "It's a small town. But I don't know, I haven't been there in nearly eighteen years, for all I know there could be a lot more." She looked a little bit more relaxed. "I just wouldn't get your hopes up. This is small-town America. Shreveport only had a population of about two hundred thousand. This isn't London."

"Okay, okay. I see this will take some getting used to."

I smiled and turned on the radio, letting Callie flick through the stations. She let out a series of disappointed grunts as she struggled to find anything she liked. We didn't normally see eye-to-eye on music taste, but I tended to agree with her disappointment. She finally settled on a rock radio station, and I pointed out some familiar landmarks and places on our way to Bon Temps.

It was early afternoon by the time we arrived in Bon Temps, and I headed straight to where I remembered the store to be. It was much larger than when I had last seen it, which was only a good thing, and I parked up.

"Do you want to wait here?" I asked her, hoping that she would.

"Hell no. I want to see my first American store."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Cal, it's not that much different to the UK. Grocery stores are pretty much the same the world over. Stay here, it'll be quicker."

"No, I want to help you choose."

"Fine," I said a little snappier than was necessary.

I grabbed a cart and we ventured inside. I was determined to get in and out as quickly as possible, and hopefully avoid anyone that I knew.

Callie, however, wasn't complying. "This is so much different to Tesco. This place is great!" I really didn't understand her enthusiasm, particularly as she normally hated coming shopping with me.

"Callie, come on. Let's just get what we need and get out of here." She no doubt sensed the desperation in my voice and gave me a look before reluctantly doing as I asked.

We'd pretty much filled up the cart with enough food and drink to last a week or so, although as I wasn't quite sure what was at the house, I suspected that I may to run out again to pick up any other essentials.

"Mum, I'm just going to go and grab some more shampoo as I'm pretty sure I didn't bring enough with me."

"Fine, quickly."

Callie disappeared back in that direction as I picked up a few more items. I was sure that I was buying far too much, but then I was convinced Jason would happily take it off my hands.

As I browsed, I heard footsteps come up behind me but it didn't sound like Callie.

"Sookie Stackhouse," a familiar male voice said, and I froze. "I heard you were back in town."

* * *

**Dun dun duh! Who can it be?  
**

**Sorry, I still like cliffhangers...**

**;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I wasn't planning on posting again this weekend, but I couldn't stop writing!**

**

* * *

**

I turned, quickly, to see the face of Bill Compton. He was probably only a few inches taller than me, so a little on the short side for a man, and looked much older than his thirty-four years.

"Bill," I said, in a not too enthusiastic tone. "It's good to see you." I was lying, but it was only polite to say so.

"It's good to see you too, Sookie," he drawled in his Deep South accent. "And may I say you are looking quite exceptional. We should hook up while you are over here; I'm still living in the house next to yours."

Even the thought of that made me feel sick. Bill was one of the ones I was really hoping to avoid while in Louisiana, and the fact that he was living just across the graveyard from me wasn't going to help with that.

"I'm not sure, Bill," I started, taking a small step back when he invaded my personal space. "I've got a lot on with Jason's wedding coming up, and I was looking to spend some time in New Orleans to visit some old friends." It was again a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well I do hope that I can see you around, Sookie. Maybe you could save me a dance at your brother's wedding." I was going to kill Jason for inviting him.

"Maybe," I said with very little enthusiasm. I made a mental note to avoid him at all costs.

"Hey, who is this?" Callie's voice asked, announcing her arrival at my side as she chucked a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner into the cart.

Callie looked from me to Bill, who was also appraising her. "My name is William Compton, ma'am, but you may call me Bill."

"Bill?" she asked with a laugh. "Who the hell is called Bill these days? What are you, forty?" It was taking a lot of effort not to laugh.

He looked a little taken aback at her questioning. "I am thirty-four. I was in Sookie's class at school. And you are?"

He was running his eyes over Callie, and I had a sudden urge to throw battery acid in his face. My daughter looked older than she was, and probably could even pass for being in her early twenties at times, so it wouldn't be a natural assumption for Bill to think she was my daughter.

"Really not interested," was her response in a biting tone, and this time I couldn't hold back my snort.

Bill looked back at me in anger. "I do hope that we can catch up before you leave, Sookie. I would like that a great deal. Good day."

He stalked off and I shook my head. We finished our shopping, paid and walked towards the car.

"Mum," Callie asked, "please tell me that he wasn't the boy you lost your virginity to."

I coughed and spluttered on the mouthful of water I'd been taking when Callie asked, letting out a loud laugh when I was able to.

"Hell, no! Please, give me some credit. Bill Compton was always the town pariah, and was always chasing after Pam and I, or any female that would show him an ounce of interest. It never helped me that he lived across the graveyard from my Gran's house, and she was always kind to him."

"Good. I think I may have disowned you if you had. And what was with the way he said your name? It sounded like suh-kay. Ridiculous. Does everyone talk like that around here?"

"No, Bill always did have a stupid accent. And it really pissed me off then how many times he managed to say my name in that conversation," I snapped. "Fucking idiot."

Callie seemed a little shocked at my outburst, as I'd always preferred not to swear when around her, but sometimes it was just necessary.

"So," she asked as we climbed back into the car to make the short journey to the farmhouse. "Do I get to meet the boy you did lose your virginity to?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my sex life?" I asked her, hoping the question would embarrass her enough to stop asking.

"I'm just asking."

"Going to tell me about yours?" I challenged.

She blushed and turned her head away. "The guy you saw at school," she said into the window, "I've been seeing him for about four months."

"And have you slept with him?" I asked gently.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I like him and I really hope he likes me too."

"I'm sure he does, hon. He'd be crazy not to."

She turned to me. "You're my mum, you're meant to say that."

"Maybe, but you're an attractive, smart and sensible girl."

"Gonna give me a name?" she asked again, changing the subject.

"Fine. He was called JB Du Rhone. He was sweet, gentle and good-looking, although maybe a little simple. He certainly wasn't a brain-box by any means, but I liked him at the time."

"Is he still around?"

"I really don't know. By the time I left he was dating a friend of mine, Tara."

I drove down the familiar lane towards my childhood home and turned up the hidden driveway that led to the farmhouse. It instantly seemed different to how I remembered it. The driveway, which had always been full of potholes, was laid with expensive-looking gravel, and even the garden seemed in good order.

And then there was the house itself. It was bigger than before, both sides of the house seemingly extended. It was painted in the traditional white and even the roof looked new. I was amazed that Jason had done this much work on it.

"You grew up here?" Callie asked once we were both out of the car.

"Yes, although it's bigger than I remember it. You saw the house in those pictures, and it looked nothing like this."

I left the bags in the car and led Callie to the front door of the house, pulling the keys that Jason had sent to me out of my purse. I opened the door and stepped inside to see that it was, in fact, very different to how I remembered it.

But I liked what I saw.

It had retained the homely feel, and despite no one living in the house for a month, it seemed comfortable and loved. The furniture and carpets had all been replaced, and all the paintwork was perfect, and not chipped as I remembered it. I walked in the direction of what used to be the kitchen, to see that it had doubled in size and had new-looking units installed. Yet it was still in the country-style and the modern equipment didn't look out of place.

"Wow, this is gorgeous."

"Yeah, but Jason has done a lot of work on this house. And I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think he had it in him."

We looked around the rest of the house, and I wondered into my old bedroom. It actually looked like it was the same wrought iron bed frame, although the mattress was less lumpy than the one I remembered. The room was decorated in an off-white with a touch of pale blue.

"This was your room?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, my Gran's was across the hallway. That one has its own en-suite as well. You can have that one if you like."

"You want to sleep in your old room?"

"Why not, for old times' sake."

"So … this is where I was conceived?" she asked, patting the bed.

I turned to her and rolled my eyes. "Possibly," I said with a smile, determined now to embarrass her. "Or it could have been up against the wall, or in the shower," I pointed to the small en-suite adjoining my old room. "Or it could have been in the kitchen or living room. Or maybe even the porch or –"

"Okay, okay, stop it! I do not need to know all the places and positions you slept with my dad. It was bad enough that I used to hear you and Alcide at it."

It was my turn for embarrassment and I felt my face flush. "You heard us?"

"How could I not, you were rather vocal at times."

I hid my head in my hands. I had always tried to be so careful about Callie not hearing Alcide and I; often waiting until she was asleep or at school, but I obviously wasn't as successful as I had hoped.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for you to hear us."

"I'll admit that it was a little uncomfortable to hear my mother having sex, but I sometimes forget that you're only thirty-three. I certainly intend to still be having sex when I'm your age, so I guess I can't blame you. Maybe you should think about soundproofing your bedroom. And probably your bathroom as well."

"Maybe I'll look into that when we get home. Although it sounds like I might want to soundproof yours as well!"

"Mother!" she hissed.

"What? You've told me you're sleeping with him. And you are using contraceptives, right? And I don't just mean the pill."

Her face was flushed and she looked mortified that we were having this conversation. "Yes, mum, you know I'm on the pill. And I've only slept with him a few times. And we used condoms as well."

"Good."

"Can we change the subject now?"

"You brought it up," I teased.

She got up and walked out of my room and across the hall to my Gran's old room.

After my Gran had died, I never did get around to moving into her, larger room, but I had always planned to. Though strangely, it felt somehow fitting to be in this room now, and there certainly were a lot of memories, many connected to the times Eric and I had.

I remembered the first time that we spent any time together. Jason had gone out and left me alone, and despite not being a relation or in a position to care for me, Eric came over to check that I was okay. It turned out that it was on Pam's insistence as she and her parents were concerned about Jason's abilities to look after a fifteen-year-old, but they knew my concerns about being put into care so never spoke up to the authorities.

I'd been surprised to see Eric turn up at my doorstep with a pizza, but since I had a crush on him at the time, I wasn't about to kick him out. We started chatted, and I think it surprised us both at how well we were able to talk to each other.

But there was more to it than just a friendship.

Eric later told me that he felt it as well, but I felt a pull towards him. It was almost more than an attraction. I don't know who touched who first, but before I knew it he was leaning towards me, hunger in his eyes, and I realised that I wanted him as much. I leaned in to close the distance between us, our lips meeting softly at first and then instantly again with increased vigour.

Before long Eric had me willingly pinned to the sofa, his hands wandering under my t-shirt as mine pulled at his. Our kisses became frantic and soon our clothes started landing in a pile on the floor.

"Do you want this, Sookie?" he had asked me as he pulled back a little.

"Yes," I told him as firmly as I could.

He didn't need much convincing. "Let's take this to your bedroom."

Eric let me lead him to my room, and it didn't take long for things to get steamy. Since neither of us had any condoms to hand, Eric accepted that I was on the pill so we didn't use any other protection.

He was always a very giving lover. He made sure that I was more than ready for him, spending time on me, kissing me and touching me in erogenous zones I didn't know even existed. And his fingers; he was so talented with his fingers. I had been burning with desire for him when he finally entered me, and although it hurt from his sheer size, he made sure that I was comfortable and took it slowly.

At least at first.

That time together turned out to be the first of many, and we often found the time to spend together whenever Jason was out, which was actually quite often.

"Mum," Callie said from the doorway, drawing me out of my trip down memory lane. "You okay? You look like you were miles away. Or should I say, years away?"

"That's more like it," I admitted to her, getting up off my childhood bed and wrapping an arm around her waist. She was a few inches taller than me since she took after her father in that respect, so I wasn't able to wrap an arm around her shoulders like I always used to. I led her back to the front of the house and we brought all the bags in.

"This is going to be tough for you, isn't it?" she asked perceptively.

She sat down opposite me at the kitchen table after she had made herself a very English cup of tea, using teabags she'd brought from home.

"There are a lot of memories in this house. I guess I always supressed a lot of those memories when I left. It was painful to think about what I was leaving behind."

"What about my dad?" she asked. "What was your relationship like with him?"

I sighed into my coffee and stared down at the familiar wooden kitchen table that had once belonged to my Gran. "Our relationship – if it could even be called that – was predominantly physical, but that did not mean that I didn't have feelings for him." I looked up from my cup into her eyes. "Only I never told him anything. I was scared that if I did tell him he would end it. I'm not saying we didn't chat and spend time together, but…"

"It was mostly sex." Callie finished with a smirk.

"I guess so. I really don't know how he saw things between us. It just wasn't something we ever discussed. I knew that I had to keep quiet about us, and we both knew that it was probably illegal what we were doing. And his family in particular would not have approved."

"Due to your age difference?"

"Yes, and the fact that I was Pam's best friend. I wasn't aware if he was seeing anyone else, and we just kept it a secret. When I discovered that I was pregnant … I just panicked. It was me that distanced myself from him as I was scared that he would realise something was up. So I just made sure Jason was around more often, and I even invited my other friend, Tara, to come and stay for a few nights. I left home about a week after finding out I was pregnant."

"So you don't know if he even realised anything was up."

"No. Pam tried to contact me numerous times after I had left, but I never heard from Eric."

"He never looked for you?" she looked a little upset at this revelation.

"Not that I know of, but he would have gone back to California shortly after I left, and no one knew of our relationship, so he would have had to of been discrete if he did look for me. But he would also have been aware of what Pam was doing, and I think she was quite concerned about me."

Cal leant across the table and grabbed my hand. "It'll be okay, mum."

It amazed me at times how mature she could be. "I hope so."

We spent the rest of the day doing very little. I found some DVDs that had been left in the house, and we watched _Die Hard_, quoting the famous lines as we ate the pasta bake I'd made for us both. We tried to stay awake as late as possible to help with the jetlag, but by nine-thirty, we were both flagging. I took a quick shower and crawled into my childhood bed to sleep.

I slept until nine the following morning, which was very unlike me. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt to find Callie already up and sat at the kitchen table, a pot of coffee on the go.

"Morning, sleepy! I was tempted to bang on your door to wake you up as you seem to enjoy doing that to me, but I'll let you have this one."

"How very kind of you," I said sarcastically while pouring myself a large mug of coffee. "Breakfast? We have eggs, sausages and bacon, or I could make you some French toast."

"Ah, yes, I forgot your love of fried stuff."

"You're in Louisiana now, Cal, you're going to have to eat like a local. Maybe tomorrow I'll make you a breakfast bread pudding."

"Do I even want to know what's in that? Is it like bread and butter pudding?"

"Not in the slightest. It's savoury Creole dish with sausages, bell peppers, onions, bread, cream, eggs, cheese, cayenne..."

"Sounds like a heart-attack on a plate, and probably a little heavy for breakfast if you don't mind. Can I just have a bacon buttie?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a scowl. "Sometimes I forget how British you are."

"Hey, don't blame me; you're the one that moved to London. I can hardly help my Britishness."

"Maybe I'll have to try and knock it out of you while we're here," I told her while searching the kitchen for a skillet to use. I was quite surprised to find an old one that had belonged to my Gran.

I set about frying some bacon when I heard a knock on the back door of the house before Jason walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sooks!" he yelled, grabbing me and pulling me into his arms. "How are you?"

"Good thanks, Jase."

"What do you think of the place?" he waved an arm around to indicate he was talking about the house.

"It's fantastic. You must have spent a lot of money on it."

"I just did as you asked. I managed to get good rent for this place and I put the money back into restoring it. And anyway, Northman did most of the design and let me have the work done cheaper than normal. In all honesty, I didn't have too much to do with the work done. But I'm glad you like it."

I was a little taken aback by Jason's confession that Eric had let the work on the house be done cheaply and had designed it himself.

I tried to compose myself and act as normal as I could so Callie wouldn't notice anything. "How's Crystal?"

"She's doing great. I've just dropped her at her mom's." He walked over to inspect what was on the cooker. "Ooh is that bacon? Is there enough for me?"

I supposed that I shouldn't be surprised at his request, as he'd always been like it when Gran had been alive. "Sure, I'll put some more on." I pulled the bacon back out of fridge and put more in the pan.

Jason walked over to Callie who was still sat at the table and ruffled her hair. "So how are you, short-stuff?" That had always been Jason's name for his niece since he first met her.

"Hey, enough of the short-stuff!" She got out of her chair and stood next to Jason, showing that she probably only an inch shorter than him. I watched Jason warily as he took in her height.

"How the hell did you get so tall?" he asked, not really looking at me. "Anyway," he said, quickly changing the subject to my relief, "Crystal has asked that you both come over to our house tomorrow. She really wants to meet you before the wedding, and she's going to be busy for the rest of the week."

"Sure, no problem." I told him while serving up bacon sandwiches for Callie and Jason.

"Oh, and I thought you should know I just caught Compton sniffing around outside."

"What!" I almost yelled at him.

"I told him to beat it. You and Callie don't want him nosing around you. I wouldn't trust that man as far as I could throw him. And that's not very far."

"Well, you invited him to your wedding!"

"That was Crystal, not me. For some reason she pities him. She works with him, as he's a history teacher at the local school, and from what I understand all the kids hate him. Don't worry, I told him to leave you and your daughter alone and he skulked off back into the woods."

"You told him Callie was my daughter?" Jason always did have a habit of engaging his mouth without thought. The fact that Compton knew about Callie being my daughter meant that it could be half way around the town by the evening.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I caught Callie's eye, but told Jason it wasn't.

"Anyway," he said once he'd polished off four bacon sandwiches and a whole carton of orange juice. "I should get going. I've got some errands to run before I pick Crystal up. You'd never have thought a wedding would take so much work. I just thought we'd meet at the church and go to Merlotte's for a party with beer, burgers and chicken baskets. But no, we have to have a marquee and seating with a table plan and three-course meal. This wedding is going to be the death of me. But at least the marquee will be in place for my funeral!"

I could see that Callie was amused by Jason's comments, but he seemed exactly the same as how I remembered him when we were kids. He'd come over to England a few times in the fifteen years or so that I'd been there, but he always seemed out of his comfort zone and then acted differently.

"Before you go, Jase," I yelled at him as went to leave, "do you have Pam's number? I was thinking I may give her a call while I'm here." I saw that Callie was giving me a look, but I ignored her and focused on my brother.

"Um, yeah," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I haven't seen her for a year or so, so it could be out of date." He wrote down the number on a scrap of paper. "You know, she always asked about you after you left. I'd of thought you two would have kept in contact since you were always friends."

"You know how it is," I said nonchalantly.

"I guess. Anyway, gotta go. See you around, Sook, Callie."

We went to sit in the kitchen once more after he had driven off in his expensive truck. "Why were you so concerned about Bill Compton knowing that I'm your daughter?" Callie asked, almost sounding a little hurt.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I promise you. But it's because he has a big mouth, and I'm just worried that it will get back to Pam or your dad that I have a daughter that could be old enough to be Eric's before I have chance to tell them. Bill has always been one to stir trouble."

"That's why you asked for Pam's number," she guessed correctly.

"Yeah. I figured I'd better do this sooner rather than later. Fucking Compton," I added after a pause.

"I can't say that I liked him. He seemed creepy."

"He always was, even as a child. Have you ever had that chemical hatred for someone? Well that's how I've always felt about him, but he never did get the hint, even when I told him blatantly that I wasn't interested."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean about the chemical hatred thing."

"You have no chance," I said with a chuckle. "I think Eric hated him almost more than I did." I laughed at a memory I had. "I remember one summer, probably when I was about thirteen and Eric was around seventeen, Bill just wouldn't leave Pam and I alone, despite how many times we told him to go away, or we walked away from him. In the end, your dad kicked the crap out of him. It was an unfair fight since Bill was four years younger and a damn site smaller, but it was incredibly funny and did the trick for a few months. Even after that, all we had to do was threaten Bill with a visit from Eric and he would back off. Somehow, I doubt that would work now."

"Hey, at least my dad defended you." I could see that she was romanticising it somewhat.

"I think it was probably more down to Pam, than me."

"Come on, mum, the fact that he slept with you for months on end shows that he obviously had some kind of feelings for you."

"Maybe," I conceded.

"So, are you going to phone Pam?"

"I suppose I better had. Wish me luck!"

She watched me as I dialled the number. In some ways, I was almost hoping that Pam wouldn't answer, but she did.

"Hey, Pam? It's Sookie … Sookie Stackhouse."

"_You really didn't need to add your surname, I only know of one Sookie."_ She seemed as snarky as ever, but I couldn't really blame her. _"So what do I owe the pleasure of your call? You're probably eighteen years too late for you to be returning my calls from before."_ It was more than evident that she was pissed at me for leaving the way I did.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I hope that I might be able to explain to you." Assuming I had told Eric, anyway.

"_Whatever. Did you want something in particular? I assume you're back because your brother is marrying the girl he was stupid enough to get pregnant."_

I almost blanched at her words. If only she did know. "Yeah, I am. Have you been invited to the wedding? It would be nice to meet up."

"_I've been invited, but I wasn't sure if I was going or not."_

There was a bit of an awkward silence before I spoke again. "Look … um, Pam, I was wondering whether you were able to give me Eric's phone number."

"_Why?"_

"I have something I need to discuss with him." I paused, seeing if Pam would respond. When she didn't I continued with a small lie. "It's about the house," I said slightly panicked, "I understand from Jason that he did a lot of the design work."

"_Fine, although he's here at the moment so you can just talk now instead."_

I hadn't sprepared myself for actually talking to Eric, and I felt a cold sweat come over me as my stomach knotted. Callie gave me an encouraging, if not confused look.

I heard Pam on the other end of the line calling to her brother and telling him that I wanted to talk to him, and for what reason.

"_Sookie Stackhouse,"_ he purred, Pam obviously giving him the phone without saying goodbye. _"It's been a while."_

"Eric … hi, how are you?" Callie gave me a shocked look and I tried to calm my rapid breathing and heart rate.

"_Good. I didn't expect to hear from you."_

"Yeah, I know," I felt like a teenager again talking to him. "Look … um … I have something I need to talk to you about, but it's probably better if we talk face-to-face." I was trying to sound as confident as possible, but I had a feeling I wasn't doing such a good job.

"_Sookie,"_ he said in a deep voice, _"I hope you're not suggesting that we kick off again where we left off? I'm a married man."_

I could feel myself flush at his insinuation. "Of course not," I said in a voice that was probably too high in pitch. "It's regarding the house." It was a blatant lie, but I hoped it would make him come over.

"_I'm a busy man, but you're lucky that I have this afternoon free. You're at the farmhouse, I presume? I can be there by one."_

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"_Indeed."_

He hung up the phone without a goodbye, and I sat still, my eyes focused on the floor.

"Mum? Are you okay? You were talking to my dad?"

"Yeah," I said after I regained some composure. "He's coming over. He'll be here at one this afternoon." I looked up at the clock to see that it was half-ten.

Two and a half hours.

"Well you need to shower and change."

"I showered last night," I protested. "And why?"

"Why? Because you have to look hot, and right now, you don't." I frowned at her. I didn't see what was wrong with my jeans and tee.

"Callie, I'm not going to go all out and wear fancy clothes for him to come over. We have to talk, and he has to meet you. That's hardly a time for pomp and circumstance. "

"I'm not saying that you have to be dressed up, you just need to look good. Let him know what he's missing out on. And I know Amelia would agree with me."

"Don't bring that witch into this!" Amelia always tried to get me to wear fancier clothes than were necessary, and had tried on many an occasion since I split from Alcide to get me to go out and 'pull some random' as she so eloquently put it.

"Come on, mum. You know that you'll feel better if you look good. Please?"

She gave me the pleading look that I caved into far too often, and I relented. "Fine."

"Okay, now shower for you and I'll get some clothes for you wear. I think I have just the right top." I sighed and begrudgingly got up to head to the shower.

It amused me that we had somehow managed to reverse roles, with her mothering me, but in all honesty, I felt like a child. I was nervous to the point of feeling sick, and so scared about how things were going to go. I really didn't care what Eric thought of me, but I was concerned about his reaction towards Callie. I didn't want him to upset her, and I certainly didn't want him throwing his weight around and making ridiculous demands.

After taking a long shower, and washing and conditioning my hair, I stepped out in my dressing gown to see that Callie had pulled out my new, tight dark-blue jeans that clung to me and, according to Amelia, made my ass look edible. She'd paired it with an Issa silk red wrap-around jersey top of hers that she'd picked up in London. I'd seen her wear it once, and it was certainly flattering in all the right places.

"Sit," she demanded, pointing to the dressing table and stool where she'd laid out her hair and beauty bags.

This was something we hadn't done in a long time, as she'd always been fond of styling my hair when she was around twelve or thirteen. My hair had gotten pretty long since then, and was well past my elbows.

"Nothing too extreme, okay? I don't want him to think that I've been waiting for him to turn up."

"You have," she pointed out. "But don't worry, I'll keep it casual but sexy."

She blow-dried my hair, before sectioning it and using her hair straighteners to create long, loose curls. I had to admit, she did a damned good job, but it was something that I could never normally be bothered to do myself, opting to normally just blow-dry my hair and leave it down or putting it back in a hair band.

She then got to work on my make-up, applying some concealer, a light foundation – which I never normally used – and light eye make-up. Again, she had done a good job, and it was more of a daytime-professional-in-the-office look than a going-out-at-night look.

The whole routine had taken about an hour and a half, and my nerves were only increasing as the minutes ticked by. I pulled myself into the jeans, and put the top on before finding my daughter – who was also showering and changing – for her approval.

"What do you think?" I asked her as she started on her own hair.

"You look hot. If he doesn't want to leave his wife for you, I'd be very surprised."

A feeling of dread coursed through me at her words. Was she expecting Eric and I to get together?

"Cal, I'm not doing this to get together with your dad, you know that don't you?" She nodded and I continued. "He's a married man, and I'm really not in the business of breaking up marriages, but even apart from that, I don't know if we have anything in common anymore, and he's highly likely to hate me for hiding you for seventeen years."

"I understand mum, and I didn't mean it like that. Do you really think he will hate you?" she looked a little concerned.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh. "I don't know what his reaction will be at all, but I have a feeling he's not going to be impressed." That was putting it mildly. "Anyway, you get ready. I might do some work to take my mind off it."

"What's the plan when he gets here?"

"I think it's best if I talk to him alone for a bit before I introduce him to you. After that we're just going to have to play it by ear."

"Okay, mum. It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I have a feeling I should be saying that to you."

"Maybe, but I don't know him like you do. It'll work out."

I wished that I had her confidence, and I really hoped that she was right.

I left her alone, powered up my laptop and pulled out my notes, hoping that I would be able to focus on my food rather than Eric's pending arrival. But the minutes appeared to be passing at a snail's pace, and I ended up playing solitaire instead of working. At least concentrating on that took my mind off what was about to happen.

At twelve fifty-five, I heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway, and I took a deep breath to compose myself. I wished that I could have resorted to alcohol to calm my nerves, but I needed a clear head to do this. I was tempted to peak out of the window to watch his arrival, but I didn't, and instead waited for his knock.

* * *

**Okay, so Eric POV in the next chapter. What will his response be to Sookie and his daughter?**

**Next chapter up towards the end of the week.**

**I'd love to know your thoughts and comments.  
**

**;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, had a bit of a busy week so not had so much time to write in the evenings. And as you can see, this is a bit of a long one.**

**I hope you enjoy Eric's POV and the revelation.**

**

* * *

**

**Eric**

Well that was unexpected.

I looked up to see Pam walking towards me, and I was glad that she hadn't been around when I made reference to mine and Sookie's past. That would have taken some explaining. We were at our parents' house in Bon Temps, as had been the Sunday tradition for some time, so Sookie was only a ten-minute drive away, hence my agreeing to go and see her.

I gave her the phone back as she reached me. "What did she want? You weren't on the phone for very long."

"I don't really know what she wants. She wants to meet in person and says she has something to discuss about the farmhouse."

"Well, I hope that if she wants further work done, you're not going to let her have it done cheap like you did for her brother. You were far too kind to Stackhouse."

"He's an employee, and I treat all of them the same. And he's loyal and hardworking. He may not be very bright, but he does a good job."

"Still," she said with a scowl, "I wouldn't have given him a discount at all, or done any of the work on that house considering his sister." Pam turned on her heel and walked back into the house while I remained in the garden

Yes, his sister.

I hadn't thought about Sookie Stackhouse in a long time, but I supposed that I shouldn't be surprised she was back considering her brother was getting married. It just hadn't occurred to me that she would, considering she'd not once set foot in Bon Temps since she left all those years ago.

I had not told a soul about my 'relationship' with Sookie, quite simply, to save my own ass. I knew when we were together that it would be severely frowned upon, as not only was she my sister's friend, but she was fifteen and I was twenty. I was never sure whether Sookie knew at the time that me being with her in that way was illegal, or whether she knew that if she ever spoke up, I would be in for some jail time.

It was why in many ways I was glad that she left when she did, as it solved many problems. But it didn't stop the immense guilt I felt at the same time. I couldn't deny that I had been attracted to her, but I should never have gone there. Not considering her age.

I knew that Pam was concerned about her when she took off, and was aware that she was trying to contact Sookie, but never had a response from her. It made me wonder quite why she left as she did, and whether it was something, I had done to upset her. But it was probably good she did leave when she did, at least no one found out.

At the time, my parents were also concerned for her, but in the end seemed happy enough that she was with her Aunt who was her eldest living relative, so probably the right person to be looking after a sixteen-year-old.

I wandered back into the house to find Pam sat with my mom.

"Pamela said she had a phone call from Sookie," mom commented once I had joined them in the living room.

"Yeah, wants to talk to me about the house, apparently. I'm not busy this afternoon, so I thought I'd drop over."

"So," Pam snarked, "she just crawls out of the woodwork after nearly eighteen years and you go running over to see her?"

"I don't see why not. She obviously had her reasons for leaving."

"Maybe you can find out, I was always concerned about that girl once her Gran died," my mother commented. "That brother of hers was not responsible enough to be looking after a girl of her age. Who knows what could have happened to her."

Yeah, and I was what happened. I tried to quell my guilt so that my family wouldn't realise. Maybe this would be the time to apologise to her, I certainly owed her one.

"Sure, I'll talk to her."

"Pussy," Pam hissed under her breathe so our mom couldn't here.

"She used to be your best friend," I hissed back at her; not in the mood for any of Pam's crap.

"Some friend. She disappears to New Orleans for no reason, never returns any of my calls or letters, and then fucks off to England. Damn right, I'm pissed at her, and I don't get why you're giving a shit anyway. She wasn't anything to you."

"I'm just looking out for her, okay? Maybe you could do the same?"

"Unlikely."

"Did Jason and Crystal invite you to their wedding?" my mom asked, ignoring our previous private conversation.

"Yes, although I probably won't go."

"Why not, Pam?" my mom asked.

"I don't really like Jason Stackhouse, or his fiancée for that matter. And I certainly don't like the people they are friends with. I understand that Compton is going." I suppressed a growl at the mention of his name; he really was a fucking idiot.

I could see that Pam was going to be difficult.

"Eric, will Claudine be back by the weekend?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, her sister-in-law is good, and the baby is doing well considering his size."

Pam snorted and smirked at me. I gave her a look that said 'shut up', but my mom was too intrigued by our exchange.

"Is there a problem, Pam?"

"I don't have a problem; it's Claude that has the problem. Or more to the point, Sally."

"Pam," I warned. I had heard her theory regarding my Claudine's twin brother many times, and I was tired of it.

"Is there something I'm missing?" mom asked.

We didn't see much of Claudine's family since her parents and brother had moved to live in Seattle ten years earlier. However, her brother's wife, Sally, had gone into labour eight weeks before she was due, so Claudine had flown up to see if she could help her brother who was not at all prepared for his son to arrive so soon.

"No," I answered at the same time that Pam said 'yes'.

"Will you stop it?" I growled at her.

"Oh come on!" she almost yelled, causing my mom to look at us both in disproving way that made me feel like I was eight rather than thirty-eight. "Claude is obviously gay," Pam said, informing our mom of her theory, "he just hasn't realised it yet."

"Pam, he is married and his wife has just had their first child."

"So? Denial isn't just a long river in Africa."

"Don't be so fucking childish," I hissed at her, getting up and walking out of the room.

I did love my sister, but I sometimes felt that she pushed all my buttons solely to annoy me. And this morning she had certainly hit upon topics that tended to piss me off. I went upstairs to take a quick shower since I'd been working in the garden when Pam gave me the phone, and changed into some clean clothes.

I was strangely nervous about seeing Sookie again after all these years, and I hoped that she didn't bear me too much ill feeling considering the way I acted towards her when we were younger.

I sank onto the soft bed and sent Claudine a quick email. I knew there was very little point in calling her since she'd be with her brother at the hospital. She'd been there a week already, but was due to fly home on the Thursday evening before Good Friday, and then there was the wedding on the Saturday, which we were both attending.

Claudine was very close to her twin, and had been upset by his and their parents' decision to move to Washington State, but her father had gotten a good job up there, and since Sally worked for him, her and Claude went as well. Claudine was thrilled at the arrival of her nephew, and had set aside time for us both to go and visit Claude and his new family when the baby was due to be born, but, unfortunately, now was not a good time for me to travel due to work commitments, so she had gone on her own.

After doing a little work on my laptop and grabbing a quick sandwich, I left the house to drive over to Sookie's old farmhouse. I had deliberately avoided Pam before I left, not wanting her to worsen my mood. I pulled up at the house, seeing a large black SUV that obviously belonged to Sookie, and parked my corvette next to it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and went to knock on the door.

When she answered, I would hardly have recognised the woman that stood in front of me if I hadn't known that it was Sookie. She was stunningly beautiful; long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a luscious slim but curvy figure in clothes that flattered her perfectly.

I had to get a hold of myself, as lusting after Sookie when I was a happily married man was not the right way to go about things. Particularly considering our past.

"Eric, thank you for coming," she said in an accent that had been dampened by years of living in England.

"No problem, it's good to see you. And you look great!" she moved aside to lead me into the house.

"As do you," she informed, her eyes meeting mine briefly before she dropped them. She almost looked a little nervous.

"Can I get you a drink of something? Tea, coffee, beer or a soft drink?"

"Just a water would be good, thanks."

She indicated for me to take a seat at the well-worn kitchen table. It was a table I recognised from before, and one that Jason had been very reluctant to get rid of during the renovations to the house. Personally, I had some other memories of it, and sitting here with Sookie was bringing them all back.

I took the bottle of water from her and waited as she poured herself a glass of tea. She sat down nervously on the chair opposite me and took a large gulp of her drink.

"So what do you think?" I asked to break the ice.

"Of what?" She looked genuinely confused.

"The house; the work that's been done."

"Oh," she said, almost letting out a sigh of relief, "it's great. Really great, I love it. It's really kept in the style of the house, but made those improvements it desperately needed."

I was confused; if she loved it so much, why did she want to speak to me. She was staring at the table and fiddling with a lock of hair

"Okay, so what did you need to discuss?"

She looked up at met my eyes. She looked scared, and I couldn't understand why.

"I didn't need to talk to you about the house," she confessed and I was only more confused. "I needed to talk to you about…," she paused and took a deep breath. "I needed to talk to you about why I left."

Oh, shit.

What was she going to say? Should I be consulting a lawyer on this? Could she sue me for what happened between us all those years ago? She was only fifteen, and I was twenty. It was statutory rape.

Fuck.

My mind was in overdrive, and I was sure that I had tensed up and no doubt paled.

"Okay," I eventually managed to say once I found the ability to speak.

I watched her closely, and it seemed that she was almost finding this as difficult as I was. "Fuck, I don't know how to do this," she said almost to herself before meeting my eyes. "I should probably just say it … Eric, the reason that I left was that I found out that I was pregnant."

Pregnant? Was it mine?

"You were pregnant? By me?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, you're the only one I was with. I realised that I had missed a period or two, and I did a pregnancy test. I freaked out, I completely panicked and I ran." She was looking away again and fiddling with her fingers.

"What happened? Did you …" I didn't want to say it, but I had to. "Did you have an abortion?"

"No!" she said defensively. "No, I didn't."

So she had the baby. I was a father.

"You're telling me that you were pregnant, ran away to New Orleans and had my child."

"Yes," she said quietly. "We moved to London the following summer when I was eighteen."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I asked loudly, my voice full of the anger I could feel growing inside me.

"I was scared, Eric. I was just sixteen years old and scared. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I knew I wanted to keep the baby, and I was petrified that someone would take her away from me."

"Her?" I had a daughter.

"Yes, I had a baby girl."

"I am so fucking angry at you for not telling me this!" I growled at her, getting up from the table to stop myself from any violence towards her and started pacing the kitchen. "Why the fuck did you not tell me?"

"I told you, I was scared. And I also knew how it would look for you." I glared at her, but she met my stare, her own anger showing in her eyes. "I knew what the implications were of you being with me when I was only fifteen. You were about to go back to college, and what would have happened if I had spoken up? You'd have been arrested, Eric, and I didn't want that to happen."

I had to admit that she had a point on that, and it had been one of my own fears at the time.

"Fine," I hissed at her, walking to the other side of the kitchen. "But are you telling me that you didn't find the time in the last seventeen years to fucking tell me? That you've fucking lied all this time?"

I watched her as she briefly shut her eyes, then stood up and walked towards me. "I was scared, Eric."

"So you keep saying," I snapped.

"I was scared that if I told you, you would try and take her from me."

"Damn fucking right I would!" I yelled at her.

I was not going to let her do this. She had kept my daughter from me for years. She was not going to be doing it for any longer.

She scowled at me and walked closer to me. "You're proving exactly why I didn't tell you," she snapped. "It was the fear of you acting like a complete asshole that made me not want to tell you."

"So what," I growled, "if your brother hadn't have been getting married, I wouldn't even have known now?"

"Probably not," she admitted quietly, looking away and slightly shamed, as she quite rightly should be.

"I don't fucking believe you!" I hissed at her. "You obviously cannot be trusted and you are not keeping her for a minute longer. She is coming to live with me."

"She is not some toy to be bandied around," she yelled back at me "This isn't just up to you!"

"Yes it is. And you've proven what an unfit mother you are."

I could see the rage, hurt and pain in her eyes as I said that, and I although I regretted it, I was far too angry to take back my words.

"You know nothing, Eric," she growled. "If you think that I will let you come in now and throw your weight around you are sadly fucking mistaken."

"She is coming to live with me. End of story."

"She has a life in England! You can't just uproot her like that."

I took a step closer to Sookie, using the height difference to dominate her and impose my point. "Yes I can. She is not an adult; she is a seventeen year old child."

"I'm older than my mum was when you knocked her up!" an English accent said to my right and I turned to see her, staring straight into her eyes and recognising them as my own.

My daughter.

It was the first time I had met my daughter and she was shouting at me. My anger instantly faded as I looked at her.

I took a step back from Sookie and looked at the girl to my right. She was a few inches taller than Sookie, slim and shapely, but I could see the resemblance between them as clear as day. Her hair was long and blonde in the same shade that Sookie and I shared; she had my pale blue eyes and Sookie's delicate features. She was an attractive girl and very reminiscent of the Sookie I knew so many years ago, but I could also see Pam in her as well.

"I'm not leaving London," she continued. "I have a life there; I have friends and school and a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I queried without thinking.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? You of all people do not get to reprimand me on that." Her eyebrows were raised in a gesture I recognised at my own. I hadn't realised that kind of thing was genetic.

"Callie," Sookie scolded gently at what I assumed to be her bad language.

For some reason I hadn't considered the fact that my daughter would be in the house while Sookie and I had our yelling match, and it pained me greatly that her first impression of me was seeing me shout at her mom.

"Eric, this is your daughter, Callie." Sookie's voice was softer as she looked from me to her daughter. Our daughter. "Cal, your dad, Eric Northman."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, sounding about fifty years older than I needed to. But what the hell does one say? I couldn't think of a right way about meeting my seventeen-year-old daughter for the first time.

"And you," she said, looking me in the eye and then turning back to Sookie.

They almost seemed to have some silent conversation between them through a series of looks, and I realised how close they must be.

"I guess you two have some more talking to do," Callie said, looking at both of us before settling her eyes on her mom. "And if you could do it without killing each other, that would be good." She again appraised us both and walked into the corridor, no doubt to her room.

"She's a smart kid," I told Sookie once we heard the door click shut, my anger no longer in place.

Sookie sighed. "She is. Sometimes I wonder where she gets it from." Sookie had a slight smile on her face.

"Can I take you up on that beer? I feel like I need something a little stronger."

"Sure, I could do with one myself."

Sookie went and grabbed two beers out of the fridge, handing me one and sitting back at the table where we had been at first. I couldn't quite believe how much had changed in just ten minutes.

"For what it's worth, Eric, I'm sorry," Sookie said once I had joined her at the table. "I know I haven't handled this the right way, and I'm sorry for keeping her from you for such a long time."

"In some ways I understand why you didn't tell me," I said, almost surprising myself at my confession. Sookie looked equally shocked. "I should never have allowed us to have a sexual relationship. It was wrong, and I knew it was at the time."

"I knew what I was doing," she countered. "I was well aware of the law, but I liked you and I wanted it."

"But I feel like I used you," I told her, "no one knew about us, I … I was selfish. I wanted you to myself but I wouldn't commit or admit to anyone else what was going on."

"What do you mean, commit? Were you seeing others?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "During the summer I had a girlfriend at college." I could see the hurt in her eyes as I made that confession. "She lived in Nevada so it was too far to visit, and it wasn't that serious. We split up a month after I returned to Cali."

I could see that Sookie was not at all impressed with this information, her jaw clenched and a hard look in her eyes. I had felt guilty at the time about cheating on Frannie, but I just wanted Sookie.

"You had a girlfriend," she stated. "You were cheating on her with me. Did you even like me?" she challenged.

"Yes, I did, but I knew that it could never be anything more even if I wanted it to be. You were so young … I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have led you on like that. I'm sorry."

Sookie let out a breath she'd been holding. "I supposed I knew you didn't like me like that," she said sadly, "but I never felt used. Not before, anyway," she added. I felt like a complete shit.

"How do we do this?" I asked after a few moments, realising that Sookie obviously wasn't going to speak again. I could see that she was processing a lot of information.

"I don't know. I'm not sure there is a right way of doing this. What do you want to happen?"

I thought for a moment. "I do understand that Callie can't just up sticks and leave England. Earlier … I was angry. And I shouldn't have said what I did." I was sure she knew what I was referring to. "But I'd like to see her; I'd like to get to know her."

"We're in the States for two weeks, and we don't have any fixed plans as such. Obviously, Callie has to be involved in this decision as well, but if she wants to spend time with you to get to know you, then I'm not going to stand in your way."

I appreciated her telling me that, even if I had already assumed it. "You don't have any fixed plans?"

"Other than the wedding at the weekend, we're meeting Crystal for the first time tomorrow, but apart from that, nothing is set in stone. I'd like to take her to New Orleans and Callie really wants to go to New York before we leave, so we may head up there."

"What's in New Orleans?" I asked her.

"I want to visit my Aunt's grave, maybe see my cousin Hadley if she's around."

"When did your aunt die?" I hadn't known that.

"Two weeks after my eighteenth birthday."

That meant she had been alone, that she had no family. I knew from Jason that Hadley had always been trouble, and it was known that she had been in and out of rehab over the years.

"What did you do? How have you managed to survive? Did you even complete school?" Although it was in the past, I was concerned about how Sookie had managed to cope on her own as an eighteen with a one-year-old daughter.

"I did. As to how I survived?" She let out a small laugh. "Sometimes I wonder that myself. It was a tough time. Hadley had disappeared and my aunt was dying. The school I signed up to were great, and helped me as much as possible. I think in all honesty I got very lucky. After my aunt died I knew I wanted to go further away."

"Why? Did you leave to escape me?"

"To some extent, yes." I clenched my jaw and I noticed Sookie looked down at the table. "But it was also that I wanted a fresh start. I found a scholarship to go to one of the London Universities, and applied, not thinking I would ever get it. But somehow, I did. It was fully funded with an accommodation grant included. And at eighteen, I had access to the money from my parents' life insurance, so I moved to London.

"I was very guarded at first, not wanting to trust anyone, but I made a good friend called Amelia and moved in with her in my second year. She was more than willing to look after Callie, and I was able to get a part-time job for some extra cash. When we graduated Amelia even got me a job working for her father."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a food writer. I write for newspapers and I have my own website. I've also published a few cookery books."

I was shocked. I had no idea she was so successful, and I probably could have found out myself if I'd ever thought about googling her. I wondered whether Pam had ever thought to do that.

"So you're okay … financially."

"I don't want your money," she snapped. "I've done fine for that last eighteen years, and I don't need it now."

"I was just concerned."

"You don't need to be. I invested my parents' life insurance money and made a damned good return on it. I was able to buy a house outright, even with London prices, and when my career kicked off I bought a bigger place."

"Is it just the two of you?" I asked her, unable to contain my curiosity. I could see that she wasn't wearing any rings on her left hand, but I wanted to know whether any other man was raising my daughter.

"It is now," she said, and I waited for her to expand. "I had a boyfriend for nearly eleven years, but we split a year or so ago. It wasn't acrimonious, in fact we both realised that maybe we weren't suited for each other romantically. We're friends now, and I've even met his new girlfriend. We both realised we were better off as friends than lovers."

"And Callie?"

"She liked him. Alcide and I were friends for a year before we started a relationship as I was very wary about trusting anyone." She met my eyes briefly before looking down at her beer bottle as she picked at the label. "Callie never called him 'dad' and he never tried to replace that part. But he was good to her and probably played the perfect role without even realising it."

I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I'd drained my beer and Sookie got us both new ones. I didn't know how to think about all this, yet along what to do. But what I did know was that I wanted to get to know my daughter.

"How's Claudine?" Sookie asked quietly, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled. "She's good. Her parents and brother live up in Seattle, and she's there at the moment as Claude's wife has gone into labour early."

"Wife? He's married to a woman?" she had a look of surprise on her face.

"You sound like Pam," I told her, scowling slightly. "Pam has a theory that Claude is gay."

"I have to admit that I always thought he was, and that was when he was a teenager. But I've been wrong before." I appreciated it that she didn't quite have the same attitude as Pam did. "I take it that you're going to tell Claudine about all this, and your family, I'm guessing."

Shit.

Why had I not even thought of that? Claudine was my wife of nearly five years, and I hadn't thought about her reaction to all this. She was going to be devastated. Not just by the fact that I slept with Sookie all those years ago, but that I had a daughter.

"Eric, are you okay?"

I schooled my expression and looked up at Sookie. "Claudine isn't going to take this well."

"Because I'm her cousin?"

"Partly." I took a deep breath of air and drained half the beer. I was going to need quite a few more of those to get through this, but since I had to drive, it wasn't the best idea. "We've been trying to get pregnant for a few years now, and to date we've not had any luck. We've been told that IVF may be our only option."

"I'm sorry, Eric," she told me genuinely. "I can see that this is going to be hard for her."

That was an understatement. Claudine took it very personally when the doctor told her the problem was with her fallopian tubes, feeling like a failure and becoming quite depressed about it. Her brother's wife having a child did not help matters for her, and for her now to discover that I had a seventeen-year-old daughter would not go down well.

And then there was the fact that I had to admit to all of them, my family included, that I had slept with a fifteen-year-old. And Pam's best friend as well. I was more than aware that Pam was going to be furious with me, and quite rightly so. And my parents … they would no doubt be ashamed.

Fuck, this was not a good situation.

I was brought out of my musings by a knock on the doorframe that led into the kitchen. Callie was watching us both.

"Not a bloodbath then?"

"Not yet," Sookie said with humour.

Callie walked into the kitchen, went to the large fridge, pulled out a beer for herself, and joined us at the table. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her antics.

"What? Mum allows it. I'm nearly eighteen, and in the UK I can legally drink at eighteen."

"When's your birthday?" I asked her.

"Eighth of March." That meant she was only just seventeen rather than nearly eighteen.

Sookie simply shook her head at her daughter and addressed me. "I let her have the odd one at home, and she knows not to drink too much." Sookie gave Callie a pointed look. "And anyway, you're not going to be able to drink at a bar over here."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that – do you think Uncle Jase would be able to get me a fake ID by the wedding?"

"No!" Sookie and I both said at the same time.

Callie scowled at us both. "Okay, you don't need to gang up against me. You're just going to have to buy me drinks." She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, looking very much the stroppy teenager.

"We'll see," Sookie said in a motherly yet dismissive tone. "Callie," she continued, her voice softer, "your dad would like to spend some time with you while we're over here if you would like that."

I was grateful for Sookie raising that point and gave her an appreciative smile before turning my attention back to my daughter.

"I kind of assumed we would be," she answered. "I'd like to get to know you as well."

I smiled warmly at her. "I was thinking, your mom mentioned that you were planning on spending a couple of days in New Orleans?" both nodded, but I could see that Sookie was trying to figure out what I was asking. "How about I join you? I own a hotel in the French Quarter where we could stay, and we could all take the time to get to know each other. Again," I added for Sookie's benefit.

I could see that Sookie wasn't too keen on the idea, but Callie seemed excited. "Would your wife be coming?" she asked. I was interested to know how much Sookie had told her about my family.

"No, she's away at the moment visiting her twin brother in Seattle."

"Ok. Sounds like a good idea. Mum?" she turned to Sookie who had not said anything.

"Are you sure you can take the time off? You've already said you're very busy. I was thinking we could go on Tuesday, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"That's the joy of being the boss; I can do what I like."

I wasn't sure if Sookie was against me spending so much time with Callie, or the fact that her and I would be spending time together. I supposed that in some ways, building a relationship with Sookie was going to much more difficult that building one with Callie, as our past was always going to hang over our heads.

Sookie met my eyes and stared for a moment before relenting. "If it's what you both want, then I'm not going to say no."

"Yay!" was Callie's excited response, and I found myself pleased at her reaction.

"Okay, I'll call the hotel and see what they have available. You've rented an SUV?" I directed to Sookie who nodded her confirmation. "We can drive that, as we won't all fit in my Corvette and Claudine's Mercedes is having some work done on it."

I could still see that Sookie wasn't too happy about me going with them to New Orleans, but she was going to do as Callie asked. I took both of their phone numbers and email addresses, and told them I would call once I had made the arrangements.

"I should probably get going," I told them both, "I need to drive Pam back to Shreveport."

Sookie met my eyes and I nodded slightly, indicating that I was going to tell Pam everything. It wasn't something I was looking forward to. She led me out of the kitchen and to the front of the house where I turned to the two women.

"Callie, I really didn't expect your mom to tell me that I had a daughter, and I can't deny I'm surprised. But I'm so happy to meet you, and I really want us to get to know each other."

"Me too," she responded. She stepped forward and I copied her movements, pulling her into a gentle hug.

I gave Sookie a slight smile, but didn't repeat the action I gave our daughter. We certainly had more to talk about and I didn't think that either one of us were at the hugging stage.

"I'll give you a call, Sookie."

"Sure."

With that, I climbed into my Corvette and drove the short distance back to my parents' house. In all honesty, I could have done with more time to think things through, but I was well aware that Pam wanted to get back to Shreveport fairly early.

I couldn't help but start to feel angry at Sookie again for not telling me about Callie. She seemed such a great kid, and I was regretting that some other man had been involved in the raising of my daughter when I didn't have that option. I was determined to find out what my legal position was regarding Callie and Sookie, but I also wanted to watch my back regarding the issue of her age when we had been together.

As soon as I parked up outside my parents' house, my phone rang. It was Claudine's ringtone. I wasn't sure I could do this, but I had to. I had wanted to speak to Pam before Claudine, but it seemed better to get it over with, and at least in the car I could have a little privacy.

"Hey, hon," I said in as cheery a voice I could muster once I answered the phone. "How's your brother and his family."

"_They're all doing really well. They've named the baby Jacob. He's so beautiful. He's the most perfect little angel I've ever seen. And Claude and Sally are so happy. Eric, you should see them all!"_

Claudine seemed so happy, and I couldn't help the pang of intense guilt that went through me. She was not going to take my news very well.

"That's great." For some reason I couldn't think of what else to say.

"_You okay? What are you up to? You're parents' alright?"_

"Yeah, mom, dad and Pam are good. No different."

"_What's the matter, Eric? You sound a little off."_

She always was perceptive. "I saw Sookie today."

"_Sookie? Of course, she would be back for her brother's wedding. How is she?"_

"She's good." I paused and took a deep breath. "Look, Claudine, there's something I need to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it."

"_Eric, what is it?"_ she sounded panicked. _"What have you done?"_

"Nothing recently, it's more what happened before Sookie left." I paused to see if Claudine would say anything, but the line remained silent other than her breathing. "Fuck, I don't know how to say this … Sookie and I … back then … I slept with her."

"_You slept with Sookie? My cousin?" _She was already sounding pissed off and I hadn't even got to the bit about my daughter. _"When?"_

I swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in my car seat. "It started the Christmas before she left, and –"

"_Started?"_ she interrupted. _"As in more than once?"_

"Yes. It started that Christmas and then again when I came home from college in the summer."

The line was silent for a few moments before Claudine spoke again. _"Eric, she would have been fifteen then."_

"Yes," was my brilliant answer.

"_And that's why she left?"_ I could hear the anger in Claudine's voice. "_You're the reason she went to live in New Orleans with her delinquent cousin?"_

"Essentially, yes."

"_What the fuck does that mean, Eric?"_

I gritted my teeth feeling angry myself. I hated Sookie for putting me in the position. This was her fault for not being honest with me at the start. If she hadn't ran away this would not be an issue. I'd have known my daughter and my wife wouldn't be yelling at me down the phone.

"Sookie found out she was pregnant and she ran." As expected, Claudine didn't answer, and I only heard a gasp at my news. "She had a daughter," I continued. "I have a seventeen-year-old daughter." There was still no answer at the end of the line, and I checked my phone to make sure that we were still connected. "Claudine? Please say something."

"_What do you want me to say? I've just found out that my husband had sex with a fifteen-year-old girl and got her pregnant, and that he has a daughter from that relationship."_

I could completely identify with what she was feeling, as I had felt it myself only an hour or so earlier when Sookie had told me.

"It's as much of a shock to me. I'm so angry at Sookie for not telling me this." My voice was raised in anger as I spoke to her. "She ran away to England for fuck's sake, and she deliberately hasn't come back before now. She even admitted that she wouldn't have told me now if it hadn't been for Jason's wedding!"

Claudine didn't respond to my rant, and we both stayed quiet for a few minutes as we took things in.

"_I can't believe this,"_ she said, breaking the silence, her voice cracking_. "I don't know what to do."_

"I don't either," I said softly. "But I want to get to know her."

"_And what of Sookie?"_

"What about her? She has said that she won't stand in my way of seeing my daughter, but she'll be going back to England in two weeks' time."

"_What's she called?"_

"Callie," I said with a smile. "She's beautiful. She looks a lot like Sookie, but she has my eyes, and I can see Pam in her as well."

"_I can't believe this,"_ she repeated. _"You never told me about what happened with Sookie. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your wife, we're supposed to know everything about each other. Does Pam know?" _

Claudine and Pam weren't the best of friends, and my wife often felt that I shared too much with my sister, despite the fact that she told Claude almost everything about us.

"No, Pam doesn't know. And I didn't tell anyone. I was ashamed of myself; I knew what I had done was wrong, and if anyone had found out at the time …"

"_Oh fuck, Eric!"_ She had obviously realised the age difference and the legal implications. _"Why did you do it?"_

"I don't know," I admitted. "I liked her at the time and … I don't know. I was young and stupid. I could tell that she liked me … I know it never should have happened at all, and I certainly shouldn't have continued it when I came back for the summer. I even had a girlfriend at the time-"

"_You had a girlfriend? Jesus, Eric!"_

I sank back into the seat of the car feeling thoroughly ashamed of myself. I shouldn't be blaming this on Sookie. I was the one who got involved with her and I should have known better. I had a girlfriend who I cheated on, and I had been sleeping with a girl years younger than me.

I was so conflicted, different emotions were coursing through me, but this wasn't just about me. There was Callie to consider, and Claudine, who sounded both upset and angry at my revelation. And then the rest of my family. And Sookie. I really didn't know what to think about Sookie.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the handset, my hand clenching at my hair.

"_You really should be."_

"I know."

The line was silent as I listened to her breathing. I was scared that this would drive a wedge between us, and I didn't want to lose her over something like this. Some stupid mistake that I made eighteen years earlier. Okay, I had a beautiful daughter out of the mistake, but it should never have happened.

"_I need some time to think, Eric. What are you going to do? Are you seeing more of her?"_

"Yes. Sookie told me that her and Callie were planning to spend a few nights in New Orleans, so I'm going to go with them." The line was silent again. "Honey?"

"_You're going to New Orleans with your ex-girlfriend and the daughter you have only just met?" _Her voice was much colder than I was used to. Claudine was normally sweet and gentle, and really wasn't one to be angry very often. In fact, I wasn't sure I had ever heard Claudine speak in that tone.

"Yes…"

"_So you can drop everything and go to New Orleans at a moments' notice, but you can't come with me to see my brother?"_ She sounded venomous.

"That's different," I said, my voice raising. "You were asking me to go for weeks. This is two days."

"_With your slut ex-girlfriend!"_ she shouted.

I was shocked at her name-calling; it was not like Claudine at all.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"_Not fair? Eric, do you even know that child is yours? Sookie always was a slut, hell, she lost her virginity at fourteen and then started fucking the twenty-year-old older brother of her best friend. You tell me that she is not a slut!"_ I was shocked at her language, it was normally only me that swore.

"I know that she is mine, okay? There is no doubt about that."

And I meant it, I really didn't doubt that Callie was mine, and it wasn't just that she looked so much like Pam and I, but also that I knew Sookie wasn't the type to sleep around. And I didn't think of her as a slut either, she may have started early, but so did I. And so did a lot of others in our town.

"_Whatever, Eric. I can't do this right now. I only came outside to have a quick chat, I didn't expect to find out that I was stepmother to a seventeen-year-old. Fuck, Eric. I'll call you later."_

She hung up on me, and had made it clear in doing so that she would be calling me, rather than the other way around.

I shut my eyes and laid my head on the steering wheel. This was not good. At all. What was I going to do? I had a battle going on, where on one hand I wanted to do what was right for Claudine and I, and then on the other hand there was my daughter and the relationship I wanted to have with her.

I was so fucked.

I fisted my hands into my hair and pulled at it until it started to hurt. I had no idea what to do, or who I should look to please. There didn't seem to be a way to please everyone.

A knock at the window made me look up.

Pam was stood there looking impatient. "What the fuck, Eric. Are you going to drive me back to Shreveport or sit here all fucking day?"

Next up: Pam. I knew this was not going to go well.

* * *

**So, thoughts, comments?**

**What do you think of Eric's reaction to the news? **

**And what will Pam think?**

**I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend.**

**;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has read this so far, and to those who have put it on alerts and favourites and taken the time to review. I'm sorry that I don't get the chance to reply to every one, but i do love to read them.**

**

* * *

**

I climbed out of the car and faced Pam. She already had a pissed-off look on her face, and it wasn't going to get any better when I told her my news.

"Give me a sec, I just need to grab my stuff and then we can go."

"Fine."

I did just that, running up to my childhood bedroom, packing up my laptop and heading back downstairs to say goodbye to my parents. They were sitting in the living room reading the Sunday newspapers, Pam stood in the hallway as she said goodbye to them.

"Ok, we're off," I told them, trying to keep my voice light. I needed to tell Pam before I spoke to my parents. She would be angry, where my parents would be disappointed. I knew that the anger would be easier to take

"Are you okay, son?" my dad asked me.

I obviously wasn't hiding it as well as I had hoped.

"Fine, thanks. I –"

"How's Sookie?" my mom interrupted.

"She's good; looking forward to Jason's wedding." I assumed that was the truth, anyway. "Look, we have to run; I can tell Pam is antsy to get back." I shot Pam a look who was eyeing me suspiciously. She certainly knew that something was up.

"Okay, drive safely." I had to love my mom; she was such a gentle soul.

"Will do. Bye!" I gave them a wave and led Pam out to my car, dumping our bags in the back before starting the journey back to Shreveport.

Once we were on the road, Pam turned down the radio and looked over at me. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Who were you on the phone to?"

"Claudine."

"Right. And how is your wife?"

Pam always referred to her as my 'wife' rather than by her name. It had always annoyed me, but there was no changing her. "She's fine. Claude, Sally and the baby – who they've named Jacob – are all doing good."

"Well, if everyone is so peachy, why the fuck do you look like you've not slept for three days. You look like shit, Eric." I felt like it as well.

"There's no easy way to say this," I told her. "And just remember that I'm driving; if you hit me I'm liable to crash the car and kill us both." I was hoping that me telling her while driving would quell her reaction slightly.

"Wow, this must be good if you're expecting violence from me. Is this something to do with your meeting with Sookie?"

"Yeah, it does." I took a deep breath before I began. This really wasn't getting any easier, in fact if anything, it was only going to get harder. "I guess I should probably start at the beginning."

"Usually a good place," she snarked.

"Pam, if I'm going to do this I really could do without your bitching." She made a hand gesture that meant carry on and I stared out of the windscreen while driving. I didn't want to look at Pam while I told her this. "We need to go back eighteen years. Do you remember that after Sookie's Gran died, Jason never really seemed up to the task of looking after her?"

"That's an understatement."

I swallowed. "Do you also recall that year, just before Christmas, we knew that Jason was planning on leaving Sookie alone as he wanted to be with his girlfriend, but Sookie didn't want to come and stay with us."

"Yeah, I do. You went over to keep an eye on her." I could feel Pam's eyes on me, but I couldn't turn to face her. "What are you getting at, Eric?"

"That night …" I swallowed, unsure of myself. "I slept with Sookie."

I kept my eyes trained in front of me, but bracing myself from any kind of reaction from my sister.

"You slept with Sookie? As in had sex with her?" she asked after a few seconds in an unnaturally calm voice.

"Yes."

"She was fifteen, and you slept with her?"

"Yes."

"Was it a one-off?"

"No."

"There were other times? How many other times?" Her voice was picking up in volume as she began to show her anger.

"I don't know."

"As in you don't remember, or too many to count?"

"Both."

She was quiet for a minute or so before she spoke again. "How long did this go on for?"

"Until just before she left."

"It carried on into the summer?" she hissed. "Is this what she wanted to talk to you about today?"

"To some extent."

"What the fuck does that mean? Quit beating around the bush and tell me what the fuck is going on."

I took another deep breath to try to centre myself. "Sookie left because she found out she was pregnant."

"Please tell me you're not serious."

I looked over to my sister and saw that her face was a mixture of shock, anger and upset. "She had a daughter. I have a seventeen-year-old daughter. Sookie wanted to tell me the truth and for me to meet her."

"You're telling me that the reason Sookie left was to run away from you? I can't believe you, Eric. I can't believe you did that."

She was being too calm. Anger and abuse, I expected; her being so calm was not.

"She was my best friend, Eric," she said after we'd driven another six miles. "She was fifteen. What would you have done if some twenty-year-old tried to get it on with me?" She knew perfectly well, what the answer was. When I didn't say anything, she prompted me. "Well?"

"I'd have beaten the crap out of him."

"Well, if I see you in bandages later I'll know that Jason did just that."

I hadn't even considered Jason in all this. I could only assume that he didn't know I was the father of Callie, as I was fairly sure that he would have confronted me on it. Jason may not have been the greatest older brother to Sookie, but I knew he would defend her honour and he would not be at all happy with me.

"I was so mad at Sookie for disappearing the way she did," Pam continued. "And now I find out that my own brother was the reason she left … I hate you for this, Eric. I can't believe you did that to her."

I was still unnerved by Pam being so calm. It wasn't like her. I had seen her explode over the most trivial things in the past.

"I'm sorry."

"I take it you just told Claudine?"

"Yes. She wasn't happy."

"I can only imagine. I don't see eye-to-eye with her on many things, but this one I do. How could you? How could you take advantage of her like that?" She paused for a moment before turning back to me. "And didn't you have a girlfriend at the time?"

"I did, but Sookie didn't know that."

"So, what, it was just sex?"

"No, I did like her, but I knew we couldn't admit our relationship to anyone. I was having sex with a minor. I could have been chucked in jail for ten years."

"Oh, fuck, Eric!" she was finally yelling at me. "I don't believe you!"

"She told me that one of the reasons she left was that she didn't want me to be arrested." I told her quietly.

"Well, she was too fucking good to you."

Neither one of us spoke for ten minutes. I could tell that Pam was trying to process what I had told her, and it dawned on me that I really could lose everything over this: my wife, my family, and if Sookie decided to press charges, I could lose my freedom as well.

I'd had it too easy.

Sookie leaving the way she did just made things too easy for me, and I never had to face up to the consequences of what I had done. If back then she'd have told people I got her pregnant, I'd have spent years behind bars and would have been considered a sex offender. It would have meant that I wouldn't have been able to know my daughter that way either.

I should probably be truly grateful that Sookie considered this when she left, that she was scared that I would end up behind bars, as that was exactly what would have happened. I needed to speak to her again; I needed to know whether she was planning to prosecute me. It wasn't as if I could deny it considering we had Callie as living proof.

But I truly wanted to get to know her. I felt hugely guilty that I had told Sookie she was an unfit mother, as the truth was she was anything but. The two of them seemed to have such a close relationship, which I assumed was partly due to how close they were in age. I still resented the fact that Sookie had kept her a secret from me, but I did understand why she did it.

"Your daughter," Pam finally said, "what is she called?"

"Callie. She looks a little like you."

Pam said nothing else for the rest of the journey, and I immersed myself in thought. I was trying out work out; how the hell this mess would sort itself out.

When I pulled up outside Pam's large suburban house, I got quickly out of the car and pulled her bag out of the trunk. When I went to hand it to her, she stepped back.

"No, you're coming inside with me."

Right, so this would be the violence.

I sighed, and followed her inside, placing her bag at the bottom of the stairs and following her to the kitchen where she was pouring two large glasses of neat vodka she'd pulled from the freezer. I sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter and drained half of the drink she'd given me. As soon as the glass was back on the table, Pam slapped me hard across the face.

"Fuck, Pam!" I brought my hand to my face, feeling the burn where she had hit me.

"Trust me, that is much less than you deserve," she hissed as she drained her own drink in one gulp. "Why the fuck did you not tell me. You had plenty of opportunities; you could have told me that you had been fucking her."

It seemed that Pam was taking the same argument as Claudine. "How could I? You'd have disowned me."

"You're right there!"

"Pam, I could lose everything over this."

"That's what you're concerned about?" she yelled at me. "Stop thinking about yourself and think about Sookie for a minute. How do you think she was dealt with this? She was sixteen and alone. She ran away to save your ass from being thrown in jail. She had nothing to begin with."

I didn't think I could ever remember seeing Pam quite so angry, but I didn't blame her. She was completely right; I was a completely selfish asshole when it came to Sookie.

"I'm just … I'm scared that Sookie will use the age difference against me. That she'll press charges. It's not as if I can deny anything when Callie is proof of our relationship." I felt vulnerable, which was something I was not used to. I was a control freak, and this situation was hurtling quickly out of my control

Pam thought for a moment. "She's just introduced Callie to you; it seems very unlikely that she would report you to the police now. But just to be safe, I'd maybe try not to piss her off too much." I could see that Pam was finding this amusing. "So is she letting you spend time with her?"

"Yes. All three of us are going to New Orleans on Tuesday morning and spending the night. I need to phone the hotel and book us in," I added to myself.

"You're going to New Orleans with them? Is that really a good idea? How to your wife handle that news?"

"Not well. She started calling Sookie a slut."

Pam let out a little growl. "That's rich coming from her!"

"Pam," I said in a warning tone.

"What? I hope that you defended Sookie," she told me.

I tried to remember if I had, but realised that I didn't. "Not really. This puts me in an awkward situation, they are distant cousins."

"You really know how to cause problems, don't you," Pam said with an amused smirk. "If I were you I'd make sure that your wife doesn't cause any trouble at Jason's wedding, I don't want to see Sookie upset by all this."

"You're coming now?" I asked, surprised at Pam jumping to Sookie's defence.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said with an evil smile. "Now get the fuck out of my house before I realise that I want to hit you more, because right now you're very presence is annoying me."

I did as she asked, saying goodbye and climbing back into my Corvette to head home. In some ways, my telling Pam had gone better than I had anticipated, but I had a feeling that I hadn't heard the end of it from her. And I still had the trauma of telling my parents, something I needed to do before the wedding since both Sookie and Callie would be there.

**Sookie **

I managed to wait until Eric's car had disappeared from sight before I sank down onto the steps of the wooden porch. I buried my head into my hands and willed my eyes to stay dry, at least until I could be alone.

"Mum, are you okay?"

I was tempted to lie, but I wasn't sure that I could keep up the pretence. "Not really, hon," I told her, standing up and walking back into the house. "I'm just going to have a few moments to myself, if that's okay."

She had followed me into the house and I turned to face her before disappearing into my room. I could see the concern in her eyes as she watched me. "Sure mum."

I gave her a weak smile and walked into my childhood room, shutting the door behind me and then going into the bathroom and doing the same. As soon as the door was shut, I sank down against and allowed the emotion to overcome me.

I couldn't believe that Eric had a girlfriend when we were together that summer. I had managed to suppress my emotions fairly well when Eric was telling me, choosing to focus on the anger, but it broke my heart to realise that I really did mean so little to him.

I too knew that nothing would or could ever have happened between us because of my age, and I understood even at the time that I had to keep quiet about our relationship, but I thought Eric felt something for me. I thought it was more than just sex to him.

Maybe it was in some senses, since I was the one he had been sleeping with as opposed to the many other girls in the area who would have happily downed their panties had he come a-knocking. But it pained me to realise that I meant so little to him.

I took a deep shuddering breath to try and calm myself. It was probably better to just let this all out now, as I was damned if I was going to let Eric see any of this, and I didn't want Callie to know how much he had hurt me.

Maybe it was my own fault, to some extent. I was sure that most girls had crushes on him or some other unattainable older boy, but I was just the one that got lucky and got my wish. Only, of course, he didn't feel the same way. He was simply using me for sex.

I slowly stood up and looked in the small mirror. My face was a mess; the expertly applied eye make-up was no longer and instead half way down my cheeks. I grabbed some tissue and wiped away the black with a little lotion to hide the damage. Although the red, puffy eyes certainly weren't helping.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door, and I took one more calming breath before heading back into my bedroom.

"Mum," Callie said through the door, "I have Amelia on the phone."

I really loved my considerate girl, and sometime she really knew just what I needed. I opened up the door to see Callie stood there with my cell phone. She looked a little shocked at my appearance, but I tried to give her a warm smile and told her thanks. She disappeared back into the direction of the living room as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Meels. Did Callie call you?"

"_Yeah, she said you were in your room crying your eyes out after her dad had left."_ Shit, I hadn't wanted her to hear that. _"What happened?"_

I sank down onto the bed. "Eric told me that at the time he was with me, he had a girlfriend."

"_The fucker,"_ she hissed. _"He was cheating on you?"_

"I think it's more the fact that he was cheating on her with me. I was just his bit on the side."

"_He said that?"_

"Not in so many words, but essentially he only saw me for sex. He claimed that he did like me, but knew it would never be anything more."

"_Didn't you already know that?"_

"Not about the girlfriend bit. I guess I always thought there was something between us. Fuck!" I shouted loudly before instantly regretting it considering Callie was not far away. "I just … he always got to me. I knew nothing would ever happen between us, not seriously, but to think that he felt nothing for me … it just hurts."

"_I know, Sook. And I think you've been running from this since you left home eighteen years ago. You've never really spent much time really thinking about him as anything other than a sperm donor who you were worried would try and take her from you. Now you have to view him as the man you liked as a teenager."_

Sometimes it almost annoyed me how insightful Amelia could be. "I think you're right, there."

"_I know I am! I guess I should have pre-warned you that you were going to have to face up to things. You always said you ran partly because you didn't want to lose Callie, and partly because you didn't want to get his ass arrested. But you also ran from him. There was never any resolution between you guys as you avoided him and then disappeared."_

It was something I really hadn't thought of before, and she was right. But then there was only one of us who had any feelings.

"You're probably right."

"_As I said, I know. Now buck yourself up, dry of your face and let's talk about something else so your daughter realises that you are okay with this. You know that she's going to feel guilty about getting to know her dad if she thinks it's going to upset you."_

"You know, sometimes I think you're some kind of witch or shaman or something. I'm just putting you down a sec." I did as she asked, cleaned up my face better and applied a little mascara again. Once I felt human, I picked the phone back up. "Although I do think that maybe you're a bad influence on my daughter."

"_Oh really?"_

"Yes, she was determined that I should look as good as possible for Eric's visit."

"_Good girl!"_ Amelia squealed. _"I have taught her well,"_ she said in a fake Obi-Wan Kenobi voice. _"What did you wear?"_

"She had me in those new tight-ass jeans and a red jersey top of hers. She even did my hair and make-up."

"_For a seventeen-year-old, she has great insight. Was his tongue hanging out of his mouth then?"_

"He certainly gave me an eye-fuck when he arrived, but he's a happily married man, so it's irrelevant."

"_Yes, Sook, man. Therefore, he thinks with his penis. And you are one hot lady. What did he look like?"_

"Like a walking fucking sex-god. This would be so much easier if he didn't look like an Adonis." I had to admit to eye-fucking him as well when I saw him. Why couldn't he have gotten old, fat and ugly.

"_So what now? Are you seeing more of him?"_

"Yes, I somewhat stupidly agreed to let him come with us on our trip to New Orleans. I just… I didn't want to disappoint Callie. But it means nearly two days in his company, and I just don't know how to handle that."

"_Sook, just be strong. You're one of the strongest women I know. Pull on your big-girl pants and show him what he's missing out on. And if you happen to see any hoties while in New Orleans, as little flirting wouldn't go amiss."_

The woman was obsessed. "You're evil, do you know that?"

"_Of course. So are you ready to go back outside so Callie can see you're okay?"_

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks Meels." I opened my door and went back into the living room where I found Callie mindlessly skipping through channels. She met my eyes as soon as I walked in and I gave her a warm smile to let her know I was okay.

"_So, seen your hot brother yet?"_

"Yeah," I said sinking into a large, comfy armchair. "He's the same as ever. He came for a very fleeting visit this morning. Callie and I are meeting Crystal tomorrow. It seems Jason has been put out by the amount of work a wedding takes. It seems he thought they'd get married then head to the local bar for beer and burgers."

"_Are you sure he can't marry me instead? He sounds like my ideal man!"_

I laughed loudly. "Trust me, the few days you spent with him were probably fine, but much longer and you'd have killed him. Jason has that effect of people."

"_Well, do send him my best,"_ she said with an obvious smile.

"Will do. And thanks for talking to me, I needed it."

"_No probs. You call me whenever you need to. Take care hon."_

I said goodbye and hung up, looking over to Callie who was watching me. I held open my arms to her and she came and joined me on the large chair, her arm around my neck and legs over my lap.

We hadn't sat like that for a long time.

"I'm sorry, mum, I didn't realise that he had hurt you so much."

"It's okay, honey. He's your dad, and I want you to have a good relationship with him. And for your sake, I'm really going to try and get along with him. We just … we have a lot of history that got left unresolved, and we have more to talk about. None of this is your fault, do you understand?"

"Yes. Just as long as you're okay. I can always see him some other time if you don't want him to come to New Orleans with us…"

"No, it's fine. It'll be a good chance for all of us to get to know each other again." I was hoping it would be, anyway. "You need to start with a clean slate regarding your dad. Don't let anything that happened between him and me stand in the way."

"Sure mum."

"What do you want to do this evening? We could do out to Merlotte's and grab a burger or something, or watch another DVD and I could cook you some good ol' Southern food," I let my accent slip out a little and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Think I'll take option B. I still feel a bit jet-lagged, and I was thinking I may send an email or two to Aaron if I could borrow your laptop." She looked a little embarrassed and I roughed her hair up, to which she groaned.

"Sure thing. Just remember the time difference."

She smiled and lifted my computer of the table to go to her own room. It was kind of cute that she had a relationship with this boy, and I really regretted in some ways that I never had that chance.

I spent the rest of the evening cooking up an authentic Jambalaya. Cooking always had been a way of distracting myself, and I was grateful that I had thought ahead and bought all the ingredients. It struck me that a few Southern recipes could be included in my next cookery book, maybe in honour of my own upbringing and the cookery my Gran taught me.

I was pleased that Callie loved the food, and we watched another DVD before turning in to get another good nights' sleep. I had tried to press her for a little but more information on the boyfriend, but to date she had been very tight-lipped. I was sure it would just be a matter of time.

.

The next morning, I sent a quick text to Jason to ask what time Crystal wanted to see us. He replied almost instantly and apologised that things were a bit hectic, and asked if we could postpone our visit until later in the afternoon. I didn't have a problem with that, and considered taking Callie for a drive to show her some of my old favourite spots.

I was in the kitchen tidying the breakfast dishes when I heard a knock at the door. Callie yelled that she would get it, and I froze, fearing it would be Eric, or worse, Bill.

"_Hello,"_ I heard her say as she answered the door.

"_Well, you must be Callie," _a familiar female drawl answered._ "Aren't you sweet."_

"_Not really," _was her response to which the female let out a loud laugh.

"_No, I wouldn't think you were. I'm Pam, by the way."_

"_My dad's sister," _she stated.

"_That's me. Is your mom around?"_

"_Sure."_

I took the opportunity to join them at the front door to see my old friend stood on the doorstep. "How are you, Pam?" I asked.

She looked very similar to how I remembered her, only taller and more glamorous. She was dressed in a pale pink pantsuit that made her look every bit the suburban housewife. It struck me how similar Amelia and her were.

"I'm good, Sookie," she said before turning back to Callie. "And I have to say, I love that dress."

She was wearing a black knee-length jersey dress that I seemed to remember cost an absolute fortune. "It's by Armani, I picked it up from Harvey Nics."

Pam smiled and turned back to me. "I'm glad to see that you inherited your fashion sense from the Northman gene-pool. Your mom always did have appalling taste in clothes."

"Hey," I said defensively, "there was nothing wrong with what I used to wear. I just never saw the need to spend hundreds of dollars on a top or skirt." I still was more than happy to wear high-street brands, much to my daughter's disgust. "Come on in."

I led them into the kitchen and put the coffee pot back on. Pam had been a coffee fiend when she was a teenager, and I doubt that had changed now.

"Um, I'm going to go into my room for a bit," Callie announced, as I was making the coffee. I turned to look at her. "I can see you need to talk. I'll see you later, Pam?" I could see that those two were going to get along well.

"Sure thing."

"Black, no sugar and as strong as hell?" I asked her.

"You remember. And yes, my tastes have not changed on that."

I made us both coffees, opting to put sugar and cream in mine and I joined her at the table in the same seats that Eric and I had sat in only a day earlier.

"I want to apologise to you," she started, much to my surprise. "I really hated you for leaving in the way you did. I blamed you, but it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure that I could ever remember a time when we were kids that Pam had ever apologised to me; even when she had been blatantly in the wrong, she had never once said sorry.

"Eric told me what happened," she continued. "And I'm sorry he did that to you. I am so fucking mad at him for this."

"It's not all his fault," I said, taking a gulp of my drink. "I knew what I was doing."

"Did you like him at the time?"

"I did. But like him, I knew that nothing would ever come of it."

"I wish you had told me."

"Yes, because that would of gone down well! 'Hey Pam, you know your older brother. Yeah I've been sleeping with him since before Christmas and now I'm pregnant!' I knew what would happen. Either she'd be taken off me, or Eric would be arrested, or both. I had to leave for everyone's sake. I'm sorry that I never returned your calls, you have no idea how much I wanted to. But I was just so scared you'd find me and realise why I ran. It's why I left for England as I felt safer there."

Pam let out a sigh. "I do understand, Sook. I just … I hate that you were all alone. Grrr!" she said loudly in frustration, "I am really am going to kill Eric for this! And can I say that I think you've been too easy on him."

"I have to think of Callie in all this. She is what this is all about, and I've hated keeping her from her father all these years. It's therefore better that he is in one piece!"

"Yeah, well, talk to his wife."

"Claudine's not happy then?"

"Something like that. And he has yet to tell our parents. I'd feel sorry for him if I didn't think he deserved the suffering. I should probably warn you, Claudine was really pissed at you, calling you a slut, which is kind of rich coming from her."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't get along?"

"I never did like her, even when we were kids." I did remember that Pam wasn't overly fond of her.

"I always thought she seemed nice. I never had a problem with her, except for the fact that almost all the boys fancied her."

"Yeah, I never got that either. She was always too nice, too perfect. She's definitely not my type." I was a little surprised by that. "Yeah, I like girls," she said with a grin.

"Okay…"

"I was just thinking that Jason's wedding may be a bit awkward with all of you there. I am so looking forward to it!"

"Gee, thanks Pam!" I said with humour. I was actually very pleased at how well we had fallen back into an easy friendship, and I hoped that we would be able to remain friends no matter what happened with Eric and Callie. "I don't know whether to tell Jason or not. He's ignorant enough to not realise anything is up, but whether we would be able to hide it with so many others around I don't know."

"Oh well, if you do I'll make sure I order an Eric-sized coffin."

"You're probably right there!" I still didn't know whether to tell him or not.

Pam looked down at her watch. "I have to shoot. I was just in the area – I'm a real estate agent these days – so I thought I'd come by and see you. I'd love us to catch up properly, maybe on Friday if you're around as I'm not working."

"Sounds good. Callie!" I called and she came back into the kitchen. "Pam has to leave," I thought you may like to say goodbye."

Callie looked at her aunt and smiled. "Are there any good shops around here?" I rolled my eyes. These two would definitely bond over shopping.

"Shreveport is okay, but you'll find some great boutiques in New Orleans. I'll email you with the details, I'm sure your dad would love to take you on a spending spree. He has seventeen years of birthdays and Christmas to make up for." Eric was going to kill her for that, and I wasn't overly happy myself as I didn't want Eric spending a lot of money on her.

Pam gave me a grin, and I wrote down mine and Callie's email addresses for her.

"Look after your mom," she said, giving Callie a quick hug. "And take care, Sook. I'm sure it will all be okay in the end. Here's my number if you want to talk." She handed me her business card before kissing me on the cheek and heading back out to her car and driving off.

It really was good to see my old friend, and I was relieved in some ways that she seemed on my side. I would probably need her support if I were to face Claudine. I could understand her hesitance, and I could only imagine that she would not be happy with me going with Eric and Callie to New Orleans.

But Claudine was just going to have live with it. I didn't care what she thought of me, and I certainly wasn't out to steal her husband; Eric and I had more than enough history to be dealing with.

* * *

**So Pam and Sookie look like they can be friends, but does she tell Jason? Is the wedding going to be upstaged?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the epic failure this week, though I may have been writing other things...**

**Thanks for all the great comments and thoughts I've had on this, I really appreciate each and every one.

* * *

**

"I like her," Callie said as soon as Pam left.

"I had a feeling you probably would. You're a little bit too much like her at times."

"Why do I get the feeling that's an insult?" I laughed at her as we walked back inside.

It was only eleven and Jason didn't want us to be at his house until three, so we had a few house to kill beforehand. "How do you fancy a trip into Shreveport? There are a few malls you may like, but it's nothing that special."

"Wow, mum, you're really selling it to me!"

"Shut up and get ready!" I said, throwing a cushion at her that was close to hand. She walked into her room to get changed.

I was just about to do the same, when my phone went off. Eric. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Eric," I said as cheerfully as I could muster. "Pam's just left; she dropped by for a quick chat." I wondered whether Pam had told Eric she was planning on coming over.

"_Oh … right."_ Obviously not. _"Um, I just wanted to say that I've booked us rooms in New Orleans."_

"Sure. What's the plan?" I wasn't too sure I liked the idea of Eric's car staying at mine overnight, particularly with Bill Compton snooping around.

"_I was thinking I'd drive to my parents' house this evening after work, and then you could pick me up tomorrow morning."_

That was okay with me. "Fine, what time?"

"_I was thinking we could leave around eight, unless that is too early. That way we can get there between two and three, all going well."_

"I think Callie's the one who may have problems with the early start, but she can sleep in the car if the wants."

"_Sure."_ There was an awkward silence before Eric spoke again. _"Um, I was wondering whether you were planning to … you know … contact the authorities about us. I mean … I mean what happened between us eighteen years ago."_

I knew what he was getting at, but it was unusual for Eric to be at a loss for words and unsure of himself.

"You mean the fact that you were fucking a minor?" I heard him wince on the other end of the phone, and he was about to protest before I cut him off. "No, Eric, I'm not going to do that. Let's face it, it was one of the reasons I left in the first place. I'm not planning on doing that now. I couldn't do that to Callie … or to you," I added quietly.

"_Thank you."_

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked him, wanting to know whether Callie was going to get to meet the only grandparents she had.

"_I'll tell them tonight, which makes me think that they'll want to see you both tomorrow morning."_

I had always liked Eric's parents, and through my friendship with Pam, their house became a home from home. "Sure, maybe we'll leave here at half seven tomorrow so we can have a chat with them."

"_That would be good."_

"I do have one thing to ask you, actually."

"_Okay,"_ he sounded a little anxious.

"I'm not sure what to do about Jason. He may not be the smartest cookie, but with us all at the wedding on Saturday, he's not going to miss it. And then if Claudine says anything…"

"_I'll speak to her,"_ he said tightly with a little anger. I didn't think his anger was addressed at me, but I had a feeling that all was not well between them and I couldn't help but feel guilty. _"But as for Jason … it may be best if he knows before the wedding. Just … don't tell him I'm in Bon Temps tonight. I like my face arranged as it is."_

I smiled at Eric's comments. "Sure. I'll talk to him and explain."

"_Okay, Sookie. I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

I said goodbye and hung up. I wasn't looking forward to telling Jason the truth. He'd told me on more than one occasion that he would kill the boy that got me pregnant at such a young age, but the truth was that Jason did not know the half of it, and I was well aware that he was going to be pissed at Eric. Telling him before the wedding was definitely the right thing to do.

"You were talking to my dad?" Callie asked as she came out of her room.

"Yeah, he's going to tell his parents tonight, so they'll want to meet you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't like to have to hear that conversation!"

"No," I agreed. But in all honesty, I'd love to be able to hear Eric try and explain himself to them. I knew at the time what their reaction would have been, and I could only imagine that it wouldn't be much different now. If not worse considering he'd kept quiet for eighteen years.

I was glad I wasn't in his shoes.

.

After a few hours shopping in Shreveport and a few hundred dollars spent, I drove Callie to what was my childhood home. It was odd to be back there, and somewhere I hadn't been for years. Jason and I had been living at Gran's old house, so spent very little time in our former home. I could see that Jason had also done work on the place, and the land was tidy and well looked after.

As soon as we parked, Jason came out of the house to greet us.

"Sook, I meant to call you. Crystal had some trauma or other with the flowers and her and her mom have gone into Shreveport to get things sorted. I don't see what the problem is, personally. What does it matter what colour the flowers are?"

"I hope you didn't say that to her!"

"Yeah, I did."

"You'll be lucky if you get married at this rate! You don't want her divorcing you before you've even had chance."

"Sook," he moaned, "she's driving me crazy. She's a complete Bridezilla."

"Jase, you're not a woman. You don't understand these things! Just let her be, and smile and nod whenever she asks for anything. It's her big day and a once in a lifetime experience." Assuming Jason didn't piss her off too much, anyway.

"Whatever. Do you still want to come in; she may be back in an hour or so."

"Sure."

Callie and I went into the house and he gave us a tour. I barely recognised the place, and he'd made some major improvements. The nursery was particularly cute, painted in a neutral pale yellow with an animal print border around the outside and white bedding in the crib.

We spent some time chatting in the living room and Jason was asking Callie about school and boyfriends. She seemed very reluctant to give too much away when it came to Aaron, but I got the distinct impression that she was certainly keen on him.

"Jase, there is something I wanted to tell you, actually." I figured it would probably be better to tell him while Callie was with me and Crystal was not around. Callie gave me a look and a brief smile, obviously giving me her consent to discuss with Jason while she was there.

"What is it Sook?" Jason asked, taking a large swig of his beer.

"It's about Callie's father."

That got his attention. "What about him? You always said it was just some college dude you met." I didn't think I'd heard anyone say the word dude for years.

"He was at college, but … I didn't just 'meet' him."

"What are you getting at? Do I know him?"

"You do." I was beginning to regret this conversation, but I had to tell him. "It's Eric."

"Eric? As in Eric Northman?"

"Yeah."

"Eric Northman is Callie's father?" I didn't answer, letting the news sink in. Callie gave me a brief anxious look as we both watched my brother.

"I didn't know you were sleeping with him."

"We kept it quiet."

"Well, you must have if it had been under my nose." The truth was that it hadn't taken much at all to keep it from Jason. He was by no means responsible in those days, and used to leave me unattended for hours on end, and numerous nights alone.

Except that I wasn't alone.

I could see that Jason was trying to process what I had told him, the concentration evident on his face almost as if he was exerting himself. Callie and I kept quiet as we let him try and sort things out in his mind.

"I failed you, didn't I?" he eventually asked, his blue eyes on mine. He looked older than I had ever seen him look.

"No, Jason, you didn't." I meant it, too. I didn't blame Jason for any of what happened.

"No, I did. I should have been there for you. I was responsible for you, and I let _this_ happen."

"Hey," Callie protested. "I'm not a this." She said in jokingly, but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Sweetie, he didn't mean it like that." I took her hand in mine.

"What?" Jason asked innocently. "Fuck, no! I didn't mean that you were a bad thing, of course I don't. I just … Sook, I should have been looking out for you, not letting Eric Fucking Northman knock you up." He was starting to get angry. "Was it a one off thing?"

"No."

"So when did it start?"

I swallowed. "It started the Christmas before I left when he came home from college."

Jason looked confused. "How, I mean, when did you even have chance?" Obviously Jason's memory of that time wasn't too hot.

"I did, Jase. You were dating Dawn, remember? You spent a lot of time around her house."

"So it was my fucking fault!"

"No!" I protested, but I could understand that it sounded very much like it was his fault. "I never blamed you. You were only nineteen yourself. You were too young to be responsible for a fifteen-year-old girl."

"Maybe, but I should have tried harder. I should have kept fuckers like Eric Northman away from you."

"I liked him, Jason," I confessed, feeling bad that Callie was overhearing this conversation. "I didn't think he'd ever be interested in me, but when it happened I wasn't going to push him away."

"So you carried on a relationship with him into the summer? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"How do you think people would have reacted? He was four and half years older than I was. We wouldn't have been allowed to see each other."

I decided not to mention the issue of statutory rape. Maybe I was doing Jason as disservice, but I wasn't sure that he would understand.

"So that's why you didn't tell him about Callie?"

I shrugged. "To some extent. I was only sixteen and I was scared she'd be taken off me. Eric's family … I didn't know what their response would be. To me or him."

"I shouldn't have let you go so easily. I should have known that something was up."

"I hid it from everyone. No one knew, not Pam, not you, no one. I needed a fresh start. I wanted to do things by myself."

"You always were too independent." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to kill Eric for this."

"No!" Callie and I both said at the same time. Jason looked up at us.

"He's my dad, Uncle Jason. I want to get to know him." I let Callie speak, fairly sure that she would be able to win Jason over better than I could on this point. "He only found out about me yesterday, and he wants to get to know me as well."

I could see that Callie's plea to him had worked. "Fine, but I won't like him." Jason really could be a child at times. "What did he do when he found out?"

"Pretty much as expected," I said with a wry smile. "He lost his temper and started shouting at me, blaming me for not telling him. He soon calmed down, though. Neither one of us really behaved as we should have, and I do feel guilty for keeping him in the dark."

"What about Claudine?"

"What about her? She's his wife, which technically makes her Callie's step-mom."

"Yeah, but she's our cousin."

"What?" Callie interjected, looking hastily between Jason and me. "What the fuck?"

"Language," I scolded.

"Don't fucking tell me off for my use of colourful language," I gave her a stern look but she ignored me. "Jason has just said that dad's wife is your cousin? You may have forgotten to mention that one." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I hadn't forgotten; I had purposely chosen not to tell her. "She's a distant cousin," I clarified, pissed at Jason for dropping me in it. "We share great-great-grandparents, so we're really not talking very close."

"But we always saw her and Claude as cousins," Jason said unhelpfully.

"Maybe," I snapped, "but there are lots of people related to each other around here. I probably have other distant cousins that I don't know about. It was only that Gran was so with it and had researched into her husband's family history."

"What's she like, Claudine?"

I let Jason answer since I hadn't seen her for nearly eighteen years. "She's a tall, hot, brunette. She looks like a supermodel. I always thought that Eric was a complete lucky bastard to snag a woman like her."

I really wanted to kick my brother. Hard.

"I can't say I see too much of her," he continued. "She's a writer. In fact, Sooks, I think she sometimes writes recipes and shit like you do."

Oh joy.

"Oh right," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Before I had to continue, I heard a car drive along the gravel drive and Jason got up to look out of the window. "That's Crystal and her mom," he said, stating the obvious.

A few moments later, they both joined us in the living room. They were having their own conversation and were seemingly oblivious to mine and Callie's presence there.

"I just think we're paying them enough, so they should fucking get the flowers right. And I don't give a shit if they have to import them from Holland. I want those fucking tulips." Crystal's face was red as she ranted to her mom who had a patient expression on her face. "Oh, sorry," she said when she saw us, and we both rose to greet her.

"Honey, this is my sister Sookie and her daughter, Callie."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a genuine smile.

"And you," we both said.

I had to admit by being surprised at Crystal.

I knew my brother's taste in women and, other than his brief fling with Amelia, he wasn't known for going after women who had brains. Sure, Crystal was attractive, but she had an intelligence about her. We ended up having a great conversation, and although she was really fretting over the wedding, I could see that she did love Jason and was looking forward to being his wife.

I was almost proud of him that he had grown up.

I did make the point of telling Crystal about Callie's past, explaining that Eric was her father and I had only just told him.

I hadn't been sure as to whether Jason would tell her, but I was trying to minimalize any potential damage that Claudine or anyone else could cause at the wedding. One thing I didn't want was for my private life to upstage the nuptials. I was almost hopeful that maybe Claudine would stay in Seattle, but I was aware that it wasn't fair to think that.

After staying for a couple of hours with my brother and Crystal, we both headed home for a light evening meal and an early night since we had to be up early the following morning.

The visit to Jason's had distracted me for the most part, but as soon as we had returned back to the farmhouse I began to fret about seeing Eric, and spending such a large amount of time with him. I didn't want to leave Callie alone with him when I knew so little of him now, so my only option was to accompany them. But if I was honest I wanted to hide in the hotel room and let father and daughter be alone.

I was well aware that I was being a wimp.

.

**Eric**

I had asked them not to interrupt me as I explained, but now I wished they would say something. They both had looks of shock on their faces, although those looks were quickly being replaced by ones of disappointment.

I felt like I was a child and had been caught stealing.

"Are you sure, Eric?" my father eventually asked me.

I didn't know what bit he meant. "About what?"

"That the child is yours." My dad's expression had hardened. "I mean, if Sookie was sleeping with you at such a young age, who is to know if she was sleeping with other boys? And she obviously wasn't using protection."

I felt mortified that I was having this conversation with my parents, and angered that they would think that of Sookie.

"Sookie is not a slut," I said, partly also defending her from what Claudine had said. "I know she wasn't sleeping with others." My dad's expression wasn't appeased. "And she was on the pill. I … I don't know what happened there."

"She obviously did it deliberately," my father snapped. I was shocked at his response. I expected them to be angry with me, not Sookie. "She obviously wanted to ensnare you and go after your wealth."

"Godric," my mom spat at him. I wasn't used to hearing her so angry. "She was just a girl. A very young girl." She turned back to me. "She was fifteen, Eric. That's …" She didn't need to complete that sentence.

"I know," I said humbly before turning back to my dad. "And as for your accusation that she was after my money, how can that be the case when I've not heard from her for seventeen years." My voice was raised and I felt pissed off at his accusation. "Surely if she had done it deliberately then she'd have been claiming child support. And anyway, when did Sookie ever show any indication of being Pam's friend because of her wealth?"

"I apologise," my dad said in a move unusual to him.

"Why did she leave?" my mom asked after a brief pause. "We could have helped her."

"She told me she was afraid that we would take the baby from her."

"Of course we wouldn't."

"Really mom?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that as well at first, but thinking about it, Sookie may have been right on that one." My mom looked she was about to protest, but I stopped her. "She was just sixteen years old. Are you really telling me that you would have let a sixteen year old raise your grandchild?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose not. But I wish she had told us. We could have helped her."

"It wasn't the only reason she left." My mom waited for me to continue. "She left because she knew I could have been arrested for … being with a minor. I could have spent ten years in jail."

Both my parents gasped. They obviously had not thought it through.

"Can you …" she trailed off, but I again knew what she was asking.

"I don't know. I hope not." I knew I would have to consult a lawyer. Could I still be prosecuted? I had to admit to being very scared by that prospect, even if Sookie had told me that she wasn't planning on doing anything.

"What's she like, Callie, your daughter?"

I smiled. "She's very much like Sookie. She's wilful and independent. She's a couple of inches taller than Sookie and looks like a cross between Pam and Sookie, although she was my eyes."

My mom smiled at the affection in my voice. "We look forward to meeting her." She gave my father a pointed look who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Does Claudine know?" my mom asked, her face serious again.

"Yes," I sighed. "She's not happy with me for not telling her about mine and Sookie's relationship. I told her yesterday after I came back from Sookie's house."

"I don't see what she has to get upset about," my dad commented. He, like Pam, wasn't the biggest fan of Claudine. I sometimes wondered what those two knew that I didn't, but neither would ever divulge any information.

"It's not as if you knew about Callie," my mom said, defending me against my wife.

I sighed. "It's not just the fact that I didn't tell her about Sookie, and she does realise that I didn't know about my daughter until Sookie told me yesterday."

"What is it then?"

"She's pissed at me for agreeing to go to New Orleans with Callie and Sookie tomorrow."

"That's a long journey there and back," my dad commented.

"We're staying overnight."

"Eric, you can hardly expect your wife to be pleased about that." My mom was giving me a stern look. "You're going away and spending the night with another woman. And an ex-girlfriend at that."

"It's not as if we're sleeping together," I defended. "And Sookie wouldn't have let me go alone with Callie."

"That is understandable, Eric, but there are other times you could have seen her that don't involve an overnight stay. What does Sookie think about this?"

I shrugged. "She wasn't too impressed with the idea, either. But Callie was keen, so Sookie agreed. She wants Callie and I to get to know each other."

"Is that why you're here?" dad asked.

"Yeah, Sookie's coming by tomorrow morning to pick me up and we'll drive down. She'll be here around seven-thirty if you do want to meet Callie."

"Of course we do!" my mom gushed. "She's our granddaughter."

After eating a meal with my parents, I excused myself to my childhood bedroom and left another message for Claudine to call me. She still hadn't responded to the message I'd sent her earlier on in the day, and was obviously giving me the silent treatment. I made the decision that this was the last time I was going to call her. If she wasn't going to behave like an adult, then I damned well wasn't going to chase after her.

.

I woke to my alarm at six-thirty the next morning. I checked my phone immediately, but didn't have a missed call, text message or email from Claudine. I got out of bed and threw my phone on the bed, pissed off that she was still intent on ignoring me.

I hadn't slept well at all. I ended up doing some work and replying to some emails from contacts I had in Europe. I probably got to sleep around one in the morning, and even then tossed and turned often, my mind full of images of Claudine, Callie and Sookie. I was well aware of quite how much of a mess things were.

After showering and changing, and again checking my bag to make sure I had everything I needed, I went downstairs to find both parents fully dressed in the kitchen. Normally they would have been in pyjamas and dressing gowns, but they had obviously dressed up for the occasion.

I grabbed some coffee and toast, but strangely felt nervous. I didn't know whether it was about seeing Callie again, or Sookie, or the fact that we would be spending so much time together. Or the fact that my wife was ignoring me because I was doing this. But not once had I considered cancelling this trip. Claudine was just going to have to deal with it. As the mother of my daughter, there was no way that Sookie wouldn't now be some part of my life, no matter how small.

At around seven-forty we heard the sound of a car coming up the gravel drive, and all three of us went to the front door and stopped on the step. I could see that Sookie was talking to Callie, and both looked over in our direction. Callie got quickly out of the car, but it seemed to be more of an effort for Sookie. She shut her eyes briefly before muttering something to herself and then climbing out and standing next to her daughter.

A brief look at my parents showed me how thrilled they both were to see Sookie and Callie.

It was Sookie that broke the silence. "Callie, these are your grandparents, Isabel and Godric."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Callie said, walking towards both of them shyly and extending a hand. I had forgotten quite how English she sounded.

My mom closed the distance between them, ignoring Callie's extended hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please, call me grandma. Wow, that sounds weird!" my mom said to no one in particular.

"Sure," Callie told her with a smile.

"Eric, I think you may have underestimated how beautiful this girl was." My mom was beaming with pride as she took Callie in, and she was quite right. Our daughter had certainly got the best out of our two gene pools.

Callie blushed at her comment, and reminded me so much of Sookie when she was younger. I looked over to her, and saw that she hadn't moved an inch, her eyes trained on her daughter.

She looked good. She was dressed simply in a pair of boot-cut black jeans and a red V-neck sweater. I wasn't sure if she knew my love for things in the colour red, or whether it was purely accidental, but she looked damned good.

Her eyes flicked briefly to mine and she caught me staring at her. I gave her a warm smile and indicated for her to come over. She looked hesitant, but slowly moved in our direction as Callie was getting a hug from my dad.

"Sookie," my mom said when she noticed her walking over. "Look at you. You're not the sixteen year old you were when I last saw you." It was an obvious statement, but Sookie had changed a lot in those years. "I wish you had told us, sweetie," she said, pulling Sookie into an equally tight hug. "You shouldn't have had to go through this on your own."

"I had my reasons," she told her with a brief glance in my direction.

"But to go all the way to England?"

"I wanted a fresh start, and I got a scholarship to go to university in London. I had the money from my parents' life insurance, and I was lucky that I made a good friend who looked out for both of us."

"We do understand, dear. It's just that … it would have been nice to know her before now."

Sookie had a guilty and almost sorrowful look on her face. "I know. I've been scared to get in touch. I didn't want to lose her; she was all I had."

My mind flashed back to how I had spoken to Sookie after she told me, and I felt increasingly guilty over what I had said to her. Callie went over to her mom and gave her a hug. It warmed me to see how close the two of them were.

Mom tried to invite them both in for coffee and breakfast, but Sookie claimed they'd both already had breakfast, and that if we wanted to make it to New Orleans at a decent time we had better leave. My mom did make Sookie promise that they would both go over to my parents place and have dinner with them before they returned to England.

I grabbed my bag from the hallway, and walked out to meet Sookie by the car. Callie was already sat in the front passenger seat.

"Do you want to drive?" Sookie asked me.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'm not used to driving on the right any more, and it'll give you and Callie chance to talk up front."

.

For the most part during our five-hour journey to New Orleans, Sookie remained quiet sat in the back of the car.

Callie and I spent most of the time chatting about her life in London, her school, friends, hobbies and even her boyfriend, although she was quite tight-lipped on that particular subject. I enjoyed the time to get to know her better, and it soon became obvious to me quite how good a job Sookie had done with raising her.

Sookie only really spoke when Callie or I asked her a direct question, but it was obvious that she was keeping close tabs on what we were talking about, as we never had to ask her anything twice. I supposed that I couldn't blame her for not wanting to release control of her daughter to me, and I was certain that if I were in Sookie's shoes I would be doing the same thing. Although probably without the grace that Sookie was showing.

Callie did drop off to sleep for a time before we arrived in New Orleans, and although Sookie's and my eyes met a few times in the rear view mirror, no words were spoken.

I wondered whether we would get any chance alone to speak, as it was obvious that there was still much to discuss, but it seemed unlikely that we would get the chance.

Sookie prompted me to wake Callie as we made our approach into New Orleans so she could see the sights. I pointed out some familiar places to her on the drive to the hotel, and once there, parked in my reserved space in the garage.

We all climbed out of the car, Sookie taking the time to stretch her slender body after she climbed out, and I watched her as she stretched herself in an almost cat-like manner. I again couldn't quite keep my eyes away from her as her sweater rose up and revealed a small amount of skin above her jeans.

"Did you say you own this place?" Callie asked from behind me, drawing my eyes away from Sookie before she caught me staring again.

"Yes, I bought it as an investment a few years back after Katrina. It needed a lot of work doing to it, but I was willing to take it on."

I grabbed all three bags out of the trunk, but Sookie was insistent on carrying her own. She always was strong-minded and stubborn, and little had changed. We walked into the lobby of the hotel, and one of the girls behind the desk immediately called over to me. I didn't know who she was, but I must have met her before.

"Eric, welcome back," she said with a flirty hair-flick and smile. These women never quite seemed to get the point that I was married and would not cheat on my wife. "I saw that you had a reservation tonight, and I hoped that I would get to see you today." She was laying it on thick, and where normally I would just ignore her, I wasn't happy for that kind of behaviour while Callie was with me.

I walked closer to the desk, much to her delight, but her smile faded when she saw my expression. "It's Mr Northman, to you. And I would be grateful if you could get the room key."

"Certainly, sir." She looked like she was going to cry, but I couldn't feel guilty about it. I noticed Sookie glaring at me but she didn't say anything. "Here is your room key, sir. Have a nice stay." She managed a smile as she handed me the key to the penthouse suite that I had reserved.

"You really own this place?" Callie asked again disbelievingly and seemingly oblivious to what had just gone on.

"Yes."

"Geez, you must be loaded."

I looked to Sookie for a little back up on this one. "I've done well," I eventually said.

"What are you, a millionaire?"

I guided the three of us to the private elevator, Sookie still glaring at me.

"Um, yes," I said quietly.

"Wow. You are so taking me shopping!"

"Callie!" Sookie scolded.

"What?" she countered. "He's my dad. He's allowed to but me stuff."

I could see that Sookie had clenched her jaw shut, but the fury in her eyes was obvious.

It was one of the things all of my family had always liked about Sookie. She never did see us for our wealth, but just as normal people. She would never accept expensive gifts from Pam or my parents for her birthday or Christmas, and she never once took us for granted. It was therefore understandable that she wasn't going to accept anything now, no matter how much I owed her.

"We're in the penthouse suite?" Callie asked with enthusiasm after she'd finished glaring at her mom.

"Yes. The view is quite spectacular."

We got out of the elevator and I entered the key into the door to unlock the room.

"We're staying in the same room?" Sookie hissed.

"It's a three-bedroom suite," I told her as calmly as I could. "We will have a room each, so really it's no different to having three separate rooms."

She ignored me and followed her daughter into the room. The suite was luxurious. Large and comfortable leather sofas filling the living space with a huge flat-screen TV along with almost any other bit of technology a person would need. There was even a pool table in one corner.

I could see how impressed Callie was with the room, but Sookie's expression was a polar opposite. I knew that I was going to have to sit down with her sooner rather than later.

"I'm going to change," Sookie announced, making her way to one of the rooms and shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Do you think she's okay?" Callie asked me, but I had no more of an idea than she did.

"I don't know," I admitted honestly.

"You know, she was really upset after you left on Sunday."

I was shocked by her statement as she'd seemed fine when I was there. "Really? What do you mean?"

"I mean full on sobs, tears and locking herself in the bathroom."

I felt hugely guilty. I didn't know quite what she was so upset about, but I wondered if it was the fact that I had a girlfriend when we were together that summer.

I swallowed noisily. "Shit. I didn't mean to upset your mom," I told her.

"I'm sure you didn't, but that doesn't the change the fact that you did." She was definitely her mother's daughter. "She's tried to hide it, but I know this whole trip to Louisiana is hard for her. She was having sleepless nights for weeks before we came, and I think it may have been about seeing you."

The concern Callie felt about her mom was obvious.

Was Sookie anxious about seeing me just because she worried I would take Callie away from her, or was there more to it. In all honesty, I didn't have a clue.

"You mom and I still have a lot to talk about," I said with a sigh. "A lot of time has passed since we last saw each other, and a lot of things have changed."

"Just don't hurt her, okay. She's already struggling enough with this. I don't think I could forgive you if you hurt her even more."

It was a firm warning from Callie, and she gave me a slight smile before walking off in the direction of what was to be her room.

I didn't doubt at all that she didn't mean her threat.

* * *

**So ... In New Orleans in the same suite and Claudine isn't talking to her husband...**

**Will Sookie manage to not kill Eric?**

**I'd love to know your comments.**

**;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for each and every review, alert and favourite. I love them all!**

**This chapter is a little intense...**

**

* * *

**

**Sookie**

As could be predicted, the rooms in the suite were huge with an enormous bed dominating the centre of the one I had chosen. I sank down, face first onto the soft bed and sighed heavily into the expensive linen and ignored the world around me.

This whole trip had already been much more difficult than I had anticipated it would be, and to top it off I had a stinking migraine with flashing lights. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a few hours; a solution that had always worked in the past whenever I got a migraine

After about ten minutes a knock at the door distracted me from my thoughts. "Mum, are you okay?"

"Come in hon."

Callie came in, shutting the door behind her and sat on the bed. "You alright?"

"Migraine." She knew well enough that when I got one I just needed some painkillers, sleep and time alone in a dark room.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Will you be okay with him alone?" I countered. I was anxious about letting her go out alone with Eric, but just as anxious about letting her down.

"I'll be fine mum. And you really don't look good."

"Gee, thanks honey!"

"Are you alright, I mean, with all this?"

I appreciated her concern. "I won't say it's not difficult, but this needs to be about you getting to know your dad. But promise me you'll be okay with him, and if you have any problems just call me, or the police, or anyone."

She smiled at my concern and rolled her eyes. "Mum, seriously, I will be fine."

I heard a noise from outside my room and guessed that Eric wanted to know what was going on. "Can you ask you dad to come in, I'd like a quick word before you both go." She gave me a look but did as I had asked.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" he asked once inside my room.

"Fine, I have a migraine. I just need to spend some time alone in a darkened room and get some sleep. That normally clears it."

"You're … you're happy for me to go out with Callie without you?" he seemed hesitant as if it was unexpected that I would allow such a thing.

"We're only here for one night and I don't want to spoil her plans. And really, she's here to get to know you. Just … be careful. Keep an eye on her. She might be used to large cities, but she doesn't know large American cities. Please take care of her." I was almost pleading with him.

"Of course I will, Sookie. Are you alright otherwise?"

I breathed in deeply. "I'm fine. I'll just grab some room service and if I feel better later I may see what this hotel of yours has to offer."

"Well, there's a spa and massage parlour as well as a hairdressers, sauna, swimming pool, beautician. Charge it to the room if you do go anywhere." I gave him a defiant look. "I'm serious. Treat yourself."

"Just look after Callie," I said, ignoring his comments, as I was definitely not going to be charging it to the room. "If there are any problems, just call me. And please don't spoil her," I added as an afterthought.

"Sookie, she's my daughter and I haven't seen or even known about her for seventeen years. Of course I am going to spoil her." I could see that one was going to be a losing battle, and as Eric was smirking at me, I decided to back down on that point.

"Fine."

"Will you join us later for dinner? I took the liberty of boking a table for the three of us at one of my favourite restaurants and it's only a short walk from here." Of course he did. That was typical of Eric to book somewhere without even asking if we would like the place. "The meal is at eight-thirty and we should be back by seven at the latest."

"That's fine, Eric. Just …"

"I will do, Sookie. She is my daughter as well."

I bit my tongue trying to remain quiet, but clenching my teeth was not helping my migraine. I tried to take a deep calming breath. If I'd known Eric would piss me off this much, I really wouldn't have agreed to him coming with us.

"Okay. I will see you later."

He gave a triumphant smile before telling me he hoped I felt better and that he would see me later. Callie came in to say goodbye, and then, finally, I had some peace and quiet. I drew the curtains, and was pleased to see that they were thick and heavily lined giving me the darkness I needed to stave of the headache and get some much needed sleep.

I hadn't been too confident I would sleep as I was concerned about Callie being alone with Eric, but I obviously needed it as I slept for an hour before waking. I ordered room service of a simple chicken Caesar salad, took a quick shower, ate, sent a text to Callie to make sure she was okay and then decided to call Amelia after checking that it wasn't too late in England.

"_Hey, Sooks, you okay?"_ she asked in her normal, cheerful manner.

"I've been better. We're in New Orleans at the moment, and Eric has taken Callie shopping and to see the sights. I would have gone as well but I had a stinking migraine."

"_You're confident she'll be okay with him?"_

"I have no reason not to trust him, but I'll admit I'm worried about her. And Eric's going to spoil her."

"_So he should do."_

"He's just really annoying me. He's booked us into a three-bedroom suite in the hotel he owns in New Orleans. I thought it would just be some small hotel, but no, he has to own one of the biggest. And, when I said I might go down to the spa and have some treatments, he has the gall to tell me to charge anything I want to the room. I don't want anything from him, and I don't see why he has to splash his cash around like he does!" I took a breath at the end of my rant.

"_Sook,"_ Amelia said carefully_. "You've singlehandedly raised his daughter for seventeen years. Trust me, that man owes you a lot. And you saved his ass from years in prison. He should be crawling on his knees and offering you anything you wanted. What's so wrong about accepting it?"_

"Don't take his side!" I cried.

"_I'm not. I'm just saying that he feels he owes you, and he really does."_

"Yeah, well, I don't want his money."

"_You're being childish_,_" _she scolded._ "Look, if you don't want to accept his offer of paying for any treatments, then don't, but let him spoil Callie. She is his daughter. And I think you should go and get a massage or something, it sounds like you need some de-stressing."_

That's what I liked about Amelia; she always knew what to say even if I didn't want to hear it. "I think you're right there. I'm feeling better after sleeping and eating. I may well go downstairs and get some relaxation. I'm going to need it considering the three of us are going out to dinner tonight."

"_Oh," _she said excitedly,_ "you should so go and get your hair and make-up done. Make him see what he's missing out on."_

I rolled my eyes. "Happily married man, remember!"

"_Yes, and as I said before, he is a man and therefore thinks with his dick! Go on, go and get yourself a new frock, get glammed up and then find some hottie to flirt with in front of him." _

"And Callie," I pointed out.

"_So? She was used to it with you and Alcide, I'm sure she's not going to begrudge you a little flirting."_

"You're probably right."

"_I know I am!"_

We chatted a bit about some mutual friends back home, and she distracted me from worrying about Callie and Eric for a while. It did occur to me that even with being back in Bon Temps and New Orleans, I still thought of London as home, and I was quite looking forward to going back and being away from the trauma that was my life in Louisiana.

I did as Amelia had instructed, leaving a note for Callie and Eric to let them know where I was in case I wasn't back before them.

The salon and spa only had appointments later available later on, so as it was three-thirty, I decided that I would do a little shopping of my own before my appointments. I found a beautiful one-shoulder asymmetrical black dress that hugged my curves in the right way. It was satin and knee-length with a soft frill around the top. I sent a picture message to Amelia, who immediately responded, telling me I had to buy and wear the dress. It was probably a little over the top for our meal, but I figured _what the hell_. I found a pair of black killer pumps to go with it and bought some long silver and crystal earrings to match.

When it was the allotted time, I went to the spa in the hotel. I had to admit, it was luxurious and fitted to a very high standard. I first had a relaxing full-body massage and then went into the salon to get my hair and make-up done. They didn't need to trim it as I'd had it done the weekend before we left for Louisiana, but the girl washed and styled it, creating a soft look with large waves. The make-up was a little heavier than I usually chose to wear but since we were going out of an evening, I didn't see the harm.

It was seven-thirty by the time I had finished in the salon, and I checked my phone when leaving to see that I had a message from Callie to say they were back in the room and that she'd had a really good time.

I couldn't help but feel a little miffed at the fact that the two of them were getting along so well.

I took the elevator back up to the penthouse suite, took a deep breath and let myself in. I was greeted by the sight of Eric stood, shirtless, in the centre of the room watching something on the large TV.

He turned to me as I walked in, obviously his attention drawn away by the door opening, and our eyes briefly met before mine wondered downwards. He was much larger and more muscled than the last time I had seen him as a twenty-year-old; he had a strongly muscled neck and shoulders with perfect pectoral muscles and a sculpted abdomen. His arms, too, were muscled but not too large, and he had a good all over tan that came from living in Louisiana.

When my eyes finally met his again he was smirking at me, obviously having noticed my eye-fuck. I scowled at him and looked around the room, seeing that Callie was obviously in her room and headed in that direction.

"Sookie!" he called, yet I ignored him. The problem being that he was in between where I was standing and Callie's room, meaning it was therefore impossible to not pass him.

"Sookie," he said softer, and I felt a strong, warm hand on my upper arm but I didn't look at him.

"Let go," I hissed, but he didn't.

"Are we going to talk about this?" he asked.

"About what, Eric? What is there to talk about?"

When he didn't answer I wrenched my arm from his grip and almost ran to the bedrooms, opting for mine instead of Callie's. Once inside I shut the door firmly and slid down the inside as a tear fell from my eyes.

It annoyed me so much that he could get to me like he did. I really would like to think that after almost eighteen years of not seeing him, I would be over my childish infatuation with him. Sure, I had Callie as a constant reminder, but I honestly thought I would be okay with seeing him. I'd had an eleven-year relationship in the meantime; there was no reason for me to still be so affected by him.

I took a deep shuddering breath and went into the bathroom to check my makeup. Obviously the girl earlier had forethought to use waterproof mascara. I cleaned myself up and went into the bedroom. But I couldn't help but notice the raised voices coming from the living space of the suite.

"_What did you do?" _Callie yelled at her father.

"_Nothing! All I did was ask her to talk."_

"_I warned you, Eric. Do not upset her." _The venom in her voice was evident.

I was shocked by their exchange, and I really didn't know what to think about Callie defending me like she did.

"_Mum, are you okay?"_ she said after knocking gently. I decided it was probably best if I went outside, but I was hopeful that Eric wouldn't be there.

"I'm fine, sweetie," I told her as I opened the door. I was relieved to see that Eric must have been in his own room. "Did you have a nice time shopping?" I did everything I could to try to make my voice as light as it could be. I probably went too far.

"Um … yes. I'm definitely going to need a new suitcase before we go back." She was looking at me sceptically.

"Want to show me?" My voice still an octave or so higher than normal.

"Sure."

I followed her into her room and she shut the door behind us. I looked and saw probably around fifteen or twenty bags on the bed, and most of them looked to be designer shops or expensive jewellery stores. She really was milking Eric for all it was worth.

"Mum…" she started before I cut her off.

"I'm fine, Callie, really. Oooh, Cartier?"

"Yeah, he bought me a necklace. Mum? What did he say to you?"

I could see she wasn't going to drop it. Unfortunately she had inherited my stubbornness.

"He didn't say anything," I said resignedly. I sat down on her bed amongst all the bags. "It's just … hard."

"You don't have to come out tonight."

Although she said that, I could see the disappointment in her eyes. It really annoyed me how much better she was coping with this than I was.

"I'll be fine, Callie. Really." I could see she didn't truly believe me, but she looked hopeful that I would go.

"Good. And you look, really good. Is than a new dress, I don't remember that one…"

"Yeah. I went out a bit earlier while I was waiting for my appointment. It's probably a bit dressy, but I liked it."

"Not really, dad said the restaurant we're going to is quite posh. As I didn't have anything too dressy with me, he bought me this from Valentino." She went searching through her bags and pulled out a black, sequinned knee-length dress and held it up against her. I could see that it would definitely suit her. "You can stay in here if you like while I get ready…"

"Sure," I said with a smile. I was grateful for my considerate girl.

A knock at the door, however, put wind to those plans. Callie looked at me briefly before opening the door to her dad. He smiled down at her, before looking over at me.

"Sookie, can we have a word?"

"Fine."

I stood up from the bed, gave Callie a reassuring smile and followed Eric out into the living space of the room. He was wearing silvery grey pants, a pale blue shirt and a darker blue tie. It pained me quite how good he looked.

He led me to the large two-person sofas and indicated for me to take a seat. I sat down in the centre so I left him no option but to sit on the other one.

"Drink?"

I definitely needed one. "Sure, something strong."

He raised an eyebrow before pulling out two small bottles of gin and one of tonic. That was my kind of measurements. I pulled a couple of cubes of ice out of the bucket he'd placed on the coffee table between the two sofas and poured myself a strong drink, immediately gulping back half of it.

"I'm sorry," he said once he had sat down.

"What for?"

"For whatever you're pissed at me for."

"You can hardly be sorry if you don't even know what you're sorry for," I spat, angrily.

"Sookie, I am trying here. I get that this is not the ideal situation and maybe I was wrong to suggest that the three of us come down here, as it's obvious you cannot behave like an adult."

I was livid. "You have got to be kidding me!" I hissed, trying not to raise my voice so Callie would overhear.

"What is it? What is it that I have done to piss you off? You've come back here after nearly eighteen years, you've told me I've got a daughter that I haven't been able to see grow up, and in a week and half you'll be leaving again. With her. So tell me, what exactly have I done to deserve this treatment from you?" His eyes were blazing as he demanded an answer from me.

My emotions were so mixed up. I didn't know whether to laugh at him, cry or through something heavy at his head.

"You really want to know?" I eventually asked. I was hoping he would say no, but he gave no indication that he didn't. I took a calming deep breath. "Try the fact that you told me you had a girlfriend when we were together."

"Why does that bother you?" I was leaning more towards throwing something at him.

"Why does that bother me? It shows that you really didn't give a shit about me. I thought we had something. You said yourself that there was something between us." I was glaring at him as I waited for his answer.

"There was something between us, Sookie. There was a definite spark."

"A spark of what?" I asked quietly, but already knowing his answer.

"There was a definite sexual chemistry between us."

"That's all it was to you?" I said in little more than a whisper. "It was just sex?"

I should have known that already, but to hear it from Eric's mouth made it so much worse.

"I cared for you…"

"I'm not even sure you did that, Eric. You had a girlfriend, after all."

"You didn't see it as just sex?"

I let out a slightly manic laugh, drained my drink and got up from the sofa, turning my back on him.

"Sookie?" he'd got up as well and had approached me.

"No, Eric, I didn't. I was fifteen years old. It may have been a game to you, but it wasn't to me."

I went over to the minibar and poured myself another drink, still keeping my back to him. I was determined to stay strong this time. I had been so strong the years I'd been away from home, but a few days in his presence and I was a fifteen-year-old girl again. Even Callie had more balls than I did at this moment.

"Did you love me?" he asked, quietly, after an indeterminate amount of time had passed.

I wasn't going to answer that question, so stayed rooted to the spot I was in and studied the intricate pattern on the expensive wallpaper.

I heard him come up behind me, but I was unable to move. "Sookie," his voice was soft and he placed a warm hand on my one bare shoulder. "I'm sorry."

At least he sounded like he meant it this time.

"I never meant to hurt you. I was young and inconsiderate, and before you say it, I probably still am inconsiderate."

He had read my mind.

"I … I never really thought things through when I was a kid, and although I was concerned when you disappeared, I have to admit that I haven't really wondered what became of you since." That was a real stab to the gut. "And I'm sorry for that."

I took a deep breath. I knew I should say something, but I didn't know what.

"I hope that we can work through this, Sookie. For Callie's sake."

He was right. I needed to swallow my pride and hurt feelings and just get on with this for her sake. And anyway, there must be many millions of parents who didn't get along but tolerated each other for the sake of the child. And once Callie was eighteen I was sure that she could be trusted to go and visit him on her own, meaning I wouldn't have to see him at all.

"You're right," I told him, turning around to face him. His expression was one of concern. "We need to do this for Callie's sake. She'd a great kid and I don't want this to screw her up. I'm sure we can be civil."

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was gone eight.

"Should we be leaving soon?"

Eric looked at his own watch. "Probably. The restaurant is ten minutes' walk or so."

"I'll get Callie."

I walked away from Eric and knocked on her door, stepping inside once she said to come in. She was dressed and ready to go, but had obviously been waiting for Eric and I to have our talk before coming out.

"Are you okay? Did you talk to him? I didn't hear any yelling."

"We've come to an understanding," I told her, not giving much away. "I'm sorry, hon; I don't want you to feel that this is in any way your fault, as it really isn't. It's just something that your dad and I have to sort out. Now, if you're ready we need to leave."

She picked up her purse and I followed her out of her room. Eric gave her a warm smile before briefly glancing up at me. I gave him a nod and let Eric lead the way out of the suite and into the elevator. We made polite conversation as we walked through the lobby of the hotel and out onto the streets. It was warm enough to go without a jacket, and I'd become used to the cold living in London all these years.

The restaurant Eric led us to was in one of the more upscale hotels in the city, and served French cuisine. It didn't surprise me to know that it was one of the priciest restaurants in the whole country. The food was good, the wine was good and the conversation was good. It was mostly Eric and Callie that talked, but I would chip whenever I felt it necessary, and enough for Callie to not think that I was being too quiet.

I couldn't deny that it was a struggle, however. Seeing Eric was still just a little bit too painful. I supposed I should have known that he would not have thought anything of me when I was just a fifteen-year-old. I should have known that twenty-year-olds didn't tend to fall for the best friend of their younger sister. Maybe I was naïve to think that he would. Or maybe it was wishful thinking; that I projected my own feelings upon him. I supposed that the fact he never bothered to come and find me should have been enough to know that he didn't feel anything for me.

When the meal was over, Eric suggested that we went into a bar. I wasn't too confident we would get in considering Callie's age, but Eric seemed to know the barman and all three of us were waived in without a second thought. Sometimes it seemed it was who you knew rather than anything else.

Eric found us a quiet table in the corner and went to get us all drinks. Callie seemed thrilled to be there, so I wasn't about to ruin anything for her by saying that I wanted to leave. As I drank some more, I began to finally find myself relaxing. But with that, I found I couldn't keep my eyes away from Eric.

I knew it was wrong. He had told me on more than one occasion that he was a happily maimed man, and I really didn't want to still have feelings for him, but I did.

After finishing off my drink, I excused myself from Eric and Callie and went and found the bathroom. I needed just a little bit of time to compose myself, and I was having difficulty doing that in Eric's presence. I had to admit that the sooner we were back in London, the better.

Heading back into the bar, I decided that a soft drink would do me good, as I was quickly finding my inhibitions slipping, and I really didn't want to do anything stupid where Eric was concerned. I queued at the bar and ordered my drink, when a voice distracted me.

"Only a coke? I'd have thought a beautiful lady like you would be drinking something exotic."

I couldn't quite work out whether that was an insult or a compliment, but turned to face the man next to me. He was tall, very tall, probably even taller than Eric, was well built and had a bald or closely shaved head. He was certainly handsome though, and had strangely alluring bluey-purple eyes.

"I'm John Quinn, but most people call me Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," I said and turned back to face the bartender who had placed my drink in front of me. I went to pay for it, but Quinn had already handed the bartender the cash. "You didn't have to do that,"

"I can't let such a beautiful lady pay for her own drink can I?" He sounded cheesy, but he was somehow quite sweet.

"I'm Sookie," I said, sticking out a hand for him to shake.

"Lovely to meet you, Sookie. Are you from around here?"

"I grew up in a small town near Shreveport, and spent about two years in New Orleans, but I've lived in London for years."

He gave me a warm smile, and I found myself quite drawn to him. "I thought you didn't have much of an accent. I'm not very local myself; I'm from Carson City, Nevada."

"I can't say I've ever been to Nevada."

"You've never been to Vegas? Every girl should go to Vegas. You'd love it, and I'm quite sure that it would love you." He was certainly a charmer.

"Maybe I will."

"Are you here alone, Sookie?" I knew what he was asking.

"I'm here with … friends." I could hardly say my daughter and her father.

"Not a boyfriend, then, or husband?"

"No, I don't have either of them."

"I'm shocked! You should dance with me. I'm really very good."

I thought back to what Amelia had said, and wondered whether it was a good idea. But then, it wasn't as if Eric was going to be jealous considering he didn't see me in that way. Still, I enjoyed dancing and Quinn was certainly good looking. And more importantly, a distraction from Eric.

"Sure."

He smiled and took my hand, leading me in the direction of the dance floor.

I hadn't realised that it would take us straight past the table where Callie and Eric were sat.

I tried not to look over at them as Quinn led me, and as soon as we were on the dance floor he pulled me close to him and we started dancing. I had always loved to dance, and had taken quite a few classes in London with Alcide when we had been together, so found it hugely enjoyable.

However, we hadn't even got through one song before I was being pulled away from him.

I turned around quickly to see Eric stood there. He still had his arm gripping mine, but he was glaring at Quinn. Because of the loud music, I had no idea what was being said between them, but they were stood only inches apart and obviously knew each other. Quinn made a play for my free arm to pull me back onto the dance floor, but Eric pushed me forcefully behind him, causing me to fall flat on my ass.

Callie was instantly by my side.

"Mum, are you okay? What's going on?" she said over the loud music as she helped me up. The ruckus had attracted some attention, and two bouncers came over to split Eric and Quinn up. Personally, I had had enough.

"Come on, let's go."

I took Callie's hand and let her out of the bar, not caring where Eric was. Once outside I saw a taxi and hailed it. Once it pulled up I went to get in, but Eric had caught up with us.

"Sookie, stop!"

"What the fuck, Eric!" I yelled. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not going to watch you whore yourself out to idiots like him!"

I wanted nothing more than to slap him, but now was not the time. "Don't you dare call me a whore."

"No! I didn't mean that… Shit. No, Sookie, sorry. I would never say that about you."

"You just did," I spat.

"I just meant… Quinn, he isn't a good man. He's not worthy of you."

I didn't know what the fuck that meant. "How do you even know him?" I yelled.

Eric's jaw clenched and I could see he didn't want to answer the question. "He's … he is the older brother of an ex-girlfriend."

He gave me an apologetic look and I realised which girlfriend he meant.

"I cannot believe you," I hissed angrily. "You have absolutely no right to say who I chose to dance with. I was never anything more than a fuck to you. You never gave a shit about back then, so do not pretend that you care now."

I turned on my heels to be away from him, but I was shocked to see Callie in tears as she looked at us both. My anger instantly faded into remorse.

"Oh hon, I'm so sorry." I went to give her a hug but she pulled away from me. It broke my heart that she did that. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

I held out my hand to her, but she didn't take it. I watched her as she wiped her tears away.

"I want to go home," she said quietly.

"It's too late to drive back now, and we've both been drinking." Eric's tone was also apologetic, but I didn't turn to look at him. "Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep and we can talk again in the morning." I was actually quite grateful that he could be the voice of reason.

"Come on, let's get a cab and go back." This time she let me put an arm around her, and we hailed another taxi, the original one having disappeared sometime during our argument.

Not one of us said a word in the taxi, and Eric sat up front next to the driver with Callie and I in the back. I was wracked with guilt that I had managed to hurt Callie like this, and was well aware that it was as much my fault as it was Eric's. Well, almost anyway considering he was the one that dragged me off the dance floor when I'd been having a perfectly good time.

Once back in the hotel suite, Callie made a beeline straight for her room and shut the door behind her. I wanted to glare at Eric, but was aware that it would probably only lead to another argument. I knocked gently on her door.

"_Go away!"_

"Cal, let me speak to you honey," I opened the door anyway and let myself in.

She was sat at the dressing table and was removing her make-up. I sat on the bed behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. You shouldn't have had to of seen that."

"It doesn't matter whether I saw it or not; the two of you obviously hate each other. I just thought … if I met my dad I thought we could be a proper family. That I could have both of you. But I can see that's not going to work."

"Callie, I'm not going to say that you can't see him. I wouldn't do that, and you're nearly an adult so you can make up your own mind. And remember that he is married. Even if we did get along, I don't think we'd ever have what could ever be a proper family." She sighed. I could see that even though she knew that, she had hoped it would happen and I couldn't blame her for that.

"I'm going to go to bed."

She was effectively ending our conversation, and I relented, getting up off her bed and walking over to her. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and left her room.

When I walked back into the living area, Eric was stood with his tie in his hand and his shirt open.

"Does she hate me?" he asked.

"Always thinking about yourself," I sneered.

"I didn't mean that!" he walked up closer to me so we didn't have to shout at each other. He stopped only inches away from me, and I found myself almost bowled over by his presence. "You're her mom, she's going to forgive you."

"She's fine. Just upset."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and I could see his chest and neck muscles constrict under his taut skin. "I don't mean to hurt you."

I shut my eyes briefly. "I'm sure you don't, but I don't think you're able not to."

"What do you mean?"

"You're married, Eric. And to my cousin." I left it there. I didn't want to say any more for fear of making a complete fool of myself. I could see that he was thinking about what I had said, so I gave him a half smile and stepped back. "Good night, Eric, I'll see you in the morning."

I went to move away but he gently grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back to him.

His eyes were intense and blazing a brighter blue than normal. And I could not have looked away if I had been paid to.

"Sookie," he whispered. He pulled me closer and placed a finger under my chin to tilt my head up.

I didn't know what to think, and my brain had seemingly turned to mush at the close proximity of him. His chest was heaving and everything about him was overpowering me. In that moment I would have done anything for him.

And then he brought his lips to mine and gently started kissing me.

* * *

**So you know I'm evil, right?**

**Thoughts, comments?**

**;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great and mixed response to the last chapter! I love all your comments.**

**

* * *

**

**Eric**

Sookie's lips didn't respond at first, but as I pulled her closer to me, she let out a soft moan and began to kiss me back. Her lips were perfect, just as I remembered them to be and she tasted so sweet and homely.

I wanted her; I wanted to consume her.

And then she pulled away and I felt the sharp sting of a slap across my left cheek.

I looked down at her with shock and saw her eyes blazing with fury.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed. "I cannot believe you did that you fucking asshole! Unbelievable."

She stormed past me in the direction of her room and I was left standing in the middle of the room watching the space where she had been only seconds before. But I wasn't going to let her leave so quickly and I followed her into her room, not caring to knock as I followed her in.

"Get out!" she yelled as soon as I went in and closed the door behind me. She was sat on the bed and glared at me, the look on her face vicious.

"No."

"What is with you, Eric? You have a wife! Remember? Why did you do that?"

She was glowering at me and waiting for an answer, but in all honesty, I wasn't sure I had one. All I knew was that I wanted her. In that moment, it was the only thing I could think about doing.

"I wanted you," I told her honestly, my own anger deflated.

She gave me an exasperated look. "You can't just take things that you want. Jesus! Get out."

"So what, you're angry with me now for kissing you?"

"Eric, you are married!" She got up off the bed and paced a few steps before turning back to me. "You told me earlier that you weren't calling me a whore, but you are treating me as just that; some bit on the side for you to have fun with when your wife isn't around!"

I moved closer to her. "Sookie, I have not treated you like a whore."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh really? You slept with me when you had a girlfriend when I was only fifteen years old, and you are trying to do it again now that you are married! What did you think would happen? That we would have sex with Callie in the room next door? I'm not going to do that. I won't be your slut."

"Sookie, I'm trying for us to get along for Callie's sake."

"And kissing me was the way to do that?" she asked rhetorically.

Her look of anger turned to one of defeat and she sat back down on the bed, her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. She turned her head to face me.

"Eric, I can't do this. I'm an emotional wreck right now. This is too hard. We can't seem to get along even for Callie's sake. I think it's just better if we just stay away from one another. Callie's old enough that even this summer she could fly by herself to the States if you wanted her to come over."

"I disagree," I said defiantly, unsure of exactly why I was disagreeing with her.

She gave me an exasperated look and sat up straight. I could see that she was getting angry again. "You disagree? Really Eric? She's seventeen years old; we've survived this long with your oh-so-important parental input, and I'm sure we can manage now."

"Well that's hardly my fault, is it?" I hissed at her, closing the distance between us and standing over her as she sat on the bed, the height difference extreme. "I'm not the one who has lied for eighteen years."

"Eric," she said snidely, "you're just a fucking sperm donor. Now get the fuck out of my room."

She stood up and shoved my chest away from her and I stumbled back a pace. I was livid and almost shaking with my anger. I took a step back towards her, closing the distance between us in one stride. My jaw was clenched shut and I could feel my temperature rise.

I wanted to hit her.

It shamed me to think so, I had never once hit a woman, and I knew I wouldn't really have done it. But in that moment, I wanted to.

And then I saw the fear in her eyes and I felt so ashamed of how I felt. She was almost cowering from me, but stood rooted to her spot.

The only thing I could do was leave, and I did just that. Spinning on my heel and striding out of her room, closing the door behind me and not stopping until I was safely in my own room and sat down on the bed.

I was aware that I was still shaking, but I didn't know if it was from anger or fear.

I hated Sookie for calling me a sperm donor. That was beyond low by my reasoning. I understood the reasons that she never told me before about Callie, and I knew I should be grateful to her for not landing me in trouble with the police, but it was not my fault that I hadn't been around to watch Callie grow up.

Since Sookie had told me – and in Claudine's absence –I found myself wondering what would have happened between Sookie and I had we known each other. Whether we would still hate each other as we did now, or whether we'd be friends. Or even more.

I was angry with myself for letting Sookie see that side of me. I hadn't hit anyone since I'd been in my early twenties and I was drunkenly brawling outside some bar or other, probably fighting over a girl. And I certainly would never raise my hand to a woman.

I just didn't know what it was about Sookie that got my back up. Almost ever since we'd been in contact with each other again we'd been arguing. I wasn't normally this argumentative; with Claudine or someone in my family, if we had a difference of opinion, we'd discuss it. Even Pam who was as argumentative as anyone was. It seemed so much more intense when it came to Sookie, and I didn't understand why that was the case.

Today had been a day of mixed emotions. Seeing Sookie stood there with my parents; it looked as if she almost belonged there. My mom and dad seemed so pleased to see her, despite my dad's comments about her the night before, and both my parents seemed to instantly take to my daughter.

I had to admit, that it was great having the time with Callie alone without having to worry about Sookie or watch what I said. I think Callie understood the tension between us and we spent the time just getting to know each other. She told me about her life in London, her hopes and plans for the future and I told her about my family, my wife, my work and my life in Louisiana. She seemed keen to meet Claudine, but was concerned about hurting her mom's feelings, which seemed reasonable.

When we arrived back at the hotel I had expected Sookie to be there, but a quick note was scribbled on the hotel stationary to say she may not be back before us. I'd been in the living space of the suite when she came back in, and I couldn't deny how good she looked. The only reason she didn't catch me staring at her was that her eyes were seemingly devouring me. I had to admit that I loved that look in her eyes and it was one I remembered from before.

I supposed that I should have known Sookie would be upset with me for telling her I had a girlfriend during that time we were together, and I wished I'd had the forethought to not tell her. It wasn't as if Frannie really was anything to me. She was a simple girl, and always seemed quite delicate. We'd been together a few months before the summer break, and I had never got around to ending things with her. We had kept in touch over the summer, but it seemed to increase her want for me. When we returned to California I gave it a go, but nothing came of it, so I ended it.

That was when I met John Quinn. He was a few years older than I was, and fucking huge even then. He had threatened me and warned me about hurting his sister, demanding that I look after her and be with her. Of course I told him he was crazy and he went for me. Unfortunately for him, when he began to lay into me police were driving past and saw his unprovoked attack. He landed six months behind bars for that.

So seeing him again and with Sookie made me livid. I didn't want him anywhere near her. The man was dangerous and a liability and he should not have had his paws anywhere near her. I couldn't help but feel protective over Sookie, but I knew I had no reason to.

And then I kissed her.

It was wrong, I knew it, but it felt so right. Having her in my arms; knowing that she was still attracted to me…. I hadn't really thought through what would happen after that. I was living in the moment, and I wanted to kiss her. Did I want to sleep with her? I didn't know, but I probably would have if she had been willing.

Everything since then had been a complete train wreck. Sookie was probably right in saying that we couldn't seem to get along, but I just didn't understand why we couldn't behave like the two adults we both were.

I sighed deeply, my emotions finally under control and I laid back onto the soft mattress. This whole trip was a bad idea. Much as I enjoyed the time with Callie – even if my credit card had taken a bashing – I hated how things had gone from bad to worse with Sookie. I'd have liked us to be at least friends.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had no emails, texts or missed phone calls from Claudine despite me leaving her a voicemail when we had arrived in New Orleans. Having Claudine pissed off with me as well was an additional trauma I didn't need. I sent her a quick text message, mentioning my shopping trip with Callie and our meal, but nothing of the other events of the day. I knew it would do no good at all to be quite so open with her.

We'd always had a slightly unconventional relationship. I'd known her a long time since she was of a similar age to Pam, even if the two girls had never really been friends, but we ended up meeting again in a bar in New York of all places. We instantly got along and discovered that we were both due to be heading back to Louisiana at the same time, so ended up flying together.

I guess it went from there. We were both aware that each one of us was attractive, and I found that rather than getting jealous that other men found my girlfriend and then wife attractive, I was empowered by it. And what's more, she felt the same way. We have always both trusted each other implicitly, knowing that neither one of us would even look elsewhere let alone do anything.

But Claudine had obviously been worried about Sookie's return, and I had proven her to be spot on.

We were going to have to talk about this, that much was for sure, and I hoped that once I was back in Shreveport she would finally make the time to let me explain. She had to understand that Callie was my daughter, and therefore Sookie was going to come with the package. Well, before she might have, anyway. Now it seemed that Sookie would be happy if she never saw me again.

Strangely, that thought pained me.

I climbed off the bed, got changed into a pair of black sleep pants and attempted to get some sleep. But when that didn't come, I resorted to doing some work on the laptop I'd thought to bring with me. I wasn't a great sleeper, so did tend to spend large portions of any night lying awake. It only seemed right to make myself useful and do some work.

I must have dropped off eventually, as I woke at nine to find my computer still half in my lap and a stiff neck from sleeping in an odd position. I listened carefully and heard Sookie and Callie laughing in the living area, and I got up, having a very quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Sookie and Callie were already dressed and packed, their suitcases near the door. I wondered whether they were planning on leaving straight away, or whether I was even invited to go with them. I started to strategize about hiring a car to drive back, or flying to Shreveport, of course then I would need a lift back to Bon Temps…

"Callie and I are going to go out this morning, and I'm going to show her the sights," Sookie said in a neutral and informative tone. "We plan on being back by two for the drive back to Bon Temps."

"Sure," I said, relieved that I wasn't being abandoned, but also not looking forward to five hours in a car with Sookie. Hopefully she would let me drive again and sit in the back.

"There's plenty of breakfast here if you're hungry."

I was pleased to see that Sookie was being civil, but I got the impression she was doing it only because of Callie. Something that was confirmed when I noticed her giving me a look that said 'shut up and comply' over Callie's head.

Conversation over breakfast was polite and both Sookie and I apologised to Callie for our behaviour the night before. I could only assume that Sookie hadn't told Callie what had happened after she went to bed. The tension between us was high, and as soon as Callie walked out of the room to go to the bathroom, it only increased.

"Are you going to apologise for your comments last night?" I hissed at her.

"Why the fuck would I apologise? Eric, you started this. You're the one that has been a complete asshole. I'm not going to let you walk all over me. I'm not fifteen anymore."

I was pissed at her refusal to apologise for what she said.

"You're an unbelievable bitch, Sookie. How dare you call me a sperm donor! That was uncalled for."

She looked away from me and I could see that I had gotten through to her. But I still wanted to hear her apology.

"You guys both still living?" Callie asked cheerfully walking back into the room and looking between us.

"Yes," Sookie said without looking at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. See you Dad."

"Sure thing. I'll take your bags down to the car if you want to leave your keys." I was addressing Sookie, but she still wasn't looking at me.

She hesitated for a moment, before digging into her purse and pulling the hire car key out. She passed it to me without a word, but her eyes did flash briefly towards mine. I couldn't quite understand the expression in them, and she almost looked pained, yet I heard no apology.

"We'll be back by two," she said and then left with Callie.

I took a deep breath to calm myself then went to pack my bag up and took the bags down to the car. I had no real plans for the day, so, after speaking to the hotel manager, I decided a quick spot check of the figures. I could see the manager wasn't too impressed, but I wasn't in the mood to have him argue, and I took up residence in one of the offices to review the paperwork.

After a couple of hours my phone rang. It was Claudine.

The childish side of me wanted to ignore it, but I answered.

"_So did you sleep with her_?" she immediately asked as soon as it connected.

"Well hello to you Claudine. Lovely to speak to you too." The sarcasm was dripping from my words. I was incensed at her accusation, even if I probably shouldn't have been considering the fact that I had kissed Sookie.

"_Eric, please tell me."_ This time her voice was less accusatory and I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Claudine, I did not sleep with her. We can barely stand to be in the same room as each other." It wasn't a lie.

I heard her let out a relieved breath and she sobbed gently. "_I was so scared, Eric. I thought … I thought you would leave me for her."_

This was so unlike Claudine. She was normally such a confident woman, and it was always one of the things I had found so appealing about her.

"Oh, hon. I wouldn't do that. You know I wouldn't do that."

"_I know, Eric. It's just … everyone knew how much Sookie liked you when we were kids. So to hear you two had something going on, and that she had your daughter…"_

I guessed that I had been the only one that didn't know quite how Sookie had felt.

"_I want to apologise to you," _she continued. _"I was out of order and the phone to you on Sunday, and not replying to you … I've been unfair and I'm sorry."_

I appreciated Claudine's apology and it was another thing that seemed different to how Sookie and I seemed to be. My wife wasn't a push over by any stretch of the imagination, and she rarely did apologise, so to hear her this time did show that she meant it.

"That's okay," I told her genuinely.

"_You and her really can't stand each other?"_ she said with a smile in her voice.

"I think we may have upset Callie, to be honest. We can hardly seem to go ten minutes without getting into some kind of argument. She even called me a fucking sperm donor." I was still angry at her for that.

"_Ouch, that's harsh."_

"But she's done a great job with Callie," I admitted. "She's such a smart and considerate kid. I can't really fault Sookie on the way she has raised her, accept for the part that I would like to have been involved."

"_How's she survived? For money, I mean. Is she suing you for child support?"_

I smiled. "You know Sookie. She's proud and stubborn and won't accept anything from me."

"_Sounds about right. I'd like to meet Callie if that's okay," _she said._ "Maybe Friday? It might be better if we meet before the wedding. That's if we're still going?"_

I let out a sigh. In all honesty, it would be better if we didn't go. "I think we should, though maybe we won't stay long. Jason is one of my employees, and I've told him we'll be there. It seems wrong to not go just because of Sookie. But I'll see if Callie is up for seeing us on Friday. She did seem anxious to meet you."

"_That's good." _I could hear the smile in her voice. _"So what about Pam? I'm guessing she too is pissed at Sookie."_

Claudine's love for Pam was mutual to my sister's love of her. Neither woman could understand how I could put up with the other. It was quite tiring at times.

"No. Pam is angrier with me than Sookie. I think that for Pam, it's explained why Sookie left the way she did."

"_Oh."_ For some reason, Claudine didn't seem happy with that.

I sighed, trying to get thoughts of Sookie out of my mind. "How's Claude and his family?"

I was glad that I was able to change the subject so successfully and Claudine told me all about how her brother, sister-in-law and new baby were, and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

Claudine had been spending a lot of time with them in Seattle, and I understood as her family did all live there, but I had to admit that I missed her, and wished she would spend more time at home. I was hopeful that once Jacob was healthy she would be home and I could see more of her.

After confirming that I would pick her up at the airport on Thursday evening, we said our goodbyes and I carried on with my work. It was a relief that Claudine had finally called, but things still seemed a little off. I supposed that we would still have some more to work once we spent time together.

I ate a quick meal in the hotel, and at precisely two o'clock Callie and Sookie walked into the hotel; their arms linked and with a few bags in their hands. They'd obviously had a good time together, but where Callie's face remained joyful when she saw me, Sookie's tightened, her jaw clenching and a hardness appearing in her eyes.

"Hi," Callie said as they approached. "I think I love New Orleans, this place is awesome." It was great to see her enthusiasm, and even Sookie smiled slightly as Callie's confession.

"I'm glad you had a good time," my eyes flicked to Sookie but she ignored me. "Did you want to leave now?"

"We probably should," Sookie said tightly. She looked to Callie, "is that okay with you?"

"Sure." She looked between us again and scowled slightly when she saw the tensed body language of both Sookie and me.

In silence, I led both girls to the car where they placed their shopping bags in the car, and Sookie went straight to sit in the back. Callie gave me a look, but dutifully sat in the front next to me.

I could see that our behaviour was starting to get to her, and I considered whether Sookie and I needed to have a further talk. But then once we were back in Bon Temps and other than the wedding, our contact would be minimal.

It didn't take long for Sookie to fall asleep; her breathing much heavier and even. "Mum," Callie asked quietly to see if she was awake, but when Sookie didn't answer she seemed happy enough that she was asleep.

"What happened between you two last night?" she asked. "Why were you so upset by mum dancing with the man?"

"I wasn't upset," I defended.

"Rubbish. I could see that you were. What the hell is it going on between you?"

"There's nothing go on, Callie," I said calmly. "And as for that man … I knew him from when I was younger. He'd once tried to beat the crap out of me, but got himself arrested for his troubles." I figured painting Quinn as the bad guy would make me look better in my daughter's eyes. "I just didn't want to see her with anyone that would hurt her."

"You care for her." It was a statement not a question.

I sighed. "We can't seem to get along with each other, but I don't want to see her hurt."

She looked thoughtful. "I wish the two of you would get along. I can see how much this is bothering mum. She tries to hide it from me, but I know she's not handling this very well. I'm not saying that's your fault, it's just … she's normally so strong and in control. I'm not used to seeing her like this. I don't know what's wrong with her … she won't tell me what it is."

It was obvious that Callie really was concerned about her mom, and I didn't want Sookie to be hurt because of me. She had confessed that I couldn't not hurt her because I was married; meaning that essentially, she had feelings for me.

It seemed I knew more about what she felt for me than I knew about what I felt for her. On that one, I was truly confused.

"She's a proud woman. She obviously doesn't want you to see her with any weakness, so she's trying to cover it up." I glanced in the rear view mirror to check the Sookie was still asleep. "And it may not get any easier."

"Why not?"

"My wife comes back tomorrow evening, and I don't think the two of them are going to get along very well."

Callie let out a groan and tilted her head back. "This sucks. I wanted to get to know you and your wife."

"She wants to meet you too, in fact she suggested that maybe you came for lunch with us on Friday? If that's okay with your mom, anyway."

"That could work," she said. "I think Pam is going over to visit mum, so at least she wouldn't be alone."

In all honesty, it sounded a bad combination, but would probably work. "I'll check with your mom once she's awake."

"Check with me what?" Sookie asked from the back, stretching herself.

"Dad was asking if I wanted to have lunch with him and Claudine on Friday."

Sookie narrowed her eyes briefly before let out a long breath. "That's okay. I'll drop you there if your dad could bring you back?"

"Sure. I'll give you my address."

The rest of the journey back to Bon Temps was again mostly filled with Callie and I talking. Sookie slept for a large part of the journey, suggesting that she had not slept well the night before. I wondered how much of an involvement I played in her sleepless night.

We drove to my parents, where my car was parked, and I gave Sookie the keys back. It was noticeable that she kept her distance from me, with Callie offering me a hug, but Sookie barely registering the fact that I was leaving. I was quite relieved that my parents were out, and I made my way straight back to Shreveport to get a good night's sleep.

.

Claudine's flight had thankfully been on time, and she hugged me tightly when I met her at arrivals. That evening we talked about my trip to New Orleans and her trip to Seattle with her brother and parents, but for the most part we avoided the huge pink elephant that was in the room with us.

It didn't make things very easy between us, and a small part of me was considering sleeping in the guest room. But despite our inability to communicate what was being left unsaid, by the next morning things seemed much easier.

I felt guilty for what nearly happened with Sookie, and on some level I thought it may be good to just confess everything to my wife. And maybe I would once Sookie was out of the country, but I didn't want to cause her any further trouble, and having Claudine breathing down her neck and bitching at her would cause just that.

Claudine was in full-on domestic mode preparing for Callie's arrival. She loved to cook, and had written a few recipes for the local newspaper and given a few demonstrations. She was nowhere near Sookie's level of success as a food writer, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I wanted to eat again, and Claudine was a damn good cook.

Callie arrived at almost spot-on twelve, and was stood with a large bouquet of brightly coloured flowers, I assumed for Claudine. It seemed that they must have been Callie's idea rather than Sookie's, and I found myself hoping that Sookie hadn't been too hurt by Callie wanting to bring something for my wife.

I saw Sookie sat waiting in the car, and our eyes met briefly before she looked away. The pain in them was almost heart breaking, and I had to fight the urge to go to her. As soon as Callie turned to wave to her mom, Sookie took off at break-neck speed down the road and my eyes followed until her car was out of sight.

"Come on in," I said, guiding Callie in front of me and towards the direction of the kitchen. "Cal, I'd like you to meet my wife, Claudine. Hon, this is my daughter Callie."

"I got these for you," Callie said sweetly, handing the flowers to Claudine. I could see how much the gesture touched her, and she pulled her into a hug once she'd put the flowers in a vase.

"You are so sweet!" she gushed. "Thank you so much."

I had to admit to being a little surprised at how well Claudine and Callie did get along. I'd imagined Callie would be a little wary considering her mom, but the two women actually seemed to bond quite quickly, and I soon realised that it was going to be me playing the third wheel rather than Claudine. She served up our meal and the three of us chatted about our lives, pasts and futures; Callie telling Claudine what plans she had for college.

"You really do look so much like your dad," she commented after we'd eaten and Callie and I had been standing next to each other. "I certainly couldn't have doubted that you were Eric's child!"

I cringed at her comment, and hoped that Callie hadn't realised what she had said, but of course she was far too smart for that.

"You didn't think I would be his daughter? You thought my mum was lying?"

"Well … no, but…" I shot Claudine a look that said 'shut up', but either she didn't quite understand what I meant or she didn't care. "It's just, well, your mom was young. We didn't know who else she was with."

I didn't understand how my wife could go from getting along so well with Callie to being a complete bitch in five seconds flat. She wasn't normally like this. She normally knew when to keep her mouth shut, and I resented her for saying anything that would upset my daughter.

"Claudine," I hissed at her, willing her to keep quiet. "She doesn't mean it like that, Callie." I placed an arm around Callie's shoulders but the look of pain on her face was clear. "I think it's probably time I took you back." I gave Claudine an angry look over Callie's head and led her to my car.

"I'm sorry about that," I told her once we were on the move. "I don't know quite what has gotten into her. I don't think she's handling this very well." It was a definite understatement.

"Did you think that? Did you doubt mum?"

"No," I told her honestly. "I never once doubted that I was your father even before I saw you. I never doubted what your mom told me…. I suppose that was obvious in the way I reacted to your mom telling me at first." I was a little embarrassed at quite how I had reacted.

"What does your wife have against my mum?" She almost sounded like Pam with the 'your wife' thing.

"I don't know," I sighed, not being very truthful. The fact was that Claudine was threatened by Sookie, but I couldn't understand why. I had never once cheated on her, or even considered another woman before, so why Claudine was quite so anti-Sookie, I didn't know. But she definitely was threatened by her.

The conversation between us going back to Bon Temps was tenser than on our previous trips, but it was understandable considering what Claudine had said. I was hoping that I would get a few moments to have a word with Sookie to tell her what had happened, but when I pulled up at Sookie's former home, I could see that was not going to be an option.

Sat on a large blanket on the grass and enjoying the afternoon sun were Sookie, Pam and another woman I didn't recognise. And they had a half empty bottle of tequila in the middle of them.

I knew that it wasn't good news. I knew that my sister was bad enough with tequila, let alone Sookie and the mystery woman.

"Amelia!" Callie squealed from besides me once we were out of the car, and she ran into the woman's arms, who gave her a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming?" she turned to her mom who just shrugged.

"What can I say," she said in an English accent, "your mum needed a little back-up, so I thought I'd make a surprise trip over."

"Are you staying?"

"Yeap. I leave on the same flight as you do."

There were warning bells ringing in my mind, and I had a feeling that I should probably leave. This woman was obviously a close friend of Sookie's and therefore knew all about our past and possibly present troubles.

I looked to Pam to try and get a little help from her, but she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the chestnut-haired newcomer. Typical Pam.

"I'll be leaving Callie," I said almost nervously. "I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow." I went to leave but I was stopped by the English accent again.

"Oh no you don't," she started. "You and I need to have words."

"Amelia," Sookie growled, but she was ignored. Sookie looked to Pam for support, but she simply shrugged and gave me an evil grin. It was obvious that Pam was not going to be on my side.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Amelia Broadway. I'm the one that scraped Sookie off the floor and brought her back to life after she fled Louisiana. I'm the one that helped Sookie and your daughter find a decent place to live, and for Sookie to find a great job. And a great boyfriend," she added spitefully. I was aware she was trying to get my back up, but I was determined not to bite. "And I'm the one that she's been crying down the phone to when you've been a complete asshole to her this last week."

She had been walking closer to me, and with her last comments she prodded me in the chest. I took a calming breath but stood my ground.

"I'm very grateful to you then Amelia," I said as calmly as possible.

"You're very grateful. Of course you are. How about how fucking sorry you should be for being an asshole, for constantly upsetting and hurting her."

"Amelia, that is enough!" Sookie yelled at her. Everyone turned to her and I was shocked to see tears in her eyes before she turned away.

I didn't know what to say or do.

"Sookie…"

"Go away, Eric. Go back to your perfect wife." She still had her back turned to me, but the emotion in her voice was clear.

Callie caught my eye and she looked apologetic.

"Sookie," I stepped towards her.

"Don't," she said turning to face me.

Her tears were still flowing down her cheeks, and I couldn't resist wiping them away with my thumbs.

"Please don't," she whispered.

I wanted to take her into my arms. The things that had been said between us the night before were forgotten. I didn't care that she called me a sperm donor; all I wanted to do was comfort her.

"Eric," Pam said from beside me, "I really think you should go. You're not making things easier."

"I'm sorry, Sookie," I whispered to her, ignoring Pam's comment. "I don't mean to make things hard for you. If it's what you want, I'll leave you completely alone."

I didn't want her to say that it was what she wanted, but I knew she would.

I looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Sure." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. "I should probably tell you that Claudine has been a bitch today."

Sookie's expression was suddenly shocked. I didn't know if it was because I called Claudine a bitch or because she had acted like one.

"I think Callie was quite upset by her comments." Sookie's face hardened, but I felt that I had to tell her the truth. "I'm sorry for her behaviour."

Sookie stepped back from me and met my eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't ruining your marriage," she said quietly so no one else would hear. I hadn't realised that the other three had left us alone to talk.

"It's fine," I lied. "She's just … I think she's finding it hard to accept that we have a daughter together. I don't really know what her problem is. She has no reason to act the way she is."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at me, and I knew to what she was referring to.

"I'm sorry for that, Sookie. I shouldn't have done that. I deserved your slap and a whole lot more."

"I think you're lucky Amelia didn't resort to violence. She always threatened she would."

My phone began ringing in my pocket with Claudine's ring tone. I didn't want to talk to her, but I probably did need to leave.

"I'll be going, Sook," I said before pausing. "We'll be at the wedding, well, I will at least. But I won't stay long. I don't want to make things worse."

"Thank you."

"Take care, Sookie."

"And you."

I didn't want to leave, but I somewhere found some motivation and climbed into my car and left.

I didn't head back to Shreveport, however, opting to visit my parents instead. I knew that things were not going to be good between Claudine and I.

* * *

**So... things aren't all good in the Northman household.**

**What will happen at the wedding?**

**And is Amelia going to cause trouble?**

**;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here is the wedding.**

**Expect some drama...

* * *

  
**

**Sookie**

"Why is it that when it comes to that man my spine takes a vacation and it gets replaced by liquid goo?"

Amelia came and sat down on the blanket next to me. She handed me a piece of kitchen paper to dry my eyes and blow my nose.

"I mean, really? What the fuck is wrong with me? I am a strong woman; I have raised a smart and intelligent daughter predominantly on my own, I have a successful career and I have enough cash in the bank to make life comfortable. Why is it that two minutes in his presence and I'm either a quivering wreck or on the verge of murdering him?"

Amelia sighed and handed me the bottle of tequila. I took a grateful swig and it handed it back to her.

"He is such an arrogant and selfish bastard," I continued. "He is a self-centred prick and I'm not sure that I even like him as a person. I may not know him very well now, but everything he has shown me of himself so far is quite simply despicable. He's allegedly happily married for fuck's sake, but he doesn't think twice about kissing me; saying only that it was what he wanted. Split personality much? What kind of man does that?"

I hid my head in my hands, and Amelia placed a comforting hand on my back. Once back in control of myself I turned to face Amelia again.

"Tell me, why is that he makes me feel like a fifteen-year-old again?"

"Because I think you're still in love with him," she said quietly.

"What?" I snorted. "Amelia, did you not listen to a word I have just said?"

"Yes, I have. But answer me this, Sookie, how often have you thought about that man over the last eighteen years? And I don't just mean because of Callie. How often has he crept into your thoughts or dreams?"

Amelia really knew the right question to ask at times. I had always wondered whether she dabbled in some kind of witchcraft that made her so perceptive.

"Far too often," I admitted with a sigh. "Particularly considering I was with Alcide for eleven of those eighteen years."

"Sook, you never really got any closure when it came to him. You just ran off and never dealt with any of what you felt for him. Sure, you were only fifteen and it may have been an infatuation for an obviously good looking guy, but I think it was more than that for you."

"It was," I told her.

"If the two of you were just meeting now and didn't come with any of the baggage that the two of you are carrying, would you want him now?"

"Probably," I said truthfully. "But then that doesn't change the fact that he does only think about himself. I'm sure even his hotness wouldn't overcome that little issue. In his world, he will always be number one and he is used to getting what he wants and everyone doing whatever he asks."

"You don't think he'll put Callie first?"

I hadn't really thought about that. From what I had witnessed between him and his daughter, he had done everything right. He had gone out of his way to get to know her, and had spent god-knows how much money on her on our trip to New Orleans. And it seemed that now he had defended her to his wife.

"I think he will," I said with resignation. "I think he will manage to do the right thing by her. But I can't see him changing any other aspect of his life for anyone else."

"People can change," she pointed out.

"Yes, 'people' can. But I'm not sure that Eric Northman comes under that category."

She rolled her eyes. "He's certainly hot though, and I can see why you're getting your panties in a twist over him. It's no wonder Callie has to bat away the boys with you two beautiful people as her parents."

"I'm sorry, what?"

This was news to me. I was aware that Callie would talk to Amelia at times, but I never really knew what about.

"Sook, she's a gorgeous girl. Of course she is going to get attention of boys in her class and older."

"Oh good Lord! I'm not going to allow her out again until she's thirty. I'm sure even her dad would agree with me on that one!"

"Stop being melodramatic," she scolded, slapping my arm. "She's got a good head on her. Has she told you much about Aaron?" she asked me.

"She's mentioned him. And I saw him the other day when I picked her up to go to the airport. Shit, that feels like a world ago. Why? What about him?" Was there something wrong with him? Was he too old for her or not good enough?

"Hey, stop panicking. The boy is very protective of her; he seems good for her. You know that she's met his family as his girlfriend?"

"Why am I the last one to hear about this? And should you even be telling me?"

"She told me a few weeks ago, but never told me not to tell you. Maybe she was hoping I would tell you so she wouldn't have to do it."

"Am I really that unapproachable?" I felt a little hurt that Callie had told Amelia this and not me. "She'd better not have told Eric."

"I doubt that very much. But really, would you want to tell your mum about your sex life? Particularly when there's a crazy aunt to tell." Amelia had always been very much like an aunt to Callie.

"I guess, you always were a floozy. I'll talk to her. And I probably need to have a word with her now. Eric told me that Claudine was being a bitch."

"He used those words?" she asked as we got up off the blanket.

"Yes."

"He called his wife a bitch?" She let out a long breath. "Sounds like things aren't too good in the Northman camp."

"I don't want to be the one to break up their marriage. I'm sure they had a perfect life before I came back to Louisiana."

"Jeez, jealous much?"

"No!" I protested. "I'm not jealous, I just … I don't want things to go wrong for him. Particularly on my account."

"You care for him," Amelia commented, stopping in her tracks before we entered the house.

I let out a sigh. "I can't help it. I don't want to feel the way I do about him, and trust me it would be so much easier if I didn't. But I don't want my being here fucking things up for him."

"I can understand that."

We went into the living room to find Pam and Callie curled up on the sofa looking like they were getting along very well.

"All okay?" I asked my daughter.

"Yeah, I was just telling Auntie Pammy what happened at Dad's."

"You can quit it with the 'Auntie Pammy' business for starters. It's Pam to you like everyone else." I smiled at how well the two of them appeared to be getting along.

"Your dad told me that Claudine said something to you…"

"It was more about you," she said. "It seems that she may have doubted that I was your daughter."

"What did she say?"

"Just that by looking at the two of us it was obvious I was his daughter, but also that you were young so she wouldn't have known who else you had been with."

"Bitch!" was Amelia's comment, and I agreed with her completely.

"She said a very similar thing to Eric when he first told her," Pam said. "I really have no idea what he sees in her, but with the way he's been acting recently they probably deserve each other."

I'd told Pam all about our trip to New Orleans, minus the kiss, and she was all for having some serious words with her brother. I had been trying to dissuade her from causing him any physical harm when a taxi had turned up with Amelia sat in the back.

To say I had been surprised was an understatement.

I had sent a text message to Amelia when I arrived back in Bon Temps following our trip to New Orleans, not expecting a response as it was so late in the UK, but within minutes Amelia had called me. I ended up telling her everything about what had happened between Eric and me: the confession of feelings, his surprise that I was upset about his infidelity, dancing with Quinn, our argument afterwards, him kissing me, our further argument and then Eric looking like he was going to hit me when I called him a sperm donor.

I hadn't really meant that. It had been more of one of Alcide's opinions that mine, and certainly wasn't a reflection of what I thought about Eric. But in the heat of the moment, it came out and I couldn't take it back. I was far too angry for that.

I certainly hadn't expected that she would jump on the next plane to Louisiana, but it seems she had tried to call Jason the next morning. Of course, Jason was at work, so she ended up speaking to Crystal who was more than happy for Amelia to come along and gave her all the addresses she needed along with an invitation to the wedding. I was going to have to give my future sister-in-law a hug for helping me in the way she did.

"I really wanted to get along with her," Callie said, drawing me out of my thoughts. She gave me a half smile, which I returned to let her know I wasn't annoyed with her for wanting that. "And things were going fine until the said that. I hope I haven't done anything to upset them both."

Pam gave her a hug. "You're as selfless as your mother. It's a shame that Eric couldn't learn something from you." I had to agree with her on that one. "But I really have had it with Claudine. She's crossed the line as far as I'm concerned. The only reason I didn't do anything before is that for some strange reason Eric was happy with her. Now, I'm not so sure he is. I think in upsetting his daughter, Claudine has possibly changed the dynamic of their relationship."

She had a calculating look on her face, and it was plainly obvious to see that she was up to something.

"Pam," I warned. I didn't want her to do anything that would hurt Eric, not matter how much of a prick I thought he was.

"Don't 'Pam' me Stackhouse. I've had it with her, and I am not going to put up with it anymore. Eric may well have pissed me off in the past and he can be a complete pain in the ass, but even he doesn't deserve this." She stood up and picked up her purse. "I'm going to go. I have some phone calls I need to make. I will see you lovely ladies tomorrow at the wedding. Expect fireworks!"

"Pam, please don't do anything stupid. Eric may be a shit at times, but he doesn't deserve you messing with his life."

"Trust me; it's not me that's done the messing." I could see she her mind was not going to be changed.

"It's my brother's wedding tomorrow, don't do anything to ruin that!" I was hoping that that would dissuade her.

"I promise I won't do anything to disrupt his wedding, but this will go down as being quite legendary."

"Pam…"

"Enough, Stackhouse. Oh, and I take it that it's still okay for me to crash here tomorrow night? I'm not sure that I'll be welcome at my parents place if Eric is there."

"Sure … what exactly –"

Pam cut me off. "No. You'll find out tomorrow. Bye!"

She walked out of the room and left the three of us looking at each other for any possible answers.

"So do you have any idea what the fuck that was about?" Amelia asked.

"Not a clue." Callie too looked confused by what Pam had said, and I hoped that she wasn't going to do anything too stupid.

"Do you think Dad will be okay?" Callie asked, obviously concerned.

I wanted to help, but it really wasn't my place to say anything. "I'm sure all will be fine. Pam obviously knows something, but she's not going to do anything that will hurt her brother. Those two have always been close."

At least I was hoping that she wouldn't.

The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon watching a DVD as I could see Amelia was fighting her jetlag, and after I'd cooked us a light meal Amelia excused herself to bed. I'd put her in one of the guest rooms upstairs, and I was hoping that I wasn't going to regret letting Pam stay. The way the two of them had been staring at each other suggested that the attraction was mutual.

I could tell they were both going to be a pain in the ass when it came to me. They were very similar in many ways, although Amelia's sexual preference extended to both genders, and both seemed to relish in causing me trouble. One of them was bad enough, I didn't need them to join forces.

Once Amelia had left, I grabbed a bottle of white wine I had in the fridge, two glasses and went to join Callie in the living room. She'd been busy texting someone – I assumed her boyfriend – and hadn't noticed me come in until she heard the telltale clinking of glass.

"Texting Aaron?" I asked as I poured us both glasses of pinot grigio, mine fuller than hers as I had a few more years drinking experience than she did.

Her blush told me that I had hit the nail on the head. "Umm, yes."

"You know you can talk to me about him," I said softly. "We're close enough in age for me to remember what it was like to be seventeen."

"Maybe, but you also had a baby at that age. I just … I don't know. You never had all this; you never got to introduce boyfriends to your family. You never had a high-school boyfriend like that. I just … I didn't want to …," she sighed, obviously finding it difficult to find the right words. "I didn't want you to realise what you missed out on."

I put my glass down and went to sit next to Callie, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "You never have to worry about that, okay? I wouldn't have changed any of what happened to me, but that doesn't mean you have to worry about what I may think. I want you to be a normal teenager, have a normal boyfriend, and do things the right way. I may not have done all that, but I can still be here for you."

"I know," she hugged me tightly. "And I do really want you to meet him. I've just … I was always worried before. But when we get back I'll invite him over. If that's okay, I mean."

"Of course it is."

"Good, because he would love your cooking. His mum really isn't that good!"

"That's always good to hear!" I picked up my glass of wine again and gave Callie hers. It was a little shameful to be plying my daughter with alcohol in the hope the she may be more talkative, but I figured I could be a little devious. "So, tell me all about him."

"Well, he's eighteen and is just finishing his A-levels. He's off to study medicine at King's. Assuming he gets the grades."

"Are you planning on going to King's?" I asked her, knowing the answer already.

She shrugged. "It's one of the places I've looked into."

I smiled. "So what is he going to be studying?"

"Medicine as well."

Callie had wanted to be a doctor ever since I she had been small and I had to take her to A&E when she fell off a swing and had broken her wrist. She'd been about five years old at the time, but had been completely fascinated by the doctors and nurses who attended to her and decided then and there that she wanted to be a doctor.

Since then she'd studied hard, and had volunteered at a local hospice since she was fourteen. She really was an amazing kid and I was so proud of her.

"You do realise how hard it will be if you're both studying medicine? You're not going to get much time to see each other."

"I know, but I love it that he has the same interests as I do."

I could see that she had a huge smile on her face as she spoke about him. "So, how did you meet him?"

"He's actually Chloe's older brother." Chloe had been a friend of hers for a couple of years, and where I had met her parents before; I had never met her brother. "She had three older brothers and Aaron is the youngest of them. Both of the elder ones are also at medical school, and Chloe wants to go as well."

Talk about over-achieving family.

"It's just…" she continued, "If I did go to King's I probably would still want to move out."

"I wouldn't expect you to stay, hon. I have the money saved, so that's not a problem. And a little student debt doesn't cause anyone any harm."

"I'm sure Dad would want to help out, anyway."

With the mention of his name, I stiffened. But she was right in what she was saying. He may want to help out, but that didn't mean I had to let him. "He probably will. And I could come and see you as you won't be far away."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea!" she laughed.

"And why not?" I asked, a little offended.

"Because you'd distract all the boys!" she was finding it highly amusing, but I didn't quite understand what she meant.

"What?"

"Mum!" she groaned, "you're a MILF! All the boys in my class already love it whenever you turn up. Why do you think I've never wanted to bring any boy home before? I didn't want them to be going to see you instead of me."

I didn't know what to say, so instead took a large swig of wine.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that!"

"Mum, you're hot! Get over it." She rolled her eyes at me and sipped her wine.

"Never, ever tell Amelia or Pam that I have been called that. I will never live it down by either of them."

"Sorry," she said with a smile, "Amelia knows. She did find it quite amusing!"

"I bet she did," I grumbled.

We spent the rest of the evening chatting until it got close to bedtime and we both turned in for the night. I was grateful for the alcohol to help me sleep, but I woke up at stupid o'clock in the morning worrying about the wedding, and in particular what Pam was up to.

I tried to convince myself that it was nothing of my concern, and that I didn't need to worry about Pam saying anything, but I didn't want to see Eric be hurt. And had a feeling that whatever Pam was planning would cause just that.

.

The next morning, after I had managed to drift off back to sleep and get a few more hours, I made us a traditional English-style fry-up for breakfast before we started to get ready. Pam came by at eleven since she was also staying overnight, and the four of us took turns to shower before getting ready.

Amelia was insistent on doing my hair and make-up, and with both Callie and Pam on her side I had little control over the matter. I felt like a Barbie doll while I was being tortured by Amelia, but I had to admit that the end result was worth the pain she put me through.

My dress, which had also been chosen by Amelia on one of our tortuous shopping trips through London, was an A-line knee-length, strapless number in a jade green. I would never normally have chosen it, but with Amelia's persistence, I agreed that it was the best I had tried on.

Once we were all ready, and Pam had cracked open the bottle of champagne she had thought to bring with her, we were ready to take the short drive to the distance to the church for the ceremony; the reception being held in a marquee not too far from the small church.

I had tried my absolute best not to look around to see if Eric and Claudine were at the wedding, but unfortunately, a man of Eric's height and stature wasn't too hard to miss.

And he was with Claudine.

I supposed that I shouldn't have been too surprised to see her there as she was his wife, but he hadn't seemed happy with her the night before, and my mind wondered to what might have been said between them the night before. At one point, a little later on, I had noticed that Claudine was glaring at me, and I gave her a small smile. That only seemed to make things worse, however, and her glare turned into a scowl.

The wedding itself was beautiful. I was proud of Jason, and Crystal looked beautiful and radiantly glowing with her pregnancy. Jason really looked like the cat that'd got the cream. I somehow managed to reign in my tears during the vows, and I was overcome with happiness when he gave me a huge hug once we were outside the church. My big brother had finally grown up.

After far too many photographs had been taken, and Jason and Crystal had seemingly greeted the whole town, we were shepherded towards the marquee, which had been filled with round tables and decorated in red and white tulips that matched Crystal's bouquet.

As we waited outside before taking our tables, Isabel and Godric Northman came over to the four of us and chatted. They focussed most of their attention on Callie, and it warmed me to see how well (most of) Eric's family had taken to her. I was again made to promise that I would let them spend more time with Callie before we left, and we were both told that we were welcome to their home for a meal.

In all honesty, I didn't feel too comfortable with both of us going, particularly if Eric and Claudine were going to be there. The two of them being absent while his parents were talking with us. Something that had not gone unnoticed by any of us.

The meal itself was delicious, and was the kind of Southern food I really had missed since moving to England those fifteen plus years earlier. With the additional alcohol, I felt myself begin to relax, and I chatted happily with Callie, Amelia and Pam. Pam was seemingly enjoying telling both women about the various embarrassing things I did as a teenager and Amelia only added to my misery by telling stories of my more adult years.

One thing that I hadn't missed, however, was the looks and comments of the people I had known before I had left. I didn't know how much they knew about my leaving, but I was sure it was known that I had returned with my seventeen-year-old daughter. I could see the disapproval in some of their eyes, but I had grown used to such opinions over the years, and tried my best to ignore it so that Callie would not pick up on any discomfort of mine.

Once we were outside the marquee while the organisers took the time to clear the venue to turn into a dance floor for later on, we were approached by my old friend Tara.

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Tara!" I gave my old friend a huge hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" she said, holding out her hand behind her and pulling a man who looked very much like JB had done. "JB and I have been married for fifteen years now," she had a huge grin on her face as she told me, "and we have four beautiful children. Who are thankfully with his parents so aren't causing havoc here!"

"Wow, that's … wow."

I noticed Callie giving me an amused look next to me, and I remembered that I had told her this was the boy I'd lost my virginity to all those years before.

"So how have you been? Jason mentioned that you've been living in England?"

"Yeah, I moved there nearly sixteen years ago. This is my daughter, Callie."

Tara's eyebrows shot into her hairline as she looked at Callie. "Nice to meet you, Tara," she said, holding out a hand. "JB," she shook his hand as well, and I gave her a nudge.

"So you _were_ pregnant when you left then?" Her stressing the word 'were' made it seem like she had known.

"You knew?" It was Pam that had asked the question on my mind.

"Yes, well, not for sure. But Claudine had told me that she'd seen you getting a pregnancy test, and then a few weeks later you disappeared."

"Claudine?" Pam almost hissed.

"Yeah, she told me afterwards that you had gone to some abortion clinic in New Orleans." She looked to Callie who had gasped and gave her a warm smile. "But you obviously didn't."

"No, I went to stay with my Aunt."

I caught Pam's eye and saw that she looked livid. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Tara.

"I assumed you knew. You guys had always been best friends, and I didn't want to gossip if it wasn't true."

I had to give it to Tara. She had certainly been a good friend in not spreading that around, but I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Eric had found out that I had been pregnant. Would he have come after me?

"Why?" Tara asked. "What's going on?"

Pam was looking around the crowd that had been milling around the outside of the large tent and spotted Eric and Claudine in the distance.

"Would you mind coming with us for a minute or so, there's someone I need to talk to."

I knew exactly who she was referring to. "Pam," I hissed, "don't."

"Not a chance, Sook. I've had enough of her. Can you believe what Tara has just said? She fucking knew all along."

"Oh come on, there was no way she knew that it was Eric's. Think about it, she's a big enough bitch that she probably would have told him, particularly if she thought that I'd had an abortion."

"You're probably right on that one, but still. It's time I confronted that bitch."

"Pam," I pleaded, but I could see she wasn't going to change her mind.

She took Tara's hand and led her in the direction of Eric and Claudine. I was pleased, at least, that they were on the edge of the festivities, and therefore away from prying eyes and ears. The rest of us duly followed behind Pam and Tara, and we all stopped when we got to where Eric and Claudine were stood. I could tell that this was not going to end well.

"And really? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Claudine's voice was dripping with sarcasm as her eyes scanned over us. It didn't escape my notice that her eyes narrowed when she reached me. I noticed that Eric had looked everywhere except at me.

"Well," Pam started, "I was hoping, Claudine, that you could tell me why it was that you didn't say anything to me being that you knew Sookie was pregnant when she left Bon Temps?" Her voice was sickly-sweet, yet deadly.

"What?" was Eric's immediate question.

"Well according to Tara here, who your wife did think to tell, she saw Sookie buying the pregnancy test before she left."

"I think you'll find she stole it," she replied snidely.

"You did know then?" Eric asked, ignoring the stealing comment and turning to her.

"Well yes, but she could have been pregnant with anyone's child. I never would have thought you were stupid enough to get your dick wet inside her!"

I heard Callie gasp beside me, and I was seconds away from telling Claudine what I thought of her, but it was Eric that spoke up.

"You will not talk about Sookie like that. Apologise, now!"

To say I was shocked that Eric was defending me was an understatement.

"I will do nothing of the sort. She is the whore who got herself knocked up at fifteen. Neither her or the bastard child deserve anything from you."

There were collective gasps from everyone, and Eric looked incensed. "You did not just fucking say that!" he hissed at her.

"It is my opinion, Eric, and I am perfectly entitled to it. I have tried to be supportive of your ridiculous need to get to know your daughter, and I can understand why you do want to know her. But I cannot get past why you slept with her in the first place."

I had never wanted to hit someone so much in my life, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Callie and Amelia were clinging on to me, then I was sure I would have hit her.

"I cannot believe you!" Eric said, shaking his head in a sombre fashion.

"What? It's my opinion. I am allowed to have opinions, Eric."

Even I had to admit that she had a point there. She didn't have to like me, and she had plenty of reasons not to like me.

"Is there anything else you wanted, Pamela?" she asked, glaring at us as she linked her arm with Eric's.

I had a feeling it was the wrong thing to ask.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she said in that same sickly-sweet tone. "I saw Sophie-Ann Le Clerq the other week when I was in New Orleans. She asked to be remembered to you."

Claudine's face dropped to a scowl while Pam's was joyous. The rest of us were looking between the two women.

"Oh did she."

"Yes."

"And why is that?" It seemed as if Claudine was trying to challenge Pam.

"Oh, I think she missed you. What's it been, five years since you last saw her? And you two used to be so close."

"Drop it," Claudine hissed under her breath.

"Not a chance."

"Want to tell me what's going on between you two?" Eric asked, unlinking his arm from his wife. "You obviously both know something that I don't, and I'm not in the mood for all this bullshit and games." His tone meant business.

"Claudine? Either you can tell him, or I will."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Well go on then. Do tell."

"You'll go down for this as well," Claudine growled.

I had never seen Claudine act like this when we were kids. She had always had the persona of someone so sweet and loveable. I had to wonder whether Eric had ever seen this side of her.

"It'll be worth it," was Pam's response. I had a feeling this was to do with her wanting to stay at the farmhouse tonight.

"Claudine? Pam?" Eric looked between the two of them.

"Sophie-Ann and I," Claudine said after a pause. The tension in the air would have required a chainsaw to cut it. "We … we used to fool around together."

I felt my face drop. She'd been cheating on Eric with another woman?

"What … what exactly does that mean?" his voice sounded shaky and I had to suppress an urge to comfort him.

"Eric, it was before we were married," she said as if that made any difference. "We just used to … you know, fool around."

"For two years," Pam commented. "I'm not sure I'd call that just fooling around."

"You knew about this?" he asked Pam.

"She promised me that she had ended it. I only recently found out from Sophie-Ann how long it had been going on. Your wife told me at the time it had been short lived."

"But you still knew about it?"

"You were happy, Eric. I may not ever have liked Claudine, but you were happy, and that was all I ever wanted for you. If I had known how long they had been 'fooling around' together, I can assure you that I would have told you."

Eric looked lost. He looked completely heartbroken. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he would be going through to find out that his then girlfriend had been cheating on him with another woman.

"So why are you telling me this now?" he asked Pam.

"Because she is at it again now."

"Fuck you!" Claudine hissed as she lunged for Pam. I stood defensively in front of Callie, as Amelia did that same, but Pam had her covered and quickly had Claudine's arm locked behind her. It was quite a feat considering that Claudine was a few inches taller than Pam.

"Claudine!" Eric yelled at her once Pam had released her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Yes, side with your fucking sister, why don't you!"

"I don't know you at all," Eric said in an almost heart-breaking tone. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I looked at him. "We've been married for nearly five years, but there is so much I don't know about you. And so much I don't like about you."

"Eric," she pleaded.

"No," he turned back to Pam. "What else do you know?"

Even Pam looked apologetic now in seeing her brother's heartbreak. "She's been seeing someone in Seattle. After I spoke to Sophie-Ann I realised how deceitful she was, and I'd always felt she spent too much time up there. So I hired a private detective. She's been seeing some football player by the name of Victor Madden."

"Bitch!" was Claudine's response, but Eric held her away this time.

"Is this true?"

She didn't answer, but in doing so she had condemned herself.

"Leave, Claudine. I want you packed and out of my house by tomorrow. I suggest you leave a contact address as my lawyer will want to be in touch."

Claudine tried to plead with him, but he wasn't having any of it. I felt like I wanted to move away. This was none of my business, and I really felt bad for Eric that he was going through this on such a public scale. Even Pam had the decency to look upset.

When Claudine did finally leave, he turned back to Pam. "I can't believe you didn't tell me before. My whole fucking marriage has been a lie."

"I'm sorry, Eric. I did what I thought was best for you. But I was going to tell you about this."

"And you had to do it here? You couldn't have done it in private?" His eyes briefly flicked to where Callie and I were stood.

"You needed to know. She isn't right for you."

"It isn't for you to decide," he yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice easily conveying the emotion she felt.

He let out a long breath. "I'm going. I'll talk to you later." He walked a few long paces then stopped and turned to me. "Please apologise to Jason for me for my early departure."

"Sure," I told him. And then he walked off.

Not one of us knew what to say. I wrapped an arm around Callie as I could see she had been upset by what had happened, but in all honesty I didn't feel much better.

Eric did not deserve that, no matter what I thought of him.

"Talk about drama," was Amelia's comment that somehow managed to bring us all out of the funk we were in.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that here," Pam said, obviously agreeing with Eric. She turned to Callie and me. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," I said, giving Callie a squeeze. "I just don't want to see him hurt."

"I know. I should have told him years before, but I thought he was happy. But to hear she was cheating on him again… I had to tell him. He's going to hate me."

"I'm sure he'll come around," I said, not sure if I believed it myself.

"I hope so."

.

"Is there anything I can do?" Callie asked me the next morning when we were sat at the breakfast table.

Not one of us had slept well after the events of the previous evening, and Pam had already left to go back to her parents. She was hoping to speak to Eric, but I had a feeling he'd not want to talk to her yet.

"Maybe you could send him a text message to let him know we're thinking of him and are sorry for what has happened."

"We?" Amelia queried.

"I may have an interesting past with Eric, but he doesn't deserve this. I'd like him to know that I'm thinking of him." Amelia arched an eyebrow at me, but remained quiet.

"Sure. I'll do that. Do you think he'll be okay?"

I really wasn't sure. "I think your dad is a survivor. But he's going to be hurt. And man would be. Just be there for him when he's ready. You're the other person he has in his life."

It was a lot to put upon her, but she needed to be prepared if Eric was going to lean on her.

"Sure, I can do that."

After Eric had left the wedding, the four of us stayed for a little longer and spent time with both Jason and Crystal as well as Callie's grandparents, but not one of us was really in the party mood, particularly after Pam told her parents what had happened. Although strangely, it seemed that Godric somehow knew about Sophie-Ann.

"In fact, I might call him."

"Sure thing." Callie walked off and into her room to call her dad. I hoped that he wouldn't be annoyed with her for caring about him.

"You okay, Sooks?" Amelia asked.

"I'm okay. I just didn't expect that."

"You're concerned about Eric," she stated accurately.

"I wish I wasn't to some extent. This isn't my battle. But as I said, he doesn't deserve this, no matter what we've been through."

"Maybe this is the kick up the ass he needs. You said yesterday that you consider him to be arrogant and self-centred, maybe this will change him."

"Maybe." She had a point. "But I don't think Eric and I will ever be in that place, so stop with your match-making." I knew her too well. "We leave in less than a week, and once we're back Callie will be plenty old enough to come and visit Eric alone. I won't need to interact with him anymore."

"And you're happy with that?" she asked perceptively.

"Yes," I lied.

"For the record, I would like it noted that I don't agree with you. But if you want to convince yourself of that, you can do."

I was going to try my best to do just that.

* * *

**Anyone feel sorry for Eric?**

**Think that Claudine is a crazy bitch?**

**I'd love to know your comments.**

**;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments - I love each one.**

**So, Eric's view of the aftermath...

* * *

**

**Eric**

I left the wedding reception in a haze.

I couldn't quite understand how my life had gone to shit too easily. And why the fuck was I the last one to know about what was going on. Was this the reason that my dad was not a fan of my soon-to-be-ex-wife? It annoyed me greatly to think that two of my own family members had kept Claudine's infidelity a secret from me. We may not have been married when she had her 'affair' or whatever the fuck she wanted to call it with Sophie-Ann, but it was infidelity nonetheless.

I knew that I shouldn't have been driving considering the alcohol I had consumed and not to mention the mood I was it, but I had to get away. I wasn't going to go to my home in Shreveport as with any luck Claudine would be there packing her bags. I made a mental note to get the locks changed the next day, and if she had left anything, it would be boxed up and left in the garage. Possibly in the damp corner. And without any covering.

My parents' house in Bon Temps was also out of the question. I quite simply didn't think that I could face either Pam or my father without blowing up. I needed some time to cool off and deal with my thoughts before I faced either of them, although I did wonder if Pam would be staying with Sookie anyway.

Did Sookie know of this? Had Pam told her what she was going to bring up? I had a feeling that she didn't know specifics as I saw the shock on her face as Pam argued with Claudine. But did she know something was up?

The worst thing with Sookie was the look of sympathy she had on her face as I left. I didn't want to see Sookie giving me any sympathy, and I certainly didn't deserve it from her. It seemed crazy to think that the woman I had treated like shit would sympathise for me. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had laughed in my face and told me that I got what deserved.

And she would have been right. Karma really was a bitch.

I drove instead to a small, boutique hotel I owned in Shreveport and checked in. Luckily, they weren't full, and I went straight to the room, not spending any time talking to the manager of the hotel who I had known for many years. I was by no means in the mood for socialising.

I shrugged off my jacket and tie, letting them fall on the floor and went straight to the minibar. I wasn't normally much of a drinker, but I felt I had good enough reason to drink on this occasion. After mixing three of the small bottles of vodka with a can of coke, I downed it. I enjoyed the burning sensation it caused me, and I almost begged for the numbness that large quantities of alcohol would bring me.

I wasn't stupid enough to realise that it was the answer, but at that time, it was what I needed.

I took a hot shower as I let the alcohol spread through my system, and, when dried, I crawled into the large bed with a double whiskey to help numb the pain. I couldn't help but notice how large and lonely the bed felt, and I stared wistfully at the unoccupied section of the bed.

How had I been so stupid?

Deep down I had known things weren't right with Claudine for a while, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to accept that my marriage was on the rocks. She had been spending more time than she needed to in Seattle, particularly considering both of her parents were also up there, so she probably didn't need to babysit her brother.

Of course, it took Pam to realise that.

I didn't know quite what to think about Pam; that she knew about Claudine cheating on me before and didn't tell me. If I accepted that she didn't know the extent of her cheating until recently, and Claudine did end it immediately, I supposed that I could understand her reasoning for not telling me at the time. I was happy with Claudine, and I never would have thought she would cheat on me. Especially with another woman.

That bit was quite wounding to my ego.

I rolled over in the bed, my mind whirring with thoughts and images, and I heard my phone ringing in my pants pocket. I crawled out of bed to retrieve it and saw that it was Claudine, cancelling the call immediately. It was the fourth time she had called and I also had three messages from her. Plus one from Pam, which I did open.

'_I'm sorry, Eric. I should have told you earlier and I'm sorry for the way it came out. I will always be here for you; come find me when you're ready.'_

I appreciated that she wasn't being pushy, and I knew that I could never hold this against her. In fact considering she never had liked Claudine I was surprised she didn't jump on the information when she had the chance and split us up before we even had chance to marry.

I turned my phone off and left it on the bedside table next to the lamp, which I also turned off after draining the glass of whiskey. I sank down beneath the covers as I let the liquid burn through my veins. It was very welcome.

.

I woke the next morning with a pounding headache, and it took me a few minutes to realise where I was. I turned on my phone and saw that I had another six missed calls from Claudine, but I deleted each one without listening to the message. I knew that I would have to talk to her at some point, but I couldn't face her yet. Especially as I hadn't talked to my lawyer yet.

I saw that it was already ten in the morning, and I dragged myself back into the shower for a steaming hot wake-up call. The burn of the hot water was welcome, and I had it as hot as I could manage, leaning against the cool wall and trying to figure out what the fuck I was going to do.

My first port of call was to see Gladiola. I'd worked with her sister Diantha on many an occasion, as her specialty was business law, however Gladiola's interest was in divorce law. I had always hoped that I would never need her skills, but she was one of the top lawyers in the state and I wanted her on my side. Their uncle, Damon Cataliades, was a well-respected lawyer and had a large practice in New Orleans, but the girls had set up the Shreveport office as a sister firm.

After my lengthy shower, I dried and started to pull my suit back on when my phone rang again. I was close to ignoring it, but I saw the caller was this time Callie rather than my ex-wife.

"Hi Callie," I greeted, trying to sound upbeat but even I could tell that I didn't sound right.

"_Hey Dad, are you okay?"_

"I've been better," I admitted. "Thanks for asking."

"_Of course. We're worried about you."_

I had to admit that surprised me. Particularly the 'we' part.

"We?" I queried.

"_Yes, 'we'. Mum doesn't want to see you hurt. I know the two of you are the best of friends, but I don't think she'd wish that on anyone. She wanted you to know that she was thinking of you."_

I didn't quite know why, but Callie telling me that Sookie cared made things feel that little bit better. That is until I was reminded that I didn't deserve her sympathy, particularly considering the way that I had treated her both when she was a teenager and in this last week that she'd been in Louisiana.

"I appreciate that, but I'm not sure I deserve her sympathy."

"_Why not? Your wife was cheating on you. That was hardly your fault. She was crazy to let you go."_

I had to smile at her comment. We hadn't known each other very long but I felt so lucky to have her in my life. No matter what else happened, I was determined not to screw up my relationship with my daughter.

"Maybe, but I don't think she's going to make things easy." I let out a large breath of air to try and clear my head. "So what are you plans for the rest of the week?" I asked, wanting to change the subject away from the fuckery that was my life.

"_Mum, Amelia and I are flying up to New York tomorrow morning for three nights and then returning on Thursday morning. We fly back to London on Saturday afternoon."_

"So you have some free time at the end of the week?" I really did want to spend some time with her before she left.

"_Yeap. And your parents mention that they wanted to see me as well…"_

"Do you think your mom would be okay with you spending a night at my house, or maybe my parents'?"

"_I can't see why not. I'll ask her though and let you know. When were you thinking?_

"Maybe come over on Thursday afternoon and I'll take you back later on Friday? That was my parents can get to know you a bit better."

We agreed some provisional times for her to come over, and she agreed with to discuss it with Sookie. It was only five minutes later that I got a message from Callie letting me know that Sookie had agreed to my suggestion. I had to admit to being a little apprehensive about whether she would agree, but I could see she was trying to make an effort, which I appreciated.

I left the hotel, and rather than going home, went straight to the house that Diantha and Gladiola shared. It was Diantha that answered the door.

"Eric Northman, long time, no see."

"Diantha. Is your sister around?"

"She is. I do hope this is not a work-related issue?" she raised a questioning eyebrow and I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is. I'm divorcing Claudine."

"Well in that case you'd better come in."

Diantha made me a much-needed mug of coffee while I explained everything to her sister as she scribbled down notes on a large writing pad. I told her everything that Pam had said, and everything that had happened to us during our just-under five-year marriage.

"You have a good case," she eventually said. "But tell me, have you cheated on her at all?"

I considered not telling her, but she'd told me I had to be completely honest. "I did kiss another woman. It's only happened once and it was only last week."

"It was only a kiss?" I had a feeling she didn't believe me.

"Yes. She slapped me before anything else happened."

I couldn't help but smile at Sookie's reaction. I didn't know why I had been so surprised by her reaction at the time. It was completely what I deserved.

"Okay. Will she say anything?"

"I wouldn't have thought so. I can speak to her, though."

I'd rather not have had to do that, but if it was necessary, I would.

"Just for my records, who is she and how do you know her?"

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, and she is an ex-girlfriend." Ex-girlfriend was probably a loose term considering the relationship we did have, but it was close enough to being accurate. "She is also the mother of my seventeen-year-old daughter."

She gave me a stunned look, as did Diantha. "You have a daughter?"

"I didn't know until Sookie came back for her brother's wedding. I … I probably should tell you that Sookie was only fifteen when we were together."

"But you were older?"

"I was twenty."

"Eric…"

"I know. What are the legal implications?"

"You could still face charges. You can hardly deny it when you have a daughter that confirms it. I will have to do more research on that, but it could cause problems. Luckily for you, you have me on your side, and I have no intention of letting anything happen. I do suggest you speak to this 'Sookie' and make sure she has intentions of mentioning your kiss or pursuing legal action regarding the statutory rape."

"She said she wouldn't on the latter issue, it was why she left Bon Temps in the first place."

"Well that's good news."

I spent an hour or so with Gladiola talking through what would happen, but I knew that I would have to speak to Claudine, if for no other reason than I needed an address for my lawyers to write to. I did feel much calmer and in control by the time I left the sisters' house, and decided to make the journey to my house and see if Claudine was still there.

It didn't surprise me to see that she was.

"Packing, I hope," I said as I walked into what was our marital home and saw her sat on the stairs with her phone in her hand.

"Eric! You came back!" She got up and ran towards me.

"Don't get your hopes up; I just came by to make sure you took everything."

"Eric, please don't do this. I can end it with Victor."

"Can? Meaning you haven't yet?" I sneered. "How long, Claudine? How long has this been going on? And do not thing about lying to me, I will find out."

"Four months." At least she had the sense to hang her head.

"And what about the others before him?" I didn't know if there were others, but thought I would see if she would tell me.

She gave me a painful look. "I'm sorry, Eric. I have never been the woman I should have been for you."

"So there were others then?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Just leave, Claudine. Take your stuff and go. And leave a forwarding address so my lawyer can reach you. I want you gone by tomorrow."

I went up to the bedroom and packed a bag for myself with a change of clothes that I'd need for work the next day along with the essential toiletries.

"Don't forget to leave your keys," I said as I walked out of the house.

She'd remained sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Eric."

I stopped and looked at her. "It's a bit late for that, Claudine. Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept around."

I slammed the front door behind me and stalked to my car. I couldn't help but feeling emotional at seeing her again, and I took a calming breath before I drove off, the gravel crunching soothingly under the Corvette's tires.

I didn't want to let this beat me, but that was exactly what I could feel happening. I needed to pull myself together and keep strong. I was not going to behave like a girl and allow her to affect me that way.

I hadn't really realised where I was heading until I found myself close to Pam's house. I was still angry with her, but we needed to talk. I parked in her driveway and saw that she had opened the door even before I had climbed out of the car.

She didn't look like herself either. Pam was nearly always perfectly presented, in some designer outfit or another, with her hair and make-up perfect. But right now she had no make-up on, her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt that looked like it might have belonged to me.

She was eyeing me cautiously as I approached her house, my overnight bag in my hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as I was nearly on her doorstep.

"I've been better," I told her, repeating the line I'd said to Callie. "And I must say you look like shit as well."

She gave me a small smile. "I feel like shit, Eric. I'm so sorry for not telling you when I knew before. I …"

I placed a hand on her arm, silencing her briefly. "Can we take this inside? I'm not too sure I want your neighbours listening in."

"Sure." I followed her into the living room of her medium sized house and sank down onto one of her comfy leather chairs. "Drink?"

"A beer would be good. I drank enough of the hard stuff last night."

She went into the kitchen and brought back a beer for me and a large glass of white wine for herself.

"I do understand why you didn't tell me about Sophie-Ann," I said once she was sat down. "But I wish you had. I think that she may have been cheating the whole time we were together. If I'd known she had the tendency to be deceitful I may have looked closer." I laughed to myself and took a swig of beer. "I always thought we had this perfect relationship, where we could both trust each other not to cheat. She's a beautiful woman; I knew men were interested in her. But she never paid any attention to them. Certainly when I was around."

"She was cunning, Eric. None of this is your fault."

"Do you have any idea how degrading and embarrassing it is to find out that your wife is cheating on you for not only other men, but women as well?"

I could feel myself getting angry, and it partly was at Pam for the way she had told me.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I know that was the wrong place to do it, but …"

"But what?" I shouted. "You thought you'd embarrass me anyway? Let Sookie and my daughter find out that my wife had been cheating one me? Christ, probably everyone in the northern half of the state will know by now!"

"I didn't set out to embarrass you. Although I will admit I wanted to show Claudine up for what she was."

"And you thought you could do that without hurting me in the process?"

"I didn't think I would. And I'm sorry."

She looked as defeated as I felt. She got up from the sofa and went to a cabinet and pulled a folder out.

"This is all the evidence I was able to get on Claudine cheating. You'll see I only started collating it a month ago, but there are pictures and DVD evidence of her with Victor Madden." She handed it to me, but I didn't want to look inside, not yet, anyway. "I assume that's what you came here for?"

"No, actually," I said giving my sister a half smile. "I need a place to stay and I wanted a little company."

"And I'm your number one choice for that?" she raised a questioning eyebrow and appeared to look more like herself.

"Surprisingly enough, yes."

We talked more about what happened and how annoyed I was with her, but there were no residual hard feelings between us. She was my sister after all, and where I'd always done my best to look after her, I knew that she had done the same for me. I did take the opportunity to give my parents a call as well as Pam had mentioned that my dad in particular had been worried that I would be angry with him.

From what I understood from Pam, my mom had been furious with my dad and Pam for not telling me what they knew about Claudine's cheating, but she did recognise that they did it in my best interests. I still wished I had known, but I was aware that holding a grudge against any of them wasn't going to help matters.

Maybe Claudine cheating on me meant that I had finally had to grow up.

Pam had said that she had noticed a change in me since splitting from Claudine, but I had realised it myself as well. Maybe if I hadn't have been so self-absorbed I would have realised earlier that something was so seriously wrong in our relationship. And maybe I didn't treat her how she should have been treated. I knew that I was certainly no angel, and the fact that I had tried to kiss Sookie the week before was testament to that fact.

And Claudine wasn't the only one I had treated wrongly. I was more than aware of how badly I had fucked Sookie over. I had treated her appallingly when I was younger, and I hadn't done much better of a job since she had been back in Louisiana. I'd been rude and hurtful to her, and incredibly inconsiderate.

But there was just something about Sookie that would not leave me alone. I just couldn't seem to get her completely out of my thoughts. Was I attracted to her? I couldn't deny that part of the reason I pulled her away from John Quinn was as a result of my neanderthal instincts and jealousy of seeing her with another man.

Or was it simply that she was the mother of my daughter? She had done such an incredible job with Callie, but I'd not even taken the time to tell her that.

One thing I was going to do before she left to go back to London was to apologise to her.

.

Work was a suitable distraction for the few days that week before I went to pick up Callie from the farmhouse in Bon Temps. I didn't get to see Sookie as Callie was already waiting outside the house for me with Amelia when I arrived. That evening we went to watch the most recent Zac Efron blockbuster, which I really didn't get the appeal of, and I then took her to one of the chain Italian restaurants.

I'd spent the Monday and Tuesday nights at Pam's stopping only at my house to pick up more clothes, but on the Wednesday I realised I had to make up a room for Callie and I wanted to make sure that the house had been suitable de-Claudined. I was almost tempted to give the house a deep cleanse, but Pam told me it wasn't necessary. Instead, she helped me remove any articles in the house that held any kind of sentimental value from our marriage, and those items found themselves in the damp corner of the garage. Uncovered.

Callie had raved about how much she had loved New York and I was genuinely pleased to hear that her, Sookie and Amelia had such a good time together. I promised her that I would take her to other great cities, San Francisco being another of my favourites, or maybe Vegas when she was old enough to gamble.

We'd talked a little about what happened with Claudine, but for the most part we ignored the issue, and were much more relaxed in my home this time without her presence. In fact, it almost felt like a weight off my mind with not having to worry about my wife's reaction would be. All I had to focus on was my daughter.

The next day, after making her breakfast, I drove us to my parents' house in Bon Temps. Mom had gone all-out and cooked us a full four-course meal for Callie, full of traditional Southern food that she never normally bothered to cook. Not that I was complaining at all, as my mom always had been a great cook.

It made me think back to when Pam and Sookie were younger. Pam never really showed much interest in cooking, but Sookie always used to sit with my mom when they were younger. I wondered how much she'd been an inspiration to Sookie in becoming a food writer.

Callie seemed keen on questioning my mom on what I was like as a child, and, too my embarrassment, my mom insisted on bringing out the baby photos. I could see that Callie was amused, but she acquiesced and listened intently to my mom's tales, asking questions to mortify me further. My mom always did have a way of making me feel like a five-year-old, no matter how old I was.

"Thanks for that!" I said on the short drive back to the farmhouse. I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of Callie going back home to England and I'd grown very attached to her in the short space of time that I'd known her.

"What?"

"Embarrassing me with the baby photos. That was just wrong." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I loved how she made me act like a teenager myself at times.

"It's only right that I should know! And I'm sure mum will show you mine at some point."

Somehow, I doubted that.

"Sorry," she said, and I turned my head to her, not really realising that I had gone quiet. It still did pain me that I had missed out on watching her grow up.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does," she insisted. "I wish you could have been around when I was growing up."

"So do I, Callie. So do I."

"Do you think you and mum can get along?" she turned to me and I could see the hopeful look in her eyes. I was hoping that she wasn't thinking that we would get together, as I seriously doubted Sookie would want anything like that.

"I want us to get along. But I don't know. I know I'm not your mom's favourite person, and I haven't treated her right."

"But I know she cares for you. She said as much after the wedding."

"It's one thing to not want to see someone be hurt like that, but it's another to want to spend time with someone."

We arrived at the farmhouse and I grabbed Callie's overnight bag out of the trunk. Since I wanted to have a word with Sookie before I left, I followed Callie up to the house and she let me in. She called out to her mom as we entered, and Sookie yelled back that she was in her bedroom. It wasn't the best place she could have been, but I would have to take it.

"Mum, are you decent," Callie said through the door of what used to be her old bedroom. "Dad's here and I think he wants a word with you before he goes."

I gave her a smile, which she returned encouragingly.

The door opened and Sookie stood there in a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans and a tight black button-down shirt that was straining slightly across the chest area. Her hair was down loose around her shoulders, and I could not deny that she looked hot.

"Can we have a quick word?" I asked her when our eyes met.

She looked quickly at Callie before agreeing. "Sure, come on in."

I gave Callie a smile then followed Sookie into her childhood bedroom and shut the door behind me.

There were many, many memories attached to this room, and quite a few of them were flooding my thoughts as I looked around. The decoration was different following the refurbishment my company had done on the house, and it was by no means the first time that I'd been in the room since Sookie had left Bon Temps. But it was very different with her being here as well.

I could have done with sitting on a chair rather than being on the bed with her, but the chair in the room has covered in her clothes and her suitcase.

"Memories, huh?" she asked with a sly smile.

She was sat on one side of the bed and I took a perch on the opposite corner, my body facing towards her.

"Something like that."

There was a moment of silence between us before Sookie spoke up again. "I've told Callie that she can spend as much time as she likes here over the summer, although being that she has her boyfriend, I wouldn't expect more than a couple of weeks."

"You're not coming?" I asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"No," she said firmly. "I don't think it's a good idea." She didn't look at me when she said that.

"What about Jason? Won't your niece or nephew be borne by then?" I would have thought that she would jump at the chance to be an aunt.

"Jason can survive without me. And I'll be over at some point."

"You don't have to avoid the place because of me, Sookie." I hated thinking that she was, but it certainly seemed that way.

"I'm not … it's just …" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe it is partly you. But it's also this place. There are so many memories attached. I just … I need some time away."

I couldn't deny that that hurt.

"Sure, I understand." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Look, I haven't said this to you before, and I really should have, but I think you have done an incredible job in raising Callie. She's such a smart and thoughtful girl, and she's so much like you in many ways. It makes me proud to be her father, even if I am just the sperm donor." It was a bit of a low blow, but I couldn't stop myself from repeating her words.

Sookie visibly flinched. "I am so sorry for that. It was out of line and I am sorry."

"That's okay."

"And thank you for what you said. She is a great kid."

She paused for a moment and picked at her nails. I could see that she had more to say so I stayed quiet.

"I am normally such a strong person, Eric. But in your presence I just revert to my fifteen-year-old self and I feel weak and out of control. I feel like you dominate me, and I don't want to feel like that. You're so self-assured to the point of arrogance at times, and you really do seem self-centred."

I couldn't deny that her words stung, but I knew she was right. Very few people ever had the balls to call me out on those things, and so far the only ones had been Pam, Sookie and, briefly, Amelia.

"I won't deny that I'm attracted to you," she continued. "But in all honesty, I wish I wasn't. I know that you would never be able to return it. I know that I will always been the fifteen year old girl that used to have sex with you."

She had no idea how wrong she was; I wasn't that man anymore.

"You're wrong, I …" I protested, but she cut me off.

"I'm not. I know you're type, Eric. You're a predator, a carnivore. You're the top of the food chain in everything that you do, and you get what you want. I don't want to be another piece of meat to you. I don't want you to suck the life out of me."

"I can change…" I had already, but I was aware how stubborn Sookie was. I knew there would be no changing her mind.

"No, Eric. You can't. And I'm not saying that you won't be an excellent father to Callie, as I know you will; she is part of you, after all. But I know you'd be no good for me."

She stood up off her bed and I took it as my cue to leave. She obviously didn't want to believe me. But then I wouldn't have believed myself if it hadn't been for what happened with Claudine. I knew that I was a changed man, but Sookie would never believe that.

"I need a fresh start, Eric. I'm not saying we can't be friends eventually, but right now I need some time alone."

"You're right on that one," I said, thinking of Claudine. "I only wanted for us to be friends. But I do feel that you are doing me a disservice. I am not as shallow as you think I am."

I didn't give her chance to respond, but walked out of the room and found Callie sitting with Amelia on the front porch.

"Okay, kiddo," I said, rubbing her head. "I had better be off."

"All okay?" Callie asked, and I could see that Amelia was studying me closely.

"Fine," I said a little tightly. "Remember, you can call me whenever you want, and if you want or need anything, you let me know. I'll happily pay your airfare whenever you want to come over, so don't let that be a reason not to come."

"Sure thing, dad."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the head. I felt truly sad at having to leave her.

"It was nice to meet you, Amelia." I held out a hand, which she took.

As we shook hands she pulled me closer to her and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Don't give up on her. Give her time; she'll come around."

I was surprised by her comments. "Thank you, but I feel you are mistaken."

Amelia gave me a half-smile and walked over to Sookie who was stood in the doorway of the house.

"Take care, Sookie. I hope you will be happy."

I pulled her into a reluctant hug, but her body soon moulded around mine. She felt so right in my arms, and I didn't want to let her go, but I had to.

I took a large step back to stop myself from taking her into my arms again and gave the three women a wave before folding myself into my car.

As I drove off, I knew Sookie was wrong.

I knew that I had changed. All I needed to do was prove it to her.

* * *

**So what next? Can Eric change? Can he prove himself to Sookie? Will she give him a chance? Is he the changed man he claims to be?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some very differing opinions on what should happen and whether Eric can change. Thanks for each and every review and comment.**

**So next chapter is with Sookie...**

**

* * *

**

**Sookie**

There was a knock at the door and I almost growled with annoyance.

I hit the record button on the Sky remote so I wouldn't miss any Eastenders, and I begrudgingly shooed Bob off from my lap, who scowled at me and then immediately curled up in the warm spot on the sofa I'd left. I scowled back at him, but he ignored me.

I opened the door to see Alcide standing there with an eight pack of Cororna.

"I hope you thought to bring lime."

"Nice to see you too, Sookie!" I rolled my eyes and leaned in to hug him. "And yes. You know I wouldn't dare to turn up at your house with Mexican beer and no lime."

I smiled at him. "Come on in." I led the way to the kitchen, letting him shut the door behind himself and opened up the fridge to chill the beer. I was relieved to see that it was already cold. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my favourite ex-boyfriend on a Friday night?"

I placed six of the bottles in the fridge and opened one each for Alcide and I; chopping the lime he'd brought into eighths and stuck a segment in the top of each bottle.

"I have something I need to tell you."

I'd have been suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Mmmm hmm?"

"I asked Maria to marry me. And she said 'yes'!"

I couldn't deny that I was stunned, and I was sure that my face probably showed it. Alcide and I had been together for just under eleven years, and marriage had never seemed appropriate for us. But he hadn't even known Maria for eleven months and they were already considering walking down the aisle together. I couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong with me.

"Wow," was all I could say.

He shrugged but still had a grin on his face. "I know it's soon and that we haven't be together for very long, but I love her so much and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

He was being really sweet. I'd never seen him like this; we'd had a much more casual relationship that was based around our friendship rather than a burning and passionate love that he obviously had for Maria. I almost felt a little jealous that he hadn't seen me in that way.

But in all honesty, I had never really felt that way about him either. I did love him, and it was more than a friend, but I supposed that he didn't ignite that fire inside of me. I think that even at the time I knew that if I had married and committed to Alcide, it would have been settling, in some ways. And that's no disservice against Alcide, as he really is one of the best men I have known, but I knew that it wasn't quite right between us.

What I didn't like to think about is why I knew that.

"Are you alright, Sook?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I schooled my features and gave him a warm smile. "I am so pleased for you Alcide. And I can see how happy you are."

"I am. And I don't mean to make you think that I was never happy with you, as I really was, but it's different with Maria."

"I know, Alc." I knew all too well. "So want to tell me why you're disturbing me from watching Eastenders instead of being out with your beautiful fiancée?"

"Firstly, I can't believe you still watch that crap. Don't you find it depressing?" It was exactly what I needed. "And secondly, I wanted to spend some time with my good friend and tell her my exciting news."

"And thirdly?"

"She kicked me out of the house as she's having a girly night with some of her friends."

"So you thought you'd come and annoy me since I'm here all by myself?"

"Yeap," he said with a grin.

We'd both already finished our beers so Alcide went to the fridge and pulled us two more. "Have you eaten yet?" I asked as he placed another one in front of me.

"No. I was hoping we could get pizza or something?"

"Sounds like a plan. I was probably going to do that anyway, or have beans on toast or something."

"You're missing Callie?" he asked perceptively.

"Yeah. It's been quiet without her being around, but I suppose I should get used to it, she'll be off to university in a year. Want to take this into the living room?" I suggested before I started to get too sad.

I led us into the living room, placed my beer on the table and lifted up Bob to sit back in my favourite spot. Except that as soon as he saw Alcide sit down on the other end of the huge sofa, he walked over to rub himself all over him.

"Slut," I said to the cat, who flicked his tail in defiance. "He always did prefer you."

"Nah, he just likes it that I have a bigger lap than you do."

Bob was Amelia's cat, and she'd had him for around five years. He'd been named after an ex-boyfriend of hers, and when he left her for another woman she replaced him with a cat. I couldn't blame her for that. We tended to share him around us, and he was as at home in Alcide's or my home as he was with Amelia.

"Sometimes I think that Amelia had the right idea. Replace the man that left with a cat."

She'd mostly had relationships with women since she'd split up with Bob, but had had the odd one-night-stand with random men she'd picked up in clubs.

"Gee, thanks, Sookie. It's great to know that you prefer Bob's company to mine."

"You know I don't. It's just … sometimes I can see myself ending up a bitter and twisted old woman, who smells of piss and lives with her twenty-seven cats."

"Sookie, do you really think Amelia would let that happen to you? And not to mention Callie. This is to do with him, isn't it?"

I'd told Alcide what had happened in Louisiana when we came back, and he too had been pretty furious with Eric for the way he had treated me, but do go some way to explaining his behaviour to me. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"I guess."

"Are you feeling jealous that they're all over there and you're sat here all alone with only Bob for company?"

"No, because I have you now!" I snarked.

"Sookie," he scolded.

"Maybe."

"You could have gone as well."

"I didn't think that it would have been a good idea. I'm glad that Amelia has gone as well, not least because it means I get Bob, but she can keep an eye on Callie."

Amelia and Pam had seemingly grown quite close during the time we spent in Louisiana, and when we got back to London they carried on emailing and talking to each other over the months since. I'd been surprised when Amelia announced that she was going to go over to Louisiana with Callie during the summer break from her school, but relieved as well that Callie wouldn't be travelling alone.

"Have you spoken to him?" Alcide asked, changing the subject back to Eric despite the fact that I didn't really want to talk about him.

"Not recently. I spoke to him a few times when we were first setting up Callie's visit, but when Amelia announced that she was going as well; it was taken out of Eric's hands."

I drained the end of my bottle and placed it back on the table.

"Pam says he's having a tough time with his divorce. Despite the fact that there is evidence of Claudine cheating, she's not taking it lying down. She's trying to cream every last penny out of him, and that's even with the pre-nup she signed. She's being a complete evil bitch, apparently."

"Not nice."

"No, but knowing Eric, he's fine. The man is certainly pragmatic, if nothing else. He's no doubt enjoying his status as a free and single man, and sleeping his way through the female population of Northern Louisiana."

"Do you know that?" he asked with scepticism present in his voice.

"No, but I know what Eric is like."

"Sookie, no offence, but you don't really know Eric that well at all. You knew him when you were kids, when he was a teenager, and you what, know him for two weeks a few months ago? That is hardly 'knowing' what someone is like."

"Why are you defending him?" I asked him, louder than necessary.

"I'm not, Sookie, but I think that you are judging him without knowing the full details." He pushed Bob off his lap and came to sat next to me on the sofa, taking my hand in his. "I know that Eric has done a number on you, and I don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with him. But I also know that you still harbour some kind of feelings for him."

I hadn't told Alcide that I'd been attracted to Eric as I didn't want him to think that I hadn't loved him when we'd been together. But obviously Alcide knew me far too well.

"I don't want to be. It's just … that man gets under my skin. He always did. Right from when we were kids and he used to tease Pam and me. I never thought anything would happen between us, and when it did, I was ecstatic. I knew perfectly well at the time that nothing would ever come of it, but it didn't change what I felt for him."

"And now?" he prompted.

"It's still there," I admitted. "Seeing him again …" I trailed off. I felt ashamed telling Alcide this.

"It's okay, you can say it. I always knew in some ways you had unfinished business with him. And the way you've reacted in seeing him again only proves that. Maybe the two of you need to talk."

"That's really not a good idea. The time we did spend talking we either seemed to argue or hurt each other. But I'm sure Eric is fine. He's a free man now. He can have his pick of women in Louisiana, and it's just better that I stay away from him."

"You don't think he'd want you?"

"He may well want me. But I don't want to be chewed up and spat out by him. And there are four and a half thousand miles between us. Trust me; it's just better this way. Maybe I need some kind of distraction."

"Maybe you do," he said with a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Maria wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come out with us tomorrow night. Callie's been gone for two weeks and you haven't taken advantage of the peace and quiet. She really wants to get to know you better, and suggested that you could come over to our house and spend some girly time before we go out and have some fun tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"Our house?" I queried, Alcide had failed to mention that Maria had moved in with him.

"Um, yeah. She may have moved in the day after I proposed. It's all been pretty quick."

"So I noticed. But why not. You're right; I could do with an intervention right now."

"You've been watching too much American TV."

"I am American, remember?"

"How can I forget?"

I scowled at him and punched him in the arm.

He sent a message to Maria to let her know that I'd agreed, and I too emailed my news to Callie and Amelia, promising the latter that Bob would be quite fine on his own. After that we walked to the local pizza shop, grabbing more beer and lime on the way and went back to my house.

It was good to spend time with Alcide, and this had been the first time we'd spent any length of time alone since we'd broken up. But it wasn't at all uncomfortable. He was obviously very happy and in love with Maria, and I was still brooding over Eric, to some extent. It felt really good to be able to be friends with him; as, really, it was the thing I missed most about not being with him.

.

The next day, as promised, I went over to Alcide's house for midday and spent time with Maria getting to know her. I'd liked her the first few times I'd met her, but spending this time with her and getting to know her, I could see that she was a great girl and perfect for Alcide. Even if I did feel a little envious of their happiness.

I'd offered to cook us all dinner, which Alcide quickly agreed to, and the three of us drank some beer and ate the lasagne I'd made for us. At around seven there was a knock at the door, which Alcide answered. Maria smiled at me.

"I've invited over a friend of mine. He's a make-up artist and stylist I work with quite often, and since he owes me a favour, he's going to make us look extra beautiful. And I think you'll like him, he's from your neck of the woods."

Seconds later, Alcide walked in followed by an overtly camp man wearing a pair of tight black jeans, yellow vest and a purple scarf around his head, which was knotted at the back and cascaded down his shoulders. He was also wearing bright blue eye shadow that contrasted against his dark skin and mascara.

I think I loved him instantly.

"Sook, meet Lafayette Reynolds. He's from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Laf, this is Sookie Stackhouse, from Bon Temps, Louisiana."

He came towards me and drew me straight into a hug. "Sookie Stackhouse, you and I are going to be great friends!"

Maria led me to their spare room where I had the chance to shower before my own personal make-up artist and stylist came in to make me up. The man did an incredible job, and we must have been laughing the whole way through. Maria came in as well once she was ready and was subjected to his skills.

"Alcide," I shouted once we were both ready, "it's your turn."

"Oh hell no!" was his response from downstairs.

"Oh come on, sugar, I can't wait to get my hands on that chunk of meat of yours."

Both Maria and I burst out laughing while Alcide came in looking a little embarrassed. "Not a chance, Laf. I'm all hers." He leaned down and kissed Maria on the top of her head.

"So, Sooks, do you have any men on the go?"

"No, not at the moment." Alcide raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think we should find you someone. No hot mamma like you should be all alone. Maria, is Preston coming along tonight?"

It suddenly dawned on me that I was being set up. I scowled at Alcide who tried to give me an innocent look, but failed miserably. He had a strange look on his face, however, and I couldn't quite place his expression. He almost looked like he was in turmoil, like there was something he wanted to tell me, but couldn't. I made a mental note to get him by himself later on.

"Yeah, we're meeting him at the bar later."

"Sooks, you will love Preston," Lafayette told me. "He is one hot boy. Really, he's far too beautiful to be straight, but I can't seem to convince him of that."

.

It was about an hour or so later that we arrived at the bar, and we were ushered inside, Alcide getting the first round. The bar was large, with one side holding tables and booths, and a sunken dance floor on the other side by the DJ booth.

"Sookie," Maria said over the music, "I'd like you to meet Preston Pardloe. He's a lighting technician I've worked with on a few photo-shoots. Preston, this is Sookie Stackhouse, an old friend of Alcide's."

"Nice to meet you, Sookie."

He held his hand out and I shook it. "And you."

I gave him a warm smile, which wasn't hard as he was very easy on the eye. He was tall, had dark brown hair, tawny coloured eyes, strong cheekbones and jaw, and kissable lips. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, jeans and black shoes. Alcide led us all to a free booth in the corner of the room and we all shuffled on, Preston sat next to me with Alcide directly across the table.

"How long have you known Alcide?" he asked, leaning in to talk to me.

"Probably about twelve or thirteen years. I met him a few years after I moved to London."

"You don't sound very local."

"No, I'm from Louisiana."

"Ah, I've only been to New Orleans. Is that where you're from?"

"No, although I did live there for a few years with my aunt."

Conversation with Preston was very easy, and he didn't try anything inappropriate, which I was grateful for. He told me about his work, and it seemed that his genuinely loved his job and working with various photographers, names I probably should have known.

I'd noticed that Alcide still looked a little off, and he was often looking in the direction of the dance floor. When he noticed me looking at him, he simply smiled and returned his attention to Maria, but I knew he was up to something.

"Would you like to dance?" Preston asked after we'd had a few more drinks.

"I'd love to."

Lafayette and Maria both gave me the thumbs up as Preston took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Alcide, however, didn't. I wasn't sure if he was jealous or something, although that did seem ridiculous when he was the one who was now engaged.

We found a spot near the edge of the dance floor and started dancing together. For a tall man he was a good mover, and as the songs kept on coming we moved closer together so that his hands were on my hips, and mine were on his very toned chest.

"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked over the music.

I gave him a surprised look. "No," I shouted back. "Why?"

"There is a man up there who has not taken his eyes off you and looks like he wants to kill me."

I turned in his arms and saw who he was referring to, stood only a few feet away on the raised level about the dance floor.

It was Eric.

I had no idea what the fuck he was doing in London, or why he thought he could glare at Preston, and I was close to ignoring him and dancing with Preston more, until I saw Callie and Amelia with him as well. This, was obviously what Alcide knew.

"Excuse me one moment," I said into Preston's ear.

I walked up to where they were stood, Eric's blazing blue eyes meeting mine briefly before I looked away from him. I grabbed Amelia and Callie by the elbows and pulled them to me.

"What are you all doing here?" I hissed at Amelia. I had a feeling she was involved in this somehow.

"Let's go into the ladies. We need to talk."

"Fine," I huffed, and followed Amelia in the direction of the loos.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I asked as soon as we were in the relative quiet of the ladies loo. "And you shouldn't be in here at all," I directed at Callie.

"Yeah, well, they didn't ask for any ID at the door." I didn't want to know what she would have done if they had.

"Alcide told me where you were," Amelia explained, "so we thought it might be nice if we joined you."

"And you had to bring Eric?" I spat back at Amelia.

"Yes, she did." Pam had joined us. "He needed a change of location. Claudine is being a complete psycho and causing him all kinds of living-hell. Seriously, that woman needs to be taken out, but my brother won't let me do it. I'm thinking that she could be eaten by a moose while we're out of the country."

"I'm not entirely sure moose are known to eat people," Amelia said with a laugh, her hand on Pam's arm.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as one eats her."

"And where exactly is Eric right now?" I asked them. I didn't like the thought of Eric being with Preston, especially after what happened in New Orleans with Quinn.

"He was with the tall, dark-haired man, the one in the black shirt."

Alcide. I wasn't sure that that was much better.

"Again, what the fuck is he doing here?"

Pam narrowed her eyes at me. "As I said, he needed a change of location, and we thought bringing him here might be a good idea. You two obviously need to talk more, and he's being a complete whiny bitch at the moment."

This really wasn't what I needed. I was still so attracted to Eric, but he really did complicate everything, and I just didn't think I could forgive the way he had been with me.

"Sookie," Pam continued, "Eric has had a lot of time to think things through since you were last in Louisiana. You sprung the news of him having a seventeen-year-old daughter on him out of the blue, and he didn't react very well. Things have been complicated with him, but he's spent time thinking and he knows that he's been a complete shit to you. He wants to apologise, Sook, and he's travelled nearly five thousand miles to do it in person."

"I can't, Pam. I don't want to go there with him. I think it's better if we keep our distance from each other."

There was a part of me that was hating myself for saying this, but I knew that Eric had the potential to hurt me more than anyone else could. And then there was Callie to consider as well. I didn't want her to be hurt further by Eric and I arguing. It would be better for her if we didn't have any contact with each other. She was old enough to deal with two parents who didn't speak to each other.

Pam's face had hardened and it was clear that she was pissed at me. "Just for the record, Sookie, you're being a complete bitch."

She spun on her heal and stalked out of the loos, and I was left looking at Amelia and Callie. Amelia's face was sympathetic and understanding, but I could see Callie was not happy with me.

"Why can't you even try to get along with him?" she asked. "He's trying to get along with you. He's having enough of a hard time as it is, he doesn't need you being a bitch."

I was shocked at her words. She had never once called me a bitch, or certainly not to my face. "Callie, you will not talk to me like that."

"Sorry," she said meekly, knowing she had done wrong. "But I don't think you're being fair to him."

She too turned on her heels and left in the same fashion that he aunt had. I leaned against the cool tile wall and shut my eyes.

"Am I being a bitch?" I asked Amelia.

"Honest answer?" I nodded. "Yes. But I do understand why you're being a bitch."

"I honestly do think it would be better if Eric and I stayed away from each other."

"Do you not think that he can change?"

"Not really. I get that he's going through some shit right now, but he's still the same Eric I've always known. He's arrogant and self-centred, and not to mention the fact that he's a womaniser."

"Sook, he's just split up from a marriage of eight years. And she was the one that cheated."

"Are you forgetting that he kissed me?"

"No, I'm not. But he's a changed man."

"How would you even know that? You never knew him before."

"I know a broken man when I see one. And to be honest, I don't think you knew him that well before either." She was obviously taking the same line as Alcide.

I scowled at her. "Amelia, he is manipulative and self-centred. He will do anything to get things to go his way. You have no idea how much I wish I wasn't so attracted to him, as that would make this so much easier, but I really want to move on. I want to put Eric firmly in my past."

"You know that you can't really ever do that. He is the father of your daughter, you will always have that link."

"I was just a fifteen-year-old that he fucked and was unfortunate enough to get pregnant. Who knows how many other girls and women there are out there that he's done that to. He's never understood quite how he used me, and how much he hurt me."

"I think he does now," she said quietly and almost to herself.

"Whatever. I've made my decision, and I understand that Callie may resent me for a while, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm doing it for the best interest of all of us. She's a smart kid, she'll understand that eventually."

I went back into the bar, Amelia following me and I found Alcide, Maria, Lafayette and Preston all stood together a little way away from Callie, Pam and Eric.

"Sorry," I said to all of them, giving Preston an arm squeeze. Alcide looked surprised at my action, and I could see him looking over my shoulder to where Eric was stood.

"They're friends of yours?" Preston queried.

"Um yeah. Amelia, my best friend, along with an old friend of mine from Louisiana. And my daughter." I deliberately didn't mention Eric.

"You're daughter? How are you old enough to have a daughter of her age?"

"I'm thirty-four," I told him.

"You don't look a day over twenty-five."

"You charmer!"

"I've been called worse!"

We all chatted for a while longer, and Maria and Alcide went to the bar to get more drinks."

"So who is the hot blond that seems to be boring a hole into your back."

I shut my eyes in frustration. I really didn't want to talk about Eric. "He's an ex of mine. Until a few months ago, I hadn't seen him in eighteen years. Now, I can't seem to get rid of him."

"Oh honey, if you want someone to get rid of him, I am more than willing. He is without doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. No offence, honey," he placed a hand on Preston's shoulder, who laughed at his comment.

"None taken."

Lafayette sauntered off in that direction as well. "Sorry about this," I said when alone with Preston. He did seem a genuinely nice guy and I wanted to get to know him better.

"No worries. We all have our pasts. Would you like to dance again?"

"Sure, why not."

I turned to see Eric stood at the bar away from the others. He looked a little tense but was talking to some bottle blonde who was shoving her tits into his face. I couldn't deny the wave of jealousy that coursed through me, but I tried to quell it. I had no right to be jealous when I had refused to even talk to him.

Instead, I took Preston's hand and led him to the dance floor, pulling him close to me as soon as started dancing. I found that I completely lost myself in the music. Preston's hands were moving on my back and sides, and I could feel his hardness when I pressed myself into him.

After dancing for around half an hour, I was dying for a drink, so pulled Preston back to the bar to grab a bottle of water to rehydrate myself. I noticed that all our friends appeared to have joined together, but Eric was not amongst them.

I knew that it meant he'd left with the bottle blonde.

The jealousy bubbled up inside me, but instead I grabbed Preston's hand and led him back to our friends. Maria and Lafayette beamed at us both, but the rest of them had more sombre expressions, Pam and Alcide, in particular. Callie was looking between us and noticed that I still had a hold of Preston's hand, which I dropped instantly.

.

"Callie?" I asked when we were in a cab on the way home. "Are you okay?" she'd been very quiet since we left the bar.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I know you're not honey. Look, I'm sorry, okay. I know this is hard for you, and I'm sure that you want your dad and I to get along, but it just can't happen like that."

"I thought you loved him?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I may have once, but … things are complicated. I love how well you are getting along with him, and it really is all I want. But your dad and I … I just think we have too many issues." Mostly being him.

"You're not giving him a chance."

"Cal, I'm absolutely positive he can be a great dad to you. And I'm sure this whole thing has matured him greatly, but the way I see him … He's just not the sort of person I want to be with."

"Fine, I can understand that. But you're not even being civil to him. He's had hell of a time with Claudine, and I'm sure he doesn't need you ignoring him. He told me that he wants to get to know you again, he wants to make it up to you."

I was annoyed with Eric for using her like that. "I'm sorry, Callie. I just can't."

I knew that she would never really understand things from my point of view. In fact, no one seemed to be able to. It almost seemed that they were taking Eric's side of things.

When we were nearly home, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Before I'd left the bar, Preston and I had exchanged numbers, and this message was from him.

I smiled as I read it, and agreed to let him take me out for a meal on the Monday evening.

There was still a nagging suspicion that I was making the wrong choice, but my decision had been made.

* * *

**Should Sookie go out with Preston? Should she have at least listened to Eric? Will Pam and Callie be angry with Sookie? Will Bob be okay?  
**

**Again, I love hearing your opinions.**

**;)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ... me again. **

**Sorry, I couldn't stop myself writing!**

**Completely polarised views on the last chapter, but maybe this will change opinions ... or not... And thank you so much for the epic length of some of the reviews - they're incredible!  
**

**Enjoy - we're getting a little dramatic again...**

**

* * *

**

**Eric**

"Is it too late to say that I think this is a bad idea?"

"Yes," both Pam and Amelia said to me at the same time.

I looked over to Callie who was asleep in her seat/bed. I'd paid for us to have first class seats, and seeing how excited Callie was, I was glad I bought them. I had to admit, they were comfortable even for someone of my height.

"I'm just not sure that turning up in London unannounced is the best thing to do. You both know how stubborn Sookie is; she's not going to take well to this."

"Stop being such a girl, Eric." Pam was glaring at me, so I ignored her and looked down at my laptop again to carry on with my work.

This had predominantly been Pam's idea, although Amelia had agreed with her, much to my surprise. She seemed to be of the opinion that Sookie and I needed to talk further, and since I needed to get away from Louisiana – something I did agree with – Pam's idea was that we all flew to London. Callie was pleased with the idea as she was keen to see her boyfriend, and started listing all the places she wanted to show me since I'd never been to London before.

Callie and I had had a great two weeks together, and I'd taken her to some of my favourite places, as well as Disneyland in Florida, as she was certain that she couldn't possibly go to the States without going to Disneyland. I had to admit that I had a good time, however, and she managed completely to take my mind off other matters.

Claudine had not taken things well. Despite her initial apparent sorrow at hurting me, she quickly became an evil bitch and tried to drain me of all I had. I got the distinct feeling that she was only really sorry that she had been caught.

It turned out that she had been cheating on my consistently throughout our entire relationship. But strangely, what pissed me off the most was remembering that she had the audacity to call Sookie a slut. My entire relationship and marriage with her had been a complete lie, and it caused me to rethink almost everything I knew about myself.

How could I have missed that? Was I really that insular and cocky that I had completely missed the fact that during my eight-year relationship I hadn't noticed the fact that I obviously wasn't enough for Claudine? I must have been. I had always been so sure that our relationship was perfect; that we could trust each other. I was obviously a very poor judge of character.

And it made me realise that Sookie was completely right about me. She had told me that I was shallow, arrogant and manipulative, and she was accurate in her description. I had never looked deeper into my relationship with Claudine, as if I had I would have realised that something was obviously very wrong right from the start.

I knew that Claudine was just as much to blame, and was probably as arrogant and shallow as I had been, if not more so. That she thought she could cheat on me for the whole relationship, while making me believe that I could trust her, was just evil. And I really had trusted her. It probably was my arrogance that made me trust her so implicitly, believing that she wouldn't ever need to cheat on me.

I had been so wrong on so many levels.

And it wasn't just about Claudine. I really had been a complete ass to Sookie as well. I had seduced her as a fifteen year old while having a girlfriend; not thought about her for eighteen years after she suddenly disappeared; and then had treated her appallingly when she came back with my daughter.

I didn't blame her for wanting nothing to do with me, but for Callie's sake, I wanted us to get along. Hence the reason I let Pam persuade me that coming to London to see her would be a good idea. And I didn't like the way we parted before she left Louisiana. I'd not been fair to her and she deserved better.

I didn't sleep well on the plane, but the others all seemed to. My first class seat was obviously wasted on me, but at least I wasn't crammed into cattle class, my legs were far too long for that.

We arrived in London at one in the afternoon, local time, although my body clock was all over the place.

We collected our luggage and all piled into a cab. "So what are the plans?" I asked, hoping that I may be able to get a few hours of sleep before we met up with her.

"Well, I've just spoken to Alcide," Amelia started, "and it seems like we're all going clubbing tonight."

I groaned. That really wasn't the way I wanted to meet up with Sookie again. Especially considering what had happened when we were in New Orleans. "Why?"

"Sookie is over at Alcide's house with his fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Callie queried a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, apparently he asked Maria to marry him last weekend. And they're all going out tonight to celebrate." Amelia turned back to me. "Alcide and Sookie were together for eleven years. He was good for her; stable and reliable." I knew exactly what she was trying to tell me.

"How about you let me get some sleep tonight, and we can go and see her tomorrow?" It was a much-preferred option as far as I was concerned.

"Not a chance," Pam informed me. "We're going out tonight, and that's final."

It was easy to remember the exact point that Pam had decided to take charge of my life. It was the day that she found me in bed having not moved for three days except to go to the bathroom and get more alcohol.

That had happened around two weeks after Sookie and Callie returned to London and I'd managed to hit an all-time low at that point. It was with Pam's help, and that of my parents, that I managed to pull myself together. It took work, and I even ended up seeing a counsellor on a number of occasions. Claudine was being a complete manipulative bitch and tried to destroy me on both a personal and professional level. And if it hadn't been for Pam's help, she probably would have succeeded.

I owed her so much for the way she had helped me come back to life, and it was why I was listening to her now. But I still had an unease that we weren't going about things the right way.

I stared out of the window of the taxi as we drove into London. It was city I had never been to before, and it was different to what I was used to, large and imposing and full of people and cars everywhere. It was different even to New York. When the taxi finally stopped at our location I was astounded.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in particular.

"This is my house," Callie said warmly. I felt my face drop. "Don't worry; I'll make sure she's not in beforehand."

"I'm not too sure I feel comfortable going in without your mom's permission."

Pam slapped me on the arm. "Well I certainly want to look around. This place is gorgeous!"

The house was beautiful. It was painted white at the bottom, with a black metal fence around the front and steps leading up to the front door, and then from the second floor upwards it was a warm brick colour with white sash windows and a balcony with the same black fencing. It must have been at least four-storey high. Across the street was a huge building with lawn in front of it.

"What's that place?"

"It's what was The Duke of York's Headquarters. It now holds the Saatchi Gallery."

"Wow."

I could tell this was an incredibly affluent area of the city, and it made me realise quite how well Sookie must have done for herself to own this kind of house.

"Are you coming in?" Callie asked. "She's not home."

We all took our bags inside and placed them in the hallway. Amelia led us into the kitchen, while Callie ran upstairs to shower and change.

"Coffee?" Amelia asked us as she turned Sookie's coffee pot on. She obviously knew the place well.

"No thanks, I'd like to get a few hours' sleep when I get to the hotel."

Amelia gave me the grand tour of the house, which was clean and tidy, but also homely and lived in. It seemed very appropriate for what I knew of Sookie, and also gave me a better understanding of the person she was now. I still felt like I was being intrusive in being in her home without her consent, and I made Pam, Amelia and Callie promise that they wouldn't tell her I'd been invited in.

We settled into an upstairs living room and Amelia told us about her favourite places to go and things to do, and I had to admit that I could see the appeal of the city. After about ten minutes a black cat sauntered into the room, going first to Amelia, then Pam and finally walking over to me and curling up on my lap, completely uninvited.

"That's Bob." Amelia told us. "He's a bit of a whore, and certainly prefers men to women, though he'll take whatever he can get. He's my cat but he often stays with Sookie or Alcide."

I scratched the cat behind his ears, warranting a loud and rattling purr as we waited for Callie to get ready.

About half an hour later, Callie was changed and had a bag with other clothes and things in her hand. The plan was that I'd go to my hotel and grab some sleep while Callie and Pam went back to Amelia's house to get ready, where Pam was also staying.

Callie locked up the house and we walked the short distance to the main road and hailed a passing cab. After dropping the girls off at Amelia's house in an equally affluent area of London, I was taken to the Waldorf Hilton. The place was huge, grand and felt very English. But I wasn't in the mood for looking around, a bed being my only immediate requirement.

I'd set my alarm for three hours to make sure I didn't oversleep, and when I woke to the annoying sound, I ordered some room service. Once I'd eaten, I shaved and took a long, hot shower. I changed into a pair of dark jeans, white button-down shirt with blue stripes and black shoes. I may have also added a quick splash of expensive cologne Pam had bought me for my birthday the year before.

I couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing Sookie again and still had the sense of foreboding that I wasn't doing the right thing. Of course I knew Pam would not let me back out now. Maybe I just needed to find the balls that seemed to have remained hidden since Claudine left and tell Pam where to go. But the fact remained that I wanted to see Sookie, so I went along with the plans.

I met the girls at the allotted time, slightly shocked to see Callie with a bottle of beer. I raised an eyebrow at her choice of beverage.

"What?" Pam asked. "Because you weren't drinking before it was legal?" She turned her head to Callie. "I remember once when your dad was around fourteen, he snuck some of our dad's whiskey for him and his friends to drink. Let's just say that it wasn't too long after, that it was seen again. On my mom's cream carpet. Your dad was grounded for a month and made to go a local AA meeting. It was hilarious!" I scowled at my sister. That had always been one of her favourite stories for embarrassing me.

"Well you won't mind me having a few beers," Callie said with a grin.

We stayed in the bar for around half an hour before Amelia announced that we needed to move on to where Sookie and her friends were. I felt a little anxious again as we queued to get in, and the doorman ushered us all in, without even asking my daughter for ID. I couldn't help but want to tell him he wasn't doing his job very well.

When we entered the bar, Amelia immediately came up to my side. "I can see that Alcide and Maria are at a table on the far side, but I don't see Sookie."

I nodded to her and walked in the direction of the dance floor, which was sunken below the surrounding area, a rail around the area that worked as a viewing platform. I stood at the railing and immediately saw her.

She looked incredible in a classy knee-length black dress that fitted her curves perfectly, and heeled black shoes that showed off her toned legs. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The problem was that she was dancing with someone. And that someone had his hands on her hips while they danced. I tried my best to suppress the jealousy that was raging inside of me, but I knew that I was failing miserably.

The man whispered something into Sookie's ear, and she turned around, her eyes meeting mine instantly. She looked surprised at first, but then her look turned murderous. I had a feeling that I was right in assuming this was wrong place to meet her. She looked like she was going to continue dancing with this man, but Amelia and Callie appeared at my side.

"Ah," was Amelia's helpful comment.

Sookie, in seeing them arrive, left the dance floor and walked towards us, grabbing the two girls and pulling them away from me. She only met my eyes briefly, but it was obvious that she didn't want to see me. The three of them then left in what I assumed to be the direction of the rest rooms.

"I knew this was a bad idea," I said to Pam as soon as she came to my side. "Sookie was dancing with some man, and she's just disappeared with Callie and Amelia."

Pam let out an exaggerated sigh, and I saw a tall dark-haired man approach us and recognised him as the one Amelia had pointed out as being Alcide.

"Let me talk to her," Pam said before she disappeared in the same direction.

I was seriously tempted to just cut my losses and leave, but I knew running away wasn't the option.

"So you're Eric, then." He extended a hand to me, which I took.

"And you're Alcide. A pleasure to meet you." And I meant it as well; this man had been good to both Sookie and Callie. "I want to say thank you for being so good for Callie. She talks very highly of you. You were there for her when I couldn't be."

"For the record, I know that's not your fault. I told Sookie many times that she should have told you that you had a daughter. I knew if I'd been in your position I would have wanted to know."

It was a slightly surreal male bonding session, but I appreciated his gesture. "I think I may have fucked things up in coming here."

"You're probably right. She's headstrong and she doesn't like being surprised like this. I'm surprised at Amelia for allowing this; she's normally very sensitive to Sookie's feelings."

"That's probably Pam's influence. She's somewhat of a tour-de-force when she wants to be." I took a large swig of the beer I had in my hand. "Fuck!" I hissed, "I really have screwed this up."

"What is it that you want?"

That was a good question. "I thought that I could settle with us being friends or at least civil to each other, but judging on the jealousy I just felt, it's more than that."

It seemed odd to be confessing this to someone I had just met, and someone who had spent much longer than I had with both my daughter and her mother.

"You need to prove to her that you're not the asshole she thinks you are. And unfortunately turning up like this isn't going to help your cause."

I saw Pam walking towards me through the crowd, and I could tell by her face that things were not good. Callie caught up with her just as she approached me.

"I'm sorry, Eric. She said that she thinks it's best if you stay away from each other."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, man," was Alcide's response and he walked off in the direction of his fiancée.

Callie and Pam chatted amongst themselves, but my eyes were fixed on the location of the ladies rest rooms, and stayed there until Sookie and Amelia came out. She walked up to her other friends and I noticed that she touched the other man on his elbow. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, but was aware I was torturing myself in the process.

Instead, I announced that I needed a drink and walked up to the bar to order a double scotch. I was vaguely aware of some buxom bottle blonde that was practically humping my leg. I moved my eyes from Sookie and politely asked her to leave me alone, but she was either too stupid or ignorant to leave me when I first asked her. My bet would have been on both.

Once I had stepped away from her I could see that Sookie was no longer stood with Alcide, but was walking back to the dance floor with the man. I decided at that point, I had definitely had enough.

"I'm going to grab a taxi and go back to the hotel," I said as I approached Callie, Pam and Amelia. "I didn't sleep very well earlier," I lied, "so I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Sure," Callie said with a soft smile. "Are you still up for meeting tomorrow, I'd love to show you the sights."

"You're not seeing Aaron tomorrow?" I teased.

"No, he's seeing his Gran in Kent, but we're all meeting up with him on Monday for lunch if you want to come." I hesitated, knowing that Sookie would no doubt be there. "Please, dad. I'd like for you to meet him."

"Sure. Do you know where my hotel is?" She nodded. "Shall I meet you there at midday? I can treat you to lunch and then you can show me the sights."

I gave her a hug before kissing Pam and Amelia on the cheeks and leaving the bar.

The ride back to the hotel felt very lonely, but I realised I had to man up. Sookie had said repeatedly that she thought it was best if we kept our distance from each other, and evidently ignoring her advice wasn't doing me any good. And really, what did I think would happen? I was only a few months into a nasty divorce, and I certainly wasn't in the right place to move on.

But I really did hate the hostility between us, and I had hoped that for Callie's sake we could work out some kind of arrangement between us that didn't involve shouting.

I crawled into the hotel bed feeling completely wide-awake and very lonely. I wondered what Sookie was doing, whether she was still dancing with that man or if she had even noticed my departure. I only hoped that my arriving in London wouldn't cause any strain between Sookie and Callie.

.

I met Callie at the appointed time after I'd slept in fairly late and had a room service breakfast.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as we met up.

"I'm fine," I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "All okay with your mom?"

"Yeah. We had a bit of an argument in the taxi going home, but it's all okay.

"About me?"

"Yeah. She really won't give you a chance. I'm sorry she's being a bitch."

"Hey," I scolded. "That's no way to talk about her. Your mom … it's not surprising she feels that way. Callie, you have to realise that this is my fault, not your mom's, and she's well within her rights to not want to know me. It was probably the wrong choice for me to come here."

"But you're not leaving yet?"

"No, I'll stay a few more days. I need to talk to Pam and see what her plans are, but I'll probably head back towards the end of the week." At the latest, I added in my head.

"As long as you're okay."

I gave her a smile and let her lead the way to one of her favourite restaurants.

We had a great day together, and she took me to all the famous London sights that I needed to see, as well as the more hidden ones that only a local or frequent visitor would know.

.

Callie had given me the details of the restaurant we were due to meet at the next day, so I took a cab over and arrived just as the others were walking up the street. To say that Sookie wasn't impressed to see me was an understatement. I noticed her having a few words with Callie, and then Pam and Amelia.

"Eric, can we have a word?" I was a little surprised at her being the one to want to talk, but I agreed it was a good idea.

"Sure."

She led me to a quiet area at the back of the restaurant away from the others before she started talking again.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed, her tone full of venom.

"I wanted to talk to you, to smooth things over."

"So, what, you didn't think you'd fucked up my life enough that you have to come all the way to London to do it further?"

"Sookie … I–"

"Save it, Eric. I'm not interested in your excuses. And how fucking dare you go to a bar with my daughter and then leave with some random slut you've picked up."

I tried to protest, but she wouldn't let me.

"What kind of impression do you think that gives Callie when you can't keep your dick in your pants for five minutes? Is the female population of Louisiana not enough that you have to spread your seed throughout London as well?"

I could not believe she was speaking to me like this. I wanted to be angry with her, but I was too stunned for words.

"I won't let you treat Callie like that, and if you're going to behave like the whore I know you are, I can assure you that I do not want you anywhere near my daughter. You are a selfish, arrogant, manipulative and conniving shit, and I want nothing to do with you. Stay the fuck away from me you complete asshole."

I didn't understand where this had come from. Sookie had never had this kind of anger towards me before, and I didn't understand what I had done to deserve her wrath. I understood that she obviously wasn't appreciative of me being in London, but what she had accused me off was out of order.

"You have it all wrong, I …"

"No, I don't. Stay out of my life, Eric."

She turned on her heel and quickly walked back into the restaurant. I heard her say something to someone, and a few moments later Callie, Amelia and Pam came out. They'd obviously heard it all.

I didn't know what to do with myself, but in seeing Callie's shocked face I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "I'm sorry you had to hear that," I said, wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"I can't believe she said that to you."

"It's okay, Cal. She's entitled to her opinion, and it's obvious that we're not going to get along. I'm sorry."

"It's hardly your fault."

"It is. I've never treated your mom right, I know that. Don't be too hard on her. I'm fine; she was just venting her anger." I gave her my best smile and she seemed appeased. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Okay…" she started, but I could see she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Hey, isn't that Aaron?" I was so grateful to Amelia for changing the subject.

Callie let out a squeal and ran into her boyfriend's arms while I sank back into my seat.

"Eric, I'm so sorry." I turned to Pam and grabbed her hand. She was never normally one for apologies so I knew she had to mean it. "I didn't think that she'd react like that. She must have seen you talking to that blonde and obviously assumed you had left with her. I'm sorry that I didn't tell her everything."

"It's not your fault," I said with a sigh.

"You don't have to put on a brave face."

"I do," I told her firmly. "I don't want Callie to blame her mother for this."

"I don't see why not, it's completely her fault."

I tried to smile at her. "Pam, she is Callie's mom. I've already caused enough trouble between them, I don't intend on hurting either one of them even more."

"Even if it hurts you?"

"If necessary. Look, Pam, I don't know what I was thinking in coming here. Yes, I needed a break from Louisiana, but obviously coming to London was not the right decision. I'm in the middle of a divorce, and I really don't know what I thought would happen with Sookie. But obviously it's screwed now."

I stopped as Callie and Aaron approached. The boy was around six foot tall, was lean with messy brown hair and green eyes. He could certainly be considered handsome, and I could see the affection that he looked at my daughter with.

"Aaron, this is my dad, Eric Northman, and my Aunty Pammy."

"Watch it, kiddo." Pam warned

"Nice to meet you, Aaron." I leant in and offered a hand for him to shake. I have to admit, he looked a little scared.

"Dad, stop trying to intimidate him," Callie said, slapping me on the arm.

"I wasn't trying!" I laughed. "And anyway, I can assure you that Pam is the scary one."

We all sat down to lunch, and I tried not to interrogate Aaron too much, but I could see how much Callie and him were attracted to each other. The problem being that it only made me think of Sookie more. Callie had excused her absence saying that she had a meeting with her editor, which I could only assume was the excuse she'd given them for leaving.

Every now and again either Amelia or Pam gave me a kick under the table when my thoughts began to slip, and I tried to stay as lucid as I could, partaking in the conversation and trying to remain cheerful for Callie's sake.

But it was a struggle.

Once lunch was finished, Callie announced that she was going to go to Aaron's house for the night, promising that his parents would be there when I gave her a querying look. The remaining three of us went straight into the nearest bar.

"I think I should go back to the States," I announced once we all had drinks.

"Remember that you're here for Callie," Amelia pointed out, and she was quite right. "I don't know what's gotten into Sookie. I don't understand her reacting like that. She never gave any indication that she thought you'd left with that woman before, but that's obviously what she thought. She doesn't have a very high opinion of you, and she just assumed the worst."

"I do understand that I have only myself to blame for this. But I wish it hadn't happened like this. And I don't want to see Callie get hurt."

"I don't want to see you hurt, either," Pam gave my forearm a squeeze.

"I'll be fine," I said unconvincingly. I looked up at both women and saw them take a look at each other. "What? What is it you're not telling me?"

Amelia gave me a sympathetic look. "Sookie told us on the way here that she has a date with Preston tonight." I was a little confused. "He's the one she was dancing with on Saturday."

"Ah," I felt a little sick.

"He's a friend of Maria's, apparently."

"Okay."

"Eric, it's okay to be upset," Pam insisted.

"I'm not. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not. You got like this after Claudine left, don't go back there again."

"I'm fine, really." I stood up after swallowing the remainder of my beer. "I'm going to take a wander. I think I need some air."

"Eric…"

"It's okay, really. I'm seeing Callie tomorrow at some point, but I'll probably arrange my flight for Thursday. I take it you're not leaving yet?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it, but I don't want you being by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Pam," I insisted for what felt like the hundredth time, even if it was a complete lie. "Mom and Dad will be there, and I'm sure I have a ton of work to catch up on. I'll see you both later."

I gave them both a small wave and started walking in the opposite direction. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, but I needed some time alone with my thoughts. I walked until I found an underground station, bought a ticket and headed in the direction of Hyde Park. I'd always enjoyed the outdoors, so hoped that some space and greenery would do me some good.

After walking for around half an hour and enjoying the warm summer sunshine, I stopped and sat down heavily on a deserted park bench, my head in my hands.

I couldn't blame Sookie for her reaction, no matter how much it hurt. I had done nothing to prove myself as anything else to her, so couldn't be too surprised that she would assume I had left with the blonde. I had let Sookie down badly right from the start, and I wasn't doing a great job in making things up to her.

Right now, I needed to leave her well and truly alone. And I probably should have done that when she first asked me to. At least that way we wouldn't be in the mess we were in now.

Sookie's reaction did surprise me, however. She had always been hot tempered, but to get such a reaction from her, the thought of me leaving with the blonde must really have annoyed her.

I did everything I could to not feel buoyed by that thought. It was far too late for that.

I left the park and wondered around the Natural History Museum and the Victoria & Albert for a few hours to try to take my mind off everything that had happened, but even dinosaurs couldn't take my mind off the fuck-up that I'd made of things.

Once it was getting dark and I was kicked out of the museums, I made my way back to my hotel. I bought a few bottles of beer on the way and went back to my room, not feeling hungry enough to bother with room service.

The beer didn't help much, and I only drank two before I decided I'd had enough. I tried to watch some dumb action movie on late-night TV, but that couldn't really distract me either. So I ended up pulling out my laptop and attending to some emails that I'd received in the previous few days. At least work was always a good distraction

.

I didn't end up getting a great deal of sleep. When I did eventually put my computer down, my mind was filled with images of Sookie with other men, or telling me that I can't see Callie, or laughing at me, or accusing me of crimes I had not committed.

I hadn't realised my own subconscious was so intent on screwing me over.

I probably fell asleep around four in the morning, and then woke again at eight feeling very hungry from not eating anything the night before. I took a quick shower and headed down to breakfast for a very large meal. I was certainly glad it was _a la carte_.

At around ten, I sent Callie a message to ask what time she wanted to meet up today, and she sent me one back almost instantly to say that she'd meet me at my hotel in half an hour.

As soon as Callie turned up I could tell that something was wrong. She normally had perfect make-up and hair like so many other girls of her age, but this time her hair was back in a messy bun and she was wearing only minimal make-up, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Cal, are you okay?" I asked as I met her in the reception of the hotel.

"No," she sobbed. "Can we go to your room?"

"Sure."

I led her up to the room, trying to get her to say something, but she was biting her lip and refusing to speak until we were away from prying eyes. I let her into the suite, pleased that it wasn't too messy and grabbed her a bottle of water from the minibar.

"Callie?" I asked, kneeling in front of her and swiping a piece of hair away from her face. "What is it?"

"It's mum."

I was instantly fearful that she was going to say something bad had happened, and I felt a cold sweat form over me.

"Is she okay?"

She let out a snide laugh. "She really doesn't deserve your concern."

I didn't understand her attitude. "What's happened?"

"What's happened is that my mum is a fucking hypocrite."

"Callie!" I scolded.

"No really, she is."

"You shouldn't talk about her like that," I said as calmly as I could.

She shut her eyes briefly and I large tear fell down her cheek. I grabbed a box of tissues from the table and handed them to her.

"Cal?"

She dried her eyes and looked at me. "I know what she said to you yesterday upset you. You don't need to hide that from me."

"Callie, I don't want to come between you and your mom. She's been there for you and looked after you on her own for seventeen years."

"Yeah, well, now she's a fucking hypocrite." I gave her a look, but she just rolled her eyes. "You won't be defending her when I tell you what I discovered this morning."

I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"When I went home this morning, I was going up to my room when I noticed a man's shirt thrown over the bannister. And the snoring coming from her room was distinctly male."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"So I went back downstairs and waited for her to come down. And then, of course, Preston comes down a few minutes later. She had slept with him."

I remained silent. I couldn't think of the right thing to say, so decided it would probably be better if I kept my mouth shut.

"How can she call you a whore, when she's the one bringing random men home that she's only met once before? You didn't even do anything wrong!"

"She didn't know that," I said softly.

"Well she does now."

I shut my eyes. This was only getting worse not better. "Did you argue about this?"

"Yes, and I filled her in on a few home truths."

I had no idea what that meant.

"I think you need to talk to her some more, maybe…"

"No, not a chance. How can she treat you like that? What have you done to deserve that from her?"

I moved to sit next to her and took her hand. "Callie, I really haven't been good to your mom. I was twenty when I was with her, and she was only fifteen. And it wasn't just that. I was away at college a lot of the time, and … I had a girlfriend."

"Are you telling me this just so I don't hate mum so much right now?"

"No, I'm telling you this because your mom has every right to hate me, and every right to think what she does about me. I won't deny that he words did hurt me, but I can't blame her for saying them."

"Well I still think she's a hypocrite."

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to my chest. "I'm sorry, Callie. I can't seem to do anything right."

"No, you've done great. I couldn't ask for a better dad."

I smiled at her. "I don't know about that, but thank you anyway."

I heard her phone buzzing in her purse and she pulled it out and cancelled the call.

"I don't want to talk to her right now."

"I really think you should," I told her.

"How long are you staying?" she asked, changing the subject completely.

"I'm leaving on Thursday morning. But right now I think you should call your mom back before she starts to panic."

"Sure, though she'll want me to go home."

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow if you want to do something. And I'm here if you need anything."

"Sure thing, dad." She leaned over and gave me a tight hug before leaving my room, her phone in her hand and no doubt calling her mom.

I finally let the wave of grief hit me. The fact that Sookie was moving on so easily was the final nail in the coffin. Whether she meant what she said or not, she was cementing the fact that she wanted nothing to do with me, and was replacing me with another man. I knew I had no right to feel upset about it, but it didn't help matters.

I'd realised around eighteen years too late that I had feelings for her.

* * *

**So ... what's next for Eric? Will Callie hold a grudge against Sookie? Should she have slept with Preston?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts...**

**;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A bit of an Epic chapter, but I couldn't seem to stop!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews and comments - does amaze me how different some opinions appear to be!**

**The next chapter update may be a bit longer than normal as I'm away this weekend as it's mine and my husband's birthday tomorrow and we're off to London to stay in the Walfdorf Hilton. I'm hoping I might find Eric still there...**

**Anyway, on with Sookie's point of view...**

**

* * *

**

**Sookie**

I woke to a loud snoring coming from behind me and a warm arm wrapped around my midriff. And not to mention the morning wood that was digging into my thigh. I opened my eyes to check the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Shit!" I hissed when I saw it was already nine-forty. I never normally slept this late.

"Morning," a deep male voice purred from behind me, pulling me closer to him and layering soft kisses on the back of my neck and shoulder. For a brief moment, I considered staying in bed.

"Preston, I'm sorry, I have to get up and you really need to leave."

I turned in the bed, suddenly conscious that we were both very naked.

"Why would I want to leave when I'm in bed with a beautiful naked woman? Last night was great; I'd sure love a repeat performance." His voice was almost a purr and was deeply seductive.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and ran his hand up my side. I shivered at his touch, but pulled away from him.

"Callie will be home soon. I'm sorry, but I really don't want her to know about this. I just … she's my daughter and I don't want to hurt her."

"She's seventeen. Surely, she understands that you have a love life as well. Didn't you say that she has a boyfriend? Why shouldn't I be here?"

He sat up in the bed, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm not saying I don't want to see you again or that I didn't enjoy last night, as I really did." I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. "But things are complicated, particularly with her dad showing up out of the blue."

I'd ended up telling Preston all about my ongoing drama with Eric during our meal the night before, and he was supportive of me and my actions. Certainly more so than any of my so-called 'friends' had been.

"And I'd like to break her in gently to the idea. She's become close to her dad and I think she still harbours ideas of the two of us being together."

"But that's not an option, right?"

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. I still couldn't help thinking about Eric, and on more than one occasion I'd let my mind wonder to think about what things would be like if the two of us did give it a chance. But then my rational side kicked in and reminded me that he had hurt me so much, that he had never truly cared about me and that he was a manipulative and self-centred bastard.

"No, he lives in Louisiana and I live in London. Hardly the basis of a relationship."

I knew that wasn't what Preston was asking, but I gave him a warm smile. He stood up, still naked, and stretched. He was obviously doing it on purpose, that much was for sure, and I saw his smug grin as he watched me ogling his perfect body.

"The bathroom's just through there," I said pointing in the correct direction. "I'll let you freshen up, and I'll be downstairs in the kitchen."

I watched his ass as he walked into the bathroom before jumping out of bed and quickly throwing on underwear, jeans and a t-shirt, and tying my hair up in a loose knot. I stuck my head out of my bedroom door and listened, relieved when I didn't hear any music coming from Callie's room, and even more so when I saw that Preston's shirt was hung on the bannister where it had been tossed the night before.

I threw the shirt back into my bedroom and headed downstairs to make a cup of much-needed coffee. I couldn't help but feel anxious about Preston still being in my room, and I was really hoping that he'd be quick in leaving. But then I also didn't want to offend him as I really did have a great time with him the night before.

I wandered into the kitchen and headed for the coffeepot, but was surprised to see that it was already on. I turned quickly to see Callie sat quietly at the table, a mug held between two hands.

"Cal, shit, I didn't see you there!"

I panicked. I couldn't work out how I could get Preston out without Callie realising that he was here.

"You're a hypocrite," she said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry? What did you just call me?"

"You are a hypocrite," she repeated with more staccato.

"Callie, you will not talk to me like that."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Callie Stackhouse…"

"What? You are."

"And why is that?" I asked angrily.

"Because you have the audacity to call dad a whore because you _thought_ he left with a woman the other night, but here you are with some man sleeping in your bed who you have only met once before."

I felt my stomach bottom out and I had to hold onto the kitchen table for support. "You heard that?"

I had dragged Eric away from the others so that they wouldn't hear what I wanted to say to him.

"The whole fucking restaurant heard what you had to say to him. Hell, I'd be surprised if the whole of West London didn't hear."

I felt like shit. Callie was not supposed to have heard that. She shouldn't have witnessed me yelling at Eric like that, no matter how much I considered it to be true.

"And just for the record, mum, he didn't leave with anyone on Saturday."

"That you know of," I said under my breath.

"You're unbelievable!" I could see that she was getting upset. "Why do you have to assume the worst of him? He is trying! He has gone through enough shit in the last few months to not need you calling him a whore!"

"I only talk from past experience. He has always been a womaniser, so it was only natural to assume that he would leave with any woman who'd show him an iota of interest!"

I knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as I had said it. Callie looked at me with a stunned expression and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I was aware that I probably had made things worse.

"Callie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I leaned across to take her hand, but she drew away from me. "Your dad … I didn't think he would turn up like this and expect to talk to me. It's just another way he's trying to throw his weight around, and I won't stand for it."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you know what? He didn't even want to come. It was Pam, Amelia's and my idea to come over here. He needed a break. He's gone through hell with Claudine being a total bitch, so we all thought it would be a good idea for him to come over here. All he wanted to do was be friends with you, but you have to treat him like shit!"

That surprised me, but just made me feel more pissed off at Amelia for seemingly taking his side. I couldn't blame Pam, as she was his sister, but Amelia was meant to be my best friend.

Callie's phone chimed to announce the arrival of a new text message, and she quickly responded then stood up.

"I'm going out," she announced.

"No, you're not. We need to talk about this as adults."

"You're not behaving like one!"

She picked up her bag and headed to the door, only to nearly walk straight into Preston as he came down the stairs. He couldn't have timed it worse if he tried.

"Oh, do excuse me," Callie said sarcastically, before opening the front door and slamming it loudly behind her.

I sank down at the table, buried my head in my hands, and allowed my tears to fall. I had completely screwed things up between us.

"Sook, are you okay?"

Preston sat down at the table next to me in the seat that Callie had previously been sitting in.

"No."

"What's up?" he asked in a sympathetic voice, his warm hand on my upper arm. "Did you guys argue? Is it because I'm here?"

I sighed audibly before replying. "I told you that I had accused Eric of being a whore for leaving with some woman on Saturday night…" I stared down at my hands, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes, and you were well within your rights to do so." He gently ran a finger along my cheek.

"Callie heard me shouting and Eric, and it apparently turns out that I was wrong. According to Callie, he didn't leave with anyone. And now she is calling me a hypocrite for having you here."

"That's not nice of her to say that. She shouldn't talk to you in that way."

"She's upset," I said defending her. "And it even turns out that this whole trip was Pam and Amelia's doing rather than Eric's. I shouldn't have let her hear me speak to her dad like that, and I should have given Eric the chance to explain. He just … he brings out the worst in me. I never know how to react when I'm around him."

"So you have feelings for him?"

I finally looked up into Preston's eyes. "I used to think I did. Now … I honestly don't know. I feel so much towards Eric, and it's such a jumble of emotions."

"Maybe you need to talk to him…"

"Christ, you sound like everyone else! All anyone seems to want me to do is talk to Eric. I don't know what the fuck there is for us to talk about any more! We obviously can't get along, so why can't anyone seem to accept that it's better if we stay away from each other."

"Is that what you want?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I want to move on."

That was the truth. I did really want to move on. I wanted to put Eric behind me and move on with my life.

The question would be whether I could move on; whether my heart would allow me to put Eric completely in the past.

"I want to spend more time with you," I told him. That wasn't a lie either.

"Well that makes two of us then."

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Where do you think she's gone?" he asked, gripping me hand gently in his.

"I know exactly where she's gone."

"To her dad's?"

"Exactly. And she's no doubt telling him exactly what I've just said to her, so he can pretend to be father of the year and use it to turn her against me. I know what Eric is like. He's an opportunist, and he's hardly going to pass up an opportunity like this to earn brownie points and make me look like a bitch."

The bitterness in my tone was clear.

"Maybe you should call her, see if you can change her mind from seeing him."

"Maybe."

I tried to call her, but as expected, it went straight to voicemail. Preston and I relocated to the living room, and I waited awhile before calling her again. She didn't answer, but a minute or so later, she did call back.

"_You rang?"_

"Sweetie, I wanted to make sure you're okay. We need to talk about this."

"_Apparently we do."_ I didn't know what that meant.

"Where are you?"

"_I went to see dad."_ It was as I had expected.

"Can you come home?"

"_Sure." _I hadn't expected her to say that._ "Are you alone?"_

"Yes." It wasn't the truth, but I would make sure that Preston was gone before she came back. "Are you okay?"

"_I don't like you talking about dad in that way, but he told me how he treated you when you were a teenager; he told me he had a girlfriend when you guys were together. He says he doesn't blame you for hating him."_

I was almost too stunned to speak. Eric had told Callie that?

"Okay," I said meekly.

"_I'm just leaving his hotel now; I'll be home in twenty minutes."_

She hung up and I stared at my phone.

"Okay?"

"It seems I may have misjudged Eric again. He appears to have told her that he was a complete bastard to me when I was younger, and he doesn't blame me for hating him."

"He defended you to Callie?"

"Apparently so."

"Maybe he is more grown up than you give him credit for," he said with a wry smile.

"I doubt that."

"I should probably go. We don't want to upset Callie again."

"No. And thank you for last night, I had a great time. Can I see you again at the weekend?"

"I'd like that, how about lunch on Saturday."

"It's a date."

I walked him to the door and kissed him once more before letting him out onto the street.

I'd, genuinely, had a great time with Preston. He was good fun; he listened to me and not judged me for the choices I'd made in the past, something even Alcide had done far too often for my liking.

.

It was about thirty minutes later that Callie arrived, and I'd been pacing the hallway waiting for her return.

"Sorry," she said when she walked in and saw me in the hallway. "There were huge delays on the tube so I decided to walk."

"Okay. Drink?"

"Sure, a cup of tea would be good."

I made us both the drinks and led her down into the basement; the area that had always been her domain, more than mine. I curled up in one of the comfortable sofas that she had down there, and Callie joined me, sipping her drink and watching me like a hawk.

"He really did hurt you, didn't he." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." There seemed no point in sugar-coating anything anymore. "I'd always known that he didn't love me in the way I had loved him, but to find out he had a girlfriend… The worst thing was that he didn't even realise that telling me that would hurt me." I paused to try to calm myself a little. "And … and he told me that essentially he hadn't really thought about me at all during the eighteen years I'd been away from Louisiana."

Callie didn't say anything, but I could tell that she was thinking things over.

"Hon, I'm not telling you this to distance you from your father. I don't want this to be some kind of competition for your affection between Eric and I, and I will admit that I thought that is the way he would play this." I saw Callie raise an eyebrow in a move that was pure Eric. "I know I haven't thought the best of him, and I suppose that I haven't treated him fairly. But I want you to understand the reasons why I feel the way I do. I think we need to all be completely honest with each other."

"I get that, mum. But he really didn't try to turn things on you. In fact he told me off for the way I had spoken about you."

Great, so he was playing the nice guy and making me look like a bitch.

"You hurt him yesterday," she said unexpectedly, and I looked up from my mug in surprise. "What? You think that he doesn't have feelings? He didn't deserve being spoken to like that. He tried to defend your actions even then, but I could tell that he was hurt, and also that Pam was concerned about him.

"Even when I was over in Louisiana with him, I'd notice that every now and again he'd retreat into himself. This whole thing with Claudine is really taking its toll on him. And you accusing him of being a whore didn't help matters. And particularly in the way you did it."

I really felt like I was the child being scolded, but I could understand her words.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I know that I shouldn't have spoken to him like that, but I was so angry with him."

"Why?"

Why. That was a very good question.

Why had I been so upset about thinking that Eric had left with another woman? Was it just that I didn't want him to behave like that in front of Callie? Because if that was the reason she was absolutely right to call me a hypocrite.

Or was it because I'd been jealous at the thought of him being with someone else, because that too was a ridiculous thought. He'd been married when we met again in Louisiana, and now he was obviously going through a messy divorce. I certainly wouldn't have allowed anything to happen between us even if he had instigated it.

"Well?" she asked again when I had not answered her.

"I don't know."

Callie sighed and stood up. "You two really need your head bashing together or be locked up in a room until you can both behave like normal human beings."

She probably had a point.

"Oh, and I'm not the one you should be apologising to, he is."

Callie gave me a smile and then walked out of the room, and I heard her running up the three flights of stairs to her own room.

She was completely right in saying that I should apologise to Eric for speaking to him the way I did. I just didn't know how to, and in all honesty, I was too ashamed to face him. But on the same hand, I was aware that a text message apology would be lame. Even a phone call didn't quite seem right.

Since I was sure he'd be around for a few days longer, I decided to put it on the back burner for a while. It would probably be better if we were both a little calmer, anyway.

Instead, I went up to my office and focused on my writing, allowing myself to be lost in the world of food – something I had become very used to doing over the years. Callie had come in and told me that she was going to visit a friend of hers, and that she'd be back later, so I had the house to myself.

At around seven, when I was heating some soup on the cooker that I'd located in the freezer, the doorbell went and I found Amelia standing on the doorstep.

"I'm surprised to see you. I'd have thought you'd have been surgically joined at the hip to Pam by now."

I let her into the house, and she walked past me and straight into the kitchen.

"She's with her brother," she announced as she helped herself to some soup straight from the pan.

"Right."

She sat down at the table. "You know you shouldn't have spoken to him like that."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know you shouldn't have just turned up like that with him in tow and expect me to drop everything and talk to him."

"There was still no need to be a bitch to him."

"And there is no need for you to be taking his side."

We were at loggerheads with each other, and although Amelia and I always bickered, I couldn't remember the last time that we'd had a proper argument.

"I'm not."

"It feels like you are," I countered. "And I'm sure that it's Pam's influence to some extent since she's his sister…"

"Don't blame this on Pam."

"I'm not," I snapped. "I'm just saying that I understand Pam for sticking by her brother, but you are meant to be my best friend and should be on my side and looking out for me."

"I am trying to help you, Sookie. I know how miserable you've been since you came back from Louisiana. And don't try to deny it, because I know you. I just don't understand your reaction to him. You were sympathetic to him before we left, but now you're treating him like shit."

"Why are you defending him? This is what I mean! You are not supposed to be on his side, you should be seeing things from my point of view."

"Which is?"

I let out a long breath. "I want to move on. Eric is my past, and everything that is to do with him is so screwed up. I just need to put it behind me."

"I don't believe you."

I didn't really believe myself, but it seemed the best move. "Meels, I have to. Things with Eric … they could just never work. And I have Callie to consider; it would break her heart if Eric and I did give it a go and nothing came of it."

"I'd like to state for the record that I think the two of you at least need to fuck."

I rolled my eyes. "You're as bad as Callie."

"Tell me she did not say that!"

"No," I said laughing. "But she did say we needed our heads bashed together."

Amelia smiled. "She's a smart girl, that one. I have no idea where she gets it from."

"I'm surprised you didn't say that she got it from Pam," I said sarcastically.

"You're probably right there." She had a massive grin on her face, and I really couldn't remember the last time she was this happy in a relationship.

"You look happy."

"I am. We both are. It just sucks ass that she lives so far away. I'd like to move over there, but then I don't think I could leave you guys or my life here. And Pam feels the same. She wouldn't leave Eric, particularly at the moment."

I didn't envy her for being in that situation, and, selfishly, I didn't want her to leave.

"Did you hear what happened this morning?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. Eric called Pam after Callie had left and told her. I think Pam is angrier with you than Eric is."

"I really didn't want Cal to realise that I had slept with Preston. Even if it hadn't been for everything that happened yesterday."

"Yeah, about that, you really need to control your volume if you're going to yell at Eric like that. She was really upset hearing you say that."

"Yeah, so I figured. And from what Callie has said, Eric was as well."

"She picked up on that then? He was doing his best to not let it show, but he was a broken man when she left with Aaron."

"I need to apologise to him, but I don't really know how to do it."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that one."

We both ate the soup I'd dished out for us along with some homemade cheese and onion bread.

"So … you and Preston."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I like him. We both get along really well and he's hot…"

"You know Callie's not going to be too happy about it."

I did know that. "Callie is eighteen in March, and then she's going to be leaving home to go off to University. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I've spent the best part of my life so far raising her on my own. Now that she's nearly an adult it's time I took back control of my life. I want to meet someone and have fun. I'm only thirty-four, I don't need to be thrown on the scrapheap just yet."

I was aware of the bitterness in my tone, and I really didn't mean it to be there. But I was looking forward to the chance to live my life without having to worry about what Callie would think.

"I know, Sook. And I really don't blame you for wanting that."

"There's a 'but' in that statement."

"You know she's hoping that you and Eric will get back together."

I sighed and banged my head on the table. Sometimes it really was like going around in circles. "Firstly, we were never really 'together' in the first place, certainly from his end, and secondly, it's just not going to happen."

"Fine, I won't mention it again." She'd obviously picked up on my tone.

"Thank you."

She paused for a moment before looking at me with a glint in her eye. "So … Preston's good then?"

.

.

.

_**Four and a half months later…**_

.

.

"You're still coming over to my parents' house tomorrow?" Pam asked as we loaded the bags into the rented SUV I'd hired for Callie and me.

"Yes, we'll be there."

I'd rather not of, but we could hardly come all this way to Louisiana for Christmas and not see Eric or his family. At least Amelia was staying with Pam, so I had an excuse to see her without the rest of them.

One in particular

I felt as nervous as I'd been the last time that I'd arrived in Louisiana, although this time it was for an entirely different reason.

I felt guilty as well.

"Mum, are you okay?" Callie asked once we were on our way to Bon Temps.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Just feeling tired. I didn't sleep very well on the plane." That much was true, but it had been my anxiety that had kept me awake.

Jason had been really insistent that Callie and I come over to Bon Temps for Christmas and New Year, and since Amelia would also be going, I found that I had run out of excuses to say no. He was my only remaining close family, and I now had a 6-month old nephew that I hadn't seen.

We'd also spent quite a bit of time since the summer talking about the property we owned. Crystal had found out only four months after giving birth to baby Bradley Stackhouse that she was pregnant again. I had to give it to my brother, he was definitely fertile, but then I supposed that I was as well.

With the work that had been done on our Gran's old farmhouse, it made it the better option for him and his growing family to live in. So we agreed that he'd move back into the farmhouse, and we'd sell our parents' old house. Luckily for him, the tenants who had been living there were keen to move on as they'd found Bon Temps a little on the quiet side.

We arrived at the farmhouse fairly late and were greeted by Jason and a tired-looking Crystal. Fortunately, Brad was a good sleeper so we'd been told we shouldn't have too many sleepless nights with him crying, but Pam had told us that if things got desperate we could stay with her. But then with her and Amelia at it like rabbits, I wasn't sure that it really was the better option.

The next morning after a good night's sleep, we had breakfast and we were introduced to Jason's son. The look of love and devotion on his face was quite spectacular, and I could see how happy he and Crystal were as they fed and played with their son. The second pregnancy certainly wasn't planned, as there would be only a year between the two children, but they were both thrilled that Crystal was expecting again so soon. In fact, Jason had decided that he wanted at least four. I had to feel sorry for Crystal on that one.

At just before twelve, I drove with Callie to her grandparents' house. It was only a short distance across the town, but I really wished it was longer so I had more time to calm myself.

"Just talk to him, mum. It'll be okay."

I appreciated her comments, but it did nothing to ease the butterflies that were swarming in my gut and seemed to be making me feel sick.

When I did pull up to the Northmans' large family home, I was pleased to see that Pam and Amelia were already there. I took a calming breath and stepped out of the car, Callie doing the same.

Almost as soon as I had, I was pounced on by a large, stocky, grey coloured dog that looked a little bit too much like a wolf for my liking.

"Thor!"

I looked up to see Eric stood commandingly on the steps of the house. The dog, who was obviously called Thor, turned to look at him and then trotted to his side. Eric bent down to him, focusing his attention on the dog instead of meeting my eyes.

"So this is Thor?" Callie asked as she walked over to where Eric and the dog were. She'd obviously been aware of Thor's existence, which was more than I had been.

"How are you doing Cal," he greeted her, moving away from the dog and hugging his daughter.

"I'm good. The flight was okay, but I slept like a log last night. You alright?"

"Yeah, although this one's more hard work than I thought he would be." He gestured to the dog who was sat obediently by his side and petted him gently.

"What make is he?"

"He's a Norwegian Elkhound."

"Ah, so Thor is a fitting name."

Cal fussed over the dog with her dad, but it hadn't escaped my notice that Eric had not looked in my direction.

"Sookie!"

Isabel and Godric came out of the house, and I made the effort to walk towards them. "How are you all?" I was including Eric in that statement.

"We're all good. Thank you so much for coming, it really is good to see both of you." She gave a pointed look to her son, but he ignored her, focusing on Callie and the dog. "Come on inside, it's cold out here."

She led us all into the house, where we disrobed from our jackets and boots, and stepped into the warm living room where an open fire was burning in the hearth. Pam and Amelia were sat on one of the small sofas and got up as soon as we entered. Pam gave Callie a warm hug, before doing the same to me, albeit with a little less enthusiasm.

"How are you Sookie?"

"I'm good, thank you. You all okay?"

Pam raised an eyebrow, knowing that I was again enquiring about Eric as well. "We're all okay." I noticed her looking over my shoulder to where Eric was probably stood, but I didn't turn to follow her gaze.

"Eric," Isabel instructed as she came back into the room. "Why don't you get everyone drinks."

"Sure," he said begrudgingly.

Pam and Amelia both already had full glasses of wine, so it was just Callie and I to serve.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, please," Callie said warmly.

Eric nodded once before his eyes finally met mine. His pale blue eyes were intense and burning, and I felt trapped under his gaze. I couldn't read his expression, as it was complex and constantly seemed to be changing. In that moment I would have given anything to have been able to read his mind.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asked stiffly, bringing me out of my daze.

"Um, just a soda, please. Driving," I added by means of explanation.

"Sure."

Eric strode out of the room, Thor trotting along behind him and I took a deep breath to calm myself. This was every bit as awkward as I feared it would be.

"It wouldn't be this bad if you had spoken to him," Pam said quietly while we waited for him to come back.

"I know, Pam, and I'm sorry."

"You know who you need to apologise to."

I'd had this conversation many times with numerous people, and they were all right. I had completely screwed things up.

Eric came back in, passing me a large glass of coke and then a much smaller glass of wine for Callie. I noticed her scowling at him, and he just smirked back at her.

Eric looked incredible. His hair was longer than it had been when I'd seen him over the summer, and it really suited him. In fact, it reminded me greatly of how long it had been when he had been together eighteen and a half years earlier. I couldn't help but wonder whether that was a conscious decision on his part, but I was aware that that was highly unlikely.

He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt. It was very obvious that he'd been working out, and he looked bigger and more muscular than I had seen him before. I had to admit, he looked damned good.

We all sat down and made polite conversation before Godric announced that dinner was ready and led us into the huge dining room. The table was a large wooden, rectangular one, and had four places set on one side, and three on the other. Pam directed us to our seats, with me at the far end of one side, and Eric on the same side, at the other end. Callie and Amelia were sat between us, with Godric, Pam and Isabel sat opposite.

The seating plan was very obviously to keep Eric and I apart, and I couldn't help but ponder exactly who had decided to seat us this way; whether it had been at Eric's insistence or if it had been Pam interfering.

For the most part during the meal I kept quiet, only really contributing to the conversation when necessary or when directly asked a question. It pained me that I was part of the reason that things were so uncomfortable, and I wondered whether I should just offer to leave and come back to pick Callie up later. However, Isabel had been quite insistent that her invitation was for both of us, and the last thing I wanted to do was offend her.

The meal was delicious, and I made a mental note to ask Isabel how she had made the sauce for the chicken she had served, as it really was something special. Once we'd all finished dessert, I stood to help clear the table, carrying out the plates to the kitchen to be washed.

"Leave those, sweetie," Isabel told me as I started to load the dishwasher.

"I'd like to help, you've cooked us a gorgeous meal, and that chicken was to die for."

"That means a lot coming from you, thank you. But if you want to help there are other things you can do."

I knew exactly what she meant. She was staring out of the window and I could see Eric in the large back garden, walking slowly towards the woods at the end while throwing a ball for Thor.

"He's a much changed man, Sookie. I know that he has never really treated you right, but he's not that person any more. He's had a lot of time to think and come to terms with everything, and it's changed him." She paused and turned to look back at me. "I'm not saying that's totally a bad thing, as he did have his moments before. But I want my son back, and he's just not been himself."

"I don't know what I can do," I admitted honestly. I really didn't have a clue what I could do to help Eric, and I was certain that even if I did know he wouldn't want to know.

"Talk to him. No one will tell me exactly what was said between you two in London, but this change in him happened after that. If there is something you can put right, you need to do so."

"You're right, I do."

"Thank you, Sookie." I hoped that her thanks wouldn't be wasted.

I ran to the front door and picked up my boots before going to the back of the house, putting them on and following in the direction that Eric had walked. I caught up with him just as he was entering the tree line.

"Eric!" I called, and he turned to face me, a look of surprise on his face. He stood still while I approached.

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely as soon as I was stood in front of him and had my breathing under control.

"What for?" he asked tersely.

"For saying what I did to you. For even thinking it in the first place. For letting Callie and everyone hear me talking to you like that. For being a hypocrite. And mostly for not apologising when I should have." I stared up into his liquid blue eyes and saw that again his expression seemed to be changing at a million miles per second. "I'm sorry," I repeated.

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively as he turned to focus on the dog again.

"It does matter, Eric. It does."

"Then why didn't you?" he snapped back. I knew he was referring to my apology.

"I didn't realise you were leaving so soon. I … I thought it would be best if we both cooled off a bit first before I apologised to you. But I was wrong and I am sorry."

"You couldn't have asked Pam, Callie or Amelia when I was planning on leaving? They all knew."

At the time I really hadn't wanted to talk to any of them about Eric, so I hadn't thought to ask. By the time I had called Eric's cell phone to arrange to meet him he was already on the plane back to Louisiana. Callie had been furious with me that I hadn't apologised to him, and didn't accept my reasoning either.

"I know that there are no excuses, but I didn't want to talk to them about you."

He narrowed his eyes and threw the ball again for Thor as the dog ran into the woods again.

"How have you been?" I asked, almost desperately.

I had tried to enquire after Eric through Callie or Amelia over the months since he had left again, but for the most part they were tight-lipped, giving me only generalised statements and usually saying he was 'fine' or 'okay'. It really had upset me that they wouldn't tell me more, but I suspected they were under Pam's orders and I realised I had no right to enquire after him.

But that didn't mean that I did not care. Or that I had stopped thinking about him, because I really hadn't.

"I've been okay," he said into the trees.

I almost laughed at the fact that he'd given me the same answer I was used to getting. I didn't say anything and waited until he turned to meet my eyes. When he did, I silently pleaded with him to give me more than that.

"It's been tough," he eventually said. "But it's over now."

"Your divorce is finalised?"

"Yeah. Although she didn't go quietly," his laugh was bitter and mocking.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Why do you care?" he countered.

It was my turn to look away. "Because I do. I do care what happens to you."

"Could have fooled me." He threw the ball once more for the dog and it disappeared a long way into the foliage.

"Eric," I said to get his attention. "You really have changed. You were never one for self-loathing before." He scowled at me. "Please tell me what happened."

"We had a clause in our marriage that meant that if we remained married for over five years and we broke up she would get two million dollars. Of course in the words of our pre-nup that was nullified if she had cheated, but she fought tooth and nail to get that money. She even started slinging things around about me, saying that I had cheated and trying her best to ruin me professionally. Luckily for the most part she made herself look like a fool, but she …"

He trailed off and looked away.

"What, Eric." I placed a hand on his arm.

He turned back to look at me and looked down at my hand on him. I instinctively withdrew my hand.

He sighed deeply. "She brought up things about you. She accused me of sleeping with you while you were over here and started telling anyone who would listen that I had gotten you pregnant at fifteen. Thanks to her, most people around here now know about it."

I felt my blood go cold. "They can't … I mean, you can't be prosecuted still, can you?"

"Not unless you or a close family member put in a complaint. She tried, being a distant cousin of yours, and even petitioned Jason to do so, but luckily Pam got to him before he could consider anything."

I had not known anything about this.

"In the end I gave her the money."

"Why?" I asked, furious at her.

"Because I wanted it over. I didn't have the energy to fight her anymore; I just wanted shot of her."

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"You don't have to apologise for this one. I know that this one is all my own fault."

This really was a different Eric to the one I had known when I was a teenager, and the one I had met in Louisiana earlier on in the year. He seemed more serious and contemplative, and didn't have the same joie de vivre as he always had before. It actually made me feel quite sad for him, and I missed the old Eric.

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through this. No one deserves this, especially you."

He gave me an odd look before looking away once more.

"How long have you had Thor?" I asked trying to take the conversation to a less sombre note.

"About three months. He's been a good distraction, and having to look after him means I don't spend all of my time in the office. And as an added bonus it keeps Pam away as she's not very keen on dogs."

I smiled. "I remember."

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking of the time when we were kids and playing in that park. Some large dog had come into the playground and Pam refused to come down from the top of the slide until it was gone. Of course the owner was nowhere around, and the dog kept on barking at Pam at the bottom of the slide."

He smiled at my recollection of the tale. "The dog wasn't actually that big."

"Easy for you to say, you were probably two foot taller than us at the time!"

He shrugged. "I remember having to find the owner to get the dog back on its lead and then go and rescue Pam. She cried the whole way home while you just spoke soothingly to her."

Pam and I had probably been around eleven at the time, so Eric would have been fifteen. I definitely remembered that I had a crush on him then.

"You're okay with dogs?" he asked as Thor approached again. "I noticed that you backed away when he first approached you."

"He just surprised me, is all." I leant down and gave Thor a stroke. I could tell that the dog was actually a complete softy. "I'm more of a cat person myself."

"I know, I met him."

I gave Eric a querying look.

"Shit," he said before giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but when we first arrived in London, Callie wanted to drop off her suitcase before going back to Amelia's house. She invited us all in while she got changed. I'm sorry, I didn't want to disrespect your privacy like that, but they all said it would be okay."

I could see that Eric was apologetic, but I wasn't concerned. I at least hoped that Callie hadn't shown him my room.

"It's okay, really. So you met Bob? He's more of Amelia's cat, but we all seem to share him. Alcide has him at the moment. He's quite the whore for attention."

I shut my eyes and mentally scolded myself for using that word. I couldn't look up at Eric and face him, and I felt like such an idiot for not having a brain filter. Instead I knelt again and fussed over Thor. In my peripheral vision I noticed that Eric, too, crouched down the other side of the dog.

"It's in the past, Sookie. I accept your apology."

I looked over to him and struggled to maintain composure. I could feel tears burning at my eyes, but I was determined to not let them fall. He placed a warm hand over mine on top of Thor.

"Shit, you're freezing. I'm so sorry, please have my coat."

He stood up and instantly started unbuttoning his jacket. I was only wearing my dark red jersey dress as I'd only thought to grab my boots rather than my coat when I left the house.

"I'm fine, really," I protested. "I'm used to living in London, remember? We've already had a foot of snow this year so far, and that's quite unseasonable…" I was aware I was rambling.

"Just take my coat, I have a jumper on underneath anyway."

He had his coat in one hand and had it outstretched to me. It would have been rude to refuse him.

"Thank you."

I stood up and Eric helped me put the coat on. As expected, it was far too big for me, and came down to my knees, making it look like I wasn't wearing a dress. Eric stood in front of me and carefully buttoned the coat back up.

The coat smelled of him, and I almost felt engulfed in his scent. It was warm and earthy, with some spice that seemed to be burned onto my memory from when we were together all those years ago.

Eric's eyes were focused on each of the buttons as he did them up, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. He somehow seemed even more handsome than I had ever seen him before. He was definitely getting better with age, and I wondered whether there was a very long line of women waiting to snap him up when he was ready to date again.

The jealousy that that thought caused me caught me by surprise.

Once I was safely wrapped up in Eric's jacket, his eyes finally met mine. They seemed to be a darker shade of blue and he was almost giving me a look I remembered very well from my previous time in Bon Temps.

"How have you been?" he eventually asked, although our eyes had not left each other.

"I've been okay."

"And Preston?" his jaw clenched as soon as he had asked the question.

"That didn't last," I admitted. "We had a good initial connection, but there wasn't much else. I actually got the feeling that he had only been interested in me because Maria – that's Alcide's fiancée – she had told him I might be looking to work with new photographers, and he was hoping to move up from lighting director to photographer."

"I can't imagine that. He'd have been crazy to not be interested in you."

I swallowed audibly. The tension between us was thick and poor Thor sat at Eric's feet completely forgotten.

"Mum!" I heard faintly in the distance. "Mum!" this time Callie was louder.

I was almost certain I heard a growl, and it didn't sound like it came from the dog. I gave Eric an apologetic smile and stepped back, but Eric grabbed a hold of the fingertips of my left hand. I was sure that I could feel his touch throughout my whole body.

"Are we okay?" he asked.

"I hope so. And I am so sorry for the way I treated you in London. I never should have said what I did. I shouldn't even have thought it."

"That's okay. I do understand."

"Clean slate?" I asked.

He gave me a smile that almost made me melt. "Sure. Clean slate."

He let go of my fingers and I stepped out of the trees to meet my cock-blocking daughter.

"You guys okay?" she asked as she eyed us both.

"Sure. Your mom and I have talked some things through, but we're fine." Eric strode forward and threw an arm over Callie's shoulder. "I think your aunt and gran have scheduled in an afternoon of games, so we should probably get moving."

He turned to me and gave me a wink. This was the Eric I was more used to, and I welcomed his return.

* * *

**So, things are looking up.**

**Can they manage not to screw things up? Is there any chance for these two? Is Thor the third wheel in their relationship, and will Bob be jealous?  
**

**I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**=)**

**Oh, and the thing with Pam trapped at the top of a slide as a child with a dog barking at her did happen to me when I was a kid, although luckily I'm not now scared of dogs.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay in posting - I was in London last weekend (though failed to find Eric there!) and this week has been quite busy.**

**Thanks again for all the comments, reviews, alerts and favourites. I love each one.

* * *

**

**Eric**

I led Callie and Sookie back inside, pulling off my jumper once inside and taking my coat from Sookie. She gave me a polite smile and thanked me once more for the loan as she handed it back to me.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you'd got lost."

I raised an eyebrow at Pam as she entered the room. She had known precisely where we had been, but was no doubt trying to interfere again. She ignored me and went to Sookie's side.

"We're playing Monopoly. It's been a bit of a Northman family tradition every Christmas for years; although I will warn you that Eric has a tendency to sulk if you beat him. So that's normally good fun!"

In all honesty, I knew that I was competitive and Pam was probably right in saying that I was a poor loser, but I also knew that they tended to conspire against me. Maybe in having Sookie and Callie with us this time there would be less cheating going on.

"I'll be banker," my dad said as we walked into the dining room where the board had been set up. The fire was alight in the grate and it was warm and welcoming in the room.

"Not a chance," I said as I took my usual seat.

"Son, are you saying that you do not trust me?" He had a mock-offended tone in his voice, and I saw Callie looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Damn straight I'm saying that. I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you. Mom, are you playing?" She hadn't joined us at the table and normally six people was enough.

"No, I have some cooking I need to do. You carry on without me, and don't let your father cheat again." She gave me a wink and walked out.

"You cheat?" Callie asked my dad.

"Cheating is a little strong…"

"Oh, right, so stealing from the bank isn't cheating? I think Callie or Sookie should be the banker." I looked over to Sookie to see if she would be interested.

"I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea!" Amelia laughed. "Sookie is every bit as competitive as you evidently are, so I wouldn't put it past her to cheat either. I think Callie may be the best option." Sookie scowled at her friend but didn't argue with her.

"I'm cool with that," she said. "But I want no cheating from you so-called grown-ups."

We started playing, but as usual, I ended up being ganged up against, with everyone doing anything they could to make sure that I didn't get any sets of properties. Once I was bankrupt, I left the room and went to join my mom in the kitchen.

"All okay, Eric?"

"I lost. Again. You'd think it was impossible to lose quite so many times."

"That wasn't what I meant."

I sighed and looked to the door to make sure that we were alone. "Yeah. We talked and she apologised for what happened in London, but the truth is, I really need to apologise to her, I'm just not sure she is going to let me."

"I think she owes you that. You accepted hers, after all. You already seem happier now that you've spoken to her."

"I guess I am. I was anxious about seeing her again and not knowing what would happen."

I'd not being the easiest person to get along with in the months since coming back from London.

While there, I'd waited for some kind of indication that Sookie was going to apologise for her words to me outside the restaurant, but when nothing came and I flew back to the States, I had to admit that I was angry with her. And angry with myself for caring so much what she thought of me, and not to mention the fact that I was pissed off at Pam and Amelia for dragging me to London in the first place.

I was even angry with Callie for that, and I knew that wasn't right.

I'd argued extensively with Pam when she came back a few weeks later, and subsequently ended up rowing with my parents when they appeared to side with Pam. I had said some hurtful things to both Pam and my parents, and then, out of guilt, refused to see any of them. After that, I spent a great deal of time working, and even slept in my office on occasion. At least work was a distraction I could control.

There was also the fact that things had deteriorated concerning Claudine. She'd been making things difficult for months, but on my return from London she'd appeared to increase her acidity, and in the end I gave in to her. I didn't need the money she wanted, as I would eventually make more, and if that was what would have gotten rid of her, I was willing to pay up. She had made things bad enough for me in the local area, and I wasn't about to let her do further damage.

Eventually, I was forced out of my self-imposed reclusion by Thalia, my long-term employee and friend. I'd known her since I first set up the company, and she had always worked closely with me.

It was her that kicked my ass into therapy since her husband was a therapist and understood how I needed some help; and also her that gave me Thor. It was a clever ploy on her part as it meant I wasn't able to work such long hours, and although I more often than not worked at home, at least I was outside the four walls of my office. Through that I started working out more, exercising with Thor, but also spending time in the gym and building some muscle mass. It worked as another distraction.

It probably took around two months to repair the relationships I had tried to ruin with my family, but they seemed to be understanding. Throughout it all, Callie was the only one I had consistently spoken to, but I had kept everything hidden from her, letting her assume that I was fine and not hugely angry with her mom. How much Pam had told her about the real state of my mood, I didn't know, but she never let on that she knew any different.

With the help of the therapy, I realised that I couldn't control everything, but conversely that what had happened with Claudine was down to me as much as it was her. I'd also made some revelations concerning Sookie, the biggest thing being that I had never truly apologised to her for the way I had treated her. But of course, at the time since I was not speaking to her following our spat in London, that apology seemed a very long way off.

Now, all of a sudden, it wasn't.

"Hey," a voice behind me said, and I turned to see Sookie there. I looked over to my mom who gave me a warm smile and walked out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I became bankrupt as well, but the others seem fairly evenly matched. I think it's a battle of wills now."

I smiled. "Over recent years the Northman Family Monopoly Games have become legendary. They accuse me of being overly competitive, and I probably am, but the rest of them are just as bad. They could be in there for hours."

"Great!" she said sarcastically. "Maybe I should leave Callie here tonight if they're going to be too late."

"You're quite welcome to do so. But you could stay as well, if you wanted to," I added. "Mom and dad have the room and you know they wouldn't mind. Plus it would mean you could have a drink if you wanted one."

She looked down at her feet a little embarrassed. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure Jason and Crystal would want us at their place. And as for the drink … I, um, I found that over the Fall I started to drink a little bit too much, and before I knew it I was drinking a bottle or two of wine in one night."

She probably couldn't have said anything that would make me more surprised.

"So you stopped altogether?"

"Not entirely, I will have the odd glass here and there, but for the most part I've given up."

"Why? I mean, what led you to drink so much?"

She took a deep breath and looked away from me. "Just everything that had happened. At the time things weren't going very well with Preston and I hated what I had said to you."

_Fuck_, I cursed myself. My appearing in London had led Sookie to drink?

"I'm so sorry, Sookie. I never should have turned up like that."

"No, I don't mean that. I just found myself in a dark place and I started to need alcohol to help me relax. Luckily Amelia and Callie stepped in as soon as they discovered what I was doing, and they took me to see a therapist. I stopped straight away, ended things with Preston and tried to get things back in order."

I was astounded that Sookie had been like this. It made me realise that we both still had our issues.

"I have to admit," she continued, "I was really nervous about coming back here and seeing you."

She looked down at her hands and started fiddling with the cuff of her gorgeous dark-red dress.

I took a deep breath and gently ran a finger along the back of Sookie's hand. "Look, there's something I really need to say to you, but I'd rather not do it here where others may walk in. Come to the library with me?"

"Sure."

The library had become one of my favourite rooms in my parents' house since I'd been an adult, and it was somewhere I liked to go to think things through. I indicated for Sookie to sit down in one of the comfortable leather chairs and I shut the door behind us. I was hoping that if we were in here we wouldn't be overheard and we'd be able to talk.

I sat down in the chair next to hers and turned to face her.

"I was nervous about seeing you as well," I admitted in continuance of our conversation. "And in all honesty, I haven't been good company over the last few months. I fell out with Pam and my parents and spent a large amount of time working to keep my mind occupied. It was my friend Thalia who gave me the kick up the ass I needed. She's the one that forced the bundle of fluff that is Thor on me, and also persuaded me that I needed therapy."

Sookie looked shocked at my admission.

"You're surprised by that?" I asked her.

"Honestly? Yes. I didn't have you as a therapy kind of man." She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't think I was either. In fact I'd always been quite rude about therapists. But Thalia can be a force of nature; at times she makes Pam look like a pushover." I was sure that Sookie understood my analogy as Pam was more than strong-willed when she wanted to be. "But I'm glad I did go. It helped me sort through some underlying issued concerning Claudine, but I spent a lot of the time talking about you."

"Okay…"

"Sookie, there's something I really need to say to you, and I'd really be grateful if you let me say this. How you take it on board is up to you, of course, but I need to say this to you."

I'd been rehearsing this speech in my head for weeks since I'd known Sookie and Callie were coming over to Louisiana for the festive period, and it was what had been making me nervous about seeing her. Everyone in my family had noticed my change in mood and had assumed that I didn't want to see Sookie, hence trying to keep us separated, but it was not the truth.

I did want to speak to her, I was just concerned about how things would span out.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay. Well … what I need to say, no, what I _want_ to say to you is that I am sorry. I am so sorry for all the hurt I have caused you." I paused briefly to try to emphasise quite how much I meant what I was saying to her. "I never, ever should have taken advantage of you in the way I did. It wasn't right of me and it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

I could feel my voice quavering as I spoke, and I truly hoped that she understood how sincere I was. I tried to keep my eyes on hers, but I had to look away.

She leaned over and placed her hand on mine to draw my attention back to her. "Eric, honestly I wouldn't have it any other way now. Callie is the most perfect daughter I could have wished for, and I wouldn't be without her. I suppose really I should thank you for giving her to me."

I was a little stunned at her reaction.

"I wouldn't want to be without her now either, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I took away your innocence. And that you left to protect me?" I asked rhetorically, "I am unbelievably grateful that you didn't have my ass hauled into jail. What I did was so wrong. You were just a kid. Honestly, if I think what I would want to do to any twenty two-year-old who wanted to go within ten feet of Callie…" I trailed off knowing that I didn't need to finish that sentence.

"You were her father and I was in love with you at the time," she said quietly. I was aware of the tense she had used. "I know how different things look now. I'd think exactly the same, but it didn't seem wrong at the time."

"It was wrong, Sookie. Certainly from my part. I used you. You have no idea how sorry I am for that. I know that I haven't shown you that before, but I really am. I'm sorry that I used you and lied to you, and I'm so sorry that I have treated you like shit since you came back into my life."

She looked surprised at my outburst.

"I wouldn't say that, Eric. I think we've both made our mistakes right from the start. This isn't all your fault. I left and ran away to England and never told you about her. I've tried to think about this from your perspective, and to be honest I think you've handled this better than I imagined you would do. You've really built up a great relationship with her, and she really values you. I couldn't ask for more than that."

I appreciated her telling me that.

"I think that is mostly because you've done an incredible job on raising her." She raised an eyebrow at my comment. "I'm serious. You've done it on your own, and had a successful career of your own. I have no idea how you have achieved all that."

She shrugged modestly.

"I was fortunate that I had Amelia and Alcide to help me. And Callie was never too much hard work. As for my career, I think I got lucky to some extent. My books have done very well and I love what I do."

"Sook, you've done better that 'well'. I could tell from the house that you live in that you've been hugely successful.

She shrugged once more. "I got lucky with some investments, and bought at the right time."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You're too modest for your own good. You need to accept what a great job you've done with that girl. And by yourself."

I did still regret not getting to see her growing up, but I had a great daughter and I wanted to focus on the positives rather than being angry at Sookie for not telling me about her.

"Do you wish that things were different?" Sookie asked out of nowhere. "I mean, do you wonder what would have happened if I had of told you?"

"I've thought about it," I admitted, "but it would have changed things so much. Who knows where we would all be if that had happened. I don't even know if I would have made a good father, as I've kind of skipped to the end product with Callie."

"I'm sure you would, Eric. You may be an asshole at times, but you're generous and giving as well." She gave me a slight smile, but I knew that she meant her insult.

"Do you?" I asked, changing the subject away from me.

"Wish that things could have been different?" I nodded. "Sometimes. I never gave you the chance to be a father to her, and I regret that now."

"Now?" I queried.

"I suppose at the time I was so worried that you would try and take her away from me that I never thought about the fact that I was depriving you of raising your daughter. I'm sorry for being selfish."

I moved my body closer to her and took her hand. "Sookie, you really weren't being selfish. You saved me from a life sentence in jail and being named as a sex offender. You did an incredible job in raising our daughter. I would never call you selfish."

She took her hand back. "Thank you, Eric. And I accept your apology. We've both screwed up in our own ways, both been selfish and not considerate of the other's feelings. Maybe it is time to wipe the slate clean."

I agreed with her to some extent, but I made a decision that I would always try and show her that I was no longer the asshole she knew before.

"On one condition."

"Really?" she asked almost sarcastically. She was obviously surprised that I would even ask for anything.

"I know that you are a proud woman, Sookie. And some may even say stubborn."

"You should know…"

"Maybe," I said with a smile. "It takes one to know one. I know that you would never take anything off me financially for all that you have done for our daughter."

"You're right there."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Go on." She smiled warily.

"I just want to be involved from now on. I want to help Callie with her school fees."

"I do have money saved for that."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm also aware that the fees have gone up a lot recently. She tells me she wants to study in London, and I'm assuming that isn't cheap. So will you please let me pay for her course fees?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and then sank back into the chair. "Fine."

"Okay. And I also want to buy her a car."

"Eric, she doesn't drive."

"I'm sure she can learn."

"We live in London. Trust me, a car is more of an inconvenience than a convenience in London. There are constant busses and the tube stop is only five minutes' walk away. I have one, and I probably only drive the bloody thing once a week. She doesn't need a car."

"Maybe not for London," I argued, "but if she is going to spend time with me in Louisiana, then she's going to want to have a car here."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at me and sighed. "You probably have a point there. I'll see if she wants to have lessons in England, and you can teach her to drive here."

"Agreed."

"Just don't go buying her a Corvette or Ferrari or anything like that. I've seen your penchant for flash cars."

"Fine, I'll get her something sensible, but I'm not buying her a Volvo. No daughter of mine will be seen in one of them."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You're indescribable at times, Eric."

I smirked at her. "You have no idea!"

We spent about an hour talking and we both seemed to find that conversation came easy to us. Now that we'd managed to finally talk things through it did seem that we were on a level footing with each other. She was still a little reserved with me, and seemed to be holding herself back to some extent, but I hoped that in time she would loosen up and allow me closer to her.

I certainly hoped she would let me be closer to her.

When we'd not heard anything from the others for another hour, we went to investigate. They were still deep in their Monopoly game, but it was evident it wouldn't last too much longer as Callie appeared to be wiping the board with Amelia, Pam and my dad. I felt strangely proud of her skills.

Once they were finished, mom served us some homemade cake that Sookie begged the recipe of, and then Sookie drove Callie back to her brother's house. The plan was that for Christmas day they would spend the day with Jason and his family, but the day after they would both spend it with us and we would have a re-run of Christmas with them with us.

Considering my newly found, albeit shaky, friendship with Sookie, I was very glad that I had bought her a gift. I had been very unsure of what to get her, and ended up consulting with my mom and Thalia over what to buy for her. But before today I wasn't entirely sure I would give it to her, choosing something less expensive and less personal to give her as a back-up.

.

"How are you, Eric?"

I turned to see Amelia walk into the room wearing what looked to be one of my mom's dressing gowns that she must have left for Pam and Amelia. It certainly wasn't one of Pam's as it was far too conservative.

I was sat in the living room alone and nursing a glass of my dad's thirty-year-old scotch, the fire still roaring in the grate as I thought about everything that had happened in the past nine months. It was astounding to think how different things were to a year ago when Claudine and I had been visiting her family in Seattle as had become our tradition.

I'd realised since that her times alone visiting her brother were obviously when she was seeing her lover. Or lovers.

"I'm good. You okay? Where's Pam?"

She gave me a grin. "I've worn her out. She's sleeping right now."

"I don't think I needed to know that!"

She shrugged. "You did ask. But really, how are you?"

"I'm good, honestly."

"And things with Sookie?"

I sighed. "Much better than they were."

"Are you going to tell her what you feel for her?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "I know, Eric. Pam knows as well. It's obvious that you've developed feelings for her. If you didn't care so much you wouldn't have been such a whiny bitch after coming back from London."

"You've been spending too much time with my sister."

"Maybe," she smiled, "but it's quite true." She sat down on the large sofa and crossed her legs beneath her, pulling the gown tight around herself to prevent any flashing. Not that I was looking. "Look, Eric, I've already screwed my relationship with Sookie as she thinks I took your side before, but I honestly think you two would be good together."

I looked away from her into the fire. "There's so much history between us that I can't see anything working. I do like her, a lot, and I would love for anything to happen between us. But I just don't see it. And not to mention the fact that she lives nearly five thousand miles away. We both have our lives on different sides of the Atlantic. I have my businesses here, and she has her work in London, and not to mention the fact that Callie is likely to remain in London."

"Sookie worries a great deal about what Callie would think concerning you two," Amelia informed me. "I think she's worried that if you two tried and failed it would hurt her."

"She's right there. Callie will always be our number one priority."

"She's eighteen in a few months, and probably more grown-up than most kids her age thanks to Sookie."

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie is only sixteen years older than Cal. They've always been very close and certainly for about the last seven years, they've acted more as friends than mother and daughter. It's made Callie very grown-up. She's old enough to know how relationships work, and I honestly don't think she'd have those kind of expectations with you two. And anyway, she's seen first-hand what you two are like."

"I have no idea what you mean!" I said with mock offence.

"Right."

"I don't know, Amelia. My life is just so fucked-up right now. I'm newly divorced, I have a seventeen year old daughter that I didn't know existed until nine months ago and everyone in my home town knows that I slept with a fifteen year old."

"All the more reason for a change in location."

I had to admit that she had a point there, but I wasn't sure Sookie would appreciate me relocating to London.

"Think on it, Eric. You're a free man now." Amelia got up and padded back out of the room and up the creaky stairs.

I wasn't really sure what to do.

I didn't know what to do about my work; I didn't know whether I should stay in Louisiana; and I didn't know what I should do concerning Sookie.

In fact, I didn't know what she felt for me. She had told me many months before that she was probably still attracted to me, but was that just a physical thing?

There was so much water under the bridge between us that I was sure we could both drown very easily. Would we both be able to swim to safety, or would one of us pull the other one under.

.

Three days later was Christmas Eve, and after running some errands for my mom and helping her with some food prep for the next two days, I joined Thalia and her husband Stan at Merlotte's. It had become a Christmas tradition that the four of us would meet up for Christmas Eve drinks, although of course now Claudine was no longer with me, it would just be the three of us as Pam and Amelia weren't interested in coming.

I had considered asking Sookie to see if she wanted to join us when we'd been in the library together, but she'd mentioned that she was looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with her family, so I didn't mention it. It was going to be bad enough for me with all the gossips talking about my former relationship with Sookie, and having her around would probably make it worse for both of us.

As expected, when I walked into Merlotte's I could feel the eyes on me, and I was sure I heard a few whispers coming in the direction of Maxine Fortenberry, but since she was the town gossip, I wasn't overly surprised.

"How are you, Eric?" Stan asked as I approached them.

I quirked my eyebrow at him. The man could never seem to take any time off from psychoanalysing people.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. But how are you feeling?" I gave him a grin and he rolled his eyes.

Stan and Thalia were an odd combination. She was more of a spitfire than anyone I knew, and that was saying something considering what Pam, Amelia, Callie and Sookie could be like, whereas Stan was softly spoken and almost meek at times. Well, he seemed that way, but I got the distinct feeling that he was the one that wore the pants in their relationship.

"How've things gone with Sookie?" Thalia asked. She was well aware of the trauma I'd suffered over the months since I'd returned from London.

"Good, actually. We spent quite a bit of time talking the other day and we've both apologised our respective fuck-ups. But where we go from here, I don't know." I couldn't help but turn to Stan for some advice.

"So now you want my help?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm not sure that you would be any help. Seriously, I never know what to expect from her. We appear to be friends right now, and I have every intention of trying to keep her friendship."

"With a possibility of more?" Thalia asked.

"I'd like that," I said with a shrug, "but logistically there are many problems."

"You mean apart from the fact that you live on different continents?"

"Yeah, apart from that. She's concerned about Callie's opinions, and I still feel there some underlying tension between us, and I don't mean of the sexual kind."

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"I just feel that she doesn't completely trust me. And I suppose I don't blame her for that considering our past, but I don't think I've done anything to make her think that. I understand that Sookie has done everything on her own so far, so I guess it's going to be hard for her to accept that there's another parent involved."

"You sound like a therapist!"

I rolled my eyes at Stan.

The three of us chatted comfortably for around an hour before I noticed Thalia looking towards the entrance of the bar. "Incoming, Eric."

I turned to look in the direction she had been and saw an old acquaintance walking in my direction. I groaned audibly in frustration.

"Eric! How are you?"

Felicia almost launched herself at me as she approached and I had little option but to accept her hug. I'd known Felicia for around five years as she was a friend of Pam's, and throughout that time she had constantly tried to come on to me. Claudine had never seemed threatened by her, but she was certainly not a fan.

"I'm good, thank you Felicia." I tried to keep my distance from her, but she was shoving her tiny body in my direction.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Claudine splitting up," she lied. "I was disgusted that she would cheat on you. The woman obviously did not know a good thing when she had it."

I smiled and noticed Thalia pretending to stick her fingers down her throat. She, too, was not a fan of Felicia.

"So what are you doing here, Felicia?" There was no reason for Felicia to be in Bon Temps on Christmas Eve since she lived in Shreveport.

She turned her dark eyes up at me and tried to give me a coy smile. She failed miserably. "Well, Pam mentioned that you might be here, and I thought I would drop by to see you and wish you a happy Christmas. I have missed you, Eric, and I thought you might want some cheering up."

I was going to kill Pam for this.

I tried my utmost to keep Felicia away from me, and even Stan and Thalia helped as much as possible, but she would not leave me alone, no matter how many not-so-subtle hints I dropped.

And, of course, it was when Felicia had her arms around my neck while trying to dry hump me that Sookie, Jason and Crystal walked in.

My eyes instantly met Sookie's, and I pushed Felicia aside and strode over to her to meet her at the door.

"Sookie," I said in greeting her. "I didn't think you'd be here."

She shrugged. "Jason and Crystal say they always come here on Christmas Eve, and Callie was happy to babysit. I didn't know you'd be here." She almost looked disappointed.

"Look, that wasn't what it looked like," I told her referring to the embrace she had seen me in with Felicia. "She's been bugging me all night."

"Eric, it's okay. I'm not going to act like a jealous five year old."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Nice!" I said laughing. "So you're saying that I acted like a jealous five year old?" I asked with humour. And she'd have been quite right in saying that I did.

"No," she said defensively. "Why would I?"

I was flummoxed by the seriousness of her tone. "Because of the way I acted in London?" It ended up coming out like a question.

"Why were you jealous in London?"

"Because you were dancing with Preston."

"Eric, you had no reason to be jealous."

I didn't understand her. I could see that we were attracting a bit of attention from the locals, so I led her outside where there weren't so many people to overhear us and stood as close to her as I could.

"I was jealous because you looked insanely beautiful," I purred into her ear. "I was jealous because I wanted to be dancing with you rather than that idiot."

She took a step back from me. "Are you serious? Why are you doing this? You have no right."

"Doing what?" I countered defensively.

"Coming on to me."

"I thought we were being friends?" I asked her rhetorically. "I thought you had forgiven me."

"I had before I realised you were going to be an asshole again. You are not being friendly right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Eric, I am not going to be another of your floozies for you to sleep with. I will not be used by you again. We may have wiped the slate clean, but I will not stand by and let you take advantage of me again."

"You're seriously going down this route again?" I asked her furiously.

I stepped away from her briefly to try to get a hold of myself.

"I am attracted to you, Sookie. I will admit that, and I thought that you were attracted to me."

"I was."

"You were," I repeated more to myself than to her.

"Yes, I _was_. You and I will never work, Eric, and I don't appreciate you trying to pick me up in a bar. If Amelia had told me that you were here than I wouldn't have come."

I was definitely having words with Pam and Amelia.

"What is with you? You are giving me whiplash from your mood swings. One minute you're yelling at me and assuming I'm taking girls home from bars, then you're apologising for calling me a whore, then you're bitching at me for coming on to you and accusing me of picking up 'floozies'. What is it, Sookie? How exactly do you see me?"

I was standing over her again and waiting for her answer.

"I don't trust you," she said quietly. "You've proven to be a great father to Callie, but when it comes to my heart, I don't trust you and I never will. I wasn't jealous just then because I don't feel that way for you. You and I don't have a future, Eric. And it seems we can't even be friends since you can't seem to control yourself."

I supposed that I had realised that she didn't trust me. I had even said as much to Stan. But hearing her say it in her own words and admitting that she would never see me in that way was a dagger to the heart and a serious dent to my ego.

I had let myself become quite attached to Sookie in the days since we had talked everything through, and I had allowed myself to think that maybe we could have a chance together. Obviously, I was very wrong.

"Well, that's nice to know," I said coldly. "I will see you around."

I wasn't in the mood for spending any more time with her, so walked to my car, climbed in and drove off. I stopped a mile or so down the road to send a quick message to Thalia to tell her where I was and to ask her to pick up my coat that I had left in the bar. She asked if I was okay, to which I responded that I was 'fine', but she didn't need her therapist husband to tell her that I wasn't.

I was annoyed that I let myself think that Sookie and I could have anything between us, as obviously far too much had happened between the two of us for anything to ever go further than strained friends.

When I pulled up outside my parents' house, I stormed into the living room to find Pam and Amelia curled up together on the sofa.

"You two need to stay the fuck out of my life and stop meddling. You have caused enough fucking damage between Sookie and I, so I suggest that leave us the fuck alone from now on."

"What the fuck, Eric? Why are you acting like an asshole?" Pam unwrapped herself from Amelia's embrace and walked up to me.

"So you're going to deny that you told Felicia where I would be?"

"I did tell her, yes."

"And it was just a coincidence that Amelia didn't mention that I would be at Merlotte's?"

"We were trying to help you," Pam spat at me. "It's hardly my fault if you can't help yourself but act like an asshole."

"Of course, because it is all my fault!" I yelled sarcastically at her despite the fact she was only stood a foot away from me. "I have done nothing wrong. I have apologised to her for all the shit I have caused her, and she told me she had forgiven me. Yet she obviously hasn't. She will always see me as the twenty-year-old fuck-up and there is nothing I can do to change her mind."

"Eric!" My mom scolded as she walked into the room, obviously brought downstairs by my shouting.

"Sorry," I said to her before turning back to Pam and Amelia. "Do not meddle in my life any more, Pamela. I've had it." She always knew I was serious when I used her full name.

I kissed my mom on the head and walked up to my room. I was aware I was acting childish, but when it came to Sookie, she somehow managed to bring it out in me.

.

Christmas Day was a little tense to start with, but once we got over the initial awkwardness, it was okay. Pam and Amelia both apologised for getting involved again and promised me that they wouldn't try to set us up again, or mention her to me again. I'd asked that they gave Sookie the same treatment, but I wasn't entirely sure that they would.

I had to admit that I hadn't been looking forward to the next day, but I wasn't overly surprised when Callie turned up in Jason's truck with no Sookie in sight.

"Sorry, mum says she's got a migraine and needs to spend some time alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry," my mom said, obviously believing the lie. The rest of us didn't. "I do hope she gets better soon. Will she be over later?"

"I doubt it," my daughter said apologetically. "Her migraines usually last awhile." She gave me an apologetic look that said that she knew her mom was not being truthful. I couldn't help but wonder how much Sookie had told Callie about our latest argument.

"Oh well, as long as that brother of hers is looking after her." My mom always did see the best in people.

It actually relieved some tension in me with knowing that Sookie wasn't going to be around, and, obviously, Callie knew that we'd had another falling out. I hated the way that our arguments affected her, and I resolved that it would be better for all parties if we went back to the idea of not being friends and avoiding each other.

I just wished that the thought didn't leave me with such a gaping hole inside me.

We re-did Christmas with Callie around, having a large meal and then exchanging gifts. Everyone in my family had used the excuse to spoil Callie since it was the first Christmas we'd been together, and I'd told her of my plans to pay for her school fees and buy her a car for when she was in Louisiana with me. And that was on top of the clothes and accessories that Pam had helped me choose for her.

When the time came for her to leave, it was Crystal who was to be the designated taxi driver. Just before she arrived, I pulled Callie aside.

"I was wondering if you could give these to your mom for me."

I hadn't really decided on which gift to give her, so in the end I was going to give her both.

"Sure. I'm sorry for what happened, dad. She won't tell me exactly what was said, but I can see you're both upset by it." I somehow doubted that Sookie was upset; more that she just wanted to avoid me. "But I'll give it to her."

It hadn't escaped my notice that when handing out gifts earlier in the day, Sookie had provided ones to my parents, Amelia and Pam, but nothing for me. I knew that receiving wasn't everything, but it was still a kick in the balls from her that clearly stated her intentions.

"Thank you."

I couldn't help but feel that Sookie wouldn't appreciate what I had chosen for her, but I wasn't going to accept them back from her. Hell, she could give it to charity if she wished, but I wouldn't take it back.

I watched Callie as Crystal came to pick her up, and then sat on the porch throwing a ball for Thor who excitedly ran off into the dark each time to search for it.

It was probably defeatist to say so, but I was tired of this dance with Sookie. I wasn't going to play her games any more. I had tried to apologise to her, and I had wanted to prove to her that I was a changed man. But she wouldn't believe that.

I knew on some level that I couldn't blame her for not believing or trusting me, but it hurt that she didn't.

I just wished that I hadn't become so damned attracted to her. The woman had certainly gotten under my skin, and I had to admit it was ironic that now I was the one attracted to her when she felt nothing for me.

Maybe I needed a distraction from her.

Maybe it was time to prove her right, that I should get myself back on the market and move on.

She evidently had.

* * *

**Sorry, got a little angsty, but these two aren't yet ready to get along with each other.**

**But why the change in attitudes? Why is Sookie not trusting Eric? What has Eric bought Sookie? Will Eric look for love elsewhere? Will Sookie?**

**I'd love to know your comments.**

**;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bit of an epic chapter again, but I didn't want to split it.**

**Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

**Sookie**

The house seemed decidedly lonely, and I almost wished there weren't the four floors as I was certain that a studio apartment wouldn't feel quite so empty.

I walked out of my office and down to my bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the drawer of my bedside table.

I really missed Callie not being here. She'd spent a few weeks at a time in Louisiana, but despite the fact that she only lived a few miles across London and I saw her at least once a week, I felt very lonely in the large house on my own.

I'd been so proud of Callie when she came out of her exams with straight A's and got a coveted place at King's College to study medicine. It had been her dream, and since her boyfriend was also there and a year ahead of her, she couldn't wait to go. I had tried not to be too offended at her keenness to leave home, but I had to remember that I had done the same thing at her age, and I was fairly sure she had inherited her sense of independence from me.

She'd been away at University for a month and a half, and it was early November. In her absence, I had spent a lot of time working. It was a good distraction and I found that I could easily get lost in food, writing and inventing new recipes. I'd started doing some restaurant reviews as well for the broadsheet newspapers and quickly discovered a love of eating in expensive restaurants.

Alcide had accused me of working too hard; and he was probably right since I'd no doubt worked every day since I had returned from Louisiana in early January without a break. But it just didn't think I could handle a day off. I didn't want to spend time thinking of the fuck-ups I'd made.

My ex-boyfriend and his now wife had become very close friends of mine during the ten months I'd been back in England. Callie had been a bridesmaid at their wedding, and I had quickly discovered that Maria was every bit as great as Alcide had made out. I was truly happy when she had announced in October that she was pregnant, and after seeing how Alcide had been with Callie, I was certain that he would make a great father.

At the end of our trip to Louisiana over the Christmas before, Amelia had announced that she was planning to stay in Shreveport with Pam. I wasn't too surprised, as the two of them had become almost inseparable during their time together, although I had drifted from both of them in terms of friendship. I had been told by Callie that it was Pam and Amelia who had been behind Eric's and my meeting at Merlotte's, and Pam had apparently told an old friend of Eric's called Felecia that he would be there knowing that she would flirt outrageously with him in an attempt to make me jealous. It had worked, but I was pissed at being put in that position.

It was therefore their interfering that had contributed to the situation I was now in. I knew it was very much my own fault as well, and that I had behaved like a complete bitch towards Eric, but I couldn't help but feel resentful towards Pam and Amelia.

I missed Amelia's company hugely, however, and I'd been given custody of Bob while she was in the States. But her and Pam together were a lethal combination. Both of them were quite enough on their own, and two of them together was just asking for trouble. From what I had heard from Callie, Eric was equally pissed off with them.

Thinking of Eric always managed to put me in a dark place, and for the most part, I tried my best not to think of him. But all too often, I found myself with him on my mind, wondering what he was doing or whether he ever thought of me as well.

Coming back to the present, I ran my hands along the dark wood bedside table and opened it slowly, knowing exactly what I was looking for. The box was a patent black and square shaped, and I opened it, deliberately and carefully.

The bracelet was beautiful. It was art deco and made with white gold with interlocking rubies and diamonds. I had loved it the second I saw it, but I knew it was too much. I hadn't even given him a Christmas present, so there was no way I could accept a gift from him that must have cost thousands, if not tens of thousands of dollars. I had considered having it valued – for insurance purposes I tried to kid myself – but in the end I realised it was probably better if I didn't know.

I'd tried to make Callie give it back to him, but she'd told me that her dad had already told her that under no circumstances was he taking it back. The message was that I could sell it or give it to charity, but he didn't want it back.

And that made me feel even worse.

He'd also given me a gorgeous red and white silk scarf that also was still wrapped and hidden away in the drawer by my bed.

I ran my fingers over the bracelet and pulled it out of the box, resting it on my right wrist before taking the final step and doing up the clasp. I couldn't keep my eyes off my wrist, and I moved it around, watching the bracelet as it moved slightly against my skin. It had amazed me that Eric had gone to that much thought and attention to buy me a gift like he did, and I was astounded that he had given it to me considering the way I'd spoken to him only two days earlier.

I stood up from my bed and decided I needed a glass of wine. I still wasn't drinking much, and had abstained altogether in the months after coming back from Louisiana, as I'd known that I was likely to get myself in trouble again if I did.

As I reached the ground floor of the house, the doorbell went and I instantly opened the door without thinking who would be calling at seven on a Wednesday evening. Once I'd swung open the door, I saw Maria stood there.

"Maria, hi. What do I owe the pleasure?"

I opened the door wider to allow her in and shut it behind her. "Just thought I'd pop by to see how you are. You okay, Sook?"

"Yeah, fine," I lied. "I was just about to open a bottle of wine. Do you want a glass?"

"Sure."

I led her to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of white I'd been saving for an emergency, poured two glasses and handed her one.

"Wow!" she said, taking hold of my right wrist and closely inspecting the bracelet. "Where did you get this? It's gorgeous."

I pulled my wrist back and hugged it to my body. I looked away and didn't answer her.

"Sook?"

I sighed. "It's the gift that Eric gave me at Christmas." I had told them about the gift but hadn't told them what it was.

"Wow," she repeated.

I stared down at my hands but said nothing.

"Sookie, have you spoken to him?" I shook my head 'no'. "Well I think you should. Alcide thinks so as well." It was annoying to think that her and Alcide spoke about me like I was some kind of tragic case.

"I can't."

"I don't see why not."

"Because I screwed it up. I was a complete bitch to him, and was then hugely ungrateful and avoided him for the rest of my time in Louisiana. How the hell can I face him now?"

Avoided him was exactly what I had done. I was aware even at the time that I was acting like a child, but it seemed better to keep my distance from him. And considering he never went out of his way to contact me either, I could only assume that he had agreed it was the right thing to do.

"Sook," she said with a sigh, "I really think the two of you need to talk. He's as miserable as you are. And still single."

I gave her a querying look. "How would you even know that?"

She sighed. "Amelia spoke to Alcide yesterday. We all know that interfering has done nothing to help you two in the past, and that's why in ten months we have never brought him up. But it's getting ridiculous. You're going to work yourself into the ground if you keep this up. You need to talk to him, even if it's just for closure."

She was right; I knew that.

"I don't know how to," I admitted before a thought struck me. "You know, he's forty on Saturday. His birthday if the fifth of November."

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November," Maria said quietly with a smile.

"Exactly. I bought him a present," I told her, "but I was too cowardly to send it to him."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did you ever find out who the flowers were from on your birthday?"

I'd received a large anonymous bunch of red and white roses, tulips and lilies on my thirty-fifth birthday, but there had been no note or indication of whom they were from. But the colour enough was to make me sure they were from Eric.

"I'm sure they were from Eric. Red and white seems to be his thing." I looked down again at the bracelet on my wrist, which was also in those colours.

"Maybe you could deliver your gift to him in person."

I didn't know what to think of her suggestion. I was partly confused that she would suggest it, partly scared that Eric would outright reject me if I turned up unexpectedly like that, and partly thrilled at the prospect of seeing him.

"I don't know, I have work…"

"You are not still using that line. I know perfectly well that you are miles ahead with your writing, and you can still email your work to your editor. And I'm sure they wouldn't begrudge you a holiday when you haven't taken a day off for ten months."

"I can't leave Bob alone, and Callie…"

"Sookie, stop making excuses. You know that Alcide and I can take Bob and keep an eye on Callie, but she's eighteen now. She's fine on her own." Maria pulled out her phone and started searching the internet for something before handing it to me. "I've just dialled the BA reservation line."

She got up from her chair and passed me my purse, knowing that I was obviously going to need my credit card. I was hesitant as the woman on the other end of the line answered and asked what I wanted to book, but with a smile from Maria, I booked my ticket. It cost a good few thousand pounds, and I had to change in Dallas, but the flight was due to leave at nine-twenty the next morning.

"All booked?" she asked once I hung up and handed the phone back to her.

"Yeah, I leave tomorrow morning. Fuck! What am I going to tell Callie?"

"The truth, Sook. She'll understand. Now, come on, let's get you packed."

"I'm fine, I don't need any help."

"I beg to differ. You need a friend right now. Let me help you pack."

I gave in, led her upstairs to my room, and pulled my large suitcase out from the back of my closet. She helped me choose some outfits that would look good, and made sure that I packed everything I needed. She seemed to have chosen enough to last me a few weeks, and in all honesty, I wasn't sure how long I was staying. I imagined that if things didn't go well with talking to Eric, I'd be back within days, but if we did get along there was maybe room to stay a week or so, and take the time to see my brother and his family.

I tried not to think too much about the outcome, but it was hard not to.

Maria ended up calling Alcide to come and get her in the car, and as soon as he arrived, I herded up Bob and placed him in the cat basket to go to Alcide and Maria's place. I think that he was secretly pleased, as I was sure that he preferred Alcide to me.

"It'll be okay, Sook," Alcide said as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "Just be honest with him and tell him what you feel."

That would be easier if I knew exactly what my feelings for Eric were.

I didn't sleep very well that night, probably only getting a maximum of three hours' sleep before my alarm went off. Once ready, I climbed into the taxi and checked into my flight. About twenty minutes before boarding, I called Callie.

"_Mum, it's too early,"_ Callie moaned, as she answered the phone. My student daughter had gotten far too used to lay-ins for my liking.

"I'm at Heathrow, honey. I just wanted to let you know that I'd be gone for a few days or so."

"_Heathrow? Are you going to Louisiana to see my dad?"_

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

"_It's about time, mum."_

"I know. Would you mind not telling him that I'm heading in his direction?"

"_Sure. Just let me know how you are."_

"I will do." I appreciated her concern. "I'll let you get back to sleep and I'll call when I get to Shreveport."

As with the other two flights I'd made to Shreveport, I was decidedly worried and anxious about seeing Eric. I managed to get a few hours' sleep on the plane to Dallas before the short connecting flight to Shreveport, which was unfortunately delayed by a few hours. I finally checked into a gorgeous boutique hotel in Shreveport at one in the afternoon, and after calling Callie and Alcide to let them know I'd arrived okay, I showered and slept for a few hours.

.

I felt sick with nerves as I parked my rental car around the corner from Eric's house. I unconsciously fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist as my stomach flipped in my abdomen with anxiety. I took a deep, cleansing breath of air as I climbed out of the car, locking it before walking slowly towards his house.

I'd never been inside his house, and my anxiety seemed to increase as I walked along the gravel of his driveway to his front door. What I was surprised by was that his front door was ajar. A shot of fear coursed through me as I considered the reason why his front door would be open, but I leaned forward and rang his doorbell, standing nervously on the step as I waited for his response.

"Come on in," I heard Eric's deep voice call from somewhere inside his house.

He was obviously expecting someone. What if Maria had been wrong about Eric being single and he was going to be spending his birthday with his new girlfriend. I considered turning around and making a run for it, but the door was opened wider and Eric stood there in a pair of dark jeans and pale-blue sweater that seemed to match his eyes.

As our eyes met, his surprise at seeing me stood there was evident, but I couldn't make out his expression. He was shocked, that was for sure, but I saw flashes of anger as well as other emotions I just couldn't interpret.

"What …" his voice trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair. It was even longer than it had been the last time I had seen him, and it made him look so damned good. Although it wasn't as if he needed any help to look good. I was almost annoyed that he'd somehow become even more handsome in the ten months I'd gone from seeing him, and it made me think of the likes of Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp and George Clooney who had all seemed to get better with age.

"Hi Eric," I said in a small voice. "I … uh, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"And you came all the way to Louisiana to do that?" I couldn't quite make out his tone, but I got the feeling that I wasn't welcome.

"Yes … I'm sorry, you obviously have plans ... I should go."

"No, Sookie…"

"It's okay, Eric." I sighed and looked away from him, opening my large bag and pulling out the box that I'd wrapped neatly. "I have a gift for you."

I extended my right arm towards him, the gift in my hand, but it was my bracelet he looked at. "You're wearing it."

"Yes," I said, not meeting his eyes. "I love it, thank you." I looked up at him to see his blue eyes blazing down at me. "And thank you for the flowers on my birthday, I know they were from you."

"That's okay," he said a little tersely.

Our stunted conversation was interrupted by a car pulling into his drive behind me, and I watched as a couple climbed out and headed in our direction before stopping when they saw me. I was sure Eric had given them some kind of signal over my head as they gave him a small smile before heading back to their car.

"You obviously have plans," I said quickly once turning back to him. "I'll go." I thrust my hands into the pockets of my light jacket and started to turn.

"Don't!" he said loudly, and I faced him again. "I … myself and some friends are going karting for the day. You're welcome to come, I'm sure we could add another…"

"That's okay, Eric," I said with a sigh. "You don't have to fit me in just because I turned up here. It's your fortieth birthday, you don't want me here to put a dampener on that."

"You wouldn't be."

I gave a small smile. "Karting isn't really my thing. I don't have your love for driving too fast." It was quite true that Eric had always loved driving like an idiot, where I was more of a speed-limit kind of gal.

"Come to my parents' house tonight. Mom's cooking a spread and we're just having some drinks and a few party games." I wasn't sure how to respond. "Please?"

"Okay."

He finally smiled. "Good. We're meeting at seven, I'll let mom know you'll be there."

"I'll see you then," I said with a smile before turning to leave and heading quickly in the direction of the rental before driving back to the hotel.

As soon as I got back to the hotel, I stripped off and climbed into the large Jacuzzi bath, allowing my emotions to finally get the better of me as tears fell from my eyes.

.

**Eric**

To say I had been stunned to see her there was an understatement of grand proportions. I watched her as she walked away and leaned against the doorjamb.

"So, that was Sookie?" Thalia asked as they approached again.

"Yeah."

"Did you know she was coming?"

"Not a clue. She's probably the last person I expected to turn up on my doorstep."

"What are you thinking, Eric?" Stan asked, his therapist mind obviously going into overdrive.

"That I need a drink. And a strong one."

"Probably not the best idea considering we're about to go karting!" he laughed.

"I don't know what to think. Why has she turned up here today of all days?"

"She obviously wants to talk to you," Stan said. "And wish you happy birthday. She brought you a gift?" I had told everyone that I didn't want gifts from anyone, and if they wanted to give me anything, they should just donate the money to charity.

I looked down at the perfectly wrapped box in my hands. "Yeah, I don't know what it is."

Thalia laughed at me and patted me on the arm. "You can usually find out these things by opening said gift."

She gave me a shove into the house and I led them both into the kitchen, leaving the door ajar for the rest of the guests to join us. I'd arranged a bus to take us to the racetrack, so people were going to leave their cars at my place.

I poured us all mugs of fresh coffee and I turned the box in my hands. I didn't know what to think about Sookie turning up today, and I'd almost accepted that I probably would never see her again.

"Eric, the anticipation is killing me, will you open the fucking thing!" I quirked an eyebrow at Thalia who was giving me a determined stare.

"Fine."

I carefully ripped at the expensive-looking paper and undid the wrapping. The box inside was a rich dark brown with 'Rolex' in embossed gold letters and the recognisable symbol.

"Shit," I whispered, knowing what she had bought me.

"Open it," Thalia commanded, and I did as she asked.

The watch had a dark blue face with a silver coloured surround and appeared to be made from steel and what looked to be white gold. It was probably the perfect gift as I'd always been fond of watches, and this one was exceptional.

"That's gorgeous," Thalia enthused as I took it out of the box.

I quickly undid my normal, everyday watch and slipped this one on to discover that somehow it fitted perfectly.

I was struggling to believe that Sookie had spent this amount of money on a gift for me, as there was no doubt a watch of this quality would cost anything less than eight thousand dollars. I took it off again and studied it closer, handing it to Thalia to study.

"Did you see this?" Thalia asked as she turned it over in her hands and looked at something on the back.

The watch had been engraved with 'Happy 40th Birthday' on the back.

"Wow," I said, beginning to feel a little emotional at the trouble Sookie had gone to. I handed the watch to Stan to look at once I was done staring at it.

"Eric, she obviously still thinks of you. No one would go to this much trouble for someone they view only as the father of her daughter."

Stan and I had spent a great deal of time talking about Sookie and my feelings for her over the months since I'd last seen her, but we had both agreed that it was probably best that it wasn't me that made the next move. I had realised that despite my best efforts in trying to show Sookie that I had changed, the fact that I had tried to come on to her was not the way I should have done it.

"I suppose not."

"I'm thinking that maybe it is time we lock you both in a room until you either kill each other or fuck each other."

"Is that your professional opinion, Stan?" I asked taking the watch back and placing it carefully back in the box. "You know she was wearing the bracelet I bought her for Christmas."

He smiled. "Again, another sign that she feels something for you."

"Yeah, but do you think she realises how much that thing cost?" Thalia asked.

"I hope not," I said with a shrug. The bracelet had cost just over thirty-seven thousand dollars, and I may have also bought her a matching necklace that I wanted to give her for her birthday. Obviously I didn't, but instead sent her the flowers.

"Hello!" I heard Pam yell from doorway, and I quickly hid the box in a cupboard, not wanting to share it with her just yet.

The two of us still weren't on the best of terms, but as she was my sister I tried my best to get along with her and she hadn't once mentioned Sookie to me in the months since. I did wonder, however, if she knew anything about Sookie's visit.

"Hey Pam, Amelia."

"Happy birthday, old man!" Both women came and gave me a kiss on the cheeks at the same time. "How's it feel being in your fifth decade?"

"You're not too far behind me," I reminded her.

"I'm only thirty-five, I have no intention of growing up yet." I had the distinct impression that Pam never would.

"Sookie just came by," I told them unexpectedly to gage their expressions. They both seemed as shocked as I no doubt had been.

"She's here? Now?" Amelia looked around to see if she was.

"No, she left."

"She came all this way to see you and you let her leave?" Pam asked, her eyes showing her anger.

"No, it's not like that. I … I was surprised to see her. She didn't want to come karting with us, but she's going to come tonight."

Amelia relaxed. "I can't really see Sookie karting, to be honest."

"Still. She really came all this way to see you?" Pam queried.

"Apparently so."

"Tell me you're not going to screw this up, Eric." Pam had her hands of her hips and gave me a determined look. "Callie told me that she's been worried about her mom. She's as bad as you at working all hours under the sun, and she's not taken a day off since getting back to London."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" I asked without thinking.

"Well I seem to remember some moody bitch telling me to stop interfering and stay out of his relationship with Sookie, so I actually chose not to tell you. I didn't want to make things worse between you two."

She was right, I had said that. "But you've kept tabs on her?"

"Yes. Mainly though Alcide," Amelia answered. "Although he wasn't impressed with her when he discovered she'd been working the morning of his wedding to Maria. She's working herself too hard."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Pam said giving me a pointed look.

Amelia and Pam, along with Thalia, had certainly been on my case to make sure that I had a life, and had even set me up on a few dates over the summer months, but I hadn't really been interested. They seemed lovely girls, but for me there was no chemistry.

As soon as the rest of my friends and work colleagues arrived, we all piled into the bus and were taken to the racetrack. I had to admit, I had a great time, and I was even able to put Sookie out of my mind for the most part. But on the journey back into Shreveport I found myself thinking of her.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, and I smiled when I saw it was Callie calling me.

"_Hey dad, happy birthday old man!"_

"You're not the first person to call me that today! Thank you, though. And thanks for the sunglasses, you didn't have to get me anything and I seem to remember telling you not to."

I could almost hear her shrug. _"I wanted to. How was the karting?"_

"Good fun."

"_Did you win?"_

"Some of the races," I said with a smile.

"_Only some?"_ she asked in a knowing tone.

"Okay, most of them. Although at the end Amelia and Pam went out of their way to get in my way and slow me down."

I really could have killed my sister and her girlfriend for deliberately blocking me.

"_Sounds about right!" _she laughed._ "I … um, I spoke to mum."_

I let out a sigh. "Is she okay?"

"_She says she is, but I'm not too sure. She sounded a little upset. You're seeing her again later?"_

"Yes, some of us are going back to Bon Temps tonight."

I heard her sigh on the line. _"Her leaving came kind of unexpectedly, but I think it's long overdue. She's been trying to make it seem like she's okay, but I know she's not."_

"I don't know what to expect," I said almost to myself. "Things with your mom have been … difficult."

"_Don't we all know it! I think the two of you just need to talk it through and try not to jump down each other's throats."_

Sometimes it felt like Callie was the adult instead of me, but then at eighteen she was an adult as well.

"I'll try."

"_That's all I can ask."_

We chatted for a bit longer and she told me about student life, and how much she was enjoying the challenge of medical school. I was a little concerned when she announced that she was hoping to live with Aaron in her second year, but that was still many months off and I was sure Sookie and I could change her mind.

I did like Aaron though. When she came over to Louisiana in the summer for two weeks she had insisted on bringing her boyfriend with her. I had been initially sceptical, but by the end of the fortnight I could see the affection and esteem he held for my daughter, and I was happy she seemed to be in such a solid and loving relationship. Of course I had given him a few warnings, but that was to be expected.

Once I had gotten home and everyone had left in their own cars, I jumped into the shower, shaved and changed. I spent a little extra time on my hair than normal, and applied some of the Clinique Age Defence moisturiser that Pam had oh-so-thoughtfully bought for me and a little of my favourite Armani cologne. I wore a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeved dark blue button down shirt. Before I left the house I went to the kitchen and took the watch Sookie had bought for me out of the kitchen cupboard and put it on.

I was again astounded that she had gone to the trouble of not only buying me a perfect birthday present, but also that she went to the trouble of getting it engraved. And then there was the fact that she turned up in Louisiana to deliver it personally.

.

I arrived at my parents' house at six, and was instantly greeted by Thor carrying one his toys. He'd been staying with my parents for the weekend as Dad liked the excuse of having him there and it meant that he, too, stopped working so much and he enjoyed taking long walks with my mom and the dog.

"Eric," my mom greeted as she came out of the house. "Happy birthday. Forty eh? It doesn't seem five minutes ago that I was bathing you in the sink."

"Gee, thanks mom. And especially for not saying that where anyone can overhear you." I gave my mom a kiss on the head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Son," my dad walked out and joined us. "Happy birthday. Forty now? Ready to grow up yet?"

I instantly thought of Sookie. "I think I am," I admitted.

"New watch?" my dad always had been observant. I released my mom from my grip and she looked at my left wrist to inspect the watch. "That's a nice watch. Birthday present?"

"Yes … it's from Sookie."

Both mom and dad looked surprised. "She sent it to you?" my mom asked.

"No, she brought it herself. She turned up at my house this morning before we left to go karting."

Both of my parents looked stunned. "You didn't know she was coming?"

"No, and neither did Pam or Amelia. Callie said that it was a last minute decision for her." I didn't want to tell anyone else that she'd had it engraved. That was between her and me.

"Eric, please tell me that you haven't left her alone."

"I'm not that bad," I said, giving my mom another hug. "She's coming here at seven with the others."

"Good. It will be nice to see her again."

My parents had been quite upset by the argument Sookie and I had had at Christmas, and as Sookie did everything she could to avoid me it meant that she didn't see my parents again. They had always been close to her when Pam and Sookie had been friends growing up, and knowing that she was the mother of their granddaughter only endeared her to them more.

I threw a ball around with Thor for a while before going inside and helping mom finish up setting things up inside. Around a quarter to seven Pam and Amelia turned up, and then ten minutes later, Sookie pulled up in her rented Mercedes.

I watched her as she obviously tried to compose herself in the car before she stepped out. I gave her a smile as soon as our eyes met.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked as I approached.

"Yes, I did."

"I'm assuming you won?" she gave me a small smile.

"Until Pam and Amelia decided to cheat and get in my way."

"I sometimes think introducing those two was a bad idea. They're too similar."

"Tell me about it. They seem happy, though." I couldn't deny that since Pam had met Amelia she seemed much happier, even if the two of them had cause me no end of trouble.

"That's all anyone can ask for." She looked away and I could see the emotion in her eyes.

"Can we talk? Privately?"

"Sure."

I led her into the house and up the stairs to my childhood bedroom. I would have taken her into the library, but mom had moved some furniture into the room, which meant it was out of bounds. It felt odd having her again in my bedroom, as we'd spent time together in the room whenever Pam and my parents had not been around.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a red silk dress that came to her knees with three-quarter length sleeves, and had paired it with brown knee-high boots. Her hair was partially up and I smiled when I saw she was wearing the silk scarf I had given her at Christmas as well as the bracelet.

She sat down nervously on the edge of the bed, while I took the chair from the small desk and placed it so I could face her.

"Nice scarf," I said to try to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, it was a Christmas gift." She paused briefly, looking away and then meeting my eyes again. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch, Eric. I was horrible to you and hugely ungrateful. I really love the gifts you gave me, although it was far too much. I dread to think what this costs." She motioned to her wrist and twisted the bracelet nervously.

"It's okay. I don't think you were a bitch. And I wanted to give those to you." I'd have preferred it if she'd have let me give them to her personally instead of via Callie, but that couldn't be helped now. "Thank you for the watch. I love it."

"You saw the engraving?"

"Yes. Thank you. It means that I can't forget that I'm forty now!"

"Well, you are getting on a bit!" she laughed. It was a glorious sound.

"As I said to Pam, you're not too far behind."

"I know. I do feel old at times, particularly in having an eighteen-year-old daughter. Hell, I could be a grandmother!"

I gave a rueful smile. "Luckily for Callie, she never met anyone like me."

Sookie looked alarmed. "I didn't mean it like that. I…"

"I know," I said taking her hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Callie's a sensible kid and she was lucky to have your guidance."

Sookie relaxed. "I had her on the pill at fourteen and made sure she knew all about the problems with taking antibiotics."

"That's kind of young," I said softly.

"It worked in her favour. She was having horrific problems with period pain, so her doctor suggested it." I wasn't sure I wanted to hear about Callie's menstrual problems, it was bad enough that she was having sex. "I was certainly not about to let her get pregnant. I think you may have completely freaked out if I'd introduced you to your daughter and grandkid!"

"You're definitely right there!"

I still had her hand in mine and I ran my fingers along the back of her hand. Both of us were focused on our joined hands in front of us.

"I'm sorry I avoided you at Christmas. It was childish of me."

I sighed. "Trust me, it was probably a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

I ran my free hand through my hair. "I kind of acted like a complete asshole after Christmas." I sighed and looked into her querying eyes. This wasn't going to be easy to tell her, but I needed to get it said. It was probably better that we didn't keep anything from each other.

"On New Years' Eve I decided that maybe it was time to move on. That maybe you were right in calling me whore, and maybe it was time to meet someone new." I saw Sookie's shocked expression, but I carried on nonetheless. "That night I went to an upscale bar in Shreveport with the intention of meeting someone and fucking away my problems."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sookie asked in a small voice. I could see that it was upsetting her, but I needed to tell her.

"Because I have to, Sook. I need to be honest with you." I moved my free hand to join my other one and took both of her hands in mine.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I ended up meeting a redhead by the name of Jessica. She was attractive and friendly, but not my normal type. We had some drinks together and she invited me back to her place." I paused to remember that night, although some of the finer details were a bit fuzzy considering the amount of vodka I had consumed. "I kissed her, and she led me to her bedroom … but … I couldn't." I paused once more and stared down at our hands again. "I wanted to prove you right. I wanted to be that guy who could sleep with some random girl I'd met in a bar. I wanted to prove that you meant nothing to me. But I couldn't. Nothing more than a kiss happened between us, and that hadn't felt right ."

I looked up into Sookie's eyes and saw they were a little damp. She looked like she was fighting hard to keep herself together.

"I ended up sitting with her in her living room and I told her everything. I told her all about you. I realised that there was no way I could move on. I didn't want to."

I hadn't told Sookie everything. The exact details of that night would remain strictly between Jess and I. There was no way that I was going to admit to anyone that I had been in tears as I spoke about Sookie. Jess had become a good friend since, and she became a rock that I could rely on.

"You haven't dated at all?"

I shrugged. "Pam and Amelia tried to set me up on a few dates, but other than having a meal out with a few women, nothing happened. What about you?" It seemed like a good idea to get this out in the open.

"No. Not at all." She looked down at her hands and fidgeted in her seat. "Look, Eric, what I said to you on Christmas Eve, I … I wasn't entirely truthful."

"You weren't?" I couldn't think what bit she was referring to, although I could remember that conversation almost verbatim.

"I told you that I wasn't attracted to you. I told you that I wasn't jealous when I saw that woman thrusting herself at you." She paused and took a deep breath. "I lied. Christ … I was so jealous when I saw you with her. I just … I guess I was scared. I didn't want to admit my feelings for you. I was scared of being vulnerable. You … you have the ability to hurt me like no other could."

"I don't want to hurt you, Sookie."

"I know you don't, I'm just so scared that if I give myself to you and things went wrong … I don't think that I could recover from that."

I knew exactly what she was saying and I shared her fears. And there was also the huge issue of logistics with us living on different continents.

But for her, I'd give it all up.

"I know," I said, leaning in closer to her. "Trust me, I have the same fears."

"Can we do this? Can we make this work?"

"I don't know," I admitted honestly. "But all we can do is try."

"I'd like that."

I let out a relieved breath and leaned my head against Sookie's before placing a kiss on the top of her head. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her properly, but I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to control myself, so stood up instead and extended a hand to her.

"Come, we'd probably better go back downstairs before they come searching for us."

"Quite, we can hardly have the party's star missing, can we?"

"Thank you, Sookie." I said to her before we left the room. "Thank you for coming over here. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"I should have done it months ago. I was just being stubborn."

"That's unlike you," I said with a smile.

"Can it, Northman."

I opened the door and led her downstairs. I could feel Pam, Amelia and my parents watching us closely, and I could hardly hide the massive smile that seemed to be now permanently etched onto my face.

I knew that this was only the start, and Sookie and I had a lot to work through and many challenges to overcome if we were going to make it work, but at least it seemed that we were finally on the same page.

"Am I allowed to say about fucking time?" Pam asked as she walked up to us both.

"What? It's only been eighteen months!" Sookie said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's eighteen months of him being a sullen bitch. Trust me, he's moodier than a thirteen-year-old girl who's just discovered that she won't get to grow up and marry Justin Bieber."

Annoyingly, I knew who she was referring to.

"Thank you, Pam." I gave her a look to try to get her to shut up, but she simply laughed at me and walked away with Amelia. "Sometimes I wish I was an only child," I whispered to Sookie.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. "But then you wouldn't have met me."

"Mmmm, good point. Although I'm sure I would have found you somehow."

I pulled her close to me and she buried her head into my chest as she blushed. It was a sight I could very easily get used to.

The rest of the evening went well, and Sookie was at my side for most of it. We played silly games and enjoyed good food and wine. Although I wasn't overly impressed when my dad put a DVD on of childhood photos they must have digitised. Some of them were hugely embarrassing, although Sookie seemed to enjoy seeing them, and even remembered when some of the later ones had been taken.

"Stay here tonight," I whispered into her ear when the party started to die down and the people who weren't staying started leaving. "You've been drinking. I can be a gentleman, I promise."

"I really should go back to the hotel. I don't want to impose on your hospitality."

"You're not. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa. Please don't go." It annoyed me that there were no free beds for her, but it could hardly be anticipated that she would have turned up like she had.

"I can't do that, Eric." I could see that she was being stubborn and I wasn't going to win. "I'll be fine. I've only had a few glasses."

"At least go and stay with your brother, he has plenty of room." I was almost begging her.

"My brother doesn't even know I'm here, and I can hardly go knocking on his door at one in the morning."

I hadn't realised it was so late.

"Please,"

"Eric, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Call me when you get to your hotel? You still have my number?"

We synchronised our phones and I pulled her into my arms, enjoying the feel of her small body fitting perfectly into mine as I buried my head into her hair.

"I should go."

I held my tongue and stepped away from her. "Take care, Sookie."

"I will do."

She climbed into her rental car, flicked on her lights and drove slowly out of my parents' driveway. I walked slowly inside and sat on the sofa scratching behind Thor's ears when he came to sit next to me, a weary expression on his face. I knew there was no way that I was going to be able to sleep until I knew she was safely in her hotel.

I couldn't remember a time when the minutes seemed to go past slower. I tried to work out how long it would take Sookie to drive back, knowing that she always stuck to the speed limit, and I kicked myself for not asking what hotel she was staying in so I could have them keep an eye out for her.

When it got to being an hour and a quarter since she left I really began to panic. I started to pace the living room, my phone glued to my hand as I waited for it to ring or buzz. I was half inclined to call her, but then the last thing I wanted was for my calling her to cause an accident.

I hated it that she was so stubborn, and I knew I should have been more forceful in making her stay, even if she had of hated me for it. Having Sookie hate me would have been better than anything happening to her.

I was probably only a minute away from calling her when I noticed Thor's ears prick up. I listened carefully and I heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive. I ran at full speed to the front door, threw it open and saw Sookie climb out of the car.

I was on her in an instant and wrapped my whole body around her as I shook with emotion.

"Need to breathe, Eric." I loosed my grip, but kept her in my arms. "I got almost all of the way back to Shreveport," she explained, "but I couldn't face being alone." She moved her head off my chest and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

I let out a juddering breath. "Don't ever do that to me again." I took her hand and led her inside. "Come on, I'll get you set up in my room and I'll grab some blankets for me to sleep on the sofa."

"Not necessary," she whispered when we were in my childhood room. "I want to sleep with you. I want to lay next to you. I just may need something to sleep in, if that's okay."

I pulled her into my arms again. "You can have anything you want."

"Can I have this one?" she asked as she tugged at the bottom of my shirt.

My response was simply a growl as I undid the buttons of my shirt and handed it to her. I couldn't suppress a grin as I noticed her eyes run over my body.

"I should … um … I need to change." She was clearly flustered.

"Sure, use my bathroom."

She gave me one last look before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. I quickly slid out of the rest of my clothes and pulled on the sleep pants that I always kept at my parents' house. I figured she wouldn't be too comfortable with me sleeping in the nude as I normally did.

A few minutes later she came out looking adorable in just my shirt, and I did everything I could to not be too aroused by the sight.

She climbed into bed next to me and lay on her side facing me. "Are you sure you can behave yourself?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"I was. Now I'm not so sure." I leaned behind me and turned the bedside light off, encasing us both in darkness. "But I am not going to do anything that will screw this up. So if I have to wait, then I will wait."

"Thank you, Eric."

She leaned forward and gave me a soft but lingering kiss on the lips before pulling back again. I wanted more, so much more, but that was a good start.

"No, thank you, Sookie. Good night."

She turned over to sleep on her other side, and I pulled up closer to her, my body spooning around her, but not actually touching her. Her scent was almost overpowering me and I was painfully hard, but I was willing to put up with a little discomfort for anything that I could have with her.

It had certainly been my best birthday yet.

* * *

**You didn't think I'd let Sookie have an accident did you?**

**So, progress indeed. Too soon? Too much? Which one of them will relent and move home, if either?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**:=)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**So next chapter...**

**Dedicated to the girls of the Fangreaders Chat Room. Contact Fairyblood for further info... Thanks for your encouragement.  


* * *

  
**

**Sookie**

I rolled over onto my left side and took in Eric's still sleeping form. If anyone had asked me whether I thought I would end up sleeping in the same bed as Eric, I'd have called them crazy. But here I was. Our talk had gone much better than I could have expected, and it really seemed that Eric wanted to try to make things work.

I don't think that either of us are naïve enough to think that it isn't going to require one hell of a lot of effort on both of our parts, but the fact was that my feelings for him were as strong as they ever had been, and he had shown me great affection and respect the night before.

I knew that in many ways I didn't really know the forty-year-old Eric, and it seemed harsh to judge him by the twenty-year-old he had been when we first slept together. In fact, he was hugely different to the man that I'd gone to New Orleans with eighteen months earlier, but then I can imagine that finding out you had a seventeen-year-old daughter and that your wife had been cheating on you for many years would be enough to change a man.

The decision to come back to him the night before had been made partly by the fact that on the road back to Shreveport I came up to an ambulance, fire truck and police cars as they were dealing an accident. I had seen how concerned Eric was about me driving having had a few glasses of wine, but I was being stubborn in refusing to take his bed. When I saw the accident, I realised that it could have been me, and I wondered what Eric would have done if I had been injured or worse in an accident.

The relief on his face when I did drive back to his parents' house was evident and answered my question as he had obviously been very worried about me. It made me realise that he did care for me.

Eric moaned a little in his sleep and rolled on to his right side to face me. I was desperate to touch him and I softly ran a finger down his cheek. He was such an attractive man, and one that could have any woman he wanted. And I knew that my insecurity concerning Eric was probably always going to be an issue. It wasn't necessarily that I didn't trust him, it was other women I didn't trust.

Even when we had been kids, I had always had to witness many, many girls throwing themselves at Eric. Of course, when I was older our relationship had been kept quiet so he never openly told them he was seeing anyone, but he'd often entertain them for a while before letting them down gently and giving me a wink if he noticed me watching him.

It was certainly an issue we would have to work through, and, I realised, one of many.

I wondered whether counselling or therapy would do us any good. I'd been astounded by Eric's admission that he'd been to therapy, as he really didn't seem like the sort who would feel comfortable talking to a stranger about his emotional problems. But I had found out last night that Stan, who was a good friend of Eric's, was a counsellor and had no doubt talked Eric into it. It had done him good, that much was for sure.

"I can feel you watching me," he muttered, his eyes still shut.

"I don't know what you mean," I said, unconsciously snuggling a little closer to him, but not actually touching him.

He opened his pale blue eyes and met mine.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"I like waking up next to you," he admitted. "I like seeing your face when I open my eyes."

I smiled. "Well, if you will sleep so late!"

"What time is it?"

"A before after ten."

He sighed. "I didn't get to sleep until five."

"No?"

"No. My mind wouldn't shut down and relax."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, but probably knowing the answer.

"You. Us. This." He indicated to the space between us.

"I think we should see a counsellor," I blurted out impulsively.

He smiled. "That was one of things I was thinking about. Stan does couples counselling, but I think it'd be better if we saw someone who didn't know so much of our history. He can suggest someone."

We certainly did have a lot of history. "How much does Stan know?"

"A lot. But he is a professional, he won't say anything to anyone." I was intrigued to know quite what Eric had told him. As if reading my mind, Eric continued. "He initially suggested I spoke to a colleague of his when him and Thalia came and dragged me out of my house after Claudine and I split. But in the end, I was actually more comfortable talking to him. He has been great, and god knows what state I'd have been in if I hadn't talked to him. I certainly don't think we'd be here now."

I got the impression that that meant he might have gone off the rails.

He continued. "I was also thinking about logistics and wondering quite how we were going to do this."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that as well."

"How long are you staying?" he asked after a pause.

"I don't know; I only booked a one-way ticket. I really wasn't sure how long I would be here. Coming over was kind of a spur of the moment decision."

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

The expression on his face was intense as he looked at me. "Come out to dinner with me tonight?" I was surprised by his question, and it obviously showed on my face. "I want to do things properly. I never treated you well before, and I want to do it right this time. I want to date you; I want us to get to know each other as the people we are now."

Wow, I was surprised by his thoughts, but not unappreciative. "Make it dinner and a movie and you're on."

He gave me a beautiful smile that tugged at my heart, his eyes twinkling. "Deal, although I am a little worried about choosing a restaurant considering you're such a harsh critic these days."

"You know I write reviews? How do you know that?" I asked him, genuinely surprised.

"I googled you."

"You googled me." I stated, surprised at his confession.

"Yeap!"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were getting on, and the joy of the internet is that I could read your writing. And you write incredibly well, I must say. I've even tried quite a few of your recipes and, if you looked carefully, you'd probably find a couple of your books in my home. If not all of them. However, I will admit to hiding them as I didn't want to have to explain it to Pam."

I was truly shocked to learn that Eric had been looking out for me over the year, and even more so to learn that he had tried my recipes.

"You cook?" I asked with a smile.

He shrugged. "I'm okay, although not professional standard like you are. Claudine did most of the cooking when we were together, but that was because she was a bit of a control freak and wouldn't let me near the kitchen. I haven't killed myself so far."

"That's good to know! But really, I'm not that much of a food snob. I'm more than happy to grab a take-away or pizza or something."

"It's good to know you're a cheap date!" he said with a grin

I slapped him on the arm. "What I was saying is that I don't mind what restaurant you take me to, and since you know the area better than me, I will let you choose. It doesn't mean you get to scrimp and take me somewhere crap!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Stackhouse."

I smiled as he attempted a bow in the bed. "Can I choose the movie?"

"Of course. As long as it's not a chick flick."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see what's on. But I reserve the right to take you to a chick flick if there's nothing else I want to see."

"I can live with that as long as we're sat on the back row."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile on my lips.

He brought his hand between us and I joined mine with his. "You said that you didn't have plans on going back just yet?" I nodded. "What are you doing about work?"

I snuggled down further into the bed, and again moved slightly closer to him. I could almost feel his body heat. "I called my editor yesterday when I got back to the hotel room. He wasn't over pleased at my sudden departure, but I am a good way ahead with my writing, and it's not as if I can't work while I'm here. I brought my laptop and email is a wonderful thing."

He smiled. "Well, if you need a kitchen to work in, I have one that's going spare."

I had initially booked a few nights in the hotel in Shreveport, and I could stay there, but I was never really that fond of hotels. I supposed that I could stay with Jason and Crystal, although with two children now at their house it would be less than peaceful.

"I haven't really thought about where I am staying," I admitted.

"Well, you know you can stay at my place if you want. I even have spare rooms you can use if you'd like. But then, this is nice and I promise you that I can behave." He had been a perfect gentleman so far.

He brought our clasped hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on my fingers.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"At The Lydmar Hotel. It's a real cute boutique hotel downtown."

He smiled widely. "I know it well."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I own it. And you're welcome to stay there if you'd prefer; I won't charge you."

"Are there any hotels in Louisiana you don't own?" I asked with a laugh.

"A few," he grinned back.

"I'm not even sure what you do! I mean, I know you have your construction company, but what else?"

"Investments mostly. Northman Construction is the main thing since Dad started it years ago. It's where my office is and where I've spent most of my time. It's been a rough few years to be in construction."

"I can imagine. But everything's okay?"

"Yes, through hard work we've survived. Things are really looking up again now."

"That's good to know."

We were both quiet for a minute or so, our eyes locked on each other's. Although nothing was audibly said, we were somehow communicated to each other with our eyes.

I couldn't resist snuggling in closer to him, and I ran my fingertips along his cheek. "What do you want from this?" I asked him in a whisper.

"You," he simply stated. "I want this to work, Sookie. I've spent a lot of time thinking about you over the past year, and I am so pissed at my younger self for the way I treated you. I'm pissed at the way I acted towards you eighteen months ago. I …"

He hesitated momentarily, looking away before his eyes met mine again with a look of intensity.

"I wish that I'd had the knowledge now of what this could have been. I really believe that you could have been right for me, and I wish my twenty-year-old self hadn't been such a fuck-up and realised that the girl I was looking for was right in front of me."

He could have told me he cross-dressed and slept with Elton John and I probably couldn't have been more surprised. His words truly tugged at my heart strings, and I hadn't imagined him to be so open.

He placed a hand on my cheek as he continued. "I'm sorry for not being the man I should have been." I could feel myself welling up, and I gave a loud sniff. Eric smiled and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

I spoke into his oh-so-firm chest rather than looking up at him. "I'm not upset, I just … I guess I didn't expect you to say that."

"I know. I haven't given you any reason to trust me, and I hate the way I disregarded you when we were younger. I never showed you the respect you deserved and I will do everything I have to prove that to you."

"No, you didn't," I told him honestly. "But really, I don't think I would change anything. We've both had some serious drama since meeting, and let's face it, you were married. You needed the time to get over that. And I would never be without Callie; she is really is my world."

"She's a testament to what a great mother you are. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed my head, and I took the opportunity to nuzzle into the side of his neck and move even closer to him. He really did smell divine, and I'd have been more than happy to have stayed in that position. I wriggled to get in a more comfortable position, but met with something I hadn't intended.

"Sookie," he groaned as I inadvertently rubbed again his very hard erection.

"This a normal problem for you?" I joked, looking up at him and moving back slightly to give him his space.

"No, although as this is the first time I have woken up next to you it's to be expected."

"And there was me thinking you'd been a perfect gentleman."

"Trust me," he growled. "I have been."

The sound of his growl really turned me on, and I moved my head back to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were burning, and I found myself licking my lips as I stared into his eyes.

"Sookie," his whispered his eyes watching my lips, and mine were drawn to his as he mimicked my action.

A loud bang at the door interrupted us, and I heard Eric curse under his breath. I completely agreed with him.

"Eric!" Pam's voice yelled through the door, "is Sookie still here? I thought she left last night. You two had better be decent as I'm coming in."

She didn't allow us any response before barging into the room. I saw Eric give his younger sister a glare that could have frozen the pacific. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and buried my head into his chest, obviously not in the mood to put up with Pam.

"Get the fuck out, Pamela."

"Please tell me you two at least fucked? Although by the fact that Sookie's still wearing your shirt from last night, I'm guessing not."

"Out!" he said louder, not answering her question or acknowledging her comments.

"Fine. Don't have a mantrum at me. See you later, Sookie."

She left and closed the door loudly behind her. "Sorry," he whispered into my hair after taking a deep, calming breath, "I should have thought to have locked the door last night."

"Don't worry; I'd have liked to have thought that she'd not have done that."

"You do know my sister right? She always was a thorn in my side."

"You love her really."

He sighed. "I have to admit, after Christmas I was so mad at her for her meddling. Over Christmas, I tried my best to get along with her for both the sake of my parents and you, but I didn't speak to her for about three months afterwards. In the end Amelia and my mom came to me and begged me to forgive her, and I did try, but she could have ruined everything."

"I guess when you put it that way…" I leaned up and kissed his nose then heard his stomach growl loudly.

"Was that you or your stomach?" I laughed.

"That would be my stomach. My growls are manlier than that."

"Good to know. Want breakfast?"

"You offering?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Not what you're expecting, I'm not."

"Sookie, I wouldn't expect anything from you," he said more seriously. "We can do this at your pace. I will never rush you into anything."

"I know, and I didn't mean it like that. But how about we get out of here and have some breakfast."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure I want to be in the same room as my sister right now, and the kitchen will be full of others. If we're lucky, we can make a quick escape. Where were you thinking for breakfast?"

I gave him a coy grin. "Your house?"

Eric's eyes darkened. "I would love to have you in my kitchen." I didn't miss the double entendre, but simply smacked him on the chest.

"I think I should get out of this bed, as otherwise I'm going to want to stay here all day."

"Much as I, too, would love to stay here all day, I am hungry and I don't want to run the risk of Pam interrupting again."

I decided to take the leap and get out of the bed, pulling away from Eric and rolling to the edge of the bed. After adjusting the shirt he'd given me to wear, I stood up and looked back at him. He was sat up and had a lustful look in his eyes.

"Can I state for the record that you look hot in my clothes?"

"Record duly noted. And I'd like to see you in mine." I winked at him as I headed towards his bathroom

"You would, would you?"

He got out of the bed and approached me. He was wearing a pair of black sleep pants that were a little too short for his long legs, but my eyes were drawn to his torso. I'd seen him shirtless before, both when we were kids and eighteen months earlier in New Orleans, but either my memory had done him injustice, or he had been working out. I hoped it was option two.

"What would you like me to wear?" he whispered into my ear when he had approached me.

"Let me think on that one, although I'm not sure I have anything that will fit you."

I gave him a grin before picking up my dress from where I'd left it the night before and going into the bathroom to freshen up. Once dressed, I tied my hair into a knot and went back into the bedroom, where Eric was still in his sleep pants and nothing else.

"You're very distracting, dressed like that."

"Am I?" he said, trying (and failing) to sound innocent.

"Yes."

"You want me to change?"

"Probably a good idea." I handed him his shirt, but he didn't take it.

"You can keep that one. I think it looks better on you than me."

I couldn't resist smiling at him, and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Eric smiled at me and went into the bathroom to get ready quickly as I got my things together. I pulled on my boots, tied the silk scarf Eric had bought for me around my neck and then put the bracelet on.

"So what's the plan?" Eric asked when he came out of the bathroom wearing a clean black t-shirt he'd obviously brought with him.

"Well, I was thinking we could pop by the hotel so I could grab some things and take a quick shower. Then maybe I could cook you brunch?"

"I meant what I said about staying with me."

I was unsure whether moving straight in with him was a good idea, as at least if I was in a hotel room I would have my own space. Sensing my slight hesitation, he took my hand.

"No pressure, Sook. We'll play it by ear. Now ready to be stealthy?"

I smiled. "Sure. Think we'll make it?"

"Don't know," he said with a shrug. "But I'm more than happy to ignore anyone we come in contact with!"

He took my hand and we quietly left his room and headed down the stairs, hearing laughter coming from the kitchen, but heading straight for the front door. He grinned at me when we escaped out of the door, but then cursed once we'd reached the cars.

"Shit. Thor. I forgot that I need to take him back to Shreveport. I'm going to need to go back inside."

"That's okay, we can wait."

"No, why don't you head back and I'll meet you back at my house at say twelve? Is that long enough?"

It was half ten, so I was sure I could do that. "Okay. See you later. I'll pop by the store and pick up some delights for breakfast, so don't get suckered in by your mom's cooking."

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting into my rental and making my way back to Shreveport. I couldn't keep the grin of my face as I thought about our discussions this morning while in bed together, and I really couldn't fault the way he had acted. Our flirting had been innocent for the most part, but the attraction and connection between us was evident.

I had to admit to being a little scared of taking the next step with him, however. We'd kissed many times twenty years previous, and even once in New Orleans, but there seemed to be a huge significance about us taking the next step, even if it was only to first base.

I was just so scared about us messing this up, as so far it seemed like we had a good thing going on. The only good thing was that Eric seemed equally cautious and as unwilling to screw things up as I was.

I drove back to Shreveport a little faster than I usually would have, took a very quick shower, changed and then made my way to the store to pick up some items for breakfast for the two of us. I'd also packed some a change of clothes for our date later on, and I may also have packed spare clothes for the next day, although I was hoping I could be discreet.

When I pulled up at Eric's place, I noticed again that the door had been left ajar, although this time I didn't hesitate to walk straight in, closing the door behind me as I placed my bag in the hallway and took the shopping bags further into the house to find the kitchen.

"Hello!" I shouted out, as Thor came up to greet me, wagging his tale violently. "He's a rubbish guard dog, you know!" I pointed out to Eric when he joined us.

"Tell me about it. He's too much of a softie. So, what's cooking?"

He led me into the kitchen and I pulled out the ingredients I'd bought for our somewhat late breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages, steak, hash browns and bagels.

"Did you buy the whole shop?"

"I seem to remember you saying you were hungry. Want to help?"

We worked together easily and efficiently as I made us both a huge meal that would easily last us well into the evening, and we washed it down with coffee and fresh orange juice. I was pleased at how easy we did get along together, and we had a natural banter that didn't seem forced or hard work. It made me want to spend more time with him.

"So, is Pam still in one piece?"

"Just," he said with a scowl. "Let's just say it's lucky that my parents, Amelia, and Stan were on hand."

"Not Thalia?"

"Thalia isn't the best of friends with Pam and probably would have backed me in a fight between us. They're both too similar in a way, but not like Pam and Amelia are. I think Thalia is one of those that gets along with men better than women. It's why we have always been such good friends."

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "I just had a few choice words to say to her. She doesn't seem to get it that she needs to butt the fuck out of my life. Particularly when it comes to you."

"She's concerned about you," I countered. "And we were always good friends. I guess she feels that it is somehow to do with her as she was the connection between us."

"Just because she may have been the one to introduce us, it doesn't mean she has any right to stick her nose in now. She knows how well that has gone in the past."

I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand on the table.

"Maybe it's time we put it all behind us, including any thoughts towards the likes of Pam and Amelia. Pam is your sister, and Amelia is like a sister to me. I think they've both let us down in the past, but maybe we should forgive them. I don't think it would help us if we kept on blaming them for errors we'd made."

He studied me briefly before leaning in and kissing my forehead. "How did you get so sensible?"

"It's all in the genes."

"You got Jason's share as well then?"

I smiled. "I always thought so. But he's been better recently. He's obviously finally growing up. He's forty next year. Maybe that and having kids will help him."

"Either that or he'll go out, get a tattoo and a sports car."

I grinned at him. "You already have a sports car!"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's different. I have always had a Corvette."

"You don't have any others?"

"Maybe." I raised an eyebrow. "I have a Ferrari that I bought over the summer."

"Right, so no mid-life crisis there then?"

He mockingly scowled at me. "It's not a mid-life crisis. I'm just in a comfortable position where I can afford such things, and I am partial to a fast car."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I feel that you are mocking me, Miss Stackhouse."

"Not at all, good Sir. I am simply stating the evidence as I see it."

"Well, believe me that I have no intention of have a tattoo or start dating women my daughter's age."

"I'm with you on the younger women, but it's a shame about the tattoo. I always thought men looked hot with tattoos."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd look hot with a tattoo? Meaning I don't look hot already?"

"I didn't say that."

"True."

"But yes, Eric, I do think you are hot."

"Good to know." He gave me a smug smile and I scowled at him when he didn't reciprocate the compliment.

"You know, I could always ask Bill Compton if he wanted to have dinner with me tonight instead…" I knew mentioning Bill would rile Eric.

"Not a chance," he growled as he pulled me closer to him. "And you know how hot I think you are. You always were one of the most beautiful girls I knew, and you've only got better with age."

"I'm guessing that's a compliment!" I laughed.

"It is. Many other women have turned into dogs. Do you remember Maudette Pickens?"

"God yes." Maudette was in the year above me at school and all the boys had been madly in love with her. She also happened to be the town bike as well, and I wouldn't have been surprised if Eric had had a go. "Did you ever…?"

"Believe it or not, no. She was never really my type. She was always a little desperate for my liking. But anyway, she has six kids now from at least four different fathers and she weighs a good two-hundred and fifty pounds."

"Wow."

"So yes, you have only got better with age, and you are still an incredibly beautiful woman."

"You're good, Northman."

"I know."

For the rest of the afternoon we hung out in his house, watching an old movie on TCM and messing around in the garden with Thor. We talked a lot more, filling each other in on the time we had missed.

"So where are we going?" I asked once I had changed into a black knee-length jersey dress, applied a little make-up and styled my hair.

"I have an old friend by the name of Russell Edgington. He's from Mississippi, but he was looking to set up a restaurant in Shreveport. He's a very talented chef and I helped him out with the finance and my company worked on the building he purchased. I called in a favour and we were lucky that they had a cancellation."

"I look forward to it."

The food at the restaurant was really quite spectacular. I had an entrée of potted salt beef with pickled vegetables, a main of hot-smoked salmon and chocolate fondant for dessert. It was truly gorgeous, but I found that I struggled to concentrate on the food with Eric around. He really was one hell of a distraction.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that many of the female waiting staff flirted with him, but he was always polite to them and went out of his way to pay attention to me when they were around. I couldn't deny that I was jealous, and was highly aware that Eric found it amusing.

"Don't worry, lover, I only have eyes for you," he said when we had left the restaurant

"Lover?" I queried.

"I'm hopeful," he said with a smirk. I had a feeling he would be right.

"So, what movie do you have in mind?" he asked when he arrived at the cinema.

"I was thinking the new Bond movie?"

"That's good with me. I was worried you'd choose some crappy romance about a dog or something."

"Hey, my taste in films isn't that bad. And besides, Daniel Craig is hot."

"You like tall and blond then?"

"Sometimes," I said with a coy smile.

"Should I feel jealous?"

"I think you're fine unless Bond himself walks in and wants to whisk me away."

"Nah, I think you need a more dependable man than the likes of James Bond."

"And you're him?" I asked, our conversation suddenly becoming serious.

"I want to be."

I took his hand in mine and led him to the counter to get a popcorn for us to share and a large diet coke. The film was great, although I found it very hard to concentrate with Eric's hand on my leg for the whole time.

He never tried anything inappropriate, however, even if I did want him to.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight," he said once we were back at his car. "I've had a great day."

"Me too." And that was the truth. I couldn't remember the last time I had enjoyed a day as much, and I really didn't want it to end.

We drove in a comfortable silence back to Eric's house where I'd left my car, but for the whole journey, I was debating with myself about what to do.

The way I saw it, I had three options. Option one was to give him a gentle kiss but retreat to the safety of the hotel. Option two was to go inside with him, share a glass of wine or two and sleep in his spare room. And option three was to sleep with him.

There was a part of me that really wanted Eric, but my sensible side was winning and having sex with him again so soon probably wasn't the best course of action. But I wasn't sure that I could leave, either.

Which left option two, or a variation of. The middle ground; it seemed like the best way to go.

"So…" Eric said once we'd climbed out of his Corvette. "You're welcome to come inside, or stay, or whatever. It's up to you."

It was quite amusing to see Eric so flustered, it wasn't normally his style.

"I'd like to." I figured I wouldn't mention which room I wanted to sleep in just yet. He gave me a huge smile and followed me inside.

Eric poured us both glasses of expensive red wine, and we sat up and talked. With the red wine loosening us, we both became a little freer and our flirting became that little bit more serious. The way I gravitated towards him was entirely unintentional, but I had noticed that while we had initially sat an acceptable distance from each other on his large leather sofa, over the course of a glass of wine or two, we were almost touching.

"You, um, do you have to work tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I don't have to. I'm the boss and I know Thalia will cover for me."

"I don't want to get in your way. And besides, I really should go and see Jason and his family tomorrow. He'd kill me if he knew I was here and not told him."

"Your new niece is a cutie." Jason's daughter Abigail was now five months old, and I was keen to see her.

"You've seen her?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

He shrugged. "I took some supplies over to them. I like to look after my employees, and your brother has always been loyal. And anyway, he's your family." I appreciated anything that Eric could do for Jason.

"He's not been too much trouble considering he knows about us?"

"He made a few comments at first, but he seems fine. I'll admit I've gone out of my way to placate him."

"That wouldn't do any harm. Jason may not have been the best brother, but he did always try to do the best by me." I took Eric's hand in mine. "But I don't want my being here to disrupt your work. I'll be fine on my own, and I can see you when you get back."

Eric stood up and I watched him open up a drawer of the bureau in the corner and get something out which he passed to me. It was a key, and I imagined it was to his house.

"I want you to have this. This was you can come and go as you please."

"You mean so I can come back here and cook for you?" I asked with a smile. I was genuinely touched that he'd be happy to give me a key to his home.

"No … but you're more than welcome to!" He gave me a wink while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I can see someone is tired. And I'll admit I am too."

"Thank you for tonight," he said while standing up and extending a hand to me.

"Back-at-cha," I said. "I've had a great day."

"Are you staying? I'm not letting you drive, but I can call you a cab if you want to go back to the hotel." He was being firm this time.

"I don't want to go back to the hotel." Eric's eyes darkened as he looked down at me.

"Well, you have the choice of rooms. It's up to you, really."

I grabbed my bag from the trunk of my rental and followed Eric up the stairs. I was really torn. I was sure that I probably could trust Eric to not try any funny business, and I did want to stay in the same bed as him. But I wasn't sure how much I trusted myself.

"So…"

"So…," I repeated. "I think it may be best if I took the spare room."

A look of disappointment flashed across his face, but I couldn't blame him considering I felt it myself.

"That's not a problem, Sookie. Good night."

"Good night, Eric."

I stared up at him for a few seconds before going into the spare room I'd changed in earlier. I sat down on the bed, but really felt quite despondent, like I somehow knew that I had made the wrong choice. I quickly washed my face in the en-suite and changed into my ice blue pyjamas.

I knew what I had to do.

Eric's room was across the corridor, and I padded across the passage and knocked gently on his door.

"All okay?" he asked after he'd opened the door. He was wearing a fluffy white towelling bathrobe that was probably a little small for him.

"Yeah, I, um … I wanted to say goodnight to you properly."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah."

Our eyes met and I placed my hands on the lapels of his bathrobe and pulled him to me. He stilled just as our mouths were about to meet so I had to be the one to make the final move. I wasn't worried about that at all. I knew it was what I wanted.

His lips were soft and warm and exactly as I had remembered them to be. We kissed each other tentatively at first, but within seconds we had pulled each other closer and his lips were devouring mine with enthusiasm. I had forgotten what an excellent kisser he was, and I moaned into his mouth as out tongues battled for domination, breathing through my nose so I didn't have to gasp for air.

"Fuck!" Eric hissed when we finally parted, his forehead rested against mine. "If I don't stop now I am never going to want to. You are incredible, Sookie Stackhouse."

"And so are you. But you're right, I should probably go to bed." I gave him one last kiss on the lips before pulling away from him.

"Sweet dreams lover," he purred as I headed back towards my room.

"Trust me, after that, I will do."

* * *

**So? Sweet? Should she have given in to more? Will Eric remain a gentleman?**

**The awesome Rheya made me a great banner - **

http : /img52 . imageshack . us / img52 / 4862 /unknownprotocol . jpg

(take out the spaces)

**I'd love to know your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for the support from everyone - reviews really keep me motivated!**

**On with the show...**

**

* * *

**

**Eric **

My alarm went off at seven-thirty, which was late considering I normally got up at six, but I was sure Thalia wouldn't begrudge me a lay in on this one occasion. My large bed felt decidedly empty with only me in it, and although Sookie had only slept in my bed once, it didn't feel right to wake up without her there.

But I wasn't going to push her. The last thing I wanted was for Sookie to be at all put off by me, so I would be patient and hope that she wanted the same thing that I did.

I climbed out of bed, shaved, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before changing into the pants of my favourite black Tom Ford suit. Normally I'd be more than happy to walk around the house in just my boxers, but I didn't want to do that as Sookie was around. But then, I also didn't want to walk around fully clothed, either.

Hearing no sounds from the room across the corridor where Sookie was staying, I went down to the kitchen and made two mugs of coffee. I wolfed down a couple of slices of toast and drank my scolding hot coffee before taking Sookie's up to her room.

"Come in," she said after I knocked gently on the door.

"I didn't wake you?" I asked as I went in and handed her coffee to her. She was sat up in the bed, a book from my bookcase resting on her lap. She looked adorable; her hair was messy from being slept on and the right shoulder of her ice blue pyjama top was out of place. I wanted to see more of her.

"No. And thank you, I need coffee before I can function. You're off to work?"

"Yes, I probably should go in. But you're welcome to stay here, or come and go as you please."

"Thank you. I'm going to go and see Jason, Crystal and the kids today, and then I'll pop by the hotel and pick up my bags."

"You're checking out?" I asked, a little hopeful.

"Yeah. I'd rather stay here if that's okay."

I couldn't help but smile. "You know it is. Thor will enjoy the company."

"Can I take him with me to Bon Temps?"

"Of course."

I could see that her eyes were running over my chest. "Do you normally walk around shirtless?"

"Pretty much. Although usually without the pants on as well." I gave her a wink. "I probably should be going. I'm normally in the office by seven, so this is a late start for me. I'll be back by six, but if you want anything my office number is by the phone and you have my cell."

"Thank you, Eric."

I hesitated to a moment, our eyes locking before I gave her a smile and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind me and leaning briefly against it. I wanted this to work out so much, and I wasn't sure what I would do if it didn't.

I walked back into my own room and picked up my shirt, putting it on slowly and putting my black enamel cufflinks into place.

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?" I turned to see Sookie leaned against the doorjamb.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted one," I admitted.

"I want one."

I couldn't stop myself from striding in her direction, and she placed her hands on my bare chest underneath the open shirt.

"Well," she said, "I had morning breath earlier."

I leaned down closer to her she blew her minty fresh breath into my face. "I wouldn't have minded your morning breath," I told her as I leaned down, placing my hands on her sides.

She laughed. "Trust me, the way my breath smelt just then you'd have been better kissing Thor!"

"Unfortunately, I have had that privilege before." Thor, as a puppy, had gone through a phase when he liked to lick my face. It wasn't pleasant. "But I would definitely prefer this."

I stepped into her, forcing her back against the wall and I placed my hands either side of her head.

"You are so beautiful, lover," I whispered to her as I leaned in closer to her. Her head was angled to accept mine, and this time I took the initiative to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted incredible. I couldn't get enough of her. Our lips were gentle and teasing at first until I deepened the kiss, my arm wrapping around her lower back and pulling her body close to me as she wrapped her arms tightly around my torso. I was sure she could feel how turned on I was, and by the way her fingernails were digging into my back, I was sure she was too.

"Fuck, Eric," she panted when we both separated. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed." I leaned down for one more gentle kiss on her lips. "I didn't want you to forget me today."

"As if I could," she said with a smile. "I should probably go and take a cold shower or something." I felt like I needed one myself. "You okay?" she asked with a smirk as her eyes ran over the tent in my pants.

"I'll be fine," I said with a wink. "See you tonight."

She walked out of my room, her hips sashaying as she walked. I was already looking forward to getting home after work, and I was very tempted to stay home with her, but that would be rushing things. And that was a bad idea no matter how much I wanted it.

I finished getting ready and shouted a 'goodbye' to Sookie when I left. The traffic was heavier than usual as I had left nearly two hours later than normal. I pulled into my space, went into the building and up to my office.

"Afternoon, Eric." I looked up from my computer to see Thalia stood in the doorway with a mischievous grin on her face.

"_Morning_, Thalia," I corrected. It was a little after nine.

"Late in this morning."

"Evidently."

"Eric," she said in a warning tone.

I stopped what I was doing and indicated for her to come in and shut the door. "Things are good. She stayed at my house last night." Thalia raised an eyebrow. "But, no, we didn't sleep together. Don't go getting like Pam on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Eric. I'm just looking out for you. You seem happy."

"I am," I said with a shrug. "I'm just worried about what happens from here."

"That's something you have to work out between you."

She was right. We couldn't allow anyone else to dictate how we did this. Even Callie to some extent. This had to be about Sookie and I.

"You up for a promotion?" I asked out of nowhere. The look on her face was one of surprise.

"You're really considering leaving to go to London?"

"It's a thought I've been playing with. I can't see Sookie wanting to leave while Callie is at medical school there, and my work seems more transferable than hers is. I had an offer last week on the hotel in New Orleans."

"Really? And you're considering it?" Thalia knew that I wasn't one for selling my investments unless I had to. I was usually in it for the long term.

"I am. It seems a very good offer, although I need to speak to my lawyers before I make any decisions. In all honesty, whether I go to London or not, I may sell it anyway."

"This isn't the Eric Northman I have come to know. You've changed a lot over the last two years. Some may say matured, even."

I sighed. "I think you're probably right. I never really took responsibility for anything before. My whole marriage with Claudine was a sham and I couldn't see what was in front of me. And then learning I had a nearly grown-up daughter? I could hardly act like a teenager myself when I was meant to be responsible for one."

"True. I can see your logic. And in answer to your question, I would be up for more responsibility if you wanted to put it my way. Although you probably still could do a lot from London."

"I know. But I need to talk to Sookie first. There's no point making plans to move to London if she wouldn't want me there. I'll see how this week plays out and mention it to her if I get the opportunity."

"How long is she staying for?"

"She doesn't know. She only bought a one-way ticket."

Thalia smiled. "I think it sounds like she's got it pretty bad as well. I really hope you can both be happy, and I look forward to getting to know her more."

"I think you'd get along," I looked down at my computer screen briefly before speaking again. "Could you speak to Stan and see if he knows anyone who may be suitable to do a few sessions of couples counselling for the two of us?"

"Sure. You really want that?"

"Sookie brought it up, but I'd been thinking of it as well."

"Well, well, Eric Northman. I seem to remember not too long ago that you were very cynical about the idea of therapy, and now you're embracing it with open arms."

"As I said, things have changed."

"I'll speak to Stan."

She left my office and I tried to focus on the work I had to do. But more often than not, my thoughts returned to Sookie, and I found myself with a silly grin on my face.

By five o'clock, I'd had enough. I said goodbye to Thalia who smirked at me when she saw me leaving early, and I drove back through the heavy traffic to my house. I was pleased to see that Sookie's rental was in the driveway, and I wondered whether she wanted to return that one and drive the car I'd bought for Callie instead.

I opened the door and was immediately hit by the most gorgeous smell of cooking. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I walked towards the kitchen, greeting Thor on the way.

"Smells good."

She was stood at my cooker in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a white t-shirt with yellow duck slippers on her feet.

"Good slippers!" I said laughing. "I have a pair exactly the same."

"Really?"

"No."

She scowled at me. "Listen Mr Northman; if you want to be fed tonight you need to be nice to me."

"I apologise, oh great Duck Feet! What's on the menu? It smells delicious."

"Steak and ale pie with mash and peas, followed by an apple crumble and custard."

"How very English of you!" It sounded lovely.

"What can I say; I've lived there for seventeen years."

"You're comfortable there?" I asked, taking my jacket and tie off and taking out the cufflinks.

"I am. It's a very different pace to living over here, but I do really like London."

"Do you think I'd like it?" I hadn't planned to bring this up yet, but as we were on the topic, it seemed as good a time as any to bring it up.

"I don't know," she said. But I could tell that there was more on her mind, and she bit her lip gently. I said nothing and waited for her to continue. "Is it something you would consider?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Her face was one of surprise. "And I have been thinking about it. In fact, I was talking about it to Thalia this morning. She would be willing to take over more responsibility if necessary. But Sookie, I don't want to force this. I wasn't going to mention anything yet as I wanted to see how we would get along first. I wasn't sure if you'd even want me to join you in London."

I had placed all my cards on the table, and it was now in her hands.

"I think it seems sensible to not make any decisions right now, but I can tell you that right now I am not adverse to the idea of you making the move if that was what you wanted. I'm not sure that I am ready to leave Callie just yet."

"I didn't think you would be."

I was happy with her response. She hadn't outwardly declined my proposition anyway and she seemed open to us seeing how this week – or whatever it would be – went.

"I wasn't expecting you so early. I was going to shower and change before you got here."

I smiled. "I couldn't stay any longer. It was a struggle just to stay until five. And really, you don't need to change. But then I probably do. I'll be down in a minute."

I ran sprightly up the stairs, took my suit off and hang it up, threw my shirt in the hamper and jumped in the shower. I changed into a pair of comfy old Levis and a black t-shirt before heading back downstairs. She handed me a beer as soon as I re-entered the kitchen.

"I could get used to this," I said with a smile.

"Could you now? Would you like to chain me to the oven as well?" she gave me a challenging look.

"I think I'll wait to taste what you come up with before I make any judgement on that!"

She scowled at me. "Trust me; at this rate Thor will be eating your share!"

"I apologise, oh great Sookie." I walked up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "How was your brother and his family?"

"They're all good." I sat down at the kitchen table and she joined me. "My niece is beautiful. She reminds me a lot of Callie at that age."

I sighed. There were times that I really hated that I missed out on seeing Callie grow up, and this was one of them. Sookie had so much knowledge of what she was like as a baby, and although she had shown me a few pictures it hardly made up for it. Not that I was blaming Sookie, however, as I was more than aware that this was as much my fault as hers, but I still wished I had been around.

"You know," Sookie said, placing her hand on my arm, "I do have some old film of Callie from when she was little. In fact, quite a lot as Amelia always liked to have the latest camcorder. I can show you if you come to London sometime."

"I'd like that." I was grateful that Sookie was willing to share that with me.

"I'm actually very impressed with how good a dad Jason seems to be," she said, changing the subject, for which I was grateful. "He really seems to have matured and seems quite devoted to Crystal. Although it's clear who the boss is in their relationship!"

"A man will know when it's time to let the woman think she's in charge."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Our eyes were locked on each other's, but neither one of us made the move to take it further, and I was enjoying the feeling of being under her gaze.

"I … um, I should put the potatoes on," Sookie said finally, and I gave her a warm smile as she got up and did just that. "I think Jason's regretting moving to Gran's place though," she told me informatively while pouring boiling water into a pan.

"Why?"

"Bill Compton."

"You mean the fact that he lives next door?"

"Yeap. Crystal's staying home with the children for the time being rather than returning to teach at the school, but she's heard from colleagues that Bill's been suspended after a student made a complaint against him."

"Is it true?"

"Bill has staunchly defended against it, but apparently his colleagues believe that there may be some truth in it."

"What kind of allegation are we talking about?"

"Let's just say it was made by a fourteen-year-old female student."

"Fucker," I hissed, thinking that I would happily kill him if the girl had been my daughter.

Sookie shrugged. "Much as I don't like Bill, I don't want to hang him until it's proven one way or the other. Unfortunately with this kind of thing there never is any concrete proof."

I wasn't sure I had Sookie's confidence in him.

"Is he causing trouble for Jason and Crystal?" I was very glad that Sookie wasn't staying in Bon Temps.

"Nothing too much, but let's just say Jason has your point of view when it comes to Bill. Crystal told me when Jason wasn't around that he often wonders on to their property, or she sees him skulking around the outsides in the trees. I've told her to tell Jason that she's scared, but she's worried he'll go and threaten Bill or worse. Jason has got a temper on him, and Crystal knows that he'd probably do something to land up in jail. I said that I'd talk to you about it."

"Sure, but what can I do?"

"One of their solutions was to erect a wall around the property. It would have to be quite extensive, but obviously permissions will need to be sought, and they aren't sure how quickly it could be done."

That, I could help with. "I'll get on it tomorrow. I have a friend who works for the parish council, and he has a son who attends the school. I'm sure that he will understand your brother's predicament. We'll get it built as soon as possible."

She walked over to me and sat sideways on my knee. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'd have done it for Jason if he asked. Hell, when it comes to Compton I'd help anyone out."

"You never did like him, did you?"

"No. He's a loser, but there's always been something untrustworthy about him."

"I agree with that." She gave me another kiss on the cheek and I squeezed my arms around her. "I spoke to Callie today."

"She okay?"

"Yes, although complaining about her work load. She's complaining that she has to learn about statistics and that it's all science theory. I think she had it in her head that she'd be diagnosing patients straight away. I know I wouldn't want an overzealous eighteen year old treating me, so I can't say I'm surprised they haven't had too much patient contact."

"At least she's keen," I defended. "It's obviously why she wants to go into medicine, and learning about that isn't exactly glamorous."

"Did she tell you that she wants to move in with Aaron next year?"

"No!"

"Well apparently she wants to. I can't say I like the idea of her living with her boyfriend."

"Me either." I pulled her closer to me. "But she'll be nineteen then, and considering our pasts, it would seem a little hypocritical for us to tell her that we didn't want her living with him."

"You're right, I suppose." She kissed my cheek once more.

"It's been known to happen."

The meal she made was absolutely gorgeous, and it was evident that she cooked to a very high standard. I was beginning to think that there was little that Sookie couldn't do well.

"You do realise that if you keep on feeding me like this, then I'm going to have to double my efforts in the gym. Otherwise I'll get soft and podgy, and then you won't want me anymore."

She put her spoon down in the dish and gave me a pointed look. "Eric, I am not after you for your body, although you and I both know it's quite spectacular." She gave me a grin. "I'm here because I want us to get to know each other again, and I really don't care if you gain a few pounds."

"There are plenty of other ways to work them off!" I hoped that I wasn't being too suggestive.

"There are, you are quite right. You could go out for a long walk with Thor, or go for a run. You don't have to be in the gym."

She gave me a mischievous smile to which I just gave her a growl.

.

The rest of the week carried on in that vein. I went to work each day to come home and find Sookie cooking in my kitchen where we would flirt incessantly all evening before retiring to our separate rooms. We made out like teenagers at times, lying on the sofa with her on top of me, but she never let me take it too far and clothes other than my shirt were never discarded. It was kept very PG, even if we were both left feeling highly unsatisfied.

I'd spoken to Jason about his problem with Bill and got the wall around his property approved by the council in record time. He was very grateful for my help with the matter, but as he was Sookie's brother I considered him family, and I understood his concern for his wife and children. I knew that I would not want Bill Compton within a mile of my child.

On the Friday of that week after work, we'd had out first counselling session. We both found it awkward at first to open up to a complete stranger about our lives, particularly considering I had committed statutory rape where Sookie was concerned. But once the initial awkwardness passed, we were both encourage to open up and tell each other what we felt about the past and where we saw ourselves going.

It was an enlightening session.

I hadn't realised quite how scared Sookie had been about seeing me again, and also hadn't realised all of the reasons that she was. I had been a stupid and ignorant child when I was with her. I was inconsiderate and took from her what I wanted. I never at the time stopped to think about her feelings even though I knew that her attraction to me went beyond a simple physical chemistry.

But what was so shocking for me to realise was that Sookie had been scared about still feeling something for me. That she hadn't wanted to be attracted to me, but she discovered that she still was. It made me realise what an ass I'd been to her when she first came back now that I knew what she had been going through.

Throughout the session I felt like a complete dick, and in all honesty I wondered why she was still interested in me. In fact, it was a question I asked her in the session.

"It's not that simple, Eric," she had said to me. "I didn't really expect to be so attracted to you. I didn't expect that spark to still be there for me. But it was. I think it's why I was so harsh on you, why I was so rude to you when we were in London. I didn't want to feel for you in the way I did. I've always known that you alone can hurt me like no other. You can't blame me for trying to protect my heart. But in the end I have felt realised that I was only hurting myself in staying away from you. In pushing you away. I'm just so scared that this won't work."

We talked more about both of our fears, and the therapist spoke to us both, informing us that it was only natural to be scared about being hurt, and particularly in a case like ours when we had so much history.

It was an interesting yet useful session, but neither of us were under any illusions that one session would be enough. We'd booked to go out for a meal afterwards, and I was glad that we had thought to plan ahead as we both felt a little despondent following the session.

"Why is it that it somehow seems worse now that it was before?" Sookie asked as we sat down at the table.

"I don't know. But I guess it's because we're bringing it up again. We'd fallen into quite a content bubble."

"I wish things could be simpler."

"So do I. but there's nothing we can do about that. All we can do is work on what we have." I took her hands across the table and squeezed them. "I want this to work. I want you."

"I want you too," she said, her eyes full of lust. If the waitress hadn't chosen that precise moment to show up and ask for our drinks order I may have resorted to throwing her over my shoulder and driving very quickly back my house.

We both ordered soft drinks as I was driving and Sookie still wasn't drinking a lot. The food was nice, and I was enjoying her company, particularly as she'd spent the second half of the meal rubbing her foot inside my leg.

"Sookie," a familiar male voice said from the side of our table when we were finishing our desserts. "I saw that you were back in Louisiana. Maybe we could take the time to catch up like you said we would."

I wanted to kill Bill Compton. I'd never liked him before, but after what Sookie had said about him, I liked him even less.

"I don't think so Bill, sorry. I'm here with Eric." I was impressed with her for remaining so calm. I certainly wasn't.

"Ah yes, Northman. I didn't notice you there." He gave me an evil stare before turning his attentions back to Sookie.

He was walking on thin ice.

"I'm surprised that you want to be seen with this asshole, and even more so that you let him near your daughter with his record. And people say thing about me …"

I was up and out of my seat before he finished his last word. How dare he bring Callie into this, and how dare he suggest that I was anything like him. There was an annoying tug at the back of my mind that told me he could be right in some senses, but I silenced it and pushed Bill against the wall of the restaurant.

"You will not talk to Sookie like that, and you will not talk of my daughter, do you hear me?"

A couple of waiters had come up beside me and were trying to convince me to let him go, but my eyes were trained on Compton who was squealing like a stuck pig.

"Eric, put him down. He's not worth it." Sookie came up and placed on hand on my chest and another one on my cheek to draw my attention to her. "He's a waste of space and not worth getting into trouble over."

She was probably right, so I let him down off the wall. He collapsed to the floor and coughed a few times to make it seem like he was hurt, but when no one took any notice of him he got up. It seemed that Compton's reputation preceded him, even in Shreveport.

"I will sue you Northman. I have witnesses!"

I turned to a woman in her fifties next to me. "What? I didn't see anything." She gave me a smile.

Compton scowled at her, and then me, before storming out of the restaurant. I called the manager over to have a quick word. "I don't want him in here before, but let me know if there is any trouble." It helped that I was a part owner of the restaurant with Stan and Thalia.

I paid for out meal and was relieved when Sookie took my hand as we left the restaurant. I had been worried that she'd be annoyed with me for acting like a caveman, but when it came to Compton I had very little patience, particularly as he had been talking of Callie and Sookie.

"You okay?" I asked her when we were back at the car. I noticed a movement in the trees and looked up, but saw nothing.

"I'm fine. Thank you for defending us, but I can assure you I was probably only half a second behind you from connecting my knee with his balls." I normally would defend any man who received such a threat from a woman, but it wasn't necessary in this case. "How dare he talk about you like that! Prick."

I pulled her into my arms and pushed her into the car, my body touching all of hers. "You have no idea how hot it is that you wanted to defend me," I growled into her ear.

"Yeah, well, I don't want anything to do with that creep. Or anyone else, for that matter." She paused, her words heavy in the air as our eyes locked on each other's. "I want you."

Our lips met forcefully as soon as she'd finished speaking and we kissed passionately. It was more intense than any of our previous kisses had been, and I was sure we both knew where this was heading when we got back.

"Sookie?" I breathed once her lips had left mine.

She pulled back to meet my eyes. "I want this."

Little else needed to be said. We drove in silence back to the house, her hand on my leg the whole time. It was all I could do to not be distracted by her. Once back at the house, I helped her out of the car and then picked her up as we entered the house, earning a squeal from her as I picked her up over my shoulder and headed for my room. I felt like a caveman, so it made sense to behave like one.

"Eric!" she giggled before groping my ass, which almost made me drop her. "Have I ever told you how much I love your butt?"

"My butt? That is your favourite bit of me?" I threw her down on the centre of the bed and tried to look offended. "I think I may have other parts you may prefer!"

She sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed so she could grab my ass again. "No, I think I like this part. But I'd like to see it naked."

I simply growled and pulled her up so we could take turns in pulling each other's clothes off. When we were only wearing underwear I took a step back to look at her. She was exquisite, beautiful and womanly with luscious curves and perfect breasts. My eyes ran over her body before I met her eyes and my expression softened.

I was falling in love with her.

I knew in essence we'd only known each other a week, but I was definitely well on my way. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do at this time, but I told her.

She smiled. "I think I'm falling in love with you as well. Again," she added with a wink before she ran he hands from my stomach up my chest. "I want you. I want us."

"I want us as well," I confirmed to her. I led her back to the bed and she laid in the centre.

We kissed, gently at first before hands started to travel and our remaining underwear was discarded. She was truly a vision in the nude. I was going to make this about her; I was going to worship her body with the respect it was owed. I hovered over her body, my weight on my hands and knees as I kissed, licked and nipped at her, testing out what worked and what didn't and making a mental note for future.

When I reached her breasts she was already panting, and I paid them the respect they required, taking one pink nipple into my mouth before the other and then my hands palming them both and I continued my travels southward.

She opened her legs compliantly as I moved between them, her chest heaving and her eyes heavy with lust as she looked down at me. I touched her, gently at first with my fingertips, again learning her responses before I started to use my mouth. She was wet and willing, her moans filling the air when I did something she liked.

"Get up here," she ordered once I'd brought her to her first orgasm. "I'm clean," she told me in between kissing me, and she snaked a hand in between us. "And I'm on the contraceptive shot."

She ran her fingers gently along my length and I nearly lost it.

"I'm clean as well." I had been tested after learning about Claudine's behaviour, and was relieved to find out that I hadn't been infected by her.

"I want to feel you." I felt the same well.

I kissed her more as she gently stroked me. "Please, Eric."

I met her eyes one last time to make sure she was certain before I pushed into her. She was heaven around me. Tight, wet and warm. I paused once all the way inside her, not willing to hurt her, but she hissed at me to continue and I started a slow and steady rhythm as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I wrapped my arms around her and knelt back, pulling her up with me. She moved her hands to my shoulders so she could support herself as she took over the control, her rising and falling meeting my thrusting perfectly.

"Fuck!" she moaned into my mouth as my moved one of my hands from her back between us to rub her clit. I was dangerously close and I wanted her to fall with me.

Her moans and cried were increasing and no more than five thrusts later we had both thrown our heads back and were letting out cries of relief.

I wrapped my arms around her once more and pulled her onto my chest as I fell back onto the bed.

"Wow," she said as she rolled off me and onto the bed, but holding onto my hand. "I forgot how good you were."

"Obviously not if you had forgotten about me!" I challenged as I rolled over to my side to face her, my fingertips tracing a lazy pattern on her flat stomach.

"Okay, so you got better. But you're not perfect yet." She had a smirk on her face.

"Not perfect? Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

And we did practice hard and well into the early hours of Saturday morning.

.

"You sure you have to go to work?"

It was Monday morning and I really didn't want to leave her, but I had a meeting with the investor who wanted to buy my New Orleans hotel, so I really did have to.

"I'm sorry. And believe me when I say that I would much rather spend the day in bed with you, but I really do have to go."

She pouted at me. "Well, you had better make it up to me tonight then!"

I gave her a warm smile and pulled her into one last kiss. That, I was definitely happy to do. I crawled out of the warm bed and took a shower. We'd had some interesting times in my shower over the weekend, and I discovered a love of shower sex that I didn't realise I had. I was definitely getting the work out I needed, and my arms were a little stiff from the exertion or holding us both up as I fucked her.

My lawyers had confirmed to me that the offer on my hotel was in fact a very good one, so I had set about the motions of selling the hotel and we were hoping that the deal would be finalised that day. It was looking like Sookie and I would have something to celebrate later on.

We'd had takeaway all weekend as Sookie had been too busy to cook, but she had promised to make me her Gran's jambalaya, and I wasn't disappointed when I got home to find her making it. After eating, I led Sookie into the living room where I had lit the fire and we curled up together on the sofa, kissing lazily as we talked about random things.

An hour or so later when things were starting to get a little heated, my phone started to ring and I went to reach for it.

"Leave it," Sookie moaned into my neck as she placed tiny kisses down to my collarbone.

"That's Callie's number," I said softly. "It's a little late for her to be calling." It was eight local time; meaning that with the six-hour time difference it would two in the morning.

Sookie sat up looking concerned, and I hit the answer button on my iPhone.

"Callie?"

"No, it's Aaron. Is Sookie there?" I could hear the panic in his voice and a chill went down my spine. Sookie noticed my change in demeanour, her face turning to one of dread.

"Eric?"

"It's Aaron," I told her before hitting the button to put him on speakerphone. "We're both here."

"Where is Callie?" Sookie asked him.

"Fuck!" he cried out sounding devastated. "She's in hospital. They won't tell me anything as I'm not her next of kin. She's in surgery, there was so much blood … I tried…" It sounded like he was losing it, and by the look of Sookie, she was about to as well.

"Start from the beginning," I told him. "What happened?"

Sookie was watching me anxiously and we heard Aaron take a deep breath. "We were at the hospital … and then she was missing. No one saw where she went … but I went back to look for her and I heard a noise coming from a storage cupboard … The blood … there was so much blood. I called for help and I tried to put pressure on her wound. But the knife was still inside her."

Sookie gasped beside me and I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to me. I couldn't begin to realise what she was going through and I tried to work out why anyone would stab my beautiful daughter.

"They wouldn't tell me anything," he repeated, "they just said that you needed to get here. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her." I could hear that he was in tears.

"You did good Aaron. What hospital are you at? We'll be there as soon as we can."

Aaron gave me the details and I said goodbye to him.

"What am I going to do? She can't die, Eric, she is all I have!" I pulled her to me and comforted her in my arms. "I have to go!" she said suddenly pulling away from me. "I have to get to London. You can drive me to the airport."

"Sookie, I'm coming as well."

"Eric –" she started to protest, but I cut her off.

"I'm coming, she is my daughter as well."

Sookie nodded silently and we both went upstairs and threw our belongings together. Neither one of us spoke as we placed our bags in the back of the rental car and Sookie drove to the airport. I wasn't really happy to let her do so, but she said she needed a distraction, and it gave me the chance to make a few phone calls.

Firstly, I called my mom and told her what had happened and asked her to pick up Thor, then I called Thalia to tell her I'd be away for a while, and finally I called Damon Cataliades to see if we could borrow his private jet. Luckily for us, he wasn't planning on using it, so all we had to do was get to New Orleans and the plane would be ready for us to leave to go to London.

Sookie was almost a zombie as I led her into Shreveport airport and got us flights to New Orleans, only snapping out of her stupor once we were in the private hanger and boarding to head to London.

"Why are you so calm?" she finally snapped at me as we took our seats. I had been expecting this to happen. "Do you even care?"

I couldn't deny that I was offended by her words and tone, but I understood the stress she was under and was hopeful she didn't mean it. I desperately wanted Callie to be okay, but I also knew I had to be there for Sookie just in case the worst did happen.

"Of course I care, Sookie," I said gently. "I am just trying to be practical. I have got us a private plane to fly to London, after all."

"You have to be so fucking pragmatic, don't you! You always have to be in fucking control."

"Sookie," I scolded, hoping that it was her anxiety talking.

"Don't 'Sookie' me, Eric Northman. Callie hardly knows you. You don't need to come. I should have told Aaron to call Alcide."

I couldn't deny that that hurt.

"I am coming," I said firmly as the tired looking air steward closed the door and we started to taxi onto the runway. "She is my daughter and I love her." She scowled at me before looking away. "And I love you as well," I said quieter.

Sookie gave no indication that she heard me. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

***hides***

**Please don't kill me! This is a drama after all!**

**So, why would anyone stab Callie? Will she survive? Will Eric and Sookie survive?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**=)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks very much for the love for the last chapter. Let's find out what happened...

* * *

**

**Sookie**

I didn't sleep at all on the plane. All I could think about was different scenarios, and very few of them came out positive. I didn't know what I would do without Callie. She had been my life for such a long time, I just didn't know how I would survive if she didn't make it. And from what Aaron had said on the phone, she had lost a lot of blood. How could she pull through this?

For the most part, I stared out of the small window at the clouds underneath, or watched the wing of the small aircraft as it bobbed around. I found myself thinking more than once that if Callie didn't make it, I hoped that the plane would crash so I wouldn't have to know.

I ignored the stewardess the few times she attempted to bother me, and I heard Eric telling her at one point to just leave me alone.

Eric.

In some ways, I wished that he hadn't come, but I couldn't blame him for wanting to. He was trying to the right fatherly thing, but he didn't understand what I was going through. He'd not even known her for two years. He hadn't watched her grow up from the six pound four ounce infant to the beautiful and intelligent eighteen-year-old medical student she now was.

I had tried to keep my tears at bay, but I couldn't, and I intermittently cried for the whole journey. At times, I could feel Eric's eyes on me, and he would kneel in front of me and beg me to talk to him, to let him support me, but I couldn't. I couldn't rely on Eric for this, this had to be me.

When we arrived in London, we quickly went through immigration and customs, with Eric only pausing briefly to get some cash from the machine. I would have left him at the airport and gone on my own, only I had realised that I didn't know exactly what hospital Callie was in. We therefore both climbed into a waiting cab and Eric instructed the driver to head to King's College Hospital.

Not a word was said between us and we drove painfully slowly through the traffic, which seemed particularly busy considering it was early afternoon on a Tuesday.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I picked up my small bag and ran quickly to the main desk, Eric hot on my heels.

"My daughter, Callie Stackhouse, she is here, I need to see her now!" I almost felt sorry for the poor receptionist I was yelling at, but she wasn't giving me the information I needed quick enough.

"Second floor, Recovery."

I mumbled a thank you at her and took off in the direction of the lifts, Eric, again, close behind me. When the elevator pinged to indicate that we were on the right floor, I immediately ran in one direction, only to be called back by Eric and shown in the right direction.

"Please," I said when I reached a nurse at the desk, "I need information on my daughter. Callie Stackhouse. I was told she is here."

"Okay Mrs Stackhouse, bear with me, I will go and find the doctor."

"It's Miss," I hissed at her, to which she apologised and then disappeared.

"It will be okay," Eric said, placing a hand on my arm.

"How can you say that?" I yelled back at him, a shocked look on his face. "You don't know that!"

"Miss Stackhouse?"

I turned quickly to see a short, bespectacled man in his thirties with curly light brown hair approaching me and I hoped that he would have good news for me.

"How is she?"

"My name is Mr Frayling; I'm Callie's surgeon," he wasn't answering my question and I tried to push him, but he silenced me by raising his hand. "Your daughter is fine. She needed emergency surgery to her abdomen, and her spleen was lacerated, but for the most part her vital organs were spared. She did lose a lot of blood, but I see no reason that she will not make a full recovery."

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and tears of relief hit me. She was alive and I was so fucking grateful. I couldn't believe that I hadn't been there for her, that I'd been two and a half thousand miles away in Louisiana when my girl needed me the most.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery right now. You can see her a little later. I will show you to the waiting room."

"Thank you," I wasn't impressed that he wasn't letting me see her, but the relief of knowing that she was okay was enough for now.

The doctor led us to a side room and I saw that already in the room was Aaron, his parents and sister, along with Alcide and Maria. I instantly flew to Alcide and wrapped my arms tightly around him as I buried my head into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Alcide reciprocated and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"She'll be okay, Sook. It's okay," he whispered into my hair as I cried into his shirt. I felt Maria's hand on my back as well, and she placed her head on my shoulder.

Once my sobbing started to calm down, I finally let go of Alcide and gave Aaron a warm smile. I really did owe him a lot.

"Thank you, Aaron."

He shrugged in a modest way. "I wish there was more I could have done. I wish that I had noticed as soon as she had gone missing, but I didn't."

His mom placed a soothing arm around him and he hugged into her. "I'm sure you did everything you could. She is lucky to have you."

I could see that he appreciated my words.

"Why can't I see her now?" I asked Alcide as I sank down onto one of the soft chairs in the waiting room, suddenly feeling like I hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours, which was the case.

"They want to make sure that she is stable before they let her have visitors. I'm sure it won't be long."

He wrapped an arm around me again, with Maria hugging me from the other side. "Thank you for being here for me," I told them both, and I genuinely did mean it.

I leaned against Alcide and shut my eyes, allowing only now for the gravity of the situation to hit me. My daughter could have died, but now there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel.

It felt like only seconds later that I was being shaken gently by Alcide having obviously dropped off to sleep.

"How long was I out?" I asked, before panic set in again. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. She's awake. You can go and see her if you want to."

My heart soared and I jumped quickly out of my seat and ran outside the room, but stopping when I realised that I didn't know where she was.

"We'll show you," Maria said as she squeezed my hand.

I was led what felt like a few miles down endless corridors, but in reality it was probably no more than twenty seconds' walk. When I got to the room, I saw that the door was open and Aaron was next to Callie, her hand in his as he gazed lovingly at her.

"Callie," I whispered as I walked into the room and sat down on the opposite side to Aaron. "Oh god, Callie, I was so scared!"

"I know, and I'm sorry mom."

"Hey, it's hardly your fault. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed in the gut with a massive knife!" she joked before moving in a way that caused her to wince.

"Hey, be careful," I scolded as I leaned down to kiss her hand.

"Did dad come over with you?"

I looked up at her and suddenly realised that I hadn't given Eric a thought since I'd arrived at the hospital and seen Alcide. A chill went down my spine when I realised that I had completely ignored him and I felt my chest constrict and stomach flip.

"Mum?"

I swallowed thickly. "Yes, he's here. I'll get Alcide to find him for you." I was taking the easy way out in not facing him myself.

I got up from the chair and went out into the corridor. He wasn't there, so I headed back in the direction of the waiting room, but Eric's voice stopped me. He was obviously on the phone, and I stopped where I was, embarrassed that I was listening in to his conversation

"I can't, Pam, I just can't do this." His voice sounded stressed and thick with emotion. There was a pause where obviously Pam was saying something, and I heard Eric scoff at whatever she had said. "She's completely pulled away from me. I thought we were getting somewhere, but now I might as well not exist."

"Can I help you?" I jumped as a nurse came up behind me.

"No, I'm fine," I said as quietly as I could, but my cover had been rumbled and Eric had seen me but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Callie's awake. She wanted to see you."

I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at me, and he nodded once before indicating for me to lead the way.

"Hey dad," she greeted him as he walked into the room, choosing the side by Aaron rather than me.

"How are you?" he asked as he took her hand and placed a hand on her forehead. I could see the fatherly love he had for her.

"I'm okay. You look like shit!"

He really did as well, and I wondered whether I looked much better.

"I can't say I slept last night. I was really scared, Callie."

It pained me to think so, but I knew that I hadn't really been concerned about Eric's feelings. I had only thought of myself and my own pain and I hadn't wanted him to understand what I was going through. I didn't want to share my grief with him.

"Thanks for coming over," she told him and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Who did this Callie?" he asked, and I was instantly alarmed that I hadn't thought to ask that question. The police officer on the door of Callie's room was enough to show how seriously the police were taking the situation, and I was aware the officers were keen to interview Callie about what happened.

Callie shut her eyes briefly before meeting her dads again. I couldn't see the look in her eyes, but there appeared to be a grimace on her face.

"This isn't your fault," she told him, and I saw his mouth open and his face go pale. He honestly looked like he was going to be sick.

"No," he said, hanging his head in his hands. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" the remorse and sorrow in his voice was palpable.

I didn't know what I had missed.

"Dad, I just said that I don't blame you, and I mean it. It's hardly your fault she's turned into a pyscho."

She. Claudine. Eric's ex-wife had stabbed my daughter. My cousin.

A knock at the door brought us all back into the present, and two uniformed police officers came in to talk to Callie.

"Miss Stackhouse, my name is Detective Superintendent Wood, this is Detective Inspector Perry. We need to run through some questions with you."

It was evident that the police officers wanted us all gone so they could talk to Callie alone, and Eric immediately stood up and left the room, Aaron not too far behind him.

"Mum, what's going on with you and dad?" she asked once we were alone.

I would normally have played coy and pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about, but this didn't seem the time for games.

"I think I screwed up again," I admitted to her.

"Go to him," she urged even though she didn't know the full details. "He needs you."

I gave my brave girl a kiss on the head and went to try to find Eric. I walked back to the waiting room where Aaron, his family, Alcide and Maria were, but no Eric.

"Have you seen Eric?" I asked no one in particular.

"No Sook," Alcide said placing a hand on my arm. "Look, I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, but you didn't see the look on his face earlier when you ran into my arms. You would have been nicer to have kicked him in the balls."

I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath. "I know. It's why I need to speak to him. Did you see which way he went?"

"No, he seemed to take off. What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "It was Claudine that stabbed Callie."

"Claudine? His ex-wife? Shit."

"I need to find him. I have my phone on me, if he comes back please let me know."

"Will do."

After establishing that Eric's phone had been turned off, I left the others and went first to the canteen area to see if he'd gone for something to eat, and then down to the main reception and few small shops. He didn't even seem to be outside the front of the hospital, and I was certain that he wouldn't have left with Callie so unwell.

I checked my phone and saw no messages or missed calls from Alcide so decided to head back in the direction of the ward where Callie was, hoping that I would see him along the way. When I got back, I checked in once more with Alcide, but then went to the nurse's station to see if they had seen him.

"Have you tried the roof garden?" one of the nurses asked me, and then went on to explain it was on the twelfth floor of the hospital. I thanked her and headed in that direction, hoping that I would find him.

When the elevator reached the top there was a short walk to some double doors and I could see blue sky outside. I looked through the window to see if I could see him as I didn't have my coat with me, and I did see him there.

Only he wasn't alone.

Claudine was there as well, and from what I could see, she was holding something in front of her that looked suspiciously like another knife.

I froze, scared for Eric and not knowing what the hell to do, but knew the police were the best option. I headed back towards the lift so I wouldn't be heard, and quickly called Alcide's phone.

"Alc, it's Sookie. Get the police up to the twelfth floor roof garden. Claudine is here and she has a knife. She is threatening Eric. Please"

"_I'm on it."_

I silently prayed that they would get to us as soon as possible, and I ran back to the door to see that Claudine was holding the knife against Eric's chest and appeared to be cutting him. There was no way I was going to let her hurt Eric as well as Callie, so I did the only thing I could think of doing, and that was to go outside.

They both turned to look at me when I walked out, and I could see that Eric had blood running down his left arm and across his chest. I really wanted to kill her.

"Get back inside, Sookie!" he ordered, panic in his voice. I only walked slowly closer to them.

"So, I was right then. You are fucking each other!" Claudine spat at me, and Eric took the opportunity to move away from her.

"Put the knife down, Claudine," he told her.

"What? No," she spat. "You both deserve to die along that bastard whore daughter of yours."

I could feel the anger bubble inside me. "Don't you dare talk about her like that you fucking bitch! You're the whore that cheated on Eric the whole time. It is your own fucking fault."

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I could see that Eric was looking for some way to get the knife from her.

"If you and your fucking brat hadn't turned up he never would have known. So believe me when I say that you will pay for it."

Eric made a lunge at her while her back was turned, and managed to overpower her, knocking her to the ground and the knife out of her hand by smashing her wrist against the floor. He grabbed her around the waist and kicked the knife away from her. I heard a noise from behind me and saw that the police had arrived, much to my relief.

That was until I heard Eric cry out.

I turned to see that Claudine had stabbed him in the thigh with a smaller knife she must have had hidden on her.

"Eric!" I yelled as I tried to run in his direction, but was stopped by the arm of a police officer around me.

"Drop the knife," one of the other police officers commanded as he pointed a black and yellow Taser at her. It made me wish that he had a real gun.

"Fuck you, asshole!" she yelled and moved towards Eric once more, who had been shuffling away from her.

"No!" I screamed, and then heard the sound of a shot and a yelp from Claudine as the Taser hit her and she fell to the floor.

The police quickly apprehended her, and I was released by the officer who had a hold of me, and I ran to Eric's side.

"Oh god!" I said as I saw the blood pouring from his thigh. "Please be okay!"

"I'll be fine, Sookie. Thank you, you probably saved my life."

"Don't thank me, oh fuck! I am so sorry!" I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder until I was asked to move away by doctors who had come to treat him.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," he told me sadly.

"What for?" I asked, a sense of dread coming over me. Was he sorry because he didn't want to see me anymore?

"Claudine. I never thought she would do this." I almost felt a sense of relief.

"I'm the one related to her," I said with a small smile.

I walked with him as he was taken in a wheelchair back to the elevator. "Go back and let Callie know what happened, you know she'll be worried."

I hated that he was trying to get rid of me.

"Eric –"

"Please, Sook, go and check on Callie. I'm not exactly going anywhere." He gave me a small smile.

"Okay." He probably had a point in saying that Callie would be worried. "I'll see you in a bit?" I was worried that he wouldn't want to.

"Sure."

The nurses led Eric away to be treated and I waited to get the next lift to go back to where Callie and the others were.

"Sook?" Alcide asked, getting up, a concerned look on his face. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"She stabbed Eric in the thigh, and cut him on the chest and arm, the latter two seeming mostly superficial and shallow though. He's okay, or should be."

"Fuck. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I …" I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears, and Alcide pulled me into his arms. I felt like an emotional wreck. "I'm so scared."

"Of what?"

"That I've completely fucked this up. I've been a complete bitch to him. Again."

"Hey, just talk to him. He's going to understand that you've been under some stress."

"God, I was so scared. I thought she was going to kill him," I sobbed into his chest, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted.

I walked with Alcide to Callie's room and recounted the tale to her. Eric had been right in saying that she'd been worried as Alcide had burst into the room while the police were interviewing her to say that Claudine was on the roof, and had been threatening Eric.

"So how was Louisiana?" Callie asked once we were alone.

"Good," I said with a partial smile, which was wiped off my face at the thought that I may have ruined things.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We sorted a lot out. We even attended therapy together."

She smiled at the thought. "Long overdue, I must say."

"Thanks!"

"What's up, mum?"

"I … I'm just worried I may have screwed things up. I was so horrible to him, and I know what I did was wrong. Things were going so well and I reacted really badly." I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"I think you should be telling him this not me. And I'm fine, really. Go be with him."

She was an incredible girl at times. Aaron came in just as I was standing up, which made me feel happier about leaving her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her room and going back downstairs to the accident and emergency department where Eric had been taken.

After asking at the desk, I was shown to his room. He was laid in the bed with his shirt off and the right leg of his jeans had been cut off to allow them access to the knife wound where Claudine had stabbed him. His wounds had obviously been cleaned and were covered by white gauze.

"Hey," I said as I walked in, unsure whether I was welcome to sit.

"Hey. She okay?"

"You were right in saying she was worried. But she's fine."

"Thank you, Sookie. I meant what I said earlier, you may well have saved my life. Who knows that the fuck she would have done?"

I simply smiled at him, not really sure I was due his thanks.

Our conversation was stilted and a little uncomfortable, and I hated it that I couldn't just say what I wanted to him.

"I'm sorry, Eric." I eventually said after too much silence had passed between us. "I'm sorry I acted like that towards you."

He took a heavy breath and indicated to the chair next to him.

"Sook, I understand the stress you were under. I understand that I was the one there for you to take your frustration out on, and I understand that I was the reason you were in the States and not in London. I get that."

There was a 'but' in there.

"It was just … when we got to the hospital, you threw yourself at Alcide. You allowed him to comfort you, and soothe you, and I might as well not even have been there. You let him hold you; you fell asleep in his arms, Sook!" His voice raised and I could hear the emotion in it. "You didn't even notice when I left the room." He sounded so dejected.

I felt like my chest was constricting and I buried my head in my hands. He was completely right, I had done just that and it was completely the wrong thing to have done. I had no justification at all for what I had done, I just hadn't thought. Alcide had been with me for such a long period of Callie's life, that I associated it with him and not her father.

I could only imagine how upsetting that must have been for Eric.

"I wanted to be there for you," he continued in a voice a little louder than a whisper. "I wanted nothing more than to comfort you. After the weekend we spent together I thought that I would be the one you would go to."

He waited until I met his eyes before he continued.

"I was feeling the same, Sook. I may not know her as well as you do, or even as well as Alcide does," the bitterness in his tone was evident, "but she is my daughter and I will do anything for her. I would have done anything for you."

His use of the past tense didn't escape me, and I let out an involuntary sob.

I felt sick from trying to keep a hold of myself, and I was fighting violently within myself to keep myself from running from the room in shame. I took a large sniff and wiped the tears from my eyes before looking back up at him. I could see tears in his eyes as well.

"Please forgive me," I whispered, before looking down at my hands again, unable to hold eye contact with him.

I heard him let out a deep sigh, and I feared he would ask me to leave. "Why go to him and not me?"

Why? That was a good question, and he deserved an answer. "I didn't think."

I looked up to see Eric's jaw clench. Obviously that wasn't the right thing to say.

"I was with Alcide for eleven years," I tried to explain. "I had more than my fair share of traumas during that time, and he was always there for me. I know that he's not that person for me anymore, but he was always so good at comforting me. I just … I'm so sorry."

"I hate that he knows more of you and Callie than I do."

"I want to change that," I told him honestly, and wiping a fresh set of tears from my eyes.

He gave me a slight smile. "Sook, if we're going to do this I want all of you. I don't want to play second fiddle to anyone other than Callie. I want you. I want us."

I finally allowed myself to smile.

He continued. "There is nothing more in the world that I want more than the ability to go back in time and do this all the right way. To be with you right from the start, to see you pregnant with my child and watch her grow into the beautiful woman she had become. And I know that I am so much to blame for not being around when I should have been. But I can't help but wish that."

"I wish that too," I said quietly. "I still do wish for that."

"What do you mean?"

What did I mean? Did I mean that I wanted another child with Eric? That I wanted that for our future? I hadn't really thought when I said that, but in analysing it I realised that I wasn't adverse to the idea. I hadn't been remotely prepared when it came to having Callie. I had never thought that I would be a teenage mom. I always thought I would be in a happy, stable and loving relationship with enough means behind me to be able to afford a child.

Was I really thinking that we could start again, that Eric and I could try and do it the right way?"

"Mr Northman?" I looked around to see an attractive female doctor walk into the room with two equally attractive female nurses. I couldn't help but feel irritated by that. "My name is Miss Murray, and I'm a surgeon here at Kings'. I need to take a look at your injuries."

I had no idea why it needed all three of them and I didn't like the way they were looking at Eric.

"If you wouldn't mind…" the doctor said, turning to me.

I most certainly did mind, and I turned back to look at Eric who had an amused grin on his face.

"I'd like her to stay," he told the doctor, who had a brief flash of annoyance. Eric gave me a wink, which helped to put me at ease.

I couldn't stop myself from scowling while she ran her hands over his wounds, and I was certain that she was being more touchy-feely than she had to be. I was already wording my complaint letter in my head. She performed some tests on Eric, checking the sensation in his right foot and his range of movement. She told him that it seemed the knife had caused minimal damage but he'd need to be on crutches for a few weeks while he recovered. She then went about suturing his leg injury taping up where Claudine had sliced at his chest and left arm.

Once he was cleaned up and had dressings over his wounds, she told him that she would see to his discharge.

"I love it when you're jealous," Eric whispered to me, pulling me closer to him.

"She was completely unprofessional!" I complained. "She was definitely checking you out, and there was no need for the nurses to be in here. I'm going to insist that you're seen by men from now on!" I sat back in my chair in a childish huff, and saw Eric laughing at me.

"Sookie, you are the only woman I want. I mean that."

"I suppose I should go and get your case so you have something to leave in." I stood up, but Eric grabbed me by the wrist.

"That can wait. What did you mean earlier?"

I was hoping that he might have forgotten that.

"It doesn't matter, really Eric. Forget it." He still had a hold of my wrist.

"Sookie."

"It was nothing, really … It just crossed my mind that it's not too late for us to have another, but really, it was just a thought. It doesn't matter." I was backtracking rapidly and looking down at the white dressing on his chest.

"Sookie." I sighed and looked up at his face and was surprised to see a smile. "You really mean that? You'd like us to have another child?"

"Um … yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"I mean that, well, I know we're probably not in the place right now, but it's not something I would rule out in the future, and I could not renew my contraceptive shot… But that's up to you as well, obviously, I mean, you probably don't want to have another one. You're forty after all, and we'd need to live together, on the same continent…" I was really rambling.

"Sookie!" he was almost shouting at me to get me to shut up. I closed my mouth and turned to look at him. "I have already told you that I will be more than willing to move to the UK, and you're right in saying that we need some more time before we committed to anything. But are you really saying you'd like to have another child with me?"

"Yes." There was no point lying about it.

He gave me a huge grin. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Sook, that you'd even want to consider that. Come here."

He patted the edge of the bed and I sat down next to him, but trying to be careful not to hurt him. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so I could meet his lips. His kiss was soft yet passionate, and he moved his right hand into my hair and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Sookie," he whispered when we parted briefly, his eyes fixed on mine.

"I love you too," I told him, which earned me a huge smile and another kiss. "And I am so sorry."

"It's forgotten. You have given me so much more. It's all going to be okay, I can feel it."

I actually agreed with him there. We had been through enough shit, and it finally did feel that we were coming out the other side and probably stronger for it.

He shuffled over on the bed and pulled me up so that I was lying next to him as we kissed, lazily. "I'm looking forward to seeing you pregnant with my son."

"What makes you so sure that we'd have a son?" I asked with a smile in between kisses.

"I know it. If we don't we'll just have to keep on going until we have a boy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I want this, Sookie. I want us. We need to stick together, we need to rely on each other and pull from one another. I want to be the one you turn to."

"You will be." I traced a finger down his cheek. "You know, I don't think I ever really got over you. Not in the way I probably should have. You were always there; you always carried a little bit of my heart with you. It's not been hard to fall back in love with you."

"We do still have to work through things; we probably should still get some guidance. Our history is extensive, and this has only caused more to talk about. But I know we will work this out. I know that you and I will make this work. You're mine, Sookie Stackhouse, and I am yours."

We kissed more, completely forgetting where we were, and he moaned into my mouth as I rubbed my leg up against him.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. We both looked up to see the surgeon looking a little disgruntled. "I have your discharge papers for you to sign. You're free to leave although you will need to follow up with your doctor in three weeks' time. The sutures are dissolvable so won't need to come out."

"Thank you," Eric said politely as I climbed off the bed.

"I'll go and get you some new clothes," I said to him with a wink, before leaving the room and quickly heading up to the second floor where we'd stored our luggage.

"You look happier," Callie commented as I popped in to see her.

"I am. We're fine. He was upset with me for the way I handled things, but he understands."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do," I said with a toothy grin.

"And he loves you?"

"Yes, he does. He said it first on the plane over here, but I hadn't been sure if I'd heard him right or not. But he does."

"So when do I get a baby brother or sister then?" Callie joked, but she saw my expression change. "Mum? I wasn't being serious. You're really considering it?"

"We haven't ruled it out."

"Fuck, I mean, wow. Although in reality I don't think I want to think about the two of you having sex. That's just … wrong."

"Why? You were never bothered by the idea with Alcide or Preston."

"Yes, but they weren't my dad."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "You do know how you got here, right?"

"Yes, mother. I am a medical student!"

"Just checking. Anyway, I'd better go back downstairs before some slutty doctor throws herself at your dad."

"Ew."

I laughed at her. "We'll be up shortly."

I took the clothes down to Eric and helped him change. He'd signed the papers and had been given crutches to use, although Eric looked quite hilarious with them as he was a little too tall.

"Stop laughing at me, Stackhouse."

"I wish I could!"

I led Eric to the elevators and we went back up to Callie's floor and looked in to see her. We didn't stay long as we were both exhausted from not sleeping for over a day and a half, and it was beginning to catch up with both of us. In the end, Callie forced us both to leave, and we decided to get a hotel room rather than going back to my house where the stairs would be a problem for Eric.

After getting room service, I helped him undress and get into the large bed before I pulled off my own clothes and climbed in next to him, far too tired to give him anything more than a kiss.

"To the first of many, Sook," he said raising an imaginary glass.

"To the first of many," I repeated before shutting out the light and falling asleep almost straight away a much happier woman.

* * *

**So, they're both considering doing it all again. The right decision? Will Sookie get to play nurse maid?**

**I'd love to know your thoughts.  
**

**.**

**On a separate note, fed up of happy endings? Check out the entries for the Happily (N)ever After contest and vote for your favourite.**

**;)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I didn't post last night...**

**But here is the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Eric**

It was the pain in my leg that woke me up at five a.m. But that only drew attention to the fact that the other places where Claudine had so joyously sliced into me were also hurting. I way laying on my right side and facing Sookie, who was still sleeping peacefully.

It had been one hell of a thirty-six hours since I answered the phone call to Aaron. I had wondered who would attack Callie for the whole journey over to London, and although names such as Claudine's and Bill Compton's did cross my mind, I never really considered that they would have been downright evil enough to do that. I had assumed she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I knew that Sookie had been scared, and it was evident that she had been fearing the worse on the whole journey to London. I understood Sookie's reaction and behaviour. It was her style to shut herself away, and I was sure that given half a chance she'd have come on her own without me in tow. She always had been one to run from a situation rather than facing it head on.

But when she threw herself into Alcide's arms, I nearly turned around and walked out myself. In fact, when she sat down with him and Maria and started to drift off to sleep, leave was exactly what I did. I couldn't stay there and watch the woman I loved be in the arms of her ex-boyfriend, even if he was there with his wife as well. It was insulting and painful that she would allow him to comfort her but wouldn't even acknowledge my existence in the room.

Alcide knew. He knew what I was feeling, and had been giving me a sympathetic look over Sookie's head. He did try to draw me over to her, but I wasn't going to do that if Sookie couldn't even make the effort to acknowledge me or remember that I was there.

I walked into the hallway and found another small waiting area where I sat down with my head in my hands. I felt sick to my stomach, and it bothered me enormously that it was Sookie on my mind rather than Callie, who was the one lying injured in a hospital bed. When I had calmed down enough, I took the opportunity to phone my parents and give them an update on Callie's condition, but it was Pam who had answered the phone.

"How is she?" she had asked as soon as I'd made myself known.

"Out of surgery. She should be okay. Her spleen was lacerated and she lost a lot of blood, but the doctor is confident that she will be okay."

I heard Pam let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Christ for that. No one slept very well here last night."

"You're not the only ones. Mom and dad around?"

"No, they had to pop out, but they'll be back soon. I said I'd stay here in case you phoned. I'm just texting mom now to let her know Callie's okay."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, unconvincingly.

"Really, Eric? You don't sound it. Things with Sookie okay?"

Pam had always been annoyingly perceptive.

"Honestly? No."

"What happened?"

Pam probably wouldn't have been my number one person to talk to considering the fact that we were nowhere near as close as we used to be, but I needed to talk to someone. "She ran straight to her ex. She wouldn't even acknowledge me, yet she falls easily into his arms."

"Eric, she is under extreme stress right now. She's not thinking straight. You need to give her a little leeway. It seems that she loves you. Try not to take it too personally." I was surprised that Pam was defending Sookie on this one.

"I can't Pam. I just can't do this." I'd walked out into the corridor and I leaned against the wall, pulling at my hair as I ran my hand through it.

"Listen to me, Eric. You and her are meant to be. You have been through so much shit, but you will get through this stronger." I scoffed at her comments, not really believing what she had said. "Go to her."

"She's completely pulled away from me. I thought we were getting somewhere, but now I might as well not exist."

Pam had been about to respond to me, when a nurse's voice made me turn to see Sookie standing near me. I had no idea how long she'd been there, but I avoided eye contact at first until she told me that Callie wanted to see me.

It had been so hard seeing my daughter in that bed. I had grown so close to her over the year and a half I'd known her, and I hated that anyone would want to hurt her. But to learn that I was the cause of it was devastating. I had to get away; I couldn't face her or Sookie and know it was my fault that Callie had been hurt. I never thought Claudine would do anything so evil, but I obviously hadn't know her at all.

I also hadn't expected Claudine to stick around, but when she followed me on to the roof, I expected that she would attack me. And in some respect I welcomed it. It was my fault that Callie had been hurt, and I knew all too well that Sookie would blame me for it. I wanted to hurt physically, as I was devastated emotionally.

Therefore, when Sookie appeared on the roof I was genuinely surprised at first, and then scared that Claudine would hurt her as well. That was something I was not going to stand for, and I was annoyed with myself for not thinking about that earlier. I knew I had to somehow disable Claudine and get the knife away from her.

Sookie had definitely done the right thing in calling the police, and I had been hopeful we would all get out of it okay, until she stabbed me in the thigh, that was. I supposed that I got off lightly considering Callie's injury, and after convincing Sookie she should go and see Callie, I was taken to the ER to be patched up. I wasn't sure what to expect when it came to Sookie, but it seemed she realised that she had hurt me, and I was honest with her in telling her so.

But in the end it turned out better than I expected it to.

Earlier in the day I had thought that anything between Sookie and I was well and truly over, but she told me that she loved me, and even suggested that we had another child together, something I really hadn't expected Sookie to say. Not that I was against the idea, as the thought thrilled me like no other, but I didn't think Sookie was in that place.

"No!" Sookie's panic-sounding voice drew me out of my thoughts and she started thrashing around on her side of the bed, obviously having a night terror. "Eric!" Her voice sounded thick with emotion as she called out my name, and I gently shook her to wake her.

"Sook, are you okay?"

She looked a little startled. "Yeah, sorry, did I wake you?"

I noticed that she wiped her eyes and it looked like she had tears in them. "No, I was awake anyway, I was about to get up and take some painkillers."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll get you some."

I started to protest, but she was already out of the bed and going to our bags where I'd left them. She was wearing one of my t-shirts, which fell to her mid-thigh, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She pulled a bottle of water out from the minibar and handed it to me with the painkillers.

"Thanks." She climbed back into bed with me. "Are you okay? You appeared to be having a bad dream."

"It's nothing, really." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sookie." I placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to me. "You said my name."

She dropped her eyes from mine. "I had a dream that you wouldn't forgive me … that we argued and then Claudine killed you. It was horrible."

"Come here." I raised my right arm and she came to me, but was obviously worried about hurting me, as she didn't snuggle into me, like she normally would have. I therefore pulled her closer to me. "We're fine, Sook. And I do forgive you. I understand why you were distant, and although I won't deny it hurt seeing you go to Alcide, I can move past that." I kissed the top of her head. "This is what you want, isn't it?" I added, feeling a little doubtful.

"More than anything." She moved so she could meet my eyes. "And I did mean what I said to you yesterday about trying for another baby. It was a spur of the moment comment, but I've been thinking about it since, and I really do want to this. Assuming you do, of course."

"I'd love to," I told her with a smile. "And I'm looking forward to practising the baby-making."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" she chucked. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch on the side table. "A little after five. We should get some more sleep."

I rolled over again onto my right side, and although my leg did hurt, it was better than my left. Sookie matched my move and I pulled her back to me so that I was spooned around her, my left hand playing with the hem of my t-shirt on her thigh.

"I don't want you to go back to the States," she said after I placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I don't want to be apart from you."

I sighed. "I'll probably have to fairly soon, we left in somewhat of a hurry. But I meant what I said about living with you, I want to be where you are."

She snuggled back into me, and I groaned when her ass made contact with my groin. "You okay back there?" she asked in an amused voice.

"Fine." I pulled her back even closer, rubbing myself on her ass.

"How long will you have to go back for?"

"I don't know. I'll have to speak to Thalia. I'd like to spend Christmas here with you, though, if that's okay."

"I'd like that."

I could feel my tiredness building as the doctor had told me that painkillers I'd been given would make me drowsy. I yawned into her hair and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you more," I whispered into her hair before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

.

"This is degrading," I complained as Sookie wet a washcloth and squirted some of the hotel's soap onto it.

"Eric, you have been stabbed, and you have bandages that can't get wet. I'm afraid to say that that is not conducive to you having a shower." I scowled at her. "Stop it, you big baby. Now stand up, so I can take your boxers off."

If we had been in any other situation, this may have been erotic, but in the small hotel bathroom with me leaning against the wall for support, it really wasn't. She knelt in front of me and pulled my shorts down, a smile on her face as she cleaned what she could of my legs before running the washcloth over by ass before pausing to rinse it out and apply more soap.

"Finding this funny Stackhouse?"

"No," she said with a giggle.

"Sookie, I was stabbed by my ex-wife. This is no laughing matter." It would have been better if I could have kept the amusement out of my own voice.

"Of course, Eric, please accept my humble apologies."

I swatted her gently on the shoulder.

She washed my right arm and what she could of my left, and then carefully worked around the bandages on my chest. Lastly, she gently rubbed the cloth over my groin and I hissed with pleasure.

"I think this part seems extra dirty, so I'd better pay some attention to it."

She had a grin on her face and moved so that she was on her knees in front of me. She took her time with the cloth, all the while teasing me mercilessly.

"You're killing me woman!" I complained.

"Really? Well we can't have that."

Once she'd finished with the cloth, she ran her tongue along the underside of my dick and I moaned loudly, leaning against the wall for extra support, as I wasn't sure I could trust my legs to hold out.

"Sookie, you don't have to…" I was stopped in my tracks by her placing her lips over me and swallowing me down as far she could. My hand instinctively went into her hair and I guided her gently as she licked and sucked, taking her hands to what she couldn't reach. "Fuck!" I was highly aware that I wasn't going to be lasting long. "Sookie, I'm going to…"

I didn't get to finish that sentence before I exploded into her mouth.

"Have I told you how awesome you are?" I asked as I looked down at her, a smug expression on her face.

"I may have been told that before. A girl needs to have her skills."

"That, you do have. Although you are also highly skilled in other areas."

She stood up and went to the counter to brush her teeth before placing a soft kiss on my chest. "I'll help you get dressed and then I'll take my shower."

I felt bad that I hadn't reciprocated the pleasure she'd given me, and I ran my hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Let me touch you."

"It's okay, Eric. You don't have to every time. Although I am keeping score, and the interest I charge is pretty high."

I groaned into her hair. "I look forward to it."

She rolled her eyes and I followed her back into the bedroom where she helped me get changed into jeans and a short-sleeved button down shirt as it was accessible than a t-shirt. She disappeared into the bathroom to shower and I set about packing our bags as we'd agreed to drop our bags at Sookie's house before heading to the hospital to visit Callie.

"Where do you think she'll want to stay?" I asked Sookie once we were in the cab and heading to her house.

"I don't know. There are too many stairs in my house, so I think she may want to go to Aaron's place. It's up to her though."

"You're happy with that?"

"I am if she is. Aaron had proven how much he cares for her and I trust him to look after her. Of course, I'd love her to be at home, but it'll be difficult for her to manage the stairs. You may have to sleep in the living room as it is."

"I'm fine with that as long as you're with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek.

The taxi driver had to help Sookie take the bags into the house as I'd been told I wasn't allowed to weight-bear on my right leg just yet, and the crutches didn't make carrying anything very easy. Once the taxi dropped us off at the hospital, we went straight up to the room where Callie had been, but were shocked to see she wasn't in there.

We were both instantly panicked, but Sookie stuck close to me this time, and we went to find the nurse.

"She's having a post-operative assessment. She's in radiology as they're giving her an ultrasound. She should be back shortly. You're both welcome to wait in her room."

We both let out a sigh of relief, and went slowly back to Callie's room. Sookie let me sit down in the soft chair, and I pulled her onto my lap, although carefully avoiding my right leg.

"I felt a real sense of dread then," she told me.

"I know. I felt it as well. We're in this together."

"I know."

She placed a soft kiss on my lips, which I deepened instantly, my hand in her hair as hers found its way into mine. A soft moan coming from her lips.

"Oh my god, I have to bleach my eyeballs!"

I could feel Sookie smile against my lips and she pulled back from me, both of us turning to see Callie and Aaron stood in the doorway of the room. Aaron helped her up onto the bed and took the seat the other side of the bed.

"Don't you two not even have anything to say for yourselves?" she asked indignantly, narrowing her eyes at us. "I really do not want to see you two making out like that. It's just plain wrong."

Sookie giggled and I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. "We apologise, Callie," I said with as much sincerity as I could manage. "We didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset; it's just that … well, _that_ is just wrong." I could see that Callie didn't really mean it, and she had an amused smile on her face.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it," Sookie added.

"Why?" she looked between us both.

"I'm in talks to move over here."

"And that's not to see me, is it?" she asked with a smirk.

"It is, partly. You're my family, my flesh and blood. But your mom and I want to make a go of it, and me being in the States isn't going to work." I placed my lips gently against Sookie's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you both," she said, taking hold of Aaron's hand. "Although it doesn't mean I want to see you to making out like teenagers. At least keep it behind closed doors."

"We'll try."

"I suppose I should be grateful that I don't have to live with you two as well. I don't think I could stomach hearing you two going at it."

"Callie!" Sookie scolded, a flush appearing on her cheeks.

Callie just shrugged and I gave Sookie a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, and dad, you should probably call Pam. I spoke to her this morning and I kind of dropped you in it. I didn't realise she didn't know about Claudine going mental and stabbing you. I've told her you're alright, but I think she's going kind of crazy right now."

I probably should have called them, but with things going as they did with Sookie, I didn't think of it.

"I'd better go do that."

Sookie climbed off my lap and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips until Callie made an urging sound and she pulled back. I had a feeling we were both going to enjoy winding up our daughter, as her and Aaron were never shy at showing their attachment to each other.

I took my crutches and headed to the waiting room we'd been in before, and then called my parents' home. It was my mom that answered.

"_Eric? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, mom. Sorry I didn't tell you; yesterday was a very strange day."

"_I can't believe that bitch would do that."_

I was shocked. I couldn't remember a time that I'd heard my mom ever swear, and she certainly never used curse words to describe anyone.

"Steady on, mom," I said with a laugh.

"_Well … she is. We took her into this family, and not only does she cheat on you the whole time you are together, she tries to hurt you and your daughter. And god knows you both got lucky."_

"Well I owe a lot of that to Sookie. She probably saved my life."

"_Really?"_

I explained what happened to my mom, and, annoyingly, she put me on speakerphone so my dad, Pam and Amelia could all hear as well.

"_You're planning on staying, aren't you."_ My mom's comment wasn't a question.

"I am. I don't want to be away from her. She's the one for me, and with Callie here as well…"

"_It's okay, Eric," _my dad said._ "We don't blame you for wanting to be with her. You can still do a lot of the operational running of the company from London, and Thalia is as good a second as you could hope for. You may want to spend some time each year over here, but as Sookie had family here as well, you could both come over."_

I'd been worried about my dad's reaction to me leaving the country, as Northman Construction was the company he had built from scratch and then left to me to run.

"Thanks, dad. I appreciate your support."

"_Just don't screw this up. Sookie is good for you."_

"Trust me, I have no intention of doing so."

"_You're welcome to leave Thor with us, if you wish," _my mom told me. _"He's good for your dad, and we love having him here. I'm guessing London's not the best place for an athletic dog like him."_

"Thanks, I'll certainly leave him with you guys for the time being. "

"_Probably best," _Amelia piped in._ "Bob wouldn't be impressed with a dog in the house. He's not a big fan of dogs."_

"Yeah, well, that cat doesn't like me either!"

"_He's very selective!"_

I chatted to my family a little longer and informed them of my plans for the coming weeks, then hung up to head back to Callie's room.

"Mr Northman!" a male voice called from behind me, and I turned to see the two police officers who had interviewed Callie the day before. "We'd like to have a word with you about what happened yesterday."

I agreed, and after letting Sookie and Callie know where I was, I followed them into a small room and answered all their questions. It was quite an exhaustive process, and they cross-examined me and asked me to explain the same things over and over. If I didn't know any better I'd have assumed that they didn't believe me, but I knew this was how police worked, and I was more than willing to answer their queries.

"Ms Crane is being held in custody, and it is likely that she will be deported back to the United States," the detective told me once we'd finished the interview.

"Why?"

I was surprised they would do that, although I was aware that American justice was normally a little harsher than its British counterpart, so I wouldn't be too upset about her being deported back to the States.

"She is wanted for the murder of Victor Madden."

I thought I couldn't be surprised by my ex-wife's behaviour anymore, but I certainly was. My face obviously showed it. I really had got off lightly.

"Do you know Mr Madden?"

"Not personally, but I found out when Claudine and I split that she'd been having an affair with him. She really killed him?"

"There are witnesses that say she was seen leaving the area."

I realised that Callie and I really did get off lightly. "Are we done?" I wanted to see Sookie again.

"Yes, thank you Mr Northman."

I left the small interview room and went back to see Callie and Sookie, still feeling a little shell-shocked. They were both as surprised as I was when I told them what the officers had told me.

"I can't help but feel you both had a lucky escape," Sookie commented, and I completely agreed with her.

I turned to my daughter and took her hand. "I really am sorry, Callie. I had no idea she'd ever try anything like this. I hadn't heard a word from her since we divorced. I don't even know how she located you. I am so sorry."

"Dad, it really isn't your fault. I don't think anyone realised she was a nutter."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. I don't want you to resent me." I looked at Sookie, meaning her as well, and she leaned across and grabbed my hand.

Sookie and I spent the rest of the afternoon with Callie, and after assessment by her doctor, she was allowed to leave. As we had expected, she went back to Aaron's place as there weren't so many stairs to contend with, and after seeing her settled in I went back to Sookie's house.

I hadn't realised before how steep the stairs were in Sookie's house, and I was pleased that she offered to make us a camp in her living room, as I didn't really like the idea of having to go up and down the stairs. Instead, Sookie brought down blankets and duvets and lit the fire in the grate to create a cosy set up in her living room. It was almost better than being in her bed.

"I was thinking that I may sell this place," Sookie mused later on in the evening after she'd fed us both a delicious meal of chicken and roasted vegetables.

"Really?" I thought that Sookie had loved this house.

"Yeah. I'd like to start somewhere new. I suppose I only stayed as long as I did because Callie was settled at school. If we're going to have another, I'm not entirely sure I want them going to an inner-city school."

"What were you thinking?"

"Just somewhere new. Somewhere where you and I can make a home together. I lived in this house with Alcide for many years, and Preston was here as well. I want somewhere that can be just you and me."

"I'd like that," I rolled over and kissed her softly.

"I just think we need a fresh start. We don't have to live far from London, but somewhere in the country would be good."

"It's up to you, but I would love that."

I really did appreciate her idea. I loved the fact that she wanted us to make a home for ourselves elsewhere, and in a place that didn't have memories attached to former boyfriends of hers. I also understood that she wanted somewhere quieter and outside the city for us to raise any future children that we had together, a thought that still thrilled me enormously.

"How long will you stay?" she asked me as she rolled onto her side and traced patterns across my chest with her fingertips.

"I need to speak to Thalia, but I can stay this week, at least."

Sookie looked a little upset. "I wish you could stay longer."

"I will try. But what I want to do is go back so I can make arrangements to live here permanently."

"Mmmm, I like that idea."

"Me too."

"You're sure that you want to make the step?" Sookie asked, sitting up and looking me in the eye.

"I want nothing more," I told her honestly. "I will do anything to be with you." I kissed her lips teasingly, before moving to straddle her waist. "You're everything to me, Sook"

I kissed down her neck and ran my hands along her body. She had me addicted to her. I wanted her completely.

"I'm not letting you go, Sookie. You're mine, as I am yours, and I can't wait to wake up with you every day."

.

I had spoken to Thalia, and we agreed that I would spend two weeks in London with Sookie before making a return to Louisiana. They were two of the best weeks I'd ever spent, and although she initially spent her time nursing me back to health, we made up for it in the second week and we spent almost every minute together.

It still wasn't enough.

Callie recovered better and quicker than had been expected, and she was able to return to her course after only two weeks away. Callie and Sookie had taken me to the airport for when I had to leave, and it was certainly an emotional time between Sookie and I, neither one of us wanting to be apart from the other.

"I will call you every day," I promised her.

"You better."

The flight back to Louisiana was dull and lonely, and I was already counting down the minutes before I was returning. What I hadn't told Sookie was that my mom and dad, along with Pam and Amelia were coming back to London with me for Christmas, with Thor being looked after by Thalia for the holidays.

I'd wrapped up things well in Louisiana, and it seemed that Thalia was very much the natural at taking over my company, although I would still be involved as much as I could from the UK. I had also looked into investment opportunities in the UK while sorting out my visa, and I was certainly looking into investing in a hotel or some other business opportunity.

My parents were going to be staying at Amelia's house with her and Pam, which at least meant that Sookie and I would have some space to ourselves as Callie was still staying with Aaron, even though her injuries were now fully healed. Neither Sookie or I were too surprised at that.

.

To say that Sookie was shocked when the five of us met her at Heathrow was an understatement. But I could see how thrilled she was that my parents, Pam and Amelia had made the effort to come to London so we could all spent Christmas together. I had hoped to convince Jason and his family to come over as well, but unfortunately, they'd been unable to travel as Crystal had been laid up in bed with the flu for a few weeks.

We'd arrived in London a few days before Christmas, and Sookie and Callie took the time to show my parents around the city, as they'd never been before. It was unusual for all of us as we weren't used to so much snow and the cold, and London was certainly a hectic city in the days leading up to Christmas.

But on Christmas morning, it was just Sookie and I, with the troops coming over later on in the day for a traditional English roast that Sookie had planned for all of us.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered into her ear once she had woken up. Our Christmas the year before hadn't been the best for either of us, but I was hoping that I could make up for it this year.

"Merry Christmas yourself."

I pulled her on top of me and I kissed her gently and teasingly, my hands on her hips. "I have a little something for you."

"A little something?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that. And you know that's not little!"

"Big head!"

"Yeah, something like that!"

"I didn't think we were doing gifts," she pouted. That had been her rule, not mine.

"Well, technically I didn't buy this for you for Christmas."

"No?"

"No. I bought it a few months ago, I just haven't given it to you yet, so I'm allowed."

"I think I'll be the judge of that!"

I flipped us so that I was on top of her and I reached into the bedside drawer where I'd stashed the gift I'd bought her for her birthday and passed it to her, sitting back on my heels to watch her expression as she opened it.

She raised an eyebrow at me as she pulled off the paper and recognised the box as being similar to the one her bracelet was in.

"Eric!" she gasped as she opened up the box.

It was a ruby and diamond necklace, which was matching to the bracelet I had bought her the previous Christmas.

"You shouldn't have. But I really love it."

"I wanted to. You deserve beautiful things, Sookie."

She kissed me gently. "You're all that I need."

"Well, you have me already, but this is a token of my love for you." I took the necklace out of its box and placed it around her neck. It was all that she was wearing and she looked truly beautiful.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"That's okay. I have something else to tell you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I've put my house up for sale. Once sold I'll have to go over and finalise things, but then I'll pack up everything and ship it over here."

She gave me a huge smile. "I think that is the best Christmas present you could give me!"

"Oh yeah?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes!" she raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Come here."

I climbed up off the bed and extended a hand to her. We were both completely naked, with the exception of Sookie's necklace. I pulled her close to me, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head, before I sunk down onto one knee in front of her.

She gasped, instantly, and I couldn't help but smile even if I was nervous about her answer.

"Eric?"

I reached underneath the bed and found the small box I'd hidden under there the night before and opened it in front of her, my eyes studying her reaction.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I want to spend forever with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Fuck! I mean, yes! Yes, Eric!"

I let out my the breath I'd been holding and slid the ring onto her trembling finger. I'd bought it while in New Orleans just before Christmas, and even though I hadn't planned on asking her to marry me, when I saw the ring I took it as a sign that I should.

She sank down onto her knees and pulled me into a passionate kiss, her naked body pressed against mine. "I love you," she whispered into my ear, and I scooped her up into my arms and threw her on the bed.

The ring I'd chosen was antique, and like her bracelet and necklace had a single ruby with diamonds along the band and set in platinum. I knew it was her the second I saw it.

"I take it back, this was the best present you could have given me."

"And you've given me the greatest gift I could ask for." I kissed her gently and ran my hands along the length of her body. "And I know some may consider this sudden, but it feels right. I want you, and I want you to know how committed I am to us."

"I know that, Eric. And thank you, you have made me so happy."

"Really? How happy are you?"

"Happy enough to let you fuck me in the shower." She knew how to please me.

"Well in that case…"

I stood up and extended a hand to her. I checked the time and saw we had a few hours before we had to start getting our meal ready for later that evening.

We used our time wisely.

* * *

**They're engaged! Will Callie be pleased? Where will they hold the wedding? Will there be future children on the cards?**

**Hope you're enjoying this - I've loved writing it.**

**Probably only two or three chapters left for these two, but they've been through a lot.**

**Thanks for reading - I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**=)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, next chapter.**

**This is the penultimate one, folks, but thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read or review this.

* * *

  
**

**Sookie**

"Stop trying to distract me."

I was trying to concentrate on whisking the cream for the English trifle I'd made for dessert, but with Eric stood, shirtless, in the doorway, I was having difficulty in concentrating.

"I'm not doing anything."

He attempted to look innocent, but his eyes were burning with desire, and I wasn't able to think about what I was meant to be doing.

"Stop it."

"I just said that I'm not doing anything. But if there's anything you _would_ like me to do, I'm more than willing to _help_ you." The innuendo he placed on the word 'help' was clear and I swallowed thickly.

I had already had a week's worth of orgasms in one morning, and with Eric stood looking at me like that, I wanted more.

"I'm sure you are, Northman, but your kind of 'help' isn't going to get this trifle finished. Can you at least go and put a shirt on? They're going to be here soon."

"I don't think you really want me to put a shirt on." He moved closer to me, and I was instantly trapped in his gaze. I felt like a deer in the headlights. "Come here."

I was drawn to him almost magnetically, the cream long forgotten as I took a step towards him, my hands instantly finding his bare chest and my thumbs running over his nipples. His hands went to my waist to draw me closer to him and my head instinctively moved to allow him access to my mouth, our lips meeting fluidly and starting a natural rhythm as we kissed.

I was sure Eric growled a little, and I was spun around in his arms and pushed against the wall of the kitchen; Eric grinding against me as I clawed at his back.

"Fuck, Sookie!" he groaned between kisses, our lips falling back into a hasty rhythm again.

"You two selling tickets?"

We both pulled apart to see Pam and Amelia grinning at us, Callie stood a little behind them looking embarrassed and Eric's parents both looked somewhat shocked. I instantly felt my face flush and I tried to bury my head in Eric's still bare chest, but he was laughing and simply wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sorry," I said to them all, but not being able to meet their eyes. Eric moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me again, standing behind me to whisper into my ear.

"They don't mind, Sook. Although I probably had better put a shirt on."

"Yes, you had."

He spun me in his arms once more, and placed a soft kiss on my nose, grinning at me before leaving the room.

"Mum?" Callie asked after I finished watching Eric leave the room, my eyes fixed on his ass.

"Yes hon?"

"Is that an engagement ring?"

It's not that I had forgotten we were engaged, but I had certainly been distracted by Eric earlier when they came in. I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face as I looked down at the ruby and diamond ring on my finger that matched both the bracelet on my right wrist and the new necklace around my neck.

"Yes." I looked up to see the five pairs of eyes staring at me, although each expression was of a smile. "Eric asked me to marry him this morning. And I said yes!" I could hear the smile in my own voice and I suddenly had the urge to run into the street and tell the world.

I met Callie's eyes, a little concerned about what her reaction would be, but was pleased to see that she grinning back at me.

"I'm so happy for you, mum. For you both," she added as Eric re-joined the room. A now fully clothed Eric and I walked towards each other and trapped Callie in between us as we had a group hug.

Once we'd released Callie, Amelia grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Well done, hon. You're so much happier with him; you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," I said with a smile, before I was accosted first by Pam, and then Eric's parents once they had hugged him.

"You always were part of the family," Isabel told me, "but this just makes it official. Congratulations, Sookie. And thank you for putting a smile back on my son's face."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Since I'd lost my own parents at such a young age, I always had seen Pam's family as an extension of my own, and now in marrying Eric they really were going to be.

"So, set a date or were you too busy this morning doing other things?" Pam asked with a smirk. It was Callie that was close enough to smack her on the arm.

"Thank you," I said to my daughter before addressing Pam's question. "No plans yet, but I was thinking maybe this summer?" It became a question as I looked to Eric for his opinion.

He gave me a warm smile. "I'd marry you tomorrow if I could, but this summer seems good. Where were you thinking of getting married?"

I knew instantly what I wanted. "I think I'd like to get married in Bon Temps." I again looked to Eric for confirmation.

"Sounds fine by me. It's where we first met, and where the majority of our family live."

Eric came back to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt safe in his arms, I felt loved. We'd already discussed that we would continue with therapy for a few months as I wanted us to be as strong as possible, and I wasn't sure that this turn of events would change anything.

I kicked everyone out of the kitchen so I could finish what I needed to for the meal, while Eric was on drinks duty. Aaron was due to be coming over for the evening with Callie and him staying the night, and Alcide and Maria were also over in the evening. I had to admit to being a little concerned about whether Eric and Alcide would get along, being that the last time the two men had seen each other was in the hospital after Callie had been stabbed, and I'd ran into Alcide's arms.

It was something Eric and I had talked about, and he had said that he was fine with everything, but as he hadn't seen Alcide since, I was a little worried about their reaction towards each other.

Everyone helped out when it came to laying the table and serving the food, and soon enough we were all sat down together at the table together.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Sookie and Eric," Godric said after the wine had been poured. "May they have a long and happy life together."

Everyone raised their glasses and Eric reached under the table and grabbed my hand. "I love you," he whispered, a sentiment I echoed to him.

"I take it I'm a shoe-in for bridesmaid duties?" Callie asked.

"Of course. And I'll even let you choose your own dress."

"Damn straight. You need some serious help with style, so I'm not wearing anything you've chosen."

"Gee, thank you, oh daughter of mine!" I scowled at Callie.

"She does have a point," Pam commented. "And I suggest you let Callie in the least help you choose your wedding dress, if not Amelia and I. And don't even think about choosing one of the rack. You live in London; there are plenty of boutiques and designers for you to choose from."

I rolled my eyes at Pam, knowing I needed to put the brakes on before her and Amelia had my whole wedding planned.

"Just for the record, I want this wedding to be fairly small with close friends and family only. We're not inviting hundreds. And if you push me on this too much, we'll be on the first plane to Vegas." I would never do that to our families, but it was a worthwhile threat to get them to back off a little.

"You wouldn't dare!" Amelia challenged.

"Try me."

Amelia and Pam both met my stare before Pam gave in and turned to Eric. "You will not escape to Vegas. If you even think about it seriously, I will castrate you. And then how will you have any more blonde children?"

Eric frowned at her. "Firstly, please don't ever talk about castrating me again. That is a little much for my sister to be talking about!" He had a point. "And secondly, don't push Sookie and me on this, as I am backing my fiancée one hundred per cent on this. If she wants us to run off to Las Vegas, I can assure you that it is what we will do."

I sighed. "Just give me a little space, okay? I want us to do this our own way."

"Of course, Sookie," Eric's mom said reassuringly. "You two need to do what you want to. No one will force you otherwise."

Pam scowled at her mom while Eric rolled his eyes and took a large mouthful of wine. "Give it a rest, Pam. I'm marrying Sookie because I love her, not because you need an excuse for a party."

We all ended up eating far too much like any Christmas, with the alcohol flowing freely. Since I'd cooked, it meant that the others were on clean-up duty, although Eric did excuse himself from that, using the excuse that he needed to keep me company. He always did hate cleaning up.

"Are you happy?" he asked when we were alone in the living room.

I moved from my seat and went to sit in his lap. "Very. I have to admit, I hadn't really thought about marriage, and I guess I supposed that it was something you wouldn't want considering you weren't very lucky last time. But when you asked, there was only one answer."

He let out a deep breath, and played with a tendril of my hair on my shoulder. "You've made me a very happy man, Sookie. And as for marriage … if I'm honest, I wasn't so sure about it either. This has come very quickly for us, but I don't think I've ever been more certain about anything. Claudine … she certainly did her best to completely screw my view of marriage, but I was naïve when it came to her. I honestly thought we were in an equal relationship, but the truth is that I didn't know anything about her."

"What made you decide you wanted to marry me?" I asked him, feeling curious.

He smiled. "It was being away from you. I hated every minute of it. I was in New Orleans for a business meeting and I was thinking about our last trip there, but also all the places I wanted to go to with you. I found myself wandering around the jewellery quarter and I saw that ring in the window of a small shop." He took my left hand in his and ran his thumb over the stones. "I knew it was the right one instantly, and I didn't hesitate in buying it."

"But you weren't sure if you were going to ask me now?" I prompted.

"Not when I was in America, no. But coming back to you, leaving America for good … It felt right. And as we had already spoke about children, I just realised I wanted to do this properly. I wanted to give you what you deserved. What I should have done the first time around."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes, and I placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Things were different back then. It may not have worked between us. We're older and wiser now, and you're even better looking."

"I could say the same about you, Miss Stackhouse."

He gently started nibbling down my neck.

"Get a room!" Callie said with a roll of her eyes as she walked into the room and flopped down in one of the chairs, throwing one of the cushions at us.

"Okay," Eric said with a smile, standing up with me still in his arms and heading for the door. I couldn't help the squeal that erupted from my mouth.

"Put her down, would you!"

Eric did as she asked, and we both sat down in the centre of the sofa, my body leaning into his. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her.

"Yes. What kid doesn't want to see their parents happy? Just don't screw it up."

"I don't think either of us have any intention of doing that," he told her.

"So … I'm going to be a big sister then?" her question was leading, and she looked between us both for an answer.

I gave her a warm smile. "It's something we've talked about, yes." I turned to look at Eric briefly before turning back to her. "We're going to try for another."

I had to admit to be a little concerned about Callie's thought about it all, and I know in particular that Eric was worried she would be resentful that any future children we had would have the luxury of two parents, where she only had one.

"You're okay with that?" Eric asked her.

"Yes. Honestly."

"I … I worry that you would feel that I wasn't there for you, but would be for a younger brother or sister."

Callie's eyes softened and she moved to join us on the sofa, sitting the other side of Eric. I ran my hand along his thigh reassuringly. "Dad, I don't feel that at all. Honestly. I don't know … maybe if I was younger I may have been a little resentful of the situation, but I do understand. And I want you two to be happy. I always hoped that you would get together, and now you are. My only complaint is that you're both a little full on right now. I don't want to see you two making out with each other like teenagers."

We both smiled. "Callie," Eric started, "you do realise that if we're planning for a baby we will be having sex. And lots of it." Eric nuzzled into me and I felt his lips on my neck. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"Are you trying to mentally disturb me?" she asked with a mock-disgusted look on her face.

"Not intentionally, but it will be happening."

"Gross. Just … just do it in the confines of you own room. Or at least house. And I really don't need to know details."

Luckily, for her, the door went to announce Aaron's arrival, and she disappeared out of the room to meet him before dragging him upstairs once he'd said hello to everyone.

"She's definitely your daughter," Eric said with a smile.

"Meaning?" I asked a little defensively.

"She's easy to embarrass. You always were as well. Still are, sometimes."

"You're mean." I pouted at him but he simply pulled me back onto his lap.

"You love me, though."

"You're right on that one."

.

We spent the afternoon playing on the Wii that Eric had insisted we bought, and I soon found a love of kicking his ass in the bowling. He claimed that I shouldn't be allowed to use a backhand motion, but it worked for me. After I got eight straight strikes, he refused to play me anymore.

Alcide and Maria turned up while I was putting together some tea at around seven, Eric helping me out, and Callie showed them straight into the kitchen.

"Hey, Alcide, Maria! Happy Christmas! Have you had a good day?" I stepped forward and gave both of them a hug before retreating to Eric's side, who wrapped a possessive arm around me.

"We've had a lovely day, thank you. And happy Christmas to you two as well. You both look happy." Maria always was very sweet, although I could see that Alcide didn't quite look as jovial as his wife was.

"Thank you. And we are," I couldn't help but grin up at Eric, who reciprocated my look. "We're engaged!"

"Oh my god! That's fantastic! Congratulations you guys. You'll be so happy together!"

Maria came and hugged us both, but Alcide was rooted to the spot.

"Isn't this a little sudden?" he asked.

Maria turned to him and glared, hissing his name in a low warning tone.

"Alc, I've known him all my life." I sighed. I knew that Alcide wouldn't be too happy with our news, even though he wanted me to be happy. "We will both admit to having a chequered past, and we've been through a lot of shit over the last couple of years. But I love him. I probably always have done to some extent."

I knew that Alcide wouldn't like to hear that, but it was the truth and he knew it. It had taken me a long time before I admitted my reasons for leaving Louisiana to Alcide, although I had a feeling he knew from Amelia beforehand. Alcide knew what I felt for Eric, but I had always known, or thought I knew, that nothing would ever be between us. In truth, Eric was probably the reason I never married Alcide; I always felt like it would be wrong to marry a man when someone else held a small part of my heart.

"Sook, it's not you I'm worried about."

I could see that his gaze was on Eric, and I had no doubt that they were eyeballing each other. I couldn't have been surprised if they both were to whip their cocks out and piss all over me while arguing over whose was bigger.

Something Eric would have won by an inch or so.

"I love her," Eric defended. "I may not have always known it, but she is the woman for me. Neither one of us will deny we've had a rocky start to our relationship, but if nothing else, the distance and time between us has made me realise that no one else comes close to her. There is no one else for me."

I felt my heart swell in my chest, and I felt strangely horny at the way Eric was defending his love for me to Alcide. If I hadn't had a house-full of family and friends, I may well have taken Eric right then and there. I made a mental note to thank him later. I placed a kiss on Eric's neck before turning back to Alcide.

"Alc, you don't need to worry about me. We know what we're doing. We know this is sudden, but it's not as if we're planning on getting married next week. It'll be in the summer and probably in Louisiana. You're both invited, by the way."

"We'll be there," Maria said with an elbow in the ribs to Alcide.

"Sookie, it's not that I don't want you to be happy, as you really do deserve to be. It's just … I mean, I know your history with him and how's he treated in you in the past. And the last time I saw you with him, you were jumping into my arms and completely ignoring him."

That wasn't something either one of us wanted to be reminded about. Me in particular.

"Alcide, that was me, not him. Eric did everything he could to be there for me then. It was me that stupidly pushed him away then, but I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry for doing that," I added, turning to meet Eric's eyes.

"Love, you don't have to apologise to me. I understand." He kissed me softly on the head.

Alcide had been watching us interact carefully, and when I turned back to him, he gave a resigned sigh. "I can see that you two do love each other. Just don't hurt her, Eric, or you'll have me to deal with."

"I'd expect that."

Eric held out a hand in front of him for Alcide to shake, and after a brief pause, he leaned in and firmly took Eric's hand.

I met Maria's eyes and we be shook our heads. It seemed that boys would be boys at times.

I showed Alcide and Maria into the living room where the others were, and I cornered Eric. "I liked you defending me like that." I stood on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Remind me to give you an extra special treat tonight."

Eric let out an animalistic growl and picked me up so that he had better access to my lips. "You shouldn't have said that, lover. Now I'm never going to get rid of my hard-on and I'm going to be trying to get rid of our guests as soon as possible."

"Patience, Eric. It is a virtue."

He kissed me hard. "Well, I guess I'm not very virtuous."

Later that night, when we did finally get rid of our guests, I made sure I gave Eric a good time. Not to say that I didn't enjoy myself, or have my own plethora of orgasms, but I certainly made sure that my fiancé was more than satisfied. The fact that he passed out with a smile on his face was proof of that.

.

It felt very odd as I looked around the waiting room. I was sat with Eric, his hand joined with mine and in my lap as I played with his fingers. Our body language was in complete opposition to every other couple who were sat in the room.

Some were just ignoring each other, faced in different directions and deliberately not paying attention to their partner; others were quietly hissing at each other under their breaths so not to disturb the others; and then there was one couple who were openly arguing with each other. Very loudly.

I looked up at Eric and met his eyes, a silent conversation going on between us through our eyes. He was as surprised and uncomfortable as I was by our surroundings.

"Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman?"

The slim blonde receptionist came in and called our names. We instantly both stood up, pleased to be leaving the waiting room from hell.

"The doctor is ready to see you now."

Eric gave my hand a supportive squeeze and we followed the blonde down a few corridors before she stopped at a door and knocked.

She introduced us both before taking her leave.

"Please, take a seat. My name is Dr Ludwig and for this initial session I have your company for two hours."

The woman stood up to greet us, but she was still incredibly short. She was short compared to me, which made her look like a dwarf by Eric's standards. I shot Eric a querying look before he gently encouraged me to take a chair.

It was quite a large room, with the chair the doctor was sat in on one side, and then room for about six people on the other. There was a cream leather love seat amongst them, so I headed for that and Eric joined me, taking my hand in his right one, and placing his left arm along the top of the sofa.

The doctor sat down and watched us. I didn't know whether to say anything or not, but as Eric had remained quiet, I did so as well.

"Okay, so why are you here?" she asked rhetorically. "Normally, when couples walk into my office they take the chairs on opposite sides to each other. You two have sat together and your body language is mirroring the other. I don't want to have my time wasted."

She wasn't just short in stature, as she was certainly short in her tone.

It was Eric that spoke up. "We're here because we want this to work between us. We've known each other for over thirty years, but when I was twenty and Sookie was fifteen we started a sexual relationship." I could see the doctor taking notes, and I squeezed Eric's hand in support for him continuing. "Sookie fell pregnant and ended up leaving her home in Louisiana, partly to protect me from any legal action and partly for fear of me wanting to take our daughter away from her. I didn't know anything about my daughter until Sookie returned to Louisiana at Easter two years ago. We've had a complicated relationship since then, but we want this to work between us, and we know that we may need some help with that."

When the doctor had finished scribbling on her pad she finally looked up at us. "I have to say that I wish all couples had an awareness like yours, and I can see that there is love in your relationship. Tell me more."

Over the course of the next hour, we went through all the facts, the doctor asking us questions on anything that she wasn't sure about.

"Okay," she said finally. "What do you both want from this?"

Eric let me speak first. "I guess I just want us to work. I don't want us to argue about the past, or have any bitterness or resentment."

"Has that happened?"

"Not recently. But we have hurt each other in the past by our actions. I suppose me more so than Eric in the last year or so. I don't want to screw this up."

"Eric?" the doctor asked after a minute.

"The same, really. I want to be there for her. I want a long and happy life with her. I want us to have more children together, I want to be a father, to show her that I can be a good father."

The doctor placed her pad on the table next to her. "This is interesting. You both seem intent on blaming yourselves, both for past indiscretions and any future mistakes. You are both fixated on what you can do to make your relationship work. But you need to do this together. Every decision you make about your relationship needs to come from both you; you should be placing responsibility on the other as well as yourself. A relationship will not work if you feel you are the only one doing the work. You may not feel it now, but you would come to resent the other, and stopping that happening seems to be the reason that you are both here."

I certainly found myself agreeing with what the doctor said. We spent the remaining time talking more about our past, the doctor encouraging us to talk to each other and be honest, even brutally honest with each other.

We discovered that there was continued resentment from each of us: him with the fact that I didn't tell him about Callie and that I had rejected him in the past, and me with the fact that he led me on as a teenager, that he had a girlfriend when we were together and he had been manipulative when we first met up again.

But a lot had changed with both of us, and we seemed to easily cast those problems aside. By the end of the session, the doctor seemed quite pleased with us, but gave us some homework nonetheless and told us to come for a minimum of six sessions. My cynical mind was thinking that she was after the one-hundred pound fee for each session, but I wasn't going to ignore her.

After we'd been to the last therapy session, Eric took me to a fancy restaurant in Mayfair.

"Do you think it was worth it?" He asked.

Eric was wearing a spectacular Tom Ford black suit that made him look delicious, and I was in a knee-length dark blue silk Stella McCartney dress. I could see that women were staring at Eric, but I wasn't concerned. I knew that Eric loved me, and the look in his eyes was enough for me to know that he would never look at anyone else.

"I think so, yes." We'd both been a little sceptical initially, but we knew it would be worth it.

"I want us to promise that if we ever do meet any bumps along the way that can't be fixed by a night in the spare room and some hot but angry make-up sex that we see someone straight away. I don't want to lose you, Sookie."

"I can agree to that. And the make-up sex sounds fun!"

An lady in her seventies gave me a disapproving look from the next table, but I simply smiled at her. There was nothing that could dampen my mood.

.

"Are you nervous?" Callie asked me.

"Honestly, no. This is the right thing for me to be doing."

She smiled at me. "You look beautiful, mum."

I turned back to the mirror. My dress was ivory and made of pure silk. It was much simpler than some of the elaborate designs Pam and Amelia had tried to convince me to wear, but I knew as soon as I put it on that it was right. It had a simple V-neck and was fitted around the bosom, with a band in ruby red that matched my jewellery, Callie's dress, the flowers and the ties that had been chosen for Jason, who was giving me away, best-man Stan, and of course Eric. My dress wasn't elaborate or heavy, and fitted perfectly with the fact that I was having a mid-summer Louisiana wedding. And it was damned hot.

"And so do you."

She smiled. "So, if you're not nervous, what are you so antsy about?"

"I guess I'm excited. I can't wait to be his wife. To be his, as he is mine." Callie smiled at me. "That and the fact that we haven't had sex for a month."

"Mum!"

I grinned at her. I'd been winding Eric up when I suggested that we didn't have sex in the month running up to our marriage, and I even said no sexual favours for a fortnight before the ceremony. I had thought he would protest, but he agreed with me.

It quickly became a battle of wills, both of us too stubborn to back down, but determined to prove that we could do it. Amazingly, we had done it. And now I was looking forward to being reacquainted with him.

"What? We haven't."

"I didn't need to know that!"

"Just warning you. You might want to knock before you walk into any rooms later."

"Ew."

I rolled my eyes as Jason walked in to my childhood bedroom, the wedding being performed in the garden of my childhood home.

"Ready?" my brother asked.

"Definitely. Let's get me married to my man."

I had deliberately not seen Eric in his wedding suit. He had asked me for my opinion, but I didn't want to see him. He'd always looked good in a suit, so I was confident he would look incredible, but I wanted to be surprised.

He didn't disappoint. And by the look in his eyes as he devoured me in my dress, he was impressed as well.

"You look beautiful," he whispered once Jason had passed my hand into Eric's. "I can't wait to fuck you in that dress."

I smiled at his crude comment. "Later, lover," I told him, borrowing his favourite phrase.

The ceremony was simple and beautiful. We opted for a modern twist on the traditional vows and inserted our own words in places, but for the most part it was simple and perfect.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Eric didn't exactly need any encouragement, and his lips were on mine before the words had been finished. He wrapped both of his strong arms around me and pulled me tight to him, my body flush with his as our lips danced together.

I'd had many great kisses with Eric, but that one would always be the most memorable.

"I love you," he whispered once we had both separated.

"I love you more," I whispered back as I finally became aware of the other people who were cheering us.

Eric kissed me on the forehead before stepping away, but keeping an arm tightly wrapped around me. We greeted our guests, everyone commenting on my dress or how happy we looked together. When it came to seeing Callie we pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She had definite tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. You will always be special to us, know that."

"I do mum. I love you both."

Eric hugged her again and whispered something into her ear that I couldn't make out, however considering Callie's smile, I was sure it was good.

We'd ordered in catering, and everyone was moved to the front of the house so the garden at the back could be re-organised for our meal. Luckily for us it was a beautiful warm Louisiana day, so having the reception in the garden worked out perfectly.

"Hmmm, we're alone."

Eric had dragged me upstairs and shut the door behind him as our guests milled around the front of the house.

"So we are."

"I can't wait to get you alone and naked on our honeymoon. You do realise that wearing clothes will not be tolerated."

Eric wouldn't tell me quite how much he'd spent on the two weeks we were spending on a private island in the British Virgin Islands, but I had a feeling it was a lot.

"As long as you're not planning on wearing anything either."

"But of course." He leaned down and kissed me passionately, his hands in my hair, which had been left loose around my shoulders, while mine clawed at the lapels of his suit. "I want to fuck you, Sookie. I need you. I can't wait any longer."

I quite agreed with his sentiment. Within minutes his suit was on the floor and my panties had been disposed of. He was planning on keeping his promise to fuck me in my wedding dress.

"Fuck, Sookie, you're so wet."

He ran his finger painstakingly slowly along me before sinking in inside and instantly going for my g-spot. He was quite the pro at finding that.

"Stop teasing me," I panted. "I want you inside me."

He growled and pushed me back onto the bed, my legs dangling off and the skirt of my dress wrapped around my waist. I cried with relief when he finally pushed inside me. I felt complete, like he was that missing part of me.

Neither of us lasted very long. It was frantic and needy, our hands clawing at each other and our lips meeting when able.

"Oh god!" he moaned, and I felt him swell inside just as my own orgasm hit me. My nails dug into his back and I cried loudly with both pleasure and relief.

"Fuck, I needed that," I told him once we'd both gotten our breathing back to normal.

"It was your decision to ban us from sex," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't think you'd go with it. I was trying to call your bluff."

"Guess that one backfired on you, Mrs Northman."

I stared at him. It was the first time anyone had called me Mrs Northman, and it made me want to fuck him again.

"I love you so fucking much, Eric."

"Likewise."

We both rolled over onto our sides to face each other.

"I have something to tell you," I told him quietly.

"And you waited until after we were married?" his voice wasn't worried, but I could see he was curious. "What?"

I smiled. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So, she's preggers! And now Mrs Northman!**

**Last chapter should be up in a few days, but I'd love to know your comments.**

* * *

On a separate note, check out the IndieFic competition which was launched today.

For those of you who love your vampires to be vampires, and humans to be tasty.

Contact Fairyblood for further info or check out the web page.

**;)**


	21. Epilogue

**Okay, so this is the very last chapter. **

**I'm doing something a little different here which was in part inspired by the brilliant -coughs- Twific 'High Anxiety' by EdwardsBloodType. Worth a read.**

**But anyway, on with the show – and you may want to have a Kleenex on hand…**

**

* * *

**

**Eric**

I felt a sharp jab in the ribs, and with that, I was brought back into consciousness.

"It's you turn."

I sleepily turned towards her. "They probably want feeding. You'd better go."

I felt my eyes shutting once more until she gave me a kick in the shin. "Not a chance, mister. I raised Callie all by myself. It is your turn."

She turned over onto her side and faced away from me, snuggling down into the pillow to try to get comfortable.

"Lover, I think that excuse is a little well-worn now." She grunted something unintelligible at me. "I'll go this time, but you owe me."

I leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before I forced myself to get out of bed and deal with the child who seemed to be screaming the house down. I walked, sleepily, across the hall to where three-month-old Finn was screaming his lungs out. It was always Finn; he was definitely the nocturnal child. I picked him up, whispering quietly into his ear and went to warm some milk for him. He was always much happier in my arms, although that had a tendency to cause problems when it came to me sleeping.

I checked on his twin sister Alyssa who was still fast asleep in her crib. They both shared our blonde hair and blue eyes, and were tiny and perfect. As I felt more awake, I walked down the corridor and looked in on James. He was eighteen months older than the twins, and had finally gotten over his tendency to wake at stupid o'clock in the morning.

Just in time for his younger brother to take over, that is.

After feeding, changing and burping Finn, I finally put him down without any fuss and crawled back into bed after disposing of my sleep pants again. I always did prefer to sleep naked. Sookie was lying on her side and fast asleep, so I wrapped myself around her, pulling her body close to me and used her scent to get my quickly off to sleep. It was without doubt my favourite way to sleep.

I woke a few hours later to Sookie wriggling around in my arms. I tightened my grip on her and I took a deep breath into her hair, her natural perfume igniting my arousal.

"Morning."

"Morning, lover," I whispered into her shoulder, peppering her with kisses and rubbing my morning wood on her ass. "I want you."

She rolled over in my arms and pulled her top off, revealing her beautiful breasts to me and pushing them flat against my chest. I growled and rolled her on top of me, clawing at her shorts to get rid of the barrier between us. With three children under the age of two, we had mastered the art of the morning quickie, and as I rubbed my length along her, I could feel that she was already wet and ready for me.

I pushed into her quickly, both of us gasping from the sensation, and my hands falling to her ass as she rode me skilfully. She was so beautiful, and after more than two years of marriage I was still every bit as in love with her as the day we'd married, if not a damn site more. Her moans were increasing with every passing second, and I moved my thumb to her clit when I felt myself starting to get close. I prided myself on always making sure she had at least one orgasm each time we made love, and my record was nine in one particularly long make-out session. I was always looking to better that, although it wasn't quite so easy with the kids around.

After she'd collapsed onto my chest and we kissed for a few minutes, we were disturbed, predictably, by one of the kids screaming.

"Definitely your turn this time," I said with a smile.

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. You go shower and I'll deal with the monster."

I did as she asked, but wishing that she was in the shower with me. It was why when we had the bathroom re-fitted we had made sure the shower was extra-large and extra-sturdy. It therefore often felt a little empty when it was only one of us in it. After changing, I went downstairs to light the fires in the grates and relieve her of child duty so she could go and shower and get ready.

It was Christmas Eve, and my parents, Pam and Amelia were coming over for the day. Unsurprisingly, they had chosen not to stay with us considering there were three screaming children in the house, and had opted for a nearby hotel instead. Not that we were too upset, however. We did like to have our own space, and my family had agreed to babysit for two nights so we could escape for some adult time. Or a dirty weekend, as Pam had so kindly put it.

We'd moved into the house in rural Devon three months after our wedding. It was further from London than we had anticipated moving, but it was still only a few hours by car or train to reach the capital. We'd actually been visiting an old friend of Sookie's when we came across the house advertised in the window of an estate agent, and, on impulse, we decided to view the place.

The house was large and Edwardian with six bedrooms, period features and set on its own in over eight acres of lush green land. Sookie and I both knew it was us as soon as we saw it, and by the end of the day we had put in an offer, which had been accepted. We'd completely renovated the kitchen, giving Sookie the dream country-house kitchen she'd always wanted, which had touches of Louisiana in it.

"You look beautiful," I told her as she walked in wearing a wrap-around red dress that hugged her curves. I walked up to her and kissed her softly. "I love you, Mrs Northman."

"Backatcha, hubs."

We heard the sound of tyres on the gravel driveway that announced the arrival of my family, and I gave Sookie one last kiss before greeting them at the door. Callie was staying with Aaron and his family for Christmas in London, but, assuming the weather held, they were planning on driving down on Boxing Day.

I hugged my parents and sister, pushing them inside so I could close the door to the freezing temperatures. My parents immediately went to see Finn and Alyssa, who they had not seen since their birth at the end of September.

"Oh my, they're beautiful!" my mom exclaimed as she picked up Alyssa.

I wrapped an arm around Sookie's shoulders as we watched my mom coo over her granddaughter. Pam went to pick up a sleeping Finn while my dad grabbed hold of twenty-month-old James, who was quickly becoming an absolute horror. He was into everything and forever causing us problems. I always said that he was a little bit too much of a Stackhouse, but Sookie wasn't having that.

"Which one can we kidnap?" Amelia joked as she placed a finger in Finn's tiny hand.

"One? Have them all," I deadpanned.

Pam rolled her eyes. "See, dear brother of mine, it's not so easy when you have to raise them from scratch. You inherited a fully formed Callie. You lucked out with her."

Sookie snorted. "I've been telling him that for years. Not all kids come in pre-formed seventeen-year-old packages."

"Shame," I grinned.

"I'll admit it would make these three easier, but I know how much you love getting up at the ass-crack of dawn to deal with a screaming child."

"You're quite right, what would I be without it!"

I had to admit that having a young child in the house was certainly a culture shock for me. Sookie may have gone through it all before, but that was twenty years earlier, and even she struggled with it at first. But for me it was huge. And I loved every second of it.

What it did make me realise was how much I missed watching Callie grow up, and I knew that until the day I died my biggest regrets would be not watching my eldest daughter grow up and missing out on twenty years that I should have been with Sookie.

"You're coping okay then, old man?" Pam said nudging me in the ribs.

"You're no spring chicken yourself!" I was forty-three, and although I was fit and healthy, I couldn't deny that raising three you children was very much hard work and was taking its toll on me. "No, it's good. It's everything I've always wanted." I gave Sookie a smile, who returned it.

"God you two are disgusting!"

I ignored Pam and leaned down to kiss Sookie softly on the lips. I knew well enough to make it just a gentle peck, as the two of us certainly had a tendency to get carried away at times.

"So when's the next one due then?"

"Not a chance," Sookie said. "Eric's getting the snip."

I scowled at her. I really didn't like that idea, and was planning on putting it off as long as possible. There were plenty of other methods of birth control that didn't involve a doctor going near my crown jewels. Sookie had called me a wimp considering she'd given birth to four children and had many doctors go near her nether-regions, but I still didn't like it.

When I didn't say anything my dad came up and slapped me on the back. "Don't worry son, your mom made me have one after Pamela was born, and I'm sure methods have improved much since then."

I didn't think I wanted to think about my parents having sex, and I realised why Callie found it so disturbing about Sookie and me.

Christmas was great. It was a day that Sookie and I always liked to celebrate, as it was the third anniversary of me asking her to marry me, and although the kids were too young to realise quite what was going on, just having them there made it infinitely better.

Callie and Aaron arrived as expected on Boxing Day, the snow not being as heavy as had been predicted in the south of the country. They were both grinning as they walked into the house, and I met them with Sookie in the hallway. I spotted the ring on her left hand straight away.

"Hey mum, hey dad. Happy Christmas!"

We both greeted them, hugging Callie while I shook hands with Aaron. "You look happy," I stated.

"We are. It's Christmas!"

"I smell bullshit," I said with a raise of my eyebrow at the kids.

Sookie turned to me and gave me a querying expression.

"Callie?" I asked her for Sookie's benefit.

She turned and grinned at me before paying attention to her mom. "We're engaged! Aaron asked me to marry him on Christmas Day!"

Both Sookie and Callie immediately started squealing, hugging each other and jumping up and down. Once able to, I hugged Callie and then turned to Aaron to offer him my hand, which he took.

"You really want to marry into this?" I asked with a sly smile.

"You're right; maybe I should change my mind."

"You'll do no such thing!" Callie scolded him, and he laughed at her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the head.

"Aren't you both a little young for marriage?" I asked gently.

"Dad, I hardly think you're one for that. Remember, you knocked up the fifteen-year-old!" The two of them never did let me live that down, and over the years it had become more of a joke than a bone of contention. "But we talked in the car coming down here, and we're not looking to get married straight away. And before you ask, I'm not pregnant."

I honestly hadn't thought of it, but by the look on Sookie's face, she obviously had done. "When were you thinking?" Sookie asked.

"Probably once we've both graduated. We both have a lot on our plates for now, so it makes sense to not do it straight away. A couple of years, maybe. So you may want to start saving now!"

I laughed. "Not a chance. We're packaging you off to Gretna!"

She ignored me. "So where are my baby brothers and sister?"

We led Callie and Aaron into the living room where my parents had been keeping an eye on the kids, and there was another round of squeals from the womenfolk as Callie announced her news. It was very obvious that they did love each other, and it seemed that Aaron would do almost anything for my daughter, but also was wise enough to put the brakes on at times and rein her in. She was a lot like Sookie, in that respect.

.

"One whole week alone. No kids, just me and you."

I wrapped my arms around my wife and took in the beautiful and peaceful surroundings around us. It was our fifth wedding anniversary and I had called in every favour I could from Pam, Amelia, Callie and Aaron in terms of babysitting. I'd told Sookie that I was planning on taking her away for a week, but I hadn't told her where we were going. She was thrilled to bits when we arrived at the same private island we'd spent our honeymoon on.

It had been an eventful couple of years; my dad having died of a massive heart attack in the May after Callie and Aaron had become engaged. He'd been fit and healthy, and only seventy-two years old. It therefore came as a massive shock to all of us, none more so than my mom who had been completely heart-broken.

It was even more of a shock for us when she died in her sleep a little over three months later. The doctor who performed the post-mortem said that she'd died of natural causes, but essentially she died of a broken heart.

It was a hard time for all of us. Pam had been in the States, so she had co-ordinated things until myself, Sookie and the kids could fly over. It had been bad enough burying one parent, but I really hadn't expected I'd have to bury two, especially as they were only in their early seventies. Sookie was great though, and even forced me in to therapy when she started seeing signs of me becoming depressed. She was my rock and I wasn't sure what I would have done without her.

What really pulled me through, however, was when we discovered that Sookie was pregnant with our fifth child. We named her Isabel in honour of my mom, but she really hadn't been planned. It seemed that we were both super fertile, and after that I had a vasectomy and Sookie had a hysterectomy. There was no way we were having any more children!

As my parents had passed, there was little tying Pam and Amelia to Louisiana, so they both moved back to England with us. They even surprised us all by having a civil ceremony, and surprised us even further when they made it quite small. Pam had promised that the big party would be for Callie and Aaron when they finally tied the knot, which was due to take place in a month's time. I didn't doubt her on that.

"Fancy a swim?"

I liked her line of thought. "Sounds like a plan."

We were both tired from the travelling, but that didn't mean I wanted to miss any time alone with her when there were other things we could be doing.

I followed her down the stone steps to the infinity swimming pool at the back of the house. She was still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Her long blonde hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful white sundress with large red flowers on it. She was a vision; her hair was glistening in the sunlight and her blue eyes on mine as she unzipped her dress.

I stood still and watched her as she removed her dress, and then her red bra and panties. She was perfect. And naked.

"Come here." I did as she asked and walked towards her, my eyes taking in her perfect body. She immediately pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor, her hands going to my chest, which had remained toned despite my forty-five years. She ran her nails down my chest and abdomen before gently fingering the buttons of my jeans. "I want these off."

I didn't say or do anything, but allowed her to undo them and she helped me out of them, being careful of the bulge that she had caused. It didn't surprise that she pulled down my boxers with my jeans.

"Lover?" I queried when we were both naked.

She gave me a coy smile and took a run and jump into the pool. I joined her instantly, and wrapped my arms around her once we both bobbing in the water. With me standing up, I lifted her up in the water, my hands supporting her back and her legs over my shoulders as my tongue found her folds, flicking her clit as she started thrashing around in the water in pleasure.

I quickly brought her to orgasm, and I carried her into the shallow end and out of the pool so we could get out and fuck properly. I never had been a fan of sex in the water.

Our week alone together was one I would always remember and savour. And I even managed to beat my world-record of nine orgasms for Sookie in one make-out session.

Twice, in fact.

But by the end of the week I think we were both missing the kids, no matter how many times we complained about them, and we were confident that Pam and Amelia were probably pulling their hair out. Isabel in particular was somewhat of a nightmare at seventeen months old, and I didn't envy Pam and Amelia at all. They were both more than happy to babysit at times, but were just as happy to give them back at the end of the night.

"I love you, Eric Northman," she told me as we finally left the island resort. We had already made plans to go back as long as we could find the babysitters.

"And I love you. Thank you for giving me that chance. Thank you for loving me."

She smiled and placed a wet kiss on my lips. "Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for marrying such an awful woman the first time around who makes me look like an angel."

I smiled. "Sook, you are an angel. You don't need to be compared to Claudine for that."

"How do you think she's getting on?"

"This may sound harsh, but I don't care. She tried to kill my daughter. She tried to kill me. I don't doubt she may have tried to kill you as well. She's got what she deserved."

We'd heard that Claudine had been on death row for many years since her deportation and conviction for murder. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted her to die for her sins, but I was more than happy to have her locked up for life where she could think about what she was missing.

"True."

Sookie placed a hand on my thigh and gently stroked her thumb. It was a simple gesture and I placed a kiss on her forehead as we settled into a comfortable silence. I was a happy and content man, and despite my screw-ups I had made as a kid, I'd somehow got everything I needed and wanted.

.

.

.

"Sookie, please don't leave me."

I took her hand in mine and looked at her though watery eyes. The tears in her own eyes matched mine.

"I have to, Eric. It's time."

I didn't want to believe her and I swallowed the large lump that was in my throat. I brought her frail hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to leave you, but I'm tired and in pain."

She knew that those words would hurt me, but it was the truth. I didn't want to see her in pain, but selfishly I didn't want her to die.

"Please," I begged.

"Let me go, Eric."

"I won't let you die alone," I whispered with resignation.

She gave me a small smile. "I know."

I placed my head on the bed and she ran her hand through my hair. I was lucky that I had left a lot of my hair, although it was shorter and not as thick as in my younger days.

"I'll wait for you," she said quietly, and I looked back up to meet her eyes.

"I'll be there."

"Not too soon, eh?"

I couldn't promise that, so I placed one more kiss to her hand. She was still so beautiful to me, her blonde hair now grey, but her eyes never changed. They always held the same spark that they always had done.

"I have always loved you, Eric." Her voice was but a whisper.

I always wished I could have said the same, but she would have told me off if I had said so. "I know. But know that I always will love you."

She gave me a small smile, but I noticed her eyes were closing. Her periods of lucidity were becoming fewer and further between, and every time she went to sleep I prayed that she would wake up again.

Sookie had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer three years earlier, and she had fought hard the whole time. Callie – who was now retired from medicine and teaching only – had been a respected oncologist, so Sookie had had the best available treatment. But some things were not meant to be, and we'd known for around six months that her condition was terminal.

That didn't make it any easier, however.

I listened to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, hoping and praying that it would continue. Sookie had said that she didn't want to be resuscitated, and I had reluctantly agreed with her. Not that it was my decision anyway, but I knew she wanted us to both be agreed on the matter.

Callie came and placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me an understanding look. I knew this was hurting her as much, and for someone with medical training and knowledge, she knew exactly what was happening to her mom.

"She hasn't got long left, dad." It was spoken softly, but the words cut like a knife.

James had taken after his older sister and gone into medicine himself, and had been popping in and out as he was meant to be on duty.

"I don't want her to die," I sobbed.

"We know."

All our children were there to say goodbye to her, and one by one we all said our piece. Callie handed me a tissue to wipe away my tears as I listened to the words of my children saying their part.

Finally, it was my turn. "Sookie, I cannot even begin to express what I feel for you. You have given me the best forty-seven years I ever could have asked for. And my biggest regret is that I didn't get to spend the twenty before that with you. The day you came to me on my fortieth birthday will forever be one of my favourites as it changed everything. If I could, I would go back and slap my twenty-year-old self into realising what an idiot he was for not following you to New Orleans. To think of all the time we wasted. I wasted," I corrected.

"You make the world a better place, Sookie. And I don't know how I will survive in it without you. You have given me five beautiful children, and through them fifteen grandchildren and four great-grandchildren. I don't know how to thank you enough. But know that I love you so fucking much!"

I couldn't say any more and I broke down into tears as Callie gently chuckled beside me at my four-letter outburst.

"I love you more," I heard Sookie whisper, and I looked up and met her eyes.

We continued our eye contact until she drifted off to sleep once more, although this time the rhythmic beeping was no longer.

I looked at the monitor to see the flat line, the monotonous tone filling the room. I looked to James who had stood up and moved closer to the equipment.

"Do something!" I yelled at him.

All he did was check for a pulse on her neck, kiss her on the forehead and then turned the monitor off so the room was filled with silence. "I'm sorry, dad, she's gone."

"No!"

I stood up and tried to start compressions on her chest, but Callie and Finn pulled me back and I sank down onto the chair, my daughter's arms tightly around me.

"I know, dad."

I didn't know what to do, so I let it all out. I sobbed into her arms as she held me, her own tears falling from her eyes. Eventually, all my children said goodbye to their mom and I was left alone with her. I stood up and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, praying with everything I had that there had been some mistake, that she would kiss me back. She always kissed me back, how could she not?

But there was nothing. She was gone; but I was still here. Somehow that didn't seem right.

After an hour or so, Callie came to take me home. I'd been pretty much staying at the hospital for the time Sookie had been admitted, so leaving the hospital felt decidedly final.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked when we were in her car and driving the twenty miles or so to her home.

"No," I told her honestly. "I don't know how to do this. I've known for a long time she wouldn't make it, I just … I guess I didn't really plan for what I would do when she did …" I trailed off. I couldn't say the word.

"You know that you can stay with Aaron and me for as long as you want."

"I know, and thank you. But I need to go home. I want to go home."

"The offer is there."

I ended up staying with Callie until the funeral. Sookie, always being the organised one, had already planned everything with meticulous detail, so in reality there was little for us to do. My daughter had been a godsend, and had remained so strong even though I knew how much she must have been hurting herself.

I didn't sleep well at all in the days leading up to Sookie's funeral. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to say goodbye to her. A funeral would make it final, and I didn't want that. Despite the fact that I could see I was worrying my children, I barely ate a thing, and what I did eat I tended to bring back up not long afterwards.

James threatened to take me into hospital and force-feed me, but I knew he wouldn't be that cruel. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't. I didn't know what to do with myself. My every thought was consumed with her, and I just didn't know how to exist without her presence.

When, a week later, the funeral finally did arrive I was surrounded by my children. Callie and Isabel held my hands as they helped me along. I'd been so much stronger, but Sookie's death had taken it out of me. I had become the frail eighty-seven year old I hadn't been before.

There was a good turn out to say goodbye to my love. Her nieces and nephews from Louisiana had come over, her brother dying ten years earlier, and even a frail Stan made the journey having lost Thalia when they were in their fifties. He'd never remarried, and I suddenly knew why.

I hated that Sookie had been reduced to being in a box, a coffin. She deserved to be on a bed of roses and worshiped, not about to be burned and turned to ash.

The service itself was beautiful and a fitting tribute to her life. All of our children spoke, as well as some of our grandchildren, including the youngest, Susanna, who was named for her grandmother and just seven years old. Myself, I couldn't find the words to say, and instead opted for silent contemplation.

The last song at the service was The Beatles' 'All you need is love'. It had been one of Sookie's favourites, and had been our first dance at our wedding. I couldn't stop the smile from forming as I remembered that moment, but it was bittersweet. I would never be able to smile about that again with Sookie.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here on your own?"

"I'll be fine, Cal. I just need a little time on my own."

"Okay, if you're sure. Call me if you need anything. I mean it."

"I will do."

She gave me a hug and a concerned look before she left and drove off. The house was large, empty and too quiet. I tried to listen to ghosts of Sookie cooking in the kitchen, or signing out of tune to one of the children. But I could hear nothing. Sookie had wanted to leave the house since it was too large for just the two of us, but I'd always loved this place, and when Sookie got too unwell to manage the stairs we'd simply converted one of the rooms downstairs into a bedroom for us both.

I wandered around the house, slowly walking into each room in turn and remembering moments we shared together and places where we had made love. Until Sookie's diagnosis of cancer we'd had as active a sex life as we dared to, although I had put my back out more than once from trying to make love to my wife, much to the embarrassment of my children when I told them.

Lastly, after leaving the kitchen which had always been Sookie's domain, I walked into the downstairs bedroom where we'd spent our latter months together. I hadn't changed the sheets from when she had last been there, and I laid down on her side of the bed trying to find any trace of her scent.

I walked to her wardrobe, pulled out some of her favourite clothes, and laid them out on the bed. I would have done anything for her to be there with me instead of in the urn that I'd buried. And I would have given anything to have been the one to have died first, but then I wouldn't have wanted Sookie to have endured the pain I was feeling. I loved her too much.

Finally, when the sun was setting I laid down once more on the bed and thought of her. Praying for her and to her. I wanted her; I needed her. I loved her. I finally drifted off to sleep…

.

.

She was a vision.

Her blonde hair was blowing in the breeze, but she hadn't seen me standing there. She was staring out over the beach and across to the sea. She was wearing the white dress with the red flowers on that she'd worn on our five-year anniversary, and I suddenly recognised the place we were in as our island.

I had, later on, bought the island when it came up for sale, and Sookie and I had spent a great deal of time there once we had retired.

I took a step in her direction, and it struck me that I didn't feel as old as I did. Sookie looked to me in her late thirties, and I instinctively ran a hand through my hair revealing that I, too, was much younger.

"Eric!" She'd turned and was facing me, her bright blue eyes blazing and a huge smile on her face. "But you shouldn't be here yet." She frowned at me, but it was love that shone through her eyes.

"I couldn't stay away from you," I told her honestly, but not really sure what was going on.

She ran towards me and jumped into my arms, and I caught her with ease. Her legs wrapped around my waist and ran her hands through my hair, pulling my head so I could meet her waiting lips.

Our kiss was passionate and full of need, and I stumbled backwards into the white wall of the house for support as we continued our assault on each other's mouths. She tasted just as I remembered, if not better, and I realised how much I needed this. I needed to be wherever she was.

"Where are we?" I eventually asked her once we'd made love on the living room floor. I ran my fingers down her naked body. "Am I dead?"

"I think so. And as for where we are? I don't know. Heaven, hell, limbo, purgatory. I don't care as long as I'm here with you."

I smiled. "I can agree with that."

"All I know is that I had to wait here for you. And now here you are."

"I am. Shame though, there are some people I'd like to haunt."

"You would!" she slapped my chest.

"If I am dead, than I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be. And if not, I hope I never wake up from this dream. I'm not me without you."

* * *

**So, the end.**

**I wanted to show that these two had a long and happy life together with many children and grandchildren. **

**I'd love to know your thoughts, and I have loved reading every review, and receiving every alert and favourite.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Drumbjo.**


	22. An Alternative

**Ok – so to celebrate the entrance of Unknown Protocol into the 1,000 Year Old Viking Club, this is a bonus chapter.**

**The basis is that at the end of UP Eric wishes he'd have gone to Sookie before she left for London so they didn't waste so many years. And this is my idea of what may have happened.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this, and I hope you enjoy …**

* * *

I laid Callie down into her crib, relieved that I had finally gotten her off to sleep and I sank down onto the sofa. I pulled a soft blanket that was on the back of the sofa on top of me and I laid my head down on a cushion in the hope that I could get a few hours' kip while she was sleeping. She was predominantly a good child, but without the help of my aunt, I was really struggling to handle everything.

I'd probably only laid down for half an hour before there was a knock at the door. I wanted to ignore it, as I really couldn't think of anyone who would be coming to see me, but after a second knock I realised I had to answer it if for no other reason than to stop my daughter being woken up.

I closed the living room door behind me and answered the door. But I couldn't have been more surprised to see the man who was gracing the doorstep of my aunt's former home.

"Eric?"

"Sookie," he gave me an uncertain smile.

"What are you doing here?" I was trying not to panic. Did he know something?

"I came to see you. Can I come in?"

"Um…" I tried desperately to think of a reason to not invite him in, but my mind was completely blank. "Sure," I eventually relented.

I moved aside to let him into the house, closed the door behind him then led him into the kitchen. I did a quick scan to see if there were any baby-related paraphernalia out, but luckily I had tidied up after myself for a change.

"Can I get you a drink?" I was determined to keep my good manners about me, and it gave me some time to think.

"A soda would be good."

I pulled two cans of coke out of the fridge, pouring each one into a glass with my back turned to Eric the whole time. My brain was nothing but fuzz and I really didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Thank you," he said as I passed him his and sat down at the kitchen table opposite him.

"Why did you come to see me?" I asked, referring back to his earlier statement.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. He looked damned good. He'd always looked good, but with an extra two years on him he looked even better. He'd seemed bigger, both taller and more muscular, and he seemed more confident and more manly with a slight show of stubble on his chin. He was dressed simply in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that didn't leave too much up to the imagination.

"You took off so quickly, Sook. I didn't know if it was something I had done to upset you."

"And it took you two years to come and ask me that?" I couldn't help but be annoyed with him.

He had the good sense to look a little shamed. "I know and I'm sorry. But … I wanted to wait until you were of age."

Was he really thinking that I would just fall back into bed with him? "Excuse me?"

"No … that came out wrong." His right hand was pulling at his hair and I could see the anguish in his eyes. "Sookie … god … how do I even say this?" he was muttering to himself more than to me. This wasn't the self-assured Eric Northman I had known. "What I did … before … I was so wrong to do so. I took advantage of you. I was appalling to you."

"I knew what I was doing." My voice was a whisper.

"That doesn't make it any better. What I did … I could be thrown in jail for sleeping with you."

"I know." He looked alarmed. "I know what the law is, Eric."

He buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I never should have treated you the way I did. I … I had a girlfriend, but she –"

"You had a girlfriend?" I interrupted.

"Yes. But she lived in Nevada. I hardly even spoke to her that summer and we split soon after I returned to California."

I wasn't sure that that made it any better. "You haven't answered why you are here." My tone was clipped, and I realised the best way to get him to leave was to be rude to him. My Gran would be rolling in her grave if she knew how I was speaking to him. She'd always been very fond of Eric.

He sighed once more. "This is going to sound really strange, Sookie, but I've dreamt about you. A lot."

"You dreamt about me?" I wasn't quite sure I believed him.

"It gets better," he said with a smile and shake of his head. "I dreamt that an older version of me was telling me to go to you. That we were destined to be together. That we shouldn't waste our time."

I was in shock; this was a little too surreal for me to process. "Destined to be together?" I asked quietly.

"That's what old me said!" I could see that he didn't really believe it, and I was equally as sceptical.

"You obviously don't think there was anything in the dreams."

He stopped laughing and a look of seriousness crossed his face. "I didn't. But I've had them with increasing frequency over the last few months and it's made me think about you a lot. And as I said, I thought it would be best if I waited until your eighteenth birthday before we saw each other again. Not that I'm expecting anything," he added quickly. "But considering that I did basically perform statutory rape, it seemed best."

I could understand his reasoning there. But I had to admit to being intrigued by his dreams – was there something in it?

"I never saw it that way," I told him gently.

"It doesn't excuse what I did." He did look truly sorry. "So … how have things been here? You're living with your aunt, right?"

Shit. I didn't think I could lie to him about that. "I was, and this is her house …. But she died a couple of weeks ago. She'd been fighting breast cancer and unfortunately lost her battle."

"I'm sorry. So … you've been living here on your own?"

"Yes, but…"

"Sookie, you shouldn't be on your own!"

"Eric, I am fine!" I snapped. "And anyway, I'm eighteen now and I have access to the money my parents left me."

"Still… What about college?"

"I'm moving to England. I got accepted into one of the London Universities on a full scholarship, so I'm going there."

His face was a picture of surprise. "You're moving to London, England? On your own?"

Technically not on my own, but I was the only adult moving. "Yes."

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He obviously hadn't expected me to announce that I was leaving. "Wow. I guess you always were independent. Not that I can blame you with having Jason as your alleged responsible adult."

I snorted. "Yeah, Jason isn't even responsible for himself, let alone a fifteen-year-old. I was always really grateful for you looking out for me."

"I hardly did a good job there," he gave a rueful smile.

"Still, you were probably better to me than my brother was," It was the truth. In honest, Eric did a much better job of keeping an eye out for me than Jason ever did even if it was while we were sleeping together.

"I know that I was never good to you, Sookie, but I really did want to make sure you were okay. I did care for you."

I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Eric, I never had any complaints."

I gave him a smile, but was interrupted by the sound of Callie crying. My face dropped, and I looked up to Eric in horror.

"Sookie?" his voice was one of confusion.

"I … um … I need for you to go." I stood up from the table.

"Why?" He gave me a confused look. "You have a child?"

"Yes, I mean … please go." Callie had continued to wail in the living room, and I hated that I wasn't going to her.

"Why do you want me to leave?"

I couldn't answer that.

"Sookie?"

There was no coming back. He was going to find out about his daughter, and he would no doubt hate me for running from him and take her from me. A tear slid down my cheek and I turned my back on him, walking instead to the living room and picking up Callie from her crib. I was aware that Eric was right behind me.

"How old is she?" Eric asked in a quiet voice.

"Seventeen months."

I could see that Eric was doing the math in his head, and his face went from impassive to shocked. "Is she mine?"

I couldn't answer him, and I simply clung onto Callie trying to make the rest of the world go away. But of course, he didn't.

"Sookie, is she mine?" his tone was angrier this time. I met his eyes and nodded. "Is this the reason you left?"

"Yes. _This_ is the reason I left," I snapped back at him.

"You said you were on the pill!" he shouted angrily at me.

"I was. But I was on antibiotics as well, which can stop the pill from working."

He turned away and clawed at his hair. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"What was I meant to say? I was scared, and only just sixteen years old when I found out I was pregnant. And you were older. I knew what it meant, I knew that you would be chucked in jail if anyone found out about us."

He hung his head and sank down on the sofa. "You shouldn't have to go through this on your own, Sookie."

"I'm fine. And don't even think about taking her from me, I won't allow you to."

"She is my daughter as well!" he yelled, before the realisation caught him. "You're taking her to England?"

"I am going to college there, so yes."

"No you're fucking not. I will not allow you to take her out of the country."

I should have known this would be his response, and in my heart I knew he had every reason to be pissed at me. I silently cursed whatever led him here now, as he was about to seriously fuck everything up for me. I had plans, I wanted to go to college and go into journalism or food writing.

I had always loved Eric, ever since I first started to notice boys, but none of the others ever held a candle to him. And when we had started to sleep together, I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. I knew that it wasn't legal for us to be together, but I knew what I was doing and was as much to blame as Eric was. And he was the one taking the risk because of the legal issue.

"It's already arranged," I said quietly after a few minutes of silence between us. "We leave in a few weeks, and there are places I can leave Callie while I'm at college."

"That's her name? Callie?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I like it. Stackhouse I take it?" I nodded. "Can I hold her?"

For some reason, I hadn't expected him to want to. "Sure."

I sat down next to him on the sofa and gently handed her to him. She fussed a little, but seemed happy in his arms. He her moved so that she was sitting on his knee facing him, and he bounced his knee a little as she laughed and smiled at him. I had to admit that he was a natural, and from the smile on both of their faces, they both instantly loved each other.

"You being pregnant was why you didn't respond to Pam?" he still had his eyes on our daughter.

"Yes, but I'm kind of surprised you know about that."

He turned to me, a darkened expression on his face. "Sookie, you disappeared. I was as worried, if not more worried, than anyone. You gave no reason, and I was fairly sure it was because of something I'd done. I have to admit to not expecting this, but I was right." He paused, placing a large finger in Callie's tiny hand. "And I had to keep my investigations subtle, but I used to ask my mom and Pam about you. I even called Jason up a few times and dropped you into the conversation. Does he know?"

"No. I was going to tell him when I was in England."

"Why?"

"Because Jason is Jason. I wasn't going to tell him you were the father, but I knew he'd be annoyed. Putting an ocean between us seemed like the easiest way to tell him."

"He never came to visit you?"

I shrugged. "As I said, Jason is Jason. I spoke to him often on the phone, and he knew I was with Aunt Linda. I never told him of her sickness."

Eric was still staring at Callie, and gently playing with her. When she started fussing too much, I took her from him and gently rocked her in my arms. "She's tired, she was up most of last night."

"I don't know how you've done this. What about school?"

"I've graduated. I fast-tracked through when I was pregnant. The school were great and were really flexible with me. Let's just say I wasn't the only teen mother."

"We need to tell my parents," he said gently.

"Eric …"

"I mean it. And they're hardly going to report me, are they?" I sighed and agreed. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked, his eyes fixed on mine.

I focused on Callie while I tried to formulate an answer, but nothing came.

"Sookie?"

"I don't know. I didn't have any plans to tell you."

He stood up, his anger was back as he paced the room, and, honestly, I couldn't blame him. "You were really going to let me live my whole life not knowing that I had a daughter? You were going to raise her on your own? Let some other man raise her and be her dad?"

"It's hardly as if we're together now," I snapped, placing Callie back in her crib now that she had settled.

"We could be!" he snapped back, before realising exactly what he had said. "We could be," he repeated quieter this time.

"How?"

He shrugged. "I could come to England with you."

I stared at him not quite believing what he was saying. "You'd move to England with me?"

"Why not? I have no ties here other than my parents, and they have Pam to annoy. I can get a job to support us."

"Eric, we're not a couple! We used to have sex. I know it was nothing more than that to you."

"Was it to you?" he took a step closer to me. When I didn't answer he repeated his question.

"Yes."

"I did like you, Sookie. And I know I was a complete shit to you. I know that I did use you, and for that I'm sorry. But as I said, I've been thinking a lot about you recently. Maybe if we were more open about things it would be different. I wouldn't have to sneaking around."

I didn't know what to do or think. Could Eric and I have a relationship? Or would it be better if we worked at being friends for Callie's sake.

I hadn't answered him, and I noticed that he was staring down at Callie in her crib. "I can't believe I made something as beautiful as her. She obviously gets it from her momma."

I smiled. "I always think she looks more like you. Maybe even Pam at times."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

He was going to do this. "Sure."

He picked up the cordless phone and dialled his parents. "Hi mom, it's me … Yeah, I'm in New Orleans … I'm at Sookie's place … Yeah, mom, she's fine. But I … I need you, dad and Pam to come down here. … I don't want to tell you on the phone, and I promise it's nothing bad. But I want to see you in person. … Pam has the address … Okay, sure. See you then."

He hung up and turned back to me. "They're coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, although not until tomorrow as my dad's in the office today. They'll be here around midday."

"Okay."

"Can I stay here? I don't mind kipping on the sofa."

"You're worried I may do a runner?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"No," he defended. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe. But I also think we need to talk more; work out what we're going to tell them."

"I think it may be best to be honest. It's not as if we can hide the fact that we were sleeping together. And you do realise that you're parents are going to pissed at you."

"Yeah, I figured that. I can see your point about putting an ocean in between."

"You really mean that? You'd move to London with me?"

"Yes."

"Eric, I …"

He silenced me by wrapping his strong arms around me. I couldn't help but bury my head into his chest and welcome his familiar scent. It felt good to be in his arms again, and I remembered how much I used to enjoy the snuggling after we had sex. Sometimes more than the sex itself, as it was more familiar and more comforting.

"Let me look after you, Sookie. You've done this much on your own. Let me make up for my mistakes." It was hard to decline him.

We spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other again, and I showed him pictures of our daughter. Eric told me about his various escapades at college, and I told him all about what I was hoping to get from London and the course I'd be taking. He seemed really enthusiastic about it all, but I think we were both apprehensive about seeing his parents the next day.

Probably for the first time, nothing physical happened between us, but we simply enjoyed each other's company. Eric went to sleep on the sofa, and even got up when he heard Callie crying in her crib. But I could see that a man of his height wasn't cut out for a tiny ten-year-old sofa, so I invited him into bed with me. He simply wrapped his arms around me and I probably got the best sleep I'd had since leaving Bon Temps. I had to admit that there was something intrinsically right about being with Eric.

The next morning we were both a little nervous about the impending arrival of his parents, and neither one of us said much as I made us both some breakfast and Eric helped me tidy and clean up the house a bit. Things weren't in a great shape as I'd started to pack some of my belongings, and sold other things they I couldn't carry on the plane to London. The house was technically Hadley's, but Linda's will had stipulated that I could live in it as long as I required to.

At a quarter to twelve, we noticed Eric's dad's large silver Mercedes pull up outside, and all three Northmans piled out of the car. I could see the anxiety on Isabel's face as she obviously knew something was up, whereas Pam just looked pissed off. I assumed that I wasn't going to get an easy reception from her.

"Here goes nothing," Eric said with a squeeze of my hand as he went out to great his parents and sister. After the usual greetings, he invited them in.

"Sookie!" Isabel exclaimed as soon as she saw me, almost running towards me and wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Hi, Isabel. It's good to see you."

I also gave a small hug to Godric, although Pam gave me a look that said not to bother. I noticed Eric giving her a dirty look, but she ignored him.

"So," Pam started. "Want to tell me why I've been dragged down here? It's not as if Sookie ever responded to any of my calls or letters. Why should we coming running now?"

"Pamela," her mom scolded.

Right on cue, Callie started to fuss and gurgle in her crib in the kitchen. "What is that?" Pam asked.

"Sookie, is that a child?" Isabel asked.

I sighed and looked to Eric, who gave me a supportive smile. "Yes. I have a daughter."

Eric placed a hand on my shoulder, and quickly went to get her, looking every much the natural as he held her.

"Oh my!" Isabel exclaimed when she saw her. "Why didn't you tell us, Sookie? We could have helped you. You didn't have to run away from us!"

"It wasn't you she was running away from," Eric said quietly. All eyes in the room were on him.

"What do you mean?" his dad asked him.

Eric looked to me before swallowing thickly. "I mean that I am Callie's father."

No one said anything, but all his family's eyes were on him. "You slept with Sookie?" Pam eventually asked.

He sighed. "Yes. We were sleeping together."

"It wasn't a one-off thing then?" Isabel asked.

"No."

I could see that his family were not taking this well. In all the times that I had imagined what would happen if Eric and his family found out about Callie, I'd always assumed that they would be angry with me for keeping her away from them, and would fight me for custody. Obviously I didn't know if that was to come later, but I hadn't really thought about how angry they'd be at Eric for sleeping with me when I was under age.

I could see Eric was struggling under the spotlight, and I caught his eye, giving him a small smile. He seemed to take some confidence from that, and placed Callie in her playpen when she started to get restless in his arms. I picked up her favourite dog stuffed-toy and handed it to him to keep her amused.

Isabel took a moment and sat down on the sofa, her husband joining her at her side. She had her head in her hands and was staring at the floor. Godric placed an arm over her shoulders and focussed on her, while Pam was looking between the two of us.

"I think, son, that you have some explaining to do." Godric's voice was calm but firm.

"We both do," I interjected in support of Eric.

"Sookie, honey, we don't blame you for this. My son obviously took advantage of you." Her voice was calm but patronising.

"I knew what I was doing," I retorted. I took Eric's hand and went to sit down with him on the other sofa. Isabel gave me a stunned look.

"When did this start?" Godric asked.

Eric took a deep breath. "The Christmas before Sookie left." I could see that they were all doing the math in their heads.

"Meaning that … oh god. She'd only have been fifteen." I could see that a tear had fallen from Isabel's eye. "Eric, that is … that's statutory …," she couldn't say the word. "That would have been illegal."

"You mean it was statutory rape," Pam helpfully added.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, with the exception of Callie who was happily playing with her dog. "Sookie, are you going to press charges?" Isabel asked once she'd wiped her eyes of the tears.

"No. It was partly why I chose to leave Bon Temps. I never wanted Eric to get in trouble, and I don't intend to tell the authorities now."

"But if it gets out that you two were having a relationship then he will be arrested anyway." I felt Eric stiffen beside me, and I turned to Godric.

"It won't. I'm … I'm moving to London to study in a few weeks' time."

"Sookie, you can't!" Isabel exclaimed. "You'll be on your own!"

"Not if I go with her," Eric said quietly.

All eyes were back on him. "How long have you known about this?" his mom asked him.

"I only found out yesterday. I came by to see Sookie as I'd been thinking a lot about her. It worried me as much as you guys when she disappeared, but obviously I couldn't admit to why I was so worried for her. I wanted to make sure she was okay. And she is, she's really done a great job so far." He turned to me and smiled, and my heart melted a little.

"Sookie, where is your aunt?"

I sighed and turned to Isabel. "She died a few weeks ago from breast cancer."

"You're on your own?"

"No, she has me." Eric squeezed my hand. "I'm going to stand by her. I'm going to do the right thing for her and my daughter. We talked about this last night, and I'm not going to let either one of them down."

"Son, you have responsibilities here in Louisiana," Godric said firmly. I knew that Godric had always wanted Eric to take up the reigns of his company.

"But he has a responsibility to Sookie and his daughter as well," Isabel argued. "This … this is a lot to take in."

"Why don't you all take some time to talk," I suggested. "You obviously need to all talk things through. From my point of view, I am moving to London. I have a great opportunity and I intend to take it." I was maybe being a little forceful, but I needed them to know that I wasn't going to back down. If Eric hadn't walked back into my life the day before, I would be doing it on my own anyway.

"That's probably a good idea," Godric conceded as he stood up.

"You're not going to go anywhere are you?" Eric said, a slight worry in his eyes. He took my hand in his and gently played with my fingers.

"No, I'm not. I promise."

.

**Eric**

"We'll be a couple of hours."

I leaned down to kiss Sookie's head as we all turned to leave. I was fairly confident that she wasn't going to do a runner, and maybe it was a familiar act, but it felt right. And I also needed a little comfort myself, as I was certain that as soon as we were out of earshot of Sookie, I was going to get it in the ear from my parents. It made me think that telling them from London may have been a good idea.

"See you later," she said with a smile. I placed a kiss on my daughter's head as well.

Almost as soon as Sookie had shut the door, Pam hit me. Hard.

"Fuck, Pam," I said, bringing my finger to my lip where she had split it. The girl had some punch on her.

"You slept with my fifteen year old best friend," she spat. "What the fuck do you expect? Because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants is the reason she left me." It was selfish of Pam to only be concerned about herself and her own relationship with Sookie, but that didn't really surprise me.

"Enough you two," my dad scolded as he pushed us towards the car.

My mom sat in the back with me, while Pam sat up front and scowled out of the window as my dad drove off in the direction of central New Orleans. I figured we wouldn't be going out to a restaurant as that was far too public, and I was right when dad pulled up to the hotel he owned and took us into one of the private meeting rooms.

"I'm disappointed in you, Eric."

"Yeah, I get that." I looked at my mom and saw the disappointment written all over her face. My dad as well, for that matter.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you sleep with her?"

I shrugged. "Because I was attracted to her. And she was attracted to me. Why do people normally sleep together?"

"Enough of your backchat," my dad scolded. I was glad that I was out of hitting distance.

"But she was so young," my mom said gently. "You took advantage of her."

"I know. And I've apologised to Sookie for that. It's why I went to see her. Obviously I really didn't expect to find her with a seventeen month old daughter, but I knew I wanted to apologise to her."

"What led you to do that?"

I wasn't going to confess about the dream I had of an older me telling me to, as I knew exactly how that would come across. "I've been thinking about her a lot recently. I guess I was still worried about her."

My mom looked thoughtful. "You've at least matured enough to realise that what you did was wrong."

"He still fucked my best friend behind my back," Pam added.

"And you wonder why we didn't tell you," I shot back.

"Enough. Did you know at the time you were breaking the law?" My dad was glaring at me.

"I guess I knew. But I can't say I thought too much about it. Sookie says she knew as well. It's one of the reasons she left so that I wouldn't get in trouble." I had to admit that I was seriously grateful to Sookie for that, as she easily could have landed me a ten-year stay in jail.

"One of the reasons?"

I sighed. "I think she was worried that we'd take Callie off her. I'm sure that she still is."

"She is young, Eric. The child would be better in a stable family environment. It may be some time since I have raised a child, but if we all chipped in –"

I cut my mom off there. I knew Sookie's opinion on the matter, and I was on her side. "No, mom. Sookie wants to go to London, with her daughter, and I'm going with them. You're not taking Callie away from her."

"Don't speak to your mother like that." My dad was getting angrier than I had ever seen him. "And do you really want to throw away your own life like that? What are you going to do for money? Have you thought about that? Have you thought about getting a visa, where you going to live? Don't be an idiot, Eric."

"I'll figure it out," I yelled back. "I have savings and Sookie has the money from her parents' life-assurance. We will make it work."

"Eric," my mom said gently, placing a hand on my arm. "I appreciate that you want to do the right thing by Sookie, but is running to England with her the best choice? She will be better here. We're not going to take the baby from her, but if she stays here we can all help out while she goes to the local college. We don't have to tell anyone that the baby is yours, but we can support her all the same."

My parents obviously didn't get it. "I said, no. Don't you understand that if I hadn't gone to see Sookie yesterday, she'd have left for England anyway and on her own. I'm not going to abandon her, but I'm also not going to make her change her plans. She's worked hard to finish high school and she'd got an incredible opportunity to study in London. And you can choose to support me and her or not, but I am standing by her and I am going to London with her."

I stood up and walked out of the room. I half expected my parents to follow me, but they didn't. I luckily had some cash on me, and I took a cab back to where Sookie was living and where I'd parked my Corvette. The Corvette I was probably going to sell before I moved.

I knocked gently on the door, although Sookie didn't answer at first. I was suddenly a little concerned that maybe she had gone, but the door opened a crack and I saw her dressed in only a towel, her hair sopping wet.

"Eric, I didn't expect you back so soon. I was taking a bath."

"Yeah, things didn't go too well with my parents. They pretty much suggested that you should stay in Louisiana and we'd all help you raise Callie."

She sighed. "I always assumed they would."

"Well I told them that wasn't an option. I mean what I say, Sookie. I'm coming with you to London."

I stared at her as she met my gaze. I could tell earlier that she didn't really believe that I would. I took a step closer to her, and she let me inside the house and closed the door behind me.

"And what of us?" she whispered.

"We see where things go. I like you, Sookie. I'll admit for a long time that you were Pam's annoying friend, but when you started to mature I could see what an attractive woman you'd become. You're smart, interesting and beautiful, and you captivate me. And right now you're dripping onto the carpet. Why don't you go and finish your bath. I'll be here when you get out."

She stood still and stared at me for a moment before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you, Eric."

"My pleasure. Now go before I'm tempted to pull that towel off you." We always had been playful before together, although I didn't want to overstep my mark. I was leaving this firmly in Sookie's hands as I had done enough damage.

She gave me a lusty look before heading back up the stairs and going into the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, I adjusted myself and went to stand by Callie's crib. She was sleeping and looked like an absolute angel: her straight blonde hair shining in the stream of sunlight that was flooding into the room, and I found myself thanking whatever force brought me here. My daughter was an angel, and I was going to do everything right by her and Sookie.

I tidied a little in the kitchen, washing some dishes when Sookie came back in. I turned when I heard her and caught her staring at my ass.

"You always did have a thing for my ass," I teased. "I seem to remember you telling me it was my best feature. Which I still disagree with, for the record."

"Get over yourself, Northman." She came and joined me at the sink and started to dry the plates I had washed. "So what do we do?"

I couldn't help but smile at her use of the word 'we'. "I have some money in the bank and I was thinking I can sell my Corvette. And –"

"You'd sell your 'Vette?" she gave me a stunned look.

"Yes. It's worth a good few thousand, and we're going to need every penny. My dad also helpfully reminded me that I'll need to sort out a visa. I'm guessing you already have a place to stay sorted?"

"Yeah, the University lined me up with a small apartment, though it really is tiny, and I'm not sure there'll be room for all three of us." I liked that she assumed I'd be living with her.

"We can find somewhere bigger when we get there. Is the lease for six months or a year."

"Six months. But being student accommodation, I may be able to get out of it as I'm sure others will want the place."

"Well, we'll just have to start looking when we get there. I have to say, I always wanted to go to London."

She regarded me for a moment. "You really mean this, Eric. You're really going to give up everything you have here and move with me to London? And without the support of your parents? You know they're not going to be too happy about this."

"They already aren't. But yes, Sookie, the three of us are going to make a go of this. I want to be a dad to Callie, and …" I trailed off, not really knowing what I was to Sookie.

She smiled. "We can start at friends, and see where we go from there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned into my kiss so I met her lips. I pulled back at first, searching her eyes for permission. When she gave it to me with a nod and a smile, I leaned back down and placed my lips gently to hers. She gently took my bottom lip between hers, and placed a tentative hand on my hip.

I took that as all the permission I needed, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She met my kiss and we quickly fell into an easy rhythm. She plunged her hands into my hair to hold me close to her, and I found myself grinding up against her.

"Fuck, Sookie," I whispered as we finally let go of each other. "You do things to me like no other." My breathing was uneven, and I leaned down to place my forehead against hers.

"I guess we're already past friends," she smiled.

"I suppose so. I'm not going to let you down, I promise."

I picked her up and carried her into the living room where we continued to make out like teenagers. Although in reality, one of us still was a teenager.

About an hour later we were interrupted by a knock on the door and my parents and Pam stood there. "Can we talk?" my mom asked.

Sookie let them in, and they seemed to notice an increased closeness between Sookie and I. She picked Callie up out of her crib and sat her down on her knee as we presented a united front against my parents. I wasn't surprised that they came back, but I wasn't sure what their stance was going to be.

It was my dad that spoke. "Okay. I can see that there is no changing your mind, and we were wrong to suggest that Sookie should give up her dreams of going to study in London." I was more than a little surprised at my dad for admitting to that. "But we don't like the thought of the three of you living in some tiny apartment while Eric works minimum wage jobs to support you. So we have a proposal to make to you both."

"Okay," I was open to anything they suggested as long as Sookie agreed.

"Firstly, we will buy an apartment in London and you can both live there rent free, although you will pay your own bills." I could live with that, and knew that wasn't too big a deal for my dad since he already owned quite a few properties, and London was probably a good place to invest in. "Secondly, Eric, I will loan you two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars. This will be for you to start up your own business and support Sookie and Callie. And if your business does well, I will expect it back with interest."

I was a little stunned at their generous offer, and it was exactly what we needed to make a life for ourselves. "Thank you," I said. "That's very kind of you."

He sighed. "I can't have my son and granddaughter living in squalor, but I also don't want you living on hand-outs. This was you can make your own money if you're successful."

I turned to Sookie and squeezed her hand. She seemed as happy about it as I was.. "Thank you," she said to them. "I really appreciate it."

I could tell that Pam still wasn't very happy, and I suggested to Sookie that maybe her and Pam needed to spend some time together before they left to repair their friendship. My parents insisted that Sookie came with us back to Bon Temps until it was time for us to leave for London, although for the most part she laid low and stayed out of Jason's way, still insisting that it was better he only found out once we were in England.

.

.

"It sounds crazy, but I had a dream that an older version of me was telling me to go and see Sookie." I looked down at my new bride and smiled before looking around at the rest of our friends and family that had gathered. "I thought it was crazy, and I tried to ignore it, but the dream only became more consistent, and I ended up following that dream to a small house in New Orleans where, unbeknown to me, Sookie was living with my seventeen-month-old daughter." I smiled down at five-year-old Callie, who beamed back at me.

"I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't done that, and I'm sure that we wouldn't be here now. But for whatever led me there – some higher power, or fate, or fairies – I want to thank it as I wouldn't want to miss out on a life with Sookie and my daughter. I love you both so much, and I want to thank you for not closing the door on me that day."

~ Fin ~


End file.
